La Princesse du Royaume Oublié
by Hikaruchan89
Summary: Elle est une femme-louve d'une vingtaine d'année, qui provient d'une contrée hivernale avec une neige éternelle la recouvrant. Cependant, elle a été exclue pour une certaine raison.. Par la suite, elle est devenue la protectrice d'une île de Grand Line, qu'elle protège depuis des années à présent.. Cette hybride et son île semblent renfermer bien des secrets.. (Fic Multi OC)
1. Chapitre 0, Prologue

**_Disclamer: L'univers merveilleux de One Piece ainsi que tout les personnages, qui proviennent du monde original du manga, appartiennent bien entendu à Eiichiro Oda. Cependant, Sakura ainsi que tout les autres OC que j'ai rajouté dans ma fanfic m'appartiennent^^_**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

C'est une louve qui protège une île sur la première partie de Grand Line.

Elle met en fuite ceux qui osent briser la tranquillité des habitants de l'île, que ça soit la Marine, des pirates, ou des brigands. Aucune pitié !

Quant aux habitants, une semaine par an, ils font une longue fête en son honneur pour la remercier de ses services. Ils construisent une gigantesque poupée de paille a l'effigie de la louve, qu'ils font ensuite traverser à travers toute l'île durant les deux premiers jours. Le jour suivant, ils la prient. Le quatrième jour, ils lui donnent de la nourriture et des offrandes. Le cinquième jour, ils font une fête avec elle sous sa forme humaine pendant toute la nuit. Le sixième jour, la louve, toujours sous forme humaine, fait le tour du village, accompagné de quelques personnes qui ont eu la chance d'être désignés. Et enfin, le septième jour, ils la remercient tous de sa visite parmi les hommes, ils refont le tour de l'île avec la poupée de paille puis la font brûler en guise de remerciement. La fête prend fin quand la vraie louve retourne dans la forêt.

Tout les habitants de l'île considèrent la louve comme une déesse. Ils l'apprécient, l'admirent, la vénère. C'est grâce à elle que les récoltes sont toujours bonnes, hormis une fois tout les cinq ans, ce que les habitants comprennent. En effet la louve doit protéger la terre de l'île et pour cela il faut la laisser se reposer pendant l'année entière.

Cependant, cette année sera différente de toutes les autres car l'événement qu'elle attendait arriva enfin.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je vais être gentille pour cette fois-ci, je vais poster aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de cette fanfic ! C'est pas souvent que je suis aussi gentille et que je poste avant la date que je fixe au départ !**

**"DangerJacky972", "One piece We are", ainsi que vous tous qui me lisez... j'espère que mon premier chapitre vous plaira autant que mon prologue !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°1:**_

_**Rencontre peu commune…**_

Aujourd'hui était la veille de la fête pour honorer la louve.

Un équipage pirate était en train d'arriver vers l'île depuis les profondeurs marines. Celui-ci émergea de l'eau et accosta dans le port de l'île ou tout les habitants préparaient la fête.

Pendant ce temps, la poupée de paille représentant la louve continuait d'être construite par les habitants sur la grande place du village portuaire.

L'équipage pirate sortit sur le pont de leur sous-marin.  
En tout, ils étaient cinq, enfin plutôt quatre hommes et un drôle d'ours blanc:  
_L'ours blanc était vêtu d'une combinaison orange, où, sur son dos, était, probablement, représenté l'emblème de l'équipage.  
_Le premier homme était de taille moyenne, maigre, avec des cheveux brun-roux, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Une casquette bleu avec la visière de couleur rouge sur sa tête et des lunettes de soleil noire, cachant ainsi les yeux du jeune homme et donc, leur couleur. Il portait un ensemble beige avec, très probablement, le Jolly Roger de l'équipage auquel il appartient dans le dos et sur le cœur.  
_Le second était également de taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur blanche, et portait le même uniforme que l'homme précédent avec des bottes marron. Un bandeau avec trois bandes de couleurs en longueur (rouge, blanc, rouge) entourait sa tête. La bande blanche était légèrement plus petite que celles qui étaient rouge.  
_Le troisième était aussi de taille moyenne, il portait encore le même uniforme avec une casquette-bonnet doté de caches-oreilles noirs et un bord jaune, un pompon rouge trônant au dessus du dit chapeau.  
_Et enfin, le dernier est un jeune homme mince et de taille moyenne, environ 1m 90. Ses vêtements se résumaient à: un sweat-shirt à capuche noir et jaune avec son Jolly Roger imprimé dessus, un jean avec des marques étranges, qui ressemblent à des motifs de léopard, à la fois sur le genou et à la cheville et des chaussures noires. Ses cheveux noirs sont en majorité dissimulé sous son bonnet nordique. Il possédait de légères cernes sous les yeux. Sur sa main gauche, les lettres D, E, A, T, H sont tatoués sur le dos de ses doigts. Et pour finir, il possédait deux paires de deux petites boucles d'oreilles et portait nonchalamment un nodachi sur l'une de ses deux épaules.

Ils descendirent tout les cinq du submersible, tandis que les autres étaient restés à l'intérieur pour surveiller le navire. Ils accostèrent un homme brun d'une trentaine d'années.

\- En combien de temps se recharge le Log Pose ? demanda le pirate brun.  
\- Il sera rechargé dans une semaine. Vous êtes des pirates ? répondit l'habitant.  
\- Oui. Ça vous gêne ?  
\- Non, pas du tout ! En tout cas, je vous conseille de ne pas faire de grabuge sur cette île !  
\- Pourquoi ? questionna le pirate roux.  
\- Si vous en faites, vous serez tués par la déesse, déclara l'habitant.  
\- … Merci du conseil. Venez les gars, ordonna le brun.

L'équipage pirate dirigea ensuite dans l'une des tavernes du coin et s'installèrent à l'une des tables du fond, une de celle où il y avait une banquette en cuir. Quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, ils ne virent que quelques personnes, ce qui les étonna un peu puisque normalement, il y a bien plus de monde dans les tavernes. Le tavernier servit les pirates après qu'ils aient passé leur commande.

\- Ça vous étonne qu'il y ait aussi peu de monde, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le tavernier en souriant.  
\- Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi c'est le cas, déclara le brun.  
\- Tout le monde prépare les festivités qui auront lieu à partir de demain et durant une semaine.  
\- Quelles festivités ? questionna l'un des pirates.  
\- Celles de notre très chère et vénérée déesse, expliqua le tavernier.  
\- Vous croyez en ces ab-… ? commença le roux.  
\- Elle existe, elle vient à chaque fois depuis qu'elle est parmi nous, affirma le tavernier.  
\- Et quand vient-elle ? interrogea le brun  
\- Elle vient en particulier la nuit du cinquième au sixième jour de la fête. Et quand nous nous faisons attaquer.  
\- … Et nous pourrions la voir ?  
\- Cela dépendra de votre attitude, de son humeur, mais aussi de qui vous êtes.  
\- … Je vois.

Après avoir finit de boire leur boisson, les pirates sortirent de la taverne.

\- Vous vous intéressez à leur soi-disant déesse, capitaine ? Demanda l'ours au brun.  
\- Ça pourrait être intéressant de la rencontrer, annonça le-dit capitaine en ayant un petit sourire au coin.

Les jours passèrent, et aujourd'hui était déjà la nuit du cinquième au sixième jour. Il était vingt heure, et la grande et longue fête venait de commencer. Cependant, il manquait quelqu'un. Cette personne était pourtant l'invitée d'honneur de cette nuit de fête. La louve. Celle qui est considérée comme la déesse de l'île.  
Une heure passa, et rien. Elle n'était toujours pas présente. Les habitants commencèrent à parler entre eux, et à se demander pourquoi elle ne venait pas. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?! Mais ils écartèrent vite cette éventuelle possibilité car, pour eux, cette situation était tout simplement impossible. Perdant un peu patience, les pirates commencèrent à partir, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva la louve.  
C'était une louve d'environ deux mètres au garrot. Elle était magnifique. Son pelage était d'une belle couleur châtain clair, il y avait également du blanc à l'intérieur de sa paire d'oreilles et sur sa magnifique queue de louve. Des reflets étaient présent sur sa fourrure grâce aux rayons de la lune qui l'embellissaient. La louve prit une taille d'un mètre au garrot, s'avançait vers la fontaine qui était au milieu de la grande place, puis monta sur ses rebords.

\- Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de mon retard d'une heure, s'excusa la louve.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, vous êtes pardonnée, déesse, rassura un habitant.

La louve ne répondit rien.

\- Mais quelle en est la cause ? demanda un autre habitant.  
\- J'avais repéré des intrus sur cette île, dont je me suis vite débarrassée. Mais apparemment, il y en a encore, même si ceux-ci ont été calme. _Trop_ calme, expliqua la louve.  
\- Les personnes ne sont jamais trop quelque chose… mademoiselle la louve, répondit le capitaine pirate en s'avançant vers la louve.  
\- Si, certains hommes sont trop idiots. Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent attaquer cette île sans que cela leur porte préjudice, ce qui est totalement faux car je protégerais toujours cette île et ses habitants.  
\- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de finir.  
\- Finissez donc votre phrase.

Le jeune pirate brun, avec toujours son nodachi posé nonchalamment sur l'épaule, était à présent juste devant la louve, qui elle, s'était assise. Elle regardait à présent le pirate droit dans les yeux.

\- Je disais donc que les êtres-vivants ne sont jamais trop quelque chose hors exception, déclara le brun.  
\- Et donc ? demanda la louve.  
\- Vous êtes à moitié quelque chose, et à moitié autre chose.  
\- Quant à vous, vous…  
\- Ne l'insultez pas, pirate ! s'exclama un habitant, outré des paroles du pirate.  
\- Ça suffit, s'il vous plaît, ordonna la louve.  
\- Mais, il… vous… vous êtes une déesse… il doit vous traiter avec respect… essaya de s'expliquer l'homme.  
\- … Ne vous faites pas, c'est… seulement un pirate... ainsi qu'un humain... le rassura-t-elle.

La louve se leva puis descendit du rebord de la fontaine. Elle se transforma en sa forme mi-louve, mi-humaine, qui lui faisait garder sa queue et ses oreilles animales. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une cape à capuche de couleur noire.

\- Vous devriez vous habiller, déclara le pirate brun.  
\- Peut-être que cela vous dérange ? demanda l'hybride sur un ton ironique.  
\- Pas vraiment, mais…

La jeune femme soupira. Un homme lui apporta des vêtements qu'elle mit. On lui avait donné un short noir, un débardeur rouge et des chaussures simple noires. Dans le short qu'elle avait mit, il y avait un trou assez large pour y sortir sa queue à l'extérieur.

\- Cela vous convient-il ?  
\- C'est déjà mieux.

Quelques minutes après, la fête débuta. La jeune louve reçu une invitation à la table des pirates, qu'elle accepta par politesse.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda l'hybride.  
\- Honneur à cette chère déesse ! s'exclama ironiquement le brun.

Elle se mit à soupirer.

\- Sakura. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir sur moi pour vous, déclara la dénommée Sakura.  
\- Donc, lui c'est Shachi, lui c'est Penguin, Ban, et Bepo c'est l'ours blanc. Et enfin, moi je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, et je suis le capitaine des Heart, qui est donc un équipage pirate, répondit Law à son tour.  
\- Dites, vous êtes vraiment une déesse ? questionna le dénommé Shachi.  
\- Non, ce sont les habitants de cette île qui m'ont nommé de cette manière, soupira Sakura.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.  
\- Vous avez mangé un fruit du démon ? demanda Penguin.  
\- Non, cela est naturel. De plus, je préfère être comme ça, qu'être une humaine. Votre navire est le sous-marin jaune qui est dans le port ? interrogea Sakura.  
\- Oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ? acquiesça Law.  
\- Il y a trois autres navires, sûrement marchands, et un autre navire pirate, indiqua la louve.  
\- Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun autre navire pirate quand nous sommes partis du submersible, il y a un peu plus d'une heure… s'inquiéta l'ours Bepo.  
\- Le navire pirate vient d'accoster, voilà à peine quelques secondes, annonça Sakura en se levant, et je vais m'empresser de les «accueillir» comme ils ont des intentions malveillantes à l'égard de cette île, rajouta-elle, avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
\- Nous venons nous aussi, déclara Law.  
\- Hors de question.  
\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous viendrons.  
\- Si vous y tenez… Attendez un instant.

Sakura alla vers le tavernier, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna avec elle. Tout le monde se dirigea donc en direction du port.

\- Déesse, que se passe-t-il ? questionna le tavernier.  
\- Mauvais pirates au port, répondit simplement l'hybride.  
\- D'accord.

Sakura lâcha ensuite l'homme, qui continua de la suivre.

\- Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous ne vouliez pas être dérangée ?  
\- Si, mais je fais ce que je veux. Et puis… cessez de me vouvoyer d'une manière aussi… sarcastique ! Non, cessez de me vouvoyer tout court.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux port où une dizaine d'hommes se dirigeaient dans leur direction.

\- Dégagez, vous gênez le passage ! ordonna l'un des pirates.  
\- Quant à vous, vous gênez tout court. Surtout si vous interrompez notre belle fête soigneusement préparée. Pas comme vous donc. Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas pris de douche ? nargua Sakura.  
\- Sale garce !  
\- Un langage toujours aussi restreint de la part de pirates toujours aussi laids… remarqua-t-elle.  
\- Parle pas à notre cap'taine comme ça, la garce ! exigea un autre pirate.  
\- Désespérant… On dirait que j'en aurais pas besoin en fin de compte… Restez en arrière, tavernier, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.  
\- D-d'accord, obéit le tavernier.

La jeune femme-louve fit quelques pas en direction des nouveaux arrivants de l'île, puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Bon, soit vous restez ici en ne commettant aucunes «idioties» sur cette île durant la totalité de votre séjour, soit vous mourrez. À vous de choisir, proposa-t-elle sérieusement.  
\- Tu crois pouvoir nous donner des ordres, la chienne ?! hurla le premier pirate.  
\- La deuxième réponse donc. Bien, dans ce cas…

Sakura courra dans leur direction, et leur mit à tous des coups rapides. Au bout de quelques secondes minutes, ils étaient tous à terre.

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester tranquille ? redemanda-t-elle.  
\- La ferme !

Elle s'agenouilla vers le premier homme, l'empoigna par le col puis mit son visage à la hauteur du sien. Son haleine empestait l'alcool et Sakura, ne le supportant plus, se releva en tenant toujours le pirate et le balança à la mer, loin de la terre ferme. L'homme coula, et se noya probablement. La jeune femme-louve soupira puis avança vers le second homme. Sakura prit le deuxième homme par le col comme le précédent, et mit son visage à la hauteur du sien.

\- A-attendez ! N-nous ne ferons pas de grabuges sur cette île ! Je vous le promet, mademoiselle ! jura un autre pirate effrayé.  
\- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?  
\- Je… heu…

Sakura soupira une énième fois puis le laissa tomber par terre après l'avoir relâché.

\- Retournez immédiatement sur votre navire, et ne cherchez pas à sauver votre soi-disant chef. Restez calme durant votre séjour et vous repartirez d'ici sain et sauf. Ai-je été claire ? demanda Sakura aux pirates.  
\- Très claire ! dirent-ils en cœur.

Les pirates retournèrent sur le pont du navire, puis à l'intérieur.

\- Moi qui voulait m'amuser… soupira l'hybride, je suis trop gentille parfois…

Sans attendre personne, Sakura retourna sur le lieu de la fête, vite suivit du tavernier.

\- … Cette fille est vraiment… commença Shachi.  
\- … Incroyable… finit Penguin.  
\- C'est surtout une imbécile, déclara Law.  
\- Pourquoi vous dites ça, capitaine ? questionna Shachi.  
\- Comme ça… soupira-t-il, retournons là-bas.

Aussitôt dit, les pirates retournèrent sur le lieu de la fête. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir à la même table que précédemment, où les attendait la jeune femme-louve, qui se mit à soupirer.

\- J'apprécie cette vie, mais en même temps je la déteste, révéla la jeune femme.  
\- Pourquoi la détestez-vous ? demanda Shachi.  
\- La solitude est quelque chose d'horrible, je ne la souhaiterais à quiconque en aucun cas.  
\- Si vous haïssez la solitude, pourquoi ne vivez-vous pas avec eux ?  
\- C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas une humaine, j'ai mes principes et eux, ils ont les leurs. Deux équipages pirates m'ont même demandé de faire partie des leurs, cependant, j'ai refusé, sourit Sakura.  
\- Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, car la troisième fois est toujours la bonne, affirma le capitaine pirate.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? questionna-t-elle.  
\- Fais partie de mon équipage.  
\- Ce n'est même pas une demande là.  
\- Justement, ça n'en est pas une, c'est un ordre, fit-il avec son légendaire sourire, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient encore besoin d'une soi-disant déesse, tu ne crois pas ? Ils n'ont plus besoin d'être protégé par toi, ils doivent se débrouiller tout seuls.  
\- Je suppose que vous avez raison… J'accepte, je suis partante.  
\- Tu acceptes donc de ton plein gré ? Dommage… dit-il en faisant semblant d'être déçu.  
\- J'ai dû loupé un épisode là… se demanda Sakura.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas trop penser à ce que notre capitaine vient de dire Sakura-chan… lui fit remarquer Penguin.

Cette phrase lui valu un regard noir de la part de Law.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison… je préfère ne pas y penser.

La jeune louve croisa ses bras sur la table, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Que fais-tu miss Sakura ?  
\- Fatiguée…  
\- C'est vrai que tu es encore une enfant, plaisanta Law en souriant.  
\- Je suis pas une enfant, j'ai deux… j'ai vingt trois ans… ! répliqua-t-elle en s'endormant.

La fête poursuivit son cours, et se termina vers deux heures et demi du matin, mais les pirates étaient repartis vers une heure du matin au submersible, en emmenant Sakura avec eux. Law avait ordonné de mettre un lit de plus dans sa cabine pour avoir Sakura près de lui. Il faut la surveiller. Sakura était donc dans la même cabine que Law, qui était normalement tout seul dans sa propre cabine. Tout le monde alla ensuite dormir.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Ne vous en faites pas, je ne mord pas, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews ! A poser des questions à moi , ou encore à simplement commenter ou autres !**

**Je posterais le chapitre n°2 ce samedi !**

**Sur ce, je vous dis donc, à bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voici le chapitre n°2 ! Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°2:**_

_**Les débuts de la cohabitation d'une hybride humaine-louve**_

_**dans un équipage pirate constitué uniquement d'humains mâles**_

Le lendemain matin, vers 10h…

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans une pièce qui semblait être une chambre et vit qu'elle était toute seule. Elle se leva de son lit et vit qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes vêtements qu'elle portait la veille. Elle portait à présent sur elle une robe de chambre blanche avec des chaussettes blanches à ses pieds. Sakura vit que ses vêtements de la veille avait été posé sur le dossier d'une chaise, qu'elle prit et mit après avoir enlevé sa robe de chambre. Elle remit également les chaussures à ses pieds.  
Sakura sortit de la chambre et vagabonda dans les couloirs. Elle finit par atterrir devant une salle qui contenait une cuisine et une salle de séjour. La jeune femme regarda par l'entre-ouverture de la porte pour savoir si il y avait quelqu'un mais…

\- Que fais-tu, miss Sakura ?

Sakura sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Celle-ci était Law, son capitaine, puisqu'elle faisait à présent partie de son équipage.

\- Je… heu… rien du tout ! s'exclama Sakura.  
\- Entre à l'intérieur, ordonna Law.

Law ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Sakura à l'intérieur de la salle de séjour. Dans la pièce, il y avait tout ceux dont elle avait fais la connaissance hier soir, sur l'île. Il l'emmena à une table, où il lui ordonna de s'asseoir juste devant lui. Ban, l'homme aux cheveux blanc, vint servir une tasse de café à Law.

\- Que voulez-vous pour votre petit-déjeuner, Sakura-chan ? Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, sourit Ban.  
\- V-vraiment ce que je veux ? questionna l'hybride.  
\- Heu… oui. Dans la limite du possible.  
\- Vous avez des fruits ?  
\- Oui. Il y a encore des cerises, des pommes, des poires et des framboises…  
\- Je veux tout, s'il vous plaît. Puisqu'ils faut vite les manger avant que ça soit pourri, ce qui arrivera bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Heu… oui… mais comment savez-vous que…  
\- L'odeur. Vous ne pouvez pas la ''percevoir'' car elle est trop ''fine'' pour être perçu par de simples humains, mais moi je peux. Puis qu'après tout, je suis à moitié louve, sourit la jeune femme.  
\- Je vais vous apporter tout ça, patientez un peu s'il vous plaît.  
\- D'accord.

Ban alla donc en cuisine, chercher les fruits.

\- Qui es-tu exactement, miss… ? questionna Law.  
\- Je suis simplement Sakura, une hybride-louve. Je possède toutes les qualités du loup, même sous ma forme actuelle. C'est tout, dit-elle en continuant de sourire.  
\- Existe-t-il encore des membres de ton espèce ?

Sakura baissa légèrement la tête. Law ne pouvait, à présent, plus voir quelle expression elle arborait sur son visage, mais, il lui était toujours possible de voir qu'elle continuait de sourire.

\- Oui. Et je parie que vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne suis pas avec eux si je ne suis pas l'unique survivante de mon espèce… n'est-ce pas ? demanda la louve.  
\- Exact.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Sakura releva la tête en continuant à sourire, mais celui-ci était légèrement différent que précédemment.

\- Je ne pouvais plus vivre là-bas, déclara Sakura.

Law ne comprit pas vraiment sa réponse, ni pourquoi elle arborait un sourire sur son visage même quand elle semblait triste, comme actuellement. Au moment où il voulait lui poser une autre question, Ban déposa un plateau de fruits divers devant Sakura, qui remercia Ban, en continuant de sourire, avant de commencer à manger les fruits qui composaient son petit-déjeuner.

_-_ Tu es vraiment un être étrange, miss Sakura… pensa Law, miss ?  
\- Hm… Oui, capitaine ?  
\- Tu logeras avec moi, dans ma cabine, à partir de maintenant.  
\- Comme vous voudrez. Hum, au fait, sommes-nous partis de l'île ?  
\- Non. Nous partirons demain soir de l'île. Pourquoi veut-tu savoir ça ?  
\- Il faut… que je fasse quelque chose avant de partir…

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que la jeune femme-louve ait fini son petit-déjeuner, celle-ci se leva.

\- Je peux y aller ? demanda Sakura, vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous le souhaitez.  
\- De gré ou de force, je serais venu quand même, déclara le brun.  
\- Après tout, vous ne me faites pas confiance puisqu'on ne se connaît que depuis hier.  
\- … Allons-y. À l'endroit où tu veux aller, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Ils allèrent tout les deux sur le pont, où Law ordonna à Bepo, Shachi et Penguin de venir avec eux. Tout les cinq allèrent au plus profond de la forêt. Sakura s'arrêta et se retourna vers les trois hommes et l'ours.

\- Vous devriez rester à cette place sinon vous risqueriez d'attiser la colère des loups… et je vous prierais de ne pas leur faire de mal, prévint-elle en regardant Law.

Law ne pu s'empêcher de sourire suite au regard qu'elle lui lança à sa dernière remarque. Sakura s'avança de quelques pas.

\- Mais… et toi ? s'inquiéta Shachi.  
\- Pour moi, ça ira. Je te rappelle que je suis également une louve après tout… le rassura Sakura.

Peu après avoir dis ça, elle fût plaquée contre le sol par un grand loup noir aux yeux de couleur bleu. Shachi, Penguin et Bepo voulurent aider Sakura mais Law les en empêcha.

\- Rei-kun. Ça n'est que moi, ne t'en fais pas.

Le loup noir dénommé Rei poussa un grognement.

\- Ces humains sont à présent mes nakamas et mon capitaine. Je te prierais donc de ne leur faire aucun mal, s'il te plaît.

Rei s'enleva de sur Sakura, pour lui permettre de se remettre debout. Il sonda les trois hommes et l'ours polaire, puis regarda Sakura et grogna. Elle lui caressa le dessus de sa grande tête, le dessus du museau et vers ses oreilles.

\- El tiempo está venido. Protege esta isla… Rei-kun. (traduction: Le temps est venu. Protège cette île… Rei-kun.)

Le loup noir émit une sorte de petit couinement. Elle s'écarta de lui et lui sourit.

\- En tout cas… c'était un peu bizarre de devoir t'appeler Rei même si c'est ton prénom… ce prénom… qui est aussi le _sien_… J'ai été heureuse d'avoir eut la chance de te connaître, j'espère qu'un jour nous nous reverrons, sourit-elle.

Sakura posa un baiser sur le dessus du bout du museau puis commença à s'en aller en direction de ses nouveaux nakamas. Cependant, un autre loup, qui était marron aux yeux rouges, lui barra la route. Il avait, entre ses crocs, une lettre. Le loup marron s'assit devant Sakura et déposa la lettre devant elle. La jeune femme-louve la prit, l'ouvrit et lu son contenu. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle pencha sa tête en avant, laissant ainsi glisser ses cheveux qui, à présent, cachaient son visage. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, sa respiration s'était un peu accélérée, et le papier de la lettre se froissait sous la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus avec ses doigts.

\- S-Sakura… ? appela Penguin.  
\- Père… Mère… Pourquoi… ? Je suis sûre… qu'il y avait… une autre solution… je… réussit-elle à dire en s'effondrant à genoux sur le sol.  
\- Sakura… ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Shachi.

Sakura se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire puis se releva brusquement.

\- Si, très bien ! T'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Je vais bien… déclara-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Shachi, Penguin, Bepo et Ban se regardèrent puis tournèrent leur regard de nouveau en direction de Sakura.

\- S-si tu le dis, Sakura… commença Penguin.  
\- C'est que ça va… continua Shachi.  
\- Désolé… s'excusa Bepo.  
\- Ne t'excuses pas pour rien, Bepo ! s'exclamèrent Penguin, Shachi et Ban en cœur.

Un petit et vrai sourire d'amusement apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme-louve.

\- Rentrons, à présent, ordonna le capitaine.

Les membres de l'équipage du Heart qui étaient allés à l'intérieur de la forêt de l'île retournèrent donc ensuite au submersible. Law décida de retourner à sa cabine, qui était à présent également celle de Sakura. Quant à cette dernière, elle retourna, avec Shachi, Penguin, Ban et Bepo, à la salle de séjour.

\- Sakura ?  
\- Heu… Oui, Shachi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Tu veux qu'on te présente aux autres membres de l'équipage tout de suite et te faire visiter le sous-marin ?  
\- Oui, si tu veux bien, j'accepte.  
\- D'accord ! Alors, viens !

Sakura partit donc avec Shachi, qui lui fit visiter le submersible dans ses moindres recoins et lui présenta les membres de l'équipage qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Il commença à lui montrer où se trouvait l'infirmerie, la salle d'opération, la salle de navigation, le dortoir de Shachi, Penguin et Losq, la cabine de Bepo, la cabine du capitaine, qui est maintenant aussi celle de Sakura, et enfin le dortoir des dénommés Ban, Wakame, Natsuki, Reiji, celui des dénommés Suzaku, Akihisa, Takashi, et enfin, celui de Yuji, Kaze et Kajiro à qui Shachi présenta Sakura:

_Tout d'abord, Losq est un jeune homme de 20 ans et de taille moyenne, environ 1m 75. Il porte la même tenue que Shachi, Ban et Penguin, c'est à dire un ensemble beige et des bottes marrons. Il possède des cheveux gris argenté qui lui arrive presque aux épaules et a de beaux yeux argentés.  
_Ensuite, Wakame est un jeune homme de 21 ans et de taille moyenne, environ 1m 80. Il est le frère aîné de Losq et porte la même tenue que ce dernier. Il possède cependant des cheveux dorés de la même longueur que son frère et a des yeux de couleurs rouge foncé.  
_Natsuki est un jeune homme de 23 ans, qui mesure 1m 83. Il porte les mêmes vêtements que le reste de l'équipage. Il possède des cheveux blond et des yeux dorés.  
_Reiji est un autre jeune homme de 23 ans, qui mesure 1m 73. Il porte les même vêtement que ses nakamas. Il possède des cheveux de couleur beige et de magnifiques yeux vairons. Son œil droit est de couleur bleu-vert et son œil gauche est de couleur jaune-doré.  
_Suzaku est un jeune homme de 25 ans, qui mesure 1m 77. Il porte les même vêtement que les autres. Il possède des cheveux bleu nuit et des yeux de couleur vert émeraude.  
_Akihisa est un jeune homme de 24 ans, qui mesure 1m 74. Il porte les même vêtement que ses nakamas. Il possède des cheveux blond clair avec des reflets plus foncé et des yeux cyan. Certains traits de son visage peuvent faire croire aux gens qu'il s'agit d'une femme alors que c'est vraiment un homme.  
_Takashi est un jeune homme de 27 ans, qui mesure 1m 80. Il porte les même vêtement que le reste de l'équipage. Il possède des cheveux rouge foncé et des yeux de couleur vert émeraude comme Suzaku.  
_Yuji est un jeune homme de 29 ans, qui mesure 1m 87. Il porte les même vêtement que les autres membres de l'équipage. Il possède des cheveux blond cendré et des yeux de couleur marron noisette.  
_Kaze est un jeune homme de 25 ans, qui mesure 1m 79. Il porte les même vêtement que les autres. Il possède des cheveux blond qui tire plutôt vert le blanc, avec la pointe de ses cheveux qui sont violettes. Il a des yeux vairons. Son œil droit est de couleur vert et son œil gauche de couleur jaune.  
_Et enfin, Kajiro est un homme de 23 ans, qui mesure 1m 75. Il porte les même vêtement que le reste de l'équipage. Il possède des cheveux noir corbeau qui lui arrive aux épaules et même un peu au-delà. Et il possède également des yeux marrons qui tire légèrement vers le noir.

Shachi lui montra ensuite la salle des machines, les cachots du navire, la salle d'entraînement, la bibliothèque, la réserve puis les douches communes de l'équipage hormis Law, car ce dernier possédait une salle de bain dans sa cabine. Et enfin Shachi lui montra d'autres petites salles, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas vraiment utile pour elle. Shachi emmena Sakura dans les cuisines puis ils retournèrent s'asseoir à la salle de séjour qui était juste à côté des cuisines.

\- Merci pour cette visite du navire et de m'avoir présentée le reste de l'équipage, Shachi, remercia Sakura.  
\- D-de rien… ! C-c'est… c'est tout à fait normal… rougit le roux.  
\- Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il, Shachi ? Tu es tout rouge… serais-tu malade ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
\- P-pas du tout… ! J-je ne suis pas malade… ! s'exclama-t-il, en rougissant encore plus.  
\- Tu en es sûre ?  
\- O-oui, j'en suis sûr… ! N-ne t'en fais pas… !  
\- Si tu le dis… d'accord, lui sourit-elle.  
\- Ahhhh, s'en est vraiment trop ! hurla-t-il en s'enfuyant de la salle de séjour.

Penguin et Ban, qui étaient présent dans la salle, accoudés au bar, depuis le début et regardaient et écoutaient avec attention la conversation de Sakura avec Shachi, se mirent à rire pour se moquer de leur nakama. Sakura, cependant, ne comprenait ni la réaction de Shachi, ni la raison pour laquelle Ban et Penguin étaient en train de rire.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? demanda Sakura à Penguin et Ban.  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, Sakura, répondit Ban le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Et bien, alors pourquoi…  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan ! rigola Penguin, Shachi restera Shachi ! Peu importe les circonstances ! Il n'y a rien de grave !  
\- Je vois…

Un peu plus tard, à douze heure et demi. Il était enfin l'heure de manger. Tout le monde vint s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. À l'une des tables, Sakura était devant son capitaine et ce dernier avait Bepo à sa droite et Ban à sa gauche. Shachi était à la gauche de Sakura et donc devant Bepo. Penguin était à la droite de Sakura et était donc devant Ban. Ban servit tout d'abord l'entrée à tous. Tous commencèrent à manger, hormis Sakura qui pris ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, le renifla puis le déposa de nouveau sur la table dans celle-ci.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura ? Tu n'aimes pas les muffins aux lardons et au chèvre ? questionna le cuisinier Ban.  
\- Chèvre ? Vous avez tué une chèvre pour faire ça ? s'étonna Sakura.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! rigola-t-il, Ce qu'il y a pour l'instant dans ton assiette s'appelle une entrée et ça s'appelle des muffins. À l'intérieur des muffins il y a des lardons, et du chèvre, ou plutôt du fromage de chèvre si tu préfère. Le fromage est du lait qui a été transformé pour que ça soit du fromage.  
\- Hum… je vois. Et c'est bon ça ? demanda-t-elle à Ban en lui montrant le muffin.  
\- À toi de goûter et de me le dire, sourit-il.  
\- D'accord.

Sakura commença donc à manger par petit bout l'un des muffins qu'elle avait, puis le mangea par plus grosses portions. Elle mangea ensuite les autres muffins qu'elle avaient en quelques instants.

\- C'est vraiment très bon, Ban ! s'exclama-t-elle, en souriant.  
\- Merci, sourit-il.  
\- Miss Sakura, tu n'as jamais goûté à ce genre de nourriture ? lui demanda son capitaine.  
\- Hum… non, pas vraiment. Sur cette île, les seules choses que je mangeais étaient des fruits, parfois des légumes aussi et une fois par semaine de la viande. Et sur mon île natale, c'était presque la même chose. Je ne mangeais pas ce genre de nourriture fait par un cuisinier.  
\- Je vois…  
\- Dans ce cas, Sakura, si tu le souhaites, je te ferais découvrir un nouveau plat chaque jour, déclara le cuisinier.  
\- D'accord, Ban ! J'accepte ! s'exclama-t-elle, en faisant un grand sourire.

Tout le monde fini son entrée et Ban servit donc le plat.

\- Maintenant, c'est le plat, et celui-ci s'appelle du hachis parmentier au poulet rôti, Sakura.  
\- Hum… Vu l'odeur, ça à l'air vraiment très bon !  
\- J'espère que tu vas aimer, sourit-il de nouveau.

Tout le monde commença de nouveau à manger. Sakura goûta tout d'abord par petit bout.

\- Hum… il y a beaucoup d'ingrédients que je ne connais pas… mais en tout cas, c'est vraiment très bon, Ban !

Pour seul réponse, Ban sourit au compliment que lui faisait Sakura. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, tout le monde avait terminé de mangé son plat. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ban servit le dessert.

\- Et enfin, le dessert, c'est un moelleux au chocolat et Sakura, en complément, je t'ai donné de la sauce à la framboise. Comme tu a l'air de vraiment aimer ce fruit.  
\- Merci Ban ! Tu es vraiment gentil !  
\- De rien, Sakura.  
\- C'est injuste ! Pourquoi elle a le droit à ta sauce à la framboise et pas nous ?! se plaignirent l'équipage.

Ban se mit à soupirer et ignora les plaintes de ses nakamas, et commença à manger son dessert. Sakura mit la sauce à la framboise sur son moelleux au chocolat et commença ensuite à manger celui-ci.

\- C'est vraiment trop bon, Ban… t'es le meilleur cuisinier du monde !  
\- N'exagère pas Sakura, je suis loin d'être le meilleur.  
\- Pour moi, si, tu l'es !  
\- En même temps, je suis la seule personne à t'avoir cuisiner des plats comme ceux-là.  
\- Je sais. Mais tu es vraiment un très bon cuisinier, Ban.  
\- Comme tu voudras, lui sourit-il encore.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le dessert fut mangé par tout le monde. Tous mirent leur assiette et couverts sur le comptoir qui relie la cuisine à la salle de séjour.

\- Ban ? appela le jeune femme.  
\- Heu… Oui, Sakura ?  
\- Tu vas en faire quoi de ça ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les assiettes et les couverts qu'avaient utilisé l'équipage.  
\- Je vais les laver.  
\- Je peux t'aider ?  
\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seule, tu sais…  
\- S'il te plaît ! J'ai envie de me rendre utile aux autres. O-on ne m'a jamais laissé faire ce genre de chose auparavant…  
\- Bon… d'accord, tu peux venir m'aider. Mais fais attention à ne rien casser.  
\- D'accord !

Sakura alla à la cuisine avec Ban. Ensemble, ils firent la vaisselle. Ban lavait les couverts sous l'eau et Sakura les essuyait par la suite avec un torchon propre. Sakura faisait attention à ne pas casser les verres ou les assiettes, en les nettoyant avec le torchon.

\- D'ailleurs, Sakura, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose à ton sujet…  
\- Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il, Ban ? Que veut-tu savoir ?  
\- Comment es-tu devenue la divinité de cette île ? Et pourquoi les habitants te considèrent ainsi ?

Sakura fût surprise par les questions de Ban, et s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle faisait par la même occasion. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants sans rien dire, puis continua à astiquer les couverts que lui donnait Ban.

\- Je pense pouvoir à peu près t'expliquer. Je suis arrivée ici il y a c…

Sakura se stoppa nette dans sa phrase avant de reprendre.

\- Hum… Il y a un moment déjà. En réalité, je peux influencer les récoltes, en faisant en sorte qu'elles soient bonnes… Une personne, me voyant faire cela sur quelques plants, m'a demandé si je pouvais aider les habitants de l'île dans leurs cultures. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à faire quoi que ce soit, et donc, j'ai accepté et fais en sorte que leurs récoltes soient bonnes. Hormis une fois tout les cinq ans, les récoltes étaient toujours bonnes ou très bonnes selon "l'humeur" de la terre. Ils comprenaient que la terre devait de temps à autre se reposer… et c'est donc à partir de ce moment qu'ils ont dû me considérer comme telle. Enfin, je suppose.  
\- Hum… je vois.  
\- Bon, et bien, je vais aller retourner dans la cabine où je suis pour y dormir un peu !  
\- D'accord, Sakura.

Sakura sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la cabine de son capitaine, qui était aussi la sienne. Ban se mit à soupirer.

\- Avec elle, on ne va pas s'ennuyer en tout cas. Cependant… j'ai la nette impression qu'elle nous cache beaucoup de choses… commenta le cuisinier.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review (merci aux personnes qui l'ont fait d'ailleurs) pour commenter ou poser des questions !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tout ceux qui me lisent^^**

**Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°3:**_

_**C'est finalement l'heure du départ pour la louve**_

Le lendemain matin…  
Sakura se réveilla, s'assit lentement sur son lit et s'étira. Elle se mit à regarder autour d'elle et vit son capitaine, assis sur un fauteuil. Il lisait le journal en sirotant tranquillement son café.

\- Miss Sakura, cette après-midi, on ira sur l'île pour t'acheter quelques vêtements avant de partir en direction de la prochaine île, puisque tu n'as que ceux-là, déclara Law.  
\- D'accord, même si je trouve que c'est plus confortable et pratique de ne rien avoir sur moi… répondit Sakura.  
\- Tu devras faire comme ça, à partir de maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te balades nue à travers tout le sous-marin, et encore moins sur les îles où nous iront… et puis, je n'ai pas tellement envie que les membres de mon équipage meurent d'une hémorragie nasale… soupira-t-il d'un air blasé.

Sakura se frotta les yeux et bailla en mettant sa main droite devant sa bouche.

\- Hum…  
\- Cela ne va pas, miss ?  
\- Si, ça va, mais c'est juste que j'ai oublié qu'hier, normalement, j'aurais dû aller dans tout les villages de l'île, avec des habitants désignés. J'avais oublié.  
\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, comme tu fais partie de mon équipage.  
\- J'ai encore sommeil, mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir…  
\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, dans ce cas. Pour l'instant, ma salle de bain a eut quelques problèmes et demande des réparations, donc tu devras aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain commune de l'équipage. Shachi t'avais fais visité le navire hier donc tu sais où elle se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. D'ailleurs, il est vraiment gentil de m'avoir proposé cela… Heu, au fait, capitaine ?  
\- Oui, miss ?  
\- Je serais obligée de porter la combinaison comme tout les autres ?  
\- Hum… non, je vais faire une petite exception pour toi, cependant, je veux que tu trouves des vêtements ou l'on pourra imposer l'emblème qui montrera ton appartenance a l'équipage.  
\- D'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, je vais aller prendre ma douche, à présent !  
\- Au fait, il n'y a pas de verrou sur la porte de la salle de bain commune, miss.  
\- Hum ? Pas grave !

Sakura se leva, sortit de la cabine en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Cette fille n'a vraiment aucune pudeur pour dire ça, alors qu'elle est la seule femme dans un équipage composé uniquement d'hommes à la base… soupira le capitaine des Heart.

Une fois sortit de la cabine, Sakura s'était mise à courir en direction de la salle de bain commune de l'équipage. Elle entra à l'intérieur. Personne. La jeune femme-louve ferma la porte derrière elle, puis chercha où se trouvait les serviettes, les gants, les shampoings et le savon. Elle prit une serviette bleu nuit de taille moyenne et un gant de la même couleur.

\- Hum… ce shampoing sent vraiment très bon… je vais utiliser celui-là ! Et ce savon-ci aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire affiché sur son fin visage.

Comme shampoing, elle prit celui qui était parfumé aux fruits des bois, et prit un savon parfumé à la lavande. Sakura prit tout ça avec elle puis se dirigea sous une douche. Elle déposa la serviette à un endroit où elle ne serait pas éclaboussée pendant qu'elle prendrait sa douche. La jeune femme se déshabilla entièrement et posa ses vêtements à côté de la serviette. Elle alla ensuite sous la douche, alluma l'eau et commença donc à se laver. Sakura commença par se mouiller tout le corps, les cheveux et sa queue de louve. Elle arrêta ensuite quelques instants l'eau, pour enduire son corps de savon, et ses cheveux et sa queue de shampoing, en faisant attention à ne pas s'en mettre dans les oreilles. Une fois tout cela fait, la jeune femme ralluma l'eau pour faire de nouveau couler l'eau de la douche, et ainsi enlever le shampoing et le savon qu'elle s'était mis sur elle. Cela lui prit une quinzaine de minutes pour le faire parfaitement et faire disparaître toutes traces de produits. Le plus dur pour elle avait été tout de même d'enlever tout le shampoing des poils de sa magnifique queue de louve, dont, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle était assez fière. Sakura fit donc arrêter l'eau de couler une fois débarrassée de tout ses produits sur elle.

\- Hum… Se laver de cette manière est bien plus agréable que de simplement devoir plonger dans un lac et de laisser mes cheveux et ma fourrure sécher à l'air libre !

Elle prit la serviette et commença par sécher un maximum ses cheveux avec, puis sa queue et finalement son corps. Cependant, pendant qu'elle faisait ça, toujours dénudée, quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain, ne sachant pas que Sakura s'y trouvait. Cette personne s'avérait être Shachi. Il remarqua la jeune femme-louve peu de temps après être entré.

\- S-Sakura… ?! s'exclama le roux.

L'interpellée tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de l'appeler, et reconnut donc Shachi, qui était à présent rouge comme une pivoine. Ça n'était pas vraiment étonnant puisque c'était un homme et qu'il avait, en face de lui, Sakura, qui était entièrement dénudée, et qui était en train de se sécher avec une serviette.

\- Hum… Ah ! Bonjour, Shachi ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

La voyant réagir ainsi, Shachi fut étonné puis se cacha les yeux en plaçant ses mains devant.

\- B-b-bonjour… ! balbutia le jeune homme.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, Shachi ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda Sakura.  
\- S-si… ! T-t-très bien… ! P-par contre… m-met une serviette autour de ton corps s'il te plaît !  
\- Hum ? D'accord !

Sakura mit une serviette autour de son corps en faisant en sorte qu'elle tienne sans qu'elle n'ait à la maintenir pour pas qu'elle se défasse.

\- C'est fait !

Shachi enleva lentement ses mains de devant ses yeux et regarda Sakura, en étant encore très rouge et gêné.

\- D-désolé, Sakura… ! J-je ne savais pas que tu étais en train de prendre une douche !  
\- Aucun problème ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !  
\- T-tu ne m'en veux pas donc ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- M-merci ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant, b-bon et bien, je…  
\- Shachi ?  
\- O-oui ?  
\- Tu pourrais m'aider à brosser les poils de ma queue et mes cheveux, s'il te plaît, je n'y arrive pas trop…  
\- B-bien sûr, c'est un plaisir de t'aider !  
\- Merci ! le remercia-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
\- B-bien, donc… assieds-toi sur ce tabouret, fit-il en désignant le-dit tabouret.  
\- Ok !

Shachi prit une brosse à cheveux dans l'un des placards de la salle de bain, puis alla vers Sakura pour commencer à lui brosser les cheveux, qui avaient été bien et suffisamment séchés avec la serviette. Il le fit doucement pour ne pas trop tirer sur ses cheveux et lui faire mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit ensuite à sécher un peu plus les poils de la fourrure de la queue de louve de Sakura, avec une serviette, avant d'ensuite commencer à la lui brosser tout aussi doucement qu'avec les cheveux. Cependant, brosser cette partie-la fût plus long et lui prit donc une quinzaine de minutes avant que ça soit vraiment bien fait.

\- Voilà, Sakura ! C'est fait !

Sakura se leva.

\- Merci pour cette aide, Shachi ! Et désolée de…  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et rigolèrent.

\- Bon, et bien, je vais te laisser te rhabiller. À tout à l'heure, Sakura !  
\- Oui ! À tout à l'heure !

Shachi sortit donc de la salle de bain, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Sakura enleva ensuite la serviette qu'elle avait sur elle, puis entreprit de remettre ses vêtements, c'est à dire un short noir, un débardeur rouge, des chaussettes blanches et des chaussures simple noires. Après s'être rhabillée, Sakura mit la serviette sur le porte-serviette pour qu'elle sèche, puis sortit de la salle de bain commune. Elle se dirigea ensuite en direction de la salle de séjour, où tout l'équipage, et même Law, était présent.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Et rebonjour capitaine et Shachi !

Shachi se mit à rougir, en voyant les regards que ses nakamas, hormis Sakura, lui lançait pendant quelques instants. Tous la saluèrent, hormis bien entendu, Shachi et Law, qui l'avaient déjà fait.

\- Bien le bonjour, Sakura. Que veux-tu manger ce matin ? questionna Ban.  
\- Je te laisse choisir ! s'exclama-t-elle après s'être assise au bar qui connectait la cuisine à la salle de séjour.  
\- Bien, comme tu veux, sourit-il, donc, cela sera… une tasse de chocolat chaud, un verre de jus d'orange, une pomme, un croissant et un pain au chocolat. Je t'apporte ça bientôt, tu devras patienter un peu.  
\- Aucun problème.

Ban s'affaira en cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de la jeune femme.

\- Dis, Shachi, pour être aussi gênée que ça… aurais-tu rencontré Sakura-chan sous la douche ? demanda Penguin, puisque le capitaine a dis qu'elle irait avant de venir ici.  
\- J-je… heu… rougit le roux, gêné.  
\- Oui ! Et il a même accepté de m'aider à brosser mes cheveux et la fourrure de ma queue ! Il la très bien fait d'ailleurs ! s'exclama la louve très souriante.

Penguin se mit à rougir.

\- M-mais… tu n'as pas été gênée q-quand… il est entré ? s'étonna Penguin.  
\- Hum ? J'aurais dû ? demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde, sauf Law, fût vraiment très surpris par la réponse que donna Sakura à Penguin.

\- Miss Sakura, tu n'as définitivement vraiment aucune pudeur.

Sakura se mit à sourire à la remarque de son capitaine. Ban servit ensuite le petit-déjeuner à Sakura, et c'est également à ce moment, que tout le monde reprit ses esprits. Peu après que le cuisinier aux cheveux blanc lui ait apporté, Sakura commença à attaquer, avec grande joie, son petit-déjeuner.  
Plus tard dans la journée, en début d'après-midi…

\- Sakura, viens avec moi. Comme je te l'ai dis ce matin, on va tout de suite aller sur l'île pour te prendre quelques vêtements. Bepo, tu viens avec nous, ordonna Law.  
\- D'accord, capitaine ! s'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

Law, Sakura et Bepo sortirent du submersible et allèrent dans la ville portuaire. Ils entrèrent dans l'un des rares magasins de vêtements, qui était sur l'île. Law dit a Sakura de simplement prendre, pour le moment, quelques sous-vêtements, et un ou deux bas et hauts. Sakura prit donc un jean, un short, un t-shirt, un débardeur. Elle prit également deux soutiens-gorge, trois culottes et deux paires de chaussettes. Les trois nakamas allèrent ensuite en caisse.

\- C'est pour vous, déesse ? Simplement ça ? demanda la caissière.  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Sakura.  
\- Vous pouvez en prendre davantage ! Pour vous, c'est gratuit !

La jeune femme-louve se tourna vers Law.

\- Autant en profiter, miss, ça fera des économies…

Sakura se mit à sourire.

\- Je peux vous conseiller ? Enfin… si vous souhaitez que je vous apporte mon aide… proposa la caissière.  
\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sakura.  
\- Miss, nous t'attendons devant la caisse, ne sois pas trop longue.  
\- D'accord !

Sakura partit avec la caissière dans les rayons de vêtements puis de sous-vêtements.

\- Au fait, déesse… pourquoi voulez-vous des vêtements à partir de maintenant ? demanda la caissière.  
\- Hum… en réalité, je vais partir avec ses pirates à l'aventure, je suis dans leur équipage à présent, répondit simplement l'hybride.  
\- Q-quoi ?! fit-elle choquée, heu… hum… je vois…  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai délégué la protection à mon ami-loup Rei. Veuillez bien le traiter je vous en prie, sourit-elle.  
\- Je… vois… B-bien entendu…

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la caissière et Sakura revinrent devant la caisse avec quinze hauts, quinze bas, quelques manteaux, une dizaine de soutient-gorge et de paire de chaussettes, une quinzaine de culottes, cinq paires de chaussures différentes, quelques pyjamas… Elle avait également prit quelques accessoires que la caissière lui avait dit de prendre. Chaque sorte de vêtements était dans un sac différents. Les hauts avec les hauts, les bas avec les bas, les manteaux ensembles, les soutiens-gorge étaient avec les pyjamas, les chaussettes et les culottes, les chaussures étaient ensemble, et enfin les accessoires étaient rassemblés dans un même sac plus petit que les autres.

\- Hum… fit-elle, un peu gênée à cause de la quantité d'articles et donc de sacs.  
\- Au moins, tu en as pour un moment, miss, railla-t-il d'un sourire moqueur, Bepo, va l'aider.  
\- Bien, capitaine !

Bepo prit donc le sac contenant les chaussures, celui avec les manteaux et celui avec les bas. Tandis que Law prit le sac avec les hauts à l'intérieur. Ce qui fit que Sakura avait le sac avec les accessoires et celui avec ses sous-vêtements qui étaient les pyjamas.

\- Ah, j'oubliais ! Tenez, déesse ! s'exclama la caissière en donnant un sac à Sakura.  
\- C'est quoi ? questionna Sakura.  
\- Des shampoings, des savons, des brosses et quelques autres choses comme cela pour veillez au bien-être de votre hygiène corporel.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.  
\- D-de rien…

Sakura, Law et Bepo sortirent de la boutique. Ils retournèrent ensuite au submersible déposer tout ça sur le lit de Sakura pour le moment. Law ordonna à Shachi et Penguin d'amener un meuble pour que Sakura puisse ranger les achats gratuits qu'elle avait fait avec lui et Bepo. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Shachi et Penguin amenèrent un meuble en bois de couleur marron, avec trois petits tiroirs de chaque côté et trois grands tiroirs au milieu les uns en-dessous des autres. Sakura rangea ses soutiens-gorges, ses culottes et ses chaussettes dans les différents petits tiroirs de la première colonne. Elle mit ses hauts, ses bas, et ses pyjamas dans les différents grands tiroirs du milieu. Et enfin dans le premier tiroir; de la troisième et dernière colonne de rangement, elle mit ses accessoires, dans le second, elle mit ses produits pour son hygiène corporel. Mais dans le troisième, elle ne mit rien. Ses chaussures quand à elles, Sakura les mit sur le meuble. Et ses manteaux, elle les mit à côté des chaussures. Sakura avait fini de ranger tout ça, en environ vingt minutes.

\- Miss, sur la prochaine île, on t'achètera quelques meubles plus pratiques pour toi et qui ne prennent pas trop de place, déclara le capitaine.  
\- Comme vous voudrez, capitaine.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Law était partit de nouveau dans la ville portuaire avec Bepo et Sakura. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Ban, Shachi et Penguin les accompagnaient. Ils étaient allés en ville pour faire le plein de provision juste avant de partir. En revenant au submersible, une partie des habitants de l'île attendait leur retour au port. Ils étaient au moins cent cinquante environ, voire plus probablement.

\- Vous kidnappez donc notre très chère déesse, pirates ? demanda un habitant.  
\- Si nous serions en train de la kidnapper, pensez-vous qu'elle nous suivrait librement comme ça, sans essayer une seule fois de s'enfuir ? sourit Law.  
\- Vous l'avez menacé ! s'exclama un autre habitant.  
\- Un instant, je… commença Sakura.  
\- Jamais de la vie ! Jamais on aurait fait ça ! rétorqua Shachi.  
\- Alors pourquoi partirait-elle ?! Elle vit ici depuis très longtemps maintenant ! Alors je vois pas pourquoi elle nous laisserait seuls maintenant ! riposta une habitante.  
\- Cela suffit… essaya de dire la louve en baissant la tête et les poings fermés.  
\- Elle a accepté de venir dans l'équipage ! Elle a voulu venir avec… débuta Penguin.  
\- Tout autant que vous êtes, taisez-vous ! explosa Sakura.

Sakura fit quelques pas en direction des habitants de l'île.

\- Certes je vis ici depuis très longtemps à présent. Et oui, j'ai accepté d'entrer dans cet équipage de pirates. Et non, aucun d'entre eux ne m'a menacé pour que je vienne avec eux, déclara Sakura aux habitants.  
\- Alors pourquoi… ?! s'exclama une habitante.  
\- Tout simplement parce que vous n'avez plus besoin de mon aide, affirma l'hybride.  
\- Q-quoi… ? Nous… bégaya un habitant.  
\- Cela fait déjà quelques années que je pense ça. Votre technologie s'est améliorée, vous avez de meilleures techniques de récoltes et tout ce qui va avec… vous n'avez plus du tout besoin de moi pour la suite. Et pour la protection de l'île, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai légué la protection à l'un de mes amis loups qui se nomme Rei. Il est vraiment très fort, ne vous en inquiétez pas, il ne va pas vous attaquer, il va simplement vous protéger. D'accord ? leur demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
\- Moi, je suis d'accord, en tout cas ! Je fais confiance à la déesse ! Si c'est son ami, je suis sûr qu'il accomplira la mission qu'elle lui a donné en donnant le meilleur de lui-même ! s'exclama une fillette.

Tous furent surpris de ce que la fillette venait de dire. Mais cela n'affecta pas vraiment Sakura, car ce genre de parole lui rappela de lointains souvenirs. Les habitants parlèrent entre eux, pendant quelques instants, débattant sur ce que la fillette venait de dire.

\- B-bon, d'accord… cédèrent les habitants.  
\- Je suis contente que vous acceptiez ! s'exclama la jeune femme en souriant, même si vous n'aviez pas réellement le choix…

Les pirates purent remonter sur le pont du navire, Sakura et Law s'apprêtèrent à monter sur le navire quand un homme interpella cette première. Sakura se retourna et vit le tavernier.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur le tavernier ?  
\- Comme vous adorez cela... je me suis dis que vous aimeriez avoir ces fruits...

Il se tourna et montra différents sacs remplis de fruits.

\- Miss, ces fruits vont pourrir… fit remarquer Law.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas capitaine, je vais les mangez avant que les fruits pourrissent ! assura Sakura.  
\- Hm… Il y en a comme même beaucoup.  
\- Il y a seulement douze poires, soit environ un kilo et demi, et quarante pommes, soit environ six kilos, signala le tavernier.

En entendant le nombre de pommes, Sakura se jeta sur le tavernier et l'enlaça mais l'étrangla en même temps.

\- Vraiment super ! Autant de pommes ! Merci, monsieur le tavernier ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement et avec un immense sourire dessiné sur son visage, surtout que celles de cette île sont vraiment les meilleures !  
\- Miss Sakura, tu es en train de l'étrangler, soupira le brun.  
\- Ah heu, je suis vraiment désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle toujours souriante.

Sakura retira son étreinte et se recula de quelques pas du tavernier.

\- Ahem… Ces fruits-là, comme ils proviennent de l'île, se conservent très bien, fit remarquer le tavernier.  
\- De plus, je suis là ! Donc ça ira pour la conservation ! renchérit Sakura.  
\- Que veut-tu dire par là ? demanda Law.  
\- Ma f… Hum, j'ai une capacité plutôt spécial qui fait en sorte que certains aliments, et même parfois autres choses que des aliments cela dépend de ce que s'est, se conservent plus longtemps.  
\- Plutôt pratique.  
\- Oui ! Surtout pour les fruits ! Puisque la plupart ne se conservent malheureusement pas longtemps.  
\- Bien, nous devons y aller maintenant. Chargeons ces fruits sur le navire et partons, miss.  
\- Bien, capitaine !

Law prit le sac de pomme, c'est à dire le sac le plus lourd des deux, et Sakura prit le sac de poires, le plus léger donc. Ils montèrent ensuite enfin sur le submersible. Law chargea à Ban, Shachi et Penguin de mettre ces fruits dans la cuisine, dans les bacs du réfrigérateur. Le submersible commença à partir dès que Law ait ordonné, via un escargophone, à Natsuki et Reiji, qui étaient dans la salle de navigation, de partir de l'île. Les habitants de l'île souhaitèrent à Sakura de faire bon voyage et de rester en vie. Le navire s'éloigna lentement mais sûrement de l'île, où Sakura avait dû vivre pendant de très longues années. Cette dernière regardait l'île devenir de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure que le sous-marin s'en éloignait.

\- Miss, le submersible va immerger sous la mer. Tu dois rentrer à l'intérieur.  
\- Hum. Bien, capitaine.

Sakura se dirigea vers l'entrée du submersible, puis entra à l'intérieur, suivit de Law qui ferma et verrouilla bien la porte derrière lui. Le sous-marin des Heart s'enfonça dans l'eau en ayant pour direction la prochaine île indiqué par le Log Pose.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez à poster une review même si elle peut vous paraître sans intérêt au premier abord ! Quand j'en reçoit, je les lis toutes et ça me fais véritablement très plaisir de voir que vous aimiez la fic en vous donnant la peine de me le dire par reviews !**

**Donc n'hésitez pas à poster une !**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine pour le quatrième chapitre !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Et voici le chapitre n°4, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°4:**_

_**Un début de voyage perturbé à cause d'un passé compliqué**_

Tout le monde hormis Reiji, qui manœuvrait le submersible, était présent dans la salle de séjour. Les heures passèrent… Bepo et Sakura commençaient à avoir de plus en plus chaud.

\- Je déteste la chaleur… c'est horrible ! gémit Sakura  
\- Pareil… désolé, s'excusa Bepo sans raison.  
\- Hum ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, Bepo ?  
\- J-je ne sais pas… désolé !  
\- Heum…  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, il s'excuse tout le temps comme ça, précisa Penguin.  
\- D'accord…  
\- Pourquoi ne supportes-tu pas autant la chaleur que ça ? demanda Shachi.  
\- J'ai vécu sur une île avec une sorte d'hiver éternelle. Ce qui fait que je supporte largement plus le froid que la chaleur, raconta Sakura.  
\- Ah bon ?! C-c'était vraiment comme ça sur ton île natale ?! s'exclama Bepo.  
\- Oui, Bepo. C'était vraiment très agréable ! sourit-elle joyeusement.  
\- J'aimerais tellement y aller ! déclara l'ours.

À cette phrase, Sakura eut un sourire et un regard assez mélancolique. Pendant ce temps, Law la regardait attentivement et remarqua son léger changement d'expression.

\- Je me demande… si… si ils vont bien… se demanda Sakura._  
_\- Eh mais… pourtant sur l'île dont nous venons de partir… commença Shachi.  
\- J'ai dû m'y habituer, sourit-elle de nouveau, mais sinon je ne supporte vraiment pas la chaleur.  
\- Comment est ton île, miss ? lui demanda Law, hormis le fait que ça soit une île avec "un hiver éternelle".

Sakura fût surprise par la question de son capitaine. Le regard de la jeune femme louve devint triste, de même pour son sourire. Quelques minutes passèrent.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je me disais… pensa Law, Donc ? insista-t-il.  
\- Elle a dû changé entre temps donc… je ne sais pas trop… murmura Sakura.  
\- Je suppose que tu es arrivée sur l'île, sur laquelle nous venons de partir, il y a environ _10 ans _maximum, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- O-oui… _10 ans_...  
\- Donc… sourit le brun, elle ne doit pas beaucoup avoir changé.  
\- E-en 10 ans il peut se passer bien des choses, capitaine !  
\- Oui, pas faux, miss, mais bon… en 10 ans, quand même, une île comme la tienne, à moins d'avoir été dévastée par le Gouvernement Mondial…  
\- Q-quoi… ? Dévastée… ? Par le Gouvernement Mondial… ? C-c'est possible, ça… ?  
\- Oui, c'est déjà arrivé.  
\- N-non ! Je ne peux pas penser une seule seconde que… ! Que mon île… ! Par ses humains du… !  
_\- Peu importe de quel camp ils sont… les humains ne sont que de purs abrutis ! Ils ne pensent qu'à dévaster ce qui est différent d'eux ! hurla une voix dans la tête de Sakura.  
_\- Miss, je parlais juste d'une possibilité, tu sais… rappela Law.  
\- C'est… faux… gémit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Sakura se pencha en avant. Ses cheveux glissèrent et cachèrent son visage.

_\- C'est vrai ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Ton père est mort à cause de ça ! Ce sont des humains qui ont provoqué sa mort ! lui rappela la voix.  
_\- Non… hocha-t-elle la tête négativement en fermant les yeux.  
\- Miss ?  
\- Sakura-chan ? appela Shachi.  
_\- Beaucoup ont péri à cause des humains ! À cause de la révolte qu'ils ont déclenché, bien des gens sont morts !  
_\- Cela… cela suffit… j'en ai assez entendu… souffla la jeune femme.  
_\- Réfléchis-y bien, Sakura…  
_\- Je ne… veux pas… que…  
\- Sakura ! hurla Law.

Sakura releva vivement sa tête et regarda son capitaine qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Capi… taine… ?

La jeune femme-louve dit ce dernier mot puis, fut forcée de fermer les yeux et s'évanouit en tombant sur le côté gauche. Shachi, qui était à la gauche de Sakura, la rattrapa dans ses bras. Elle avait à présent sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme brun-roux.

\- S-Sakura ! appelèrent ses nakamas.  
\- Je vais la remettre dans son lit, annonça Law en se levant et en prenant ensuite Sakura sur son dos.

Law avait donc prit la jeune femme sur son dos et l'avait ramené à leur cabine. Il ouvrit la porte comme il put et déposa et allongea doucement Sakura sur le lit, qui appartenait à celle-ci. Law lui retira ses chaussures et la plaça correctement dans le lit et la recouvra à moitié par la couverture qu'elle possédait.

\- Comment une si petite phrase qui suppose simplement quelque chose a pu provoqué un tel… malaise ? Je suppose que son passé… doit vraiment être difficile a gérer pour elle… je me demande vraiment tout ce qu'elle nous cache.

Le jeune homme resta quelques instant à regarder Sakura, puis commença à partir.

\- Ca… pi… taine… gémit-elle.

En l'entendant parler, Law revint vers elle et la regarda. Sakura ouvrit lentement et difficilement les yeux.

\- Désolée… capitaine, je…  
\- Tu dois te reposer, miss Sakura.

Sakura se mit à sourire, légèrement.

_\- *pensées: Comment peut-elle sourire de cette manière après ce qu'il vient de se passer… ?*_ Je vais te laisser te reposer, déclara Law.  
\- D'accord.

Law la regarda encore quelques instants puis décida de partir de la cabine en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le sourire de la jeune femme-louve se fana presque directement.

\- Les humains...  
_\- Je fais ça pour te protéger ! Les humains ne sont pas ce qu'ils paraissent être !  
_\- Ils sont...

Sakura eut un flash-back dans sa tête et revit des bribes de ce qui été arrivé dans son passé. Son regard devint vidé de toutes émotions.

\- … Horribles…  
_\- C'est exact ! Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance ! Au fond, ils sont tous comme ça !  
_\- Oui...  
_\- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant, je veillerais à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.  
_\- D'accord...

Sakura ferma doucement les paupières et s'endormit. À l'heure du dîner, Law avait voulu la chercher pour cela mais il vit qu'elle dormait toujours. Il ne la réveilla pas comme elle avait besoin de se reposer et de récupérer.  
Le lendemain, vers 13h30. Sakura se réveilla doucement. Elle s'assit lentement sur le lit puis bailla et s'étira. La jeune femme se leva et sortit de la cabine après avoir remis les chaussures qu'elle portait la veille. Celles que Law lui avait enlevé après l'avoir fait s'allonger sur le lit. Sakura, avec toujours le même regard vide, se dirigea vers la salle de séjour. Elle entra à l'intérieur. À son entrée, le silence se fit mais Sakura s'en ficha et alla s'asseoir au bar, reliant la salle à la cuisine. Ban était devant elle, souriant.

\- Que veut-tu manger, Sakura ? demanda Ban, tu dois avoir vraiment faim.  
\- Peu importe... je m'en fiche... du moment que ça ne soit pas... empoisonné.

Tout le monde fut choqué par ses paroles.

\- Q-quoi ? Pourquoi ça serait empoisonné, Sakura ? s'étonna Ban.  
\- Les humains... nous détestent... donc ils veulent nous éliminer, répondit simplement Sakura.  
\- Sakura... ?  
\- En fin de compte... je n'ai plus du tout faim.

Sakura se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte, cependant, Law se posta devant pour l'empêcher de sortir.

\- Miss, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi es-tu... commença Law.  
\- Les humains ne peuvent comprendre une telle chose. Ça serait perdre inutilement de la salive d'essayer de vous expliquer cela, dit-elle, d'un ton neutre.

Law s'approcha d'elle et dirigea sa main droite vers elle, mais Sakura la frappa, pour l'éloigner d'elle, avec sa propre main. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Sakura. Pourquoi agis-tu soudainement de cette manière ? demanda Law sérieusement.  
_\- Saleté d'humain... tu dois vite t'enfuir de là.  
_\- Comment... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.  
_\- Tu dois partir... quitte à devoir... les tuer pour ça...  
_\- Q-quoi... les... tuer... ?  
_\- Oui, les tuer... Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux...  
_\- Je...

Le corps de Sakura se relâcha et un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Shachi s'approcha d'elle, lentement, inquiet pour sa jeune nakama. Law, voyant le changement de Sakura et Shachi s'approcher.

\- Shachi, ne t'approche pas d'elle ! ordonna Law en hurlant.  
\- Q-quoi... ? fit le concerné.

Et c'est à ce moment que Sakura sauta sur Shachi, mais, heureusement pour ce dernier, Law arriva à temps pour contrer l'attaque de la jeune femme, avec son nodachi.

\- S-Sakura... que... t'arrive-t-il... ? réussit à dire le roux en tombant en arrière sur ses fesses.

Sakura se recula à plusieurs mètres d'eux, en position de défense.

\- Maintenant, ça suffit Sakura ! Tu veux blesser l'un de tes nakamas ou quoi ?! lui hurla son capitaine.

L'esprit de la jeune femme tilta. Ses yeux revinrent à la normale.

\- Na... nakamas... ?  
\- Oui ! Tes nakamas, idiote !  
_\- Je... Il dit ça pour t'amadouer ! N'y prête pas attention !_

La "voix" reprit le dessus sur Sakura et les yeux de cette dernière redevinrent vides.

\- Vous... mentez...  
\- Miss Sakura, je te dis la vérité. Pourquoi j'aurais voulu te prendre dans l'équipage sinon ? À ton avis ?  
\- Me tuer ou me vendre.  
\- Idiote... pesta le brun, qui t'as foutu des idées aussi absurdes dans la tête ?  
\- Une voix.  
\- Et tu préfères écouter cette stupide voix qui te mens depuis le début plutôt que tes nakamas qui sont sincères avec toi ?  
\- Sincères...

Sakura eut soudainement mal à la tête et la prit entre ses mains. Tellement intense était la douleur, que la jeune femme tomba à genoux sur le sol, pliée en deux et les yeux fermés. Ça lui faisait atrocement mal, elle gémissait de douleur et voulait que ça s'arrête immédiatement.

_Dans l'esprit de Sakura:_

_\- Imbécile ! Ses humains ne sont que des... !_  
\- Cela suffit ! Je t'interdit d'insulter mes nakamas !  
_\- Tsh ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale bestiole naïve !_  
\- Les humains ne sont pas tous comme _eux_ ! Ils ne sont pas tous comme ceux qui... qui les ont tué et qui l'ont tué _lui_ !  
_\- C'est faux et au fond de toi tu le sais ! Ils sont tous aussi ignobles ! Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas la réalité en face ?! Tu es complètement aveugle ou quoi ?!_  
\- Je sais qu'il ne sont pas mes ennemis. Ses personnes sont mes nakamas. Alors, insulte-les encore une fois, et je t'éliminerais !  
_\- Comme si j'allais avoir peur d'une sale chienne ! Ses humains ne sont que des insectes, des sales... !_  
\- Cela suffit ! hurla-t-elle, en libérant un pouvoir inconnu qui élimina à tout jamais la "voix".

N'ayant plus aucune force, Sakura tomba à genoux.

\- J'en suis vraiment sûre... les humains… ne sont pas tous mauvais… la preuve avec les hommes de cet équipage même si je ne les connais que depuis peu je sais au fond de moi qu'ils le sont… les gens de l'île n'étaient pas mauvais eux non plus… de même pour cet équipage de pirate avec à la tête un homme des flammes et encore bien avant… l'équipage pirate dont le capitaine était atteint d'une maladie qui ne pouvait pas réellement être soignée…

Sakura ferma les yeux.

\- Mon île… et son peuple… j'espère qu'ils ne leur sont rien arrivés de grave… depuis que j'ai dû partir...

_Fin esprit de Sakura._

Entre temps, Sakura s'était évanouit et Law s'était précipité vers elle, ainsi que quelques autres membres de l'équipage, dont Shachi. Law maintenait la jeune femme contre lui. Celle-ci gémit légèrement et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Miss ? appela Law.  
\- C-capitaine...  
\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?  
\- J-je crois... je crois que oui...

Sakura, avec l'aide de Law, réussit à se lever. Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit Shachi et s'approcha de lui.

\- Shachi, je... je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui a pu se passer ! s'excusa Sakura, je ne me rappelle pas trop des détails mais... je...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura ! T-tout va bien ! Du moment que tu vas bien, ça va ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.  
\- Je...

Penguin passa son bras gauche autour du cou de Sakura, qui sursauta.

\- Si il le dit, t'as pas à t'inquiéter, Sakura-chan ! lui sourit Penguin.  
\- D-d'accord... c-comme vous voudrez... céda-t-elle.  
Allez, souris maintenant ! Smile ! lui ordonna gentiment Losq.

Losq lui tira légèrement les joues pour qu'elle sourit. Ce que fit aussi Wakame sur Losq.

\- N'embête pas la demoiselle et lui fait pas mal ! réprimanda Wakame.  
\- Ahhh ! Oché oché ! Mais lâche mes chous ch'il te plaît ! (traduction: Ok ok ! Mais lâche mes joues s'il te plaît !)

Losq lâcha les joues de Sakura, mais Wakame n'arrêta pas pour autant ce qu'il faisait sur ce premier.

\- Wakame ! Archète cha ! (traduction: Wakame ! Arrête ça !)  
\- Nan, t'es mignon comme ça, rigola-t-il.

Les pitreries de ses nakamas firent rire Sakura.

\- Vous êtes vraiment spéciaux vous, les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.  
\- Ouai ! T'as vu ça ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps  
\- Désolé... s'excusa Bepo.

Sakura se mit à rigoler de plus belle. Penguin et Shachi s'étaient assis à une table à part, tout en regardant Sakura.

\- Notre jeune Sakura... a vraiment un rire magnifique… rougit Penguin.  
\- Ouai... rougit Shachi à son tour.  
\- T'as vraiment d'la chance, mon vieux !  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est toujours toi qui te retrouve dans des situations... enfin tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.  
\- J-je préfère ne pas y penser ! rougit le roux encore plus, E-et puis, ça n'est pas ma faute !  
\- Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Ban s'approcha d'eux.

\- Eh, les gars, vous avez pas bientôt fini de reluquer Sakura ? leur demanda le cuisinier en rigolant.  
\- Ban, sérieux ! On la reluque pas on l'admire ! rectifia Penguin.  
\- Ouai, ouai, c'est ça... Et toi, Shachi, t'as l'air bien silencieux...  
\- H-hein ?  
\- Tu serais pas amoureux d'elle par hasard ?  
\- P-pas du tout !  
\- Menteur, sourit Penguin, vu comment tu rougis quand elle est près de toi ou quand elle s'inquiète pour toi...  
\- J-je... c-c'est faux ! Arrêtez de dire des conneries, les gars ! s'exclama le roux gêné et rouge comme une pivoine.  
\- C'est beau la jeunesse ! s'exclama Ban.  
\- J-j'ai 20 ans ! rappela Shachi.  
\- Et elle, elle en a 23, ajouta le cuisinier.  
\- Eh, au fait t'as quel âge, Ban ? demanda Penguin.  
\- J'en ai 28. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour savoir…  
\- Toi aussi, t'es encore un gosse, Penguin !  
\- Rha, mais j'ai 22 ans moi ! Je ne suis plus un gosse moi ! grogna Penguin.

Ban se mit à rigoler.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu reluques encore les filles comme un gosse en tout cas ! s'exclama le cuisinier en se levant et partant de la table.  
\- Ban ! … Il est franchement énervant quand il s'y met celui-là... pesta Penguin.

Sakura s'approcha de Shachi et Penguin, à son tour.

\- Vous allez bien les gars ? demanda Sakura, je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec Ban…  
\- Ah heu… ne t'en fais pas Sakura-chan ! On se dispute souvent comme ça mais on est comme même nakama pour toujours ! s'exclama Penguin.  
\- D'accord ! C'est vraiment merveilleux d'être nakama, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui !  
\- C'est comme une grande famille, où les membres peuvent compter les uns sur les autres en toute circonstances, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ouai, t'as tout compris, Sakura !

Sakura leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser les gars ! J'ai vraiment trop faim là, je vais demander à Ban de me faire à manger !  
\- D'accord, Sakura-chan !

Sakura se dirigea joyeusement vers Ban pour lui demander de lui faire à manger, ce qu'il accepta.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Shachi ? T'as l'air carrément abattu.  
\- Non, ça va ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un faux sourire.  
\- C'est parce qu'elle a dis que...  
\- Ouai…  
\- Rhalala… Shachi, t'inquiète pas pour ça, sérieux, sourit son nakama, il peut y avoir des chance qu'elle puisse un jour te considérer autrement.  
\- Non, ça ira. Je préfère comme ça.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Ouai ! s'exclama le roux souriant.

Et c'est ainsi que tout l'équipage fit la fête toute la journée et pendant une grande partie de la nuit.

* * *

**Et donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

**A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine mais j'avais beaucoup de travail et en plus j'ai été malade... donc voilà... Pendant les vacances bah... je vais essayer de pas avoir de retard mais ça risque d'être dur comme j'ai beaucoup de travail...**  
**Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°5:**_

_**Problèmes, Primes, et Pirates**_

Le lendemain matin, vers 8h00. Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux, bailla et s'étira.

\- Bien dormi, miss ?

Sakura s'assied dans son lit et regarda Law, qui était assis sur son fauteuil à coté du bureau et qui venait de lui parler.

\- Hum... Oui, capitaine. Et vous ?  
\- Comme d'habitude. On y va, miss ?  
\- Ah, heu... oui !

Sakura se leva de son lit, et s'habilla vite. Law soupira.

\- Ne te change pas devant moi...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est trop impudique de faire ça.  
\- Impudique ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

Law soupira de nouveau.

\- Laisse tomber, oublie ce que je viens de dire... Allons-y.  
\- Ok ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Law et Sakura allèrent donc dans la salle de séjour et s'assirent à la même table. Ban vint vers eux pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient prendre pour leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Juste une tasse de café pour moi, répondit Law.  
\- Moi ? Eh bien... je veux une pomme, une tasse de chocolat chaud et... heu... commença Sakura.  
\- J'ai fait des muffins et des cookies, tu en veux ?  
\- Oui, je veux bien !  
\- D'accord, lui sourit Ban, je vous amène ça tout de suite.

Ban retourna en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Law et Sakura. Quelques minutes passèrent et Ban leur apporta enfin le petit déjeuner, qu'ils entamèrent directement. Encore un peu plus tard, Bepo avec Losq arrivèrent dans la salle de séjour en courant.

\- Capitaine ! On a un petit problème avec le navire ! prévint Losq.  
\- Hum, quel petit problème ? questionna Law.  
\- On doit remonter à la surface, on peut pas rester sous l'eau ! Désolé... déclara Bepo.  
\- Bien, alors remontons le submersible à la surface, ordonna le capitaine.

Bepo sortit un escargophone relié à la salle de navigation de l'une des poches de sa combinaison orange.

\- Les gars, faites émerger le sous-marin, ordonna l'ours.  
_\- Ok ! obéit Natsuki_

Le submersible commença à remonter à la surface. Law se leva et se dirigea avec Bepo et Losq vers la salle de navigation.

\- Quel est le problème avec le navire ? questionna Law.  
\- Les moteurs ont été assez endommagés ces derniers temps et ils vont pas tarder à lâcher on dirait... remarqua Reiji.  
\- Et on doit donc utiliser les voiles pour continuer à naviguer jusqu'à la prochaine île sinon on est mal barré pour continuer.  
\- Heu... exact, capitaine.  
\- Je déteste voyager comme ça mais on a pas le choix, soupira le capitaine, Shachi, Penguin ! Allez déployer les voiles !  
\- Bien, capitaine ! s'exclamèrent les concernés.

Penguin et Shachi allèrent donc sur le pont pour aller déployer les voiles, comme leur avait ordonné leur capitaine. Law retourna dans la salle de séjour pour dire à Sakura de venir avec lui sur le pont. Ce que Sakura fit. Elle suit donc son capitaine jusqu'au pont du submersible. Ils arrivèrent donc tout les deux sur le pont au moment où Shachi et Penguin avaient fini de déplier les voiles pour qu'ils puissent naviguer jusqu'à la prochaine île avec. Sakura était en train de s'émerveiller sur le fait qu'elle était en train de voyager sur la mer et en dehors de l'eau. Elle se précipita contre la rambarde et regarda partout vers l'horizon. Les trois hommes présents se mirent à sourire de la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Sakura-chan ? Tu n'as jamais été sur un navire ? demanda Penguin.

Sakura se retourna vers Penguin, avec un sourire vraiment innocent qui étirait ces fines lèvres.

\- Hum... Non, jamais. Mais c'est super ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement vers la mer.

\- Hum ?  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, miss ?  
\- Monstre marin.

Peu après avoir annoncé ça, un gigantesque serpent des mers sortit sa tête de sous l'eau et semblait à présent regarder le submersible jaune des pirates, qui était loin de passer inaperçu dans l'univers bleu de l'océan. En sortant de l'eau, le monstre marin fit de gros remous et le submersible tangua beaucoup.

\- Hé ! Sale bestiole ! hurla Sakura.

Le gros serpent semblait regarder Sakura, enfin... on dirait ?

\- T'es bon à manger ?  
\- Sois sérieuse un instant, miss ! la réprimanda Law.  
\- Ah heu... désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.  
\- T'as pas du tout l'air désolée...  
\- Dites, capitaine, puis-je m'occuper de rétamer cette bestiole ?  
\- C'est d'accord, ça me permettra de voir tes capacités.  
\- Super ! se réjouit-elle.

Sakura tâta avec sa main droite son cou et prit dans sa main la bourse rouge qui pendait à son cou par un cordon noir. Elle l'ouvrit, mangea un peu de ce que la bourse contenait, puis referma la bourse. Sakura se transforma par la suite en louve, mais déchira ses vêtements en se transformant.

\- Ah... j'avais oublié... marmonna Sakura.

Law soupira, désespéré par le comportement de sa nakama.

\- Bon, pas grave, j'ai d'autres vêtements.  
\- C'est pas une raison pour en déchirer, miss... Va lui chercher d'autres, Shachi.  
\- Bien, capitaine ! obéit le roux.

Shachi rentra donc dans le submersible pour aller chercher de nouveaux vêtements pour Sakura. Celle-ci recula pour prendre de l'élan puis courut à toute allure à travers tout le pont puis sauta sur le gigantesque serpent des mers. Elle réussit à aller où elle voulait et, d'un coup sec, planta ses crocs dans la gorge de la bestiole marine. Celle-ci se débattait mais Sakura ne lâcha pas sa prise et serrait encore plus jusqu'à ce que le serpent rende l'âme.

\- Hum... déjà fini ? C'était rapide... remarqua Law.

Le haut du corps du serpent tomba en direction de la mer, sur le côté. Il était à présent en train de flotter sur l'eau. Sakura lâcha donc le cou de la bête marine à présent morte et se retrouva justement sur celle-ci. La jeune louve regarda autour d'elle, concentrée. Alertée par un bruit, qu'elle seule entendit, Sakura se mit à courir sur tout le long du gigantesque serpent des mers qu'elle venait de tuer.  
Pendant ce temps, Shachi revint avec des vêtements.

\- Hum... Que fait-elle, capitaine ? demanda Shachi.  
\- Aucune idée.

La vitesse de Sakura doubla puis tripla. Elle continua à courir puis soudainement sauta à un endroit précis en direction de la mer mais, au même moment, un autre, plus gros, serpent des mers, fit son apparition. Sakura allait en direction de la gorge de l'autre monstre marin et lui mordit de toutes ses forces.

_-_ Non, je ne pourrais pas éliminer celui-là comme l'autre... pensa Sakura.

Comme elle l'avait pensé, le serpent remua dans tout les sens et Sakura, perdant sa prise, se fit éjecter et tomba lourdement sur le sol du pont du submersible. Elle était allongée sur le côté, sur le pont du sous-marin, et essaya de se relever mais ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Vu l'impact de son corps, et plus précisément ses côtes, sur le pont, ce n'était pas du tout étonnant.  
Shachi et Penguin se précipitèrent vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien.

\- Sakura ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Oui, c'est bon, je peux continuer de... commença-t-elle en essayant de se relever de nouveau.  
\- C'est faux, ton impact violent contre le pont du submersible à endommager tes côtes ainsi que d'autres parties de ton corps, la coupa Law.  
\- J'ai reçu bien pire que ça dans ma vie, alors ce n'est pas un petit impact de rien du tout qui va... !  
\- Restes allongée, lui ordonna froidement son capitaine, je vais m'occuper de cette foutue bestiole.

À l'entente de cet ordre, Sakura se crispa. Elle soupira et redevint humaine et se retrouva allongée sur le dos. Elle roule pour se retrouver sur le ventre et essaye de se relever en s'aidant de ses bras. Sakura y arriva et se retrouva debout, elle prit les vêtements qu'avait apporté Shachi pour elle et les mit. D'ailleurs, Shachi et Penguin, en la voyant dénudée, avaient rougit et ils commençaient à saigner légèrement du nez. Ils essuyèrent ça rapidement le temps que la jeune femme s'habille. Ce fut un peu difficile pour elle puisqu'elle devait se pencher en avant pour remonter son bas et en se penchant la jeune femme appuyait donc sur ses côtes qui lui faisait mal.  
Pendant ce temps, Law avait terrassé en quelques instants et avec facilité le second serpent des mers.

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est fini... Sakura, viens avec moi à l'infirmerie, lui ordonna le brun en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Sakura ne dit rien et ne bougea pas d'où elle était. Law le remarqua, s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

\- Suis-moi, miss.  
\- Cela n'est pas encore fini. Un navire pirate est en approche. Celui-ci se fait d'ailleurs poursuivre d'assez loin par un navire de la Marine.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? questionna Penguin, on ne voit pourtant rien d'ici.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas une simple humaine ou ça ira ? grogna Sakura.

Tous furent surpris du ton qu'employa Sakura pour répondre à Penguin.

\- S-Sakura... ? Est-ce que... ça va ? balbutia Shachi.

Sakura se rendit compte du ton qu'elle avait employé à l'égard de Penguin. Sans aucune raison apparente, elle s'était énervée et regrettait d'avoir mal parler à son nakama.

\- Désolée... je n'aurais pas du te parler sur ce ton... s'excusa Sakura.  
\- N-ne t'en fais pas, Sakura... ! J-je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile, j'aurais du m'en rappeler... ! Ne t'excuses pas pour ça... ça n'est pas de ta faute... ! la rassura Penguin en se forçant à rire.

La jeune hybride regarda Penguin et savait qu'il se forçait à rire pour la rassurer. Elle baissa la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée du submersible.

\- Je... je vais à l'infirmerie... capitaine.  
\- ... J'y serais vite, ça ne prendra pas longtemps pour battre ces pirates et ces marines, si ils se mettent en travers de notre route, déclara Law.

Sakura ne dit plus un mot, entra à l'intérieur du sous-marin et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Peu après que la jeune femme soit rentrée dans le sous-marin, Bepo en sortit. Il remarqua l'humeur, à présent maussade de Sakura.

\- Bah ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Sakura ? questionna l'ours.  
\- Ne t'occupes pas de ça, Bepo, il y a plus important pour le moment.  
\- Désolé... Que se passe-t-il, capitaine ?  
\- Un navire pirate est en approche, et il est poursuivi d'assez loin par un navire de la Marine.

Le navire pirate arriva bien assez vite de l'endroit où était le submersible des Heart Pirates.

\- Oh... tiens donc, des gosses qui jouent aux pirates avec un ours blanc en peluche ? rigola le capitaine pirate ennemi.  
\- Désolé... s'excusa Bepo pour rien.  
\- Ne t'excuses pas, imbécile ! le réprimanda Shachi et Penguin.

Law ignora l'insulte du capitaine pirate et eut un sourire sadique.

\- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur cette fois ? demanda Law.  
\- Je suis le célèbre Ajax, avec une prime de 10,000,000 de Berrys ! Et toi, gamin ?! s'exclama arrogamment le capitaine ennemi.

Shachi et Penguin se mirent à rire, principalement à cause du prénom ridicule que le capitaine pirate adverse portait. Quant à Law, son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Oh, vraiment ? demanda Law faussement surpris.  
\- Vraiment !  
\- Depuis quand le Gouvernement Mondial met des primes à des faibles imbéciles sans valeur ?

L'équipage pirates ennemi fut choqué et le capitaine, Ajax, s'énerva.

\- De quoi ?! s'énerva Ajax.  
\- Je n'aime pas me répéter, répondit Law sérieusement.  
\- Sale gamin arrogant ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de m'insulter !  
\- Tout ceux qui m'ont dis ça sont morts.

Ajax se jeta sur Law, qui fit apparaître une large sphère bleu. Le jeune capitaine des Heart dégaina son nodachi et découpa en rondelles Ajax et son équipage en quelques secondes à peine. Law les tortura ensuite ''un peu'' et fini par les laisser pour mort.

\- Trafalgar Law, rappelles t'en. Si tu arrives à survivre, ne te remets plus jamais sur ma route, le prévient-il, froidement.

Le jeune homme retourna ensuite sur le pont de son navire.

\- Pirates de bas étages... soupira Law, bon, je vais aller voir comme se porte la miss.

Law rentra dans son submersible et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il la trouva allongée sur l'un des lit, regardant le plafond, pensive.

\- À quoi penses-tu, miss ?  
\- Vous êtes plutôt fort...  
\- Ils n'étaient que des pirates de bas étages.  
\- Je sais cela. Mais je parlais surtout de votre fruit du démon. Le Ope Ope No Mi... la personne mangeant ce fruit du démon devient un homme modificateur. "Si un médecin obtenait ce fruit et le mangeait, il serait le meilleur médecin ainsi que la personne la plus convoité au monde".  
\- Hum ?  
\- J'ai entendu cela quelque part, lui sourit-elle en tournant la tête vers son capitaine.  
\- Tu es toujours en train de sourire.  
\- Oui, je sais cela.  
\- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, miss.  
\- Je ne dois pas être faible. Je dois rester forte en toutes circonstances.  
\- Je vois... mais pourquoi penses-tu comme ça ?  
\- Hum... Eh bien, c'est assez compliqué, en fait, capitaine.  
\- Tu veux juste éviter de me répondre, miss.  
\- C'est également cela. Cependant, je vous dis la vérité quand je dis que c'est assez complexe.  
\- J'aimerais reparler de cela avec toi plus tard, miss.  
\- Comme vous voudrez, capitaine.  
\- Bon, à présent, enlèves ton haut et allonges-toi sur le ventre.  
\- Bien, capitaine.

Sakura se redressa lentement, enleva son haut puis s'allongea sur le ventre sur le lit où elle était. Law s'approcha davantage d'elle posa ses mains sur son dos et lui tâta pour voir les endroits où la jeune fille avait mal. À certains endroits où Law appuyait, Sakura poussait de légers gémissements de douleur. Il continua d'examiner son dos et ses côtes pendant environ une vingtaine de minutes, puis l'aida à se remettre son haut et se rallonger sur le dos.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas très grave mais tu devras faire attention, ordonna Law.  
\- Je vous l'avez dis, capitaine, que...  
\- Tu as une bonne capacité de régénération. C'est vraiment très impressionnant...  
\- Elle ne fait pas non plus des miracles.  
\- J'imagine, sourit-il nonchalamment.

Sakura ferma lentement les yeux.

\- Capitaine... ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.  
\- Oui, miss ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- J'aimerais... retourner dans la cabine... pour m'y reposer, s'il vous plaît...  
\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ici ?  
\- Ce n'est pas... hum... comment dire... pas très reposant pour moi d'être à l'infirmerie...

Law haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que la jeune femme voulait dire par là. Sakura rigola légèrement.

\- C'est plus chaleureux de dormir dans une cabine que dans une infirmerie...  
\- Je vois... Pour le moment tu as interdiction de te lever et de trop te déplacer seule.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Je vais te porter. Assied-toi sur le bord du lit.  
\- D'accord, capitaine.

Sakura, avec l'aide de Law, réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Law se mit dos à elle, se baissa, puis fit en sorte qu'elle soit sur son dos. Le jeune homme sortit de l'infirmerie, avec Sakura qui était ainsi sur son dos, et se dirigea vers sa cabine.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée... mes frères... mes sœurs... gémit la jeune femme.  
\- Miss ?

Law tourna légèrement la tête vers le visage de la jeune femme et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle était en train de dormir. Il remarqua aussi que la respiration de la jeune femme était calme et régulière. Avec Sakura sur son dos, il arriva enfin à sa cabine et entra à l'intérieur. Law posa doucement la jeune femme sur son lit et, la recouvrit à moitié avec sa couverture, après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures.  
Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était dans la salle de séjour, hormis Sakura qui dormait encore. Vers environ 10h, celle-ci, justement, se réveilla, prit une douche, s'habilla et alla dans la salle de séjour. Tout le monde était rassemblé à une table pendant que le capitaine avait un journal dans ces mains, en train de le lire.

\- Que faites-vous les gars ? demanda Sakura.  
\- La prime du capitaine a augmenté à 80 Millions de Berrys ! déclara Shachi, et maintenant, il a un surnom qui est... "Le Chirurgien de la Mort"  
\- Je vois...  
\- Et en plus il y a plein d'autres malades qui ont augmenté leur prime. Plus exactement, ils y en a dix autres. Dont deux principaux qui sont, un gamin avec un chapeau de paille, avec un grand sourire niais affiché sur son visage, qui a augmenté sa prime jusqu'à 100 millions de Berrys et un rouquin qui a augmenté la sienne à 125 millions de Berrys ! observa Penguin.  
\- Hum...  
\- Hé, tu vas bien Sakura ? demanda Penguin, tu n'as pas l'air très... réactive à cette nouvelle.  
\- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?  
\- Bah... je sais pas... tu devrais être contente que... commença Penguin.  
\- Ban ? Je peux prendre quelques pommes pour mon petit-déjeuner ?  
\- Attend, Sakura, je vais te les chercher, lui sourit le cuisinier, combien en veux-tu ?  
\- Cinq, s'il te plaît.  
\- Bien, mademoiselle Sakura !

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review !**

**Je vous dis à bientôt probablement xD**


	7. Chapitre 6

**De retour après une assez longue absence^^**

**Merci pour les reviews de BlackBakaSama, yuikina, Aemi Sakura, primael, iku et kiba... et des guest^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous qui me lisez !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°6:**_

_**Première escale pour la louve ! L'île des Barges !**_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque des monstres marins et des pirates contre le submersible jaune de l'équipage des Heart Pirates. Le rythme de vie de celui-ci, à bord du submersible, ces derniers jours, étaient tranquille. Dans quelques heures à peine, ils arriveront sur une nouvelle île pour enfin faire le ravitaillement de nourriture, Sakura ayant un appétit vorace, le stock de nourriture disparaissait vite. Justement, en parlant d'elle, elle était justement impatiente d'aller sur cette île. Après tout, elle n'a jamais quitté l'île qu'elle protégeait depuis qu'elle y était donc elle voulait visiter plein d'autres îles comme elle en a, à présent, l'occasion. Donc, en simple, elle ne connaissait que son île natale et l'île où on la considérée comme une déesse. Sakura demandait sans arrêt à tout le monde: "Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?", "On arrive bientôt ?", "Encore combien de temps avant d'arriver ?"... Enfin bref, toutes sortes de variantes, pour savoir quand est-ce qu'ils arriveront sur l'île... Cela agaçait l'équipage, mais ils comprirent qu'elle était vraiment très heureuse et surexcitée de visiter sa première île au sein de l'équipage des Hearts. En ce moment, Sakura était dans la salle de séjour avec Law, Bepo, Ban, Shachi et Penguin.

\- Ban ? Est-ce que... commença Sakura.

Ban se mit à soupirer.

\- Oui, Sakura... nous sommes bientôt arrivés... ne t'en fais pas...  
\- Hum... ça n'est pas cela que je voulais te demander...  
\- Ah bon ? Qu'y a-t-il alors ?  
\- J'ai faim. Je peux avoir à manger ?

Les membres de l'équipage, présents avec elle dans la salle de séjour, soupirèrent tous en cœur. Il y avait cette raison aussi qui les désespéraient. Sakura était une goinfre sur pattes qui ne prenait pas un kilo, même en mangeant des tonnes de nourriture en une après-midi.

\- Il y a quelques pommes sur la table de la cuisine...  
\- Ok ! Merci, Ban ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, prit les trois pommes qu'il y avait sur la table de la cuisine puis retourna dans la salle de séjour, à sa place.

\- Miss ?  
\- Oui, capitaine ?  
\- Tu devrais moins manger et arrêter de grignoter entre les repas.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Déjà, les réserves de nourriture ne sont pas infinies, elle ne se recharge pas automatiquement... tu comprends ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et ensuite, tu dois faire attention à ta santé. Et pour cela, tu ne dois pas...  
\- Il n'y a pas à s'en faire de ce côté-ci, capitaine.  
\- Et pourquoi donc, miss ?  
\- Même si je mange vraiment énormément de nourriture tout les jours, je ne grossirais pas, ou du moins... pratiquement pas...  
\- Hum ? C'est bizarre, Sakura... tu... tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Shachi.  
\- Non. Pourquoi le serais-je ? demanda Sakura.  
\- C'est bizarre que tu ne grossisses pas ou quasiment pas... fit remarquer Penguin.  
\- Je ne suis pas malade, je peux vous l'assurer. C'est naturel.  
\- Naturel ? questionna Penguin en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Cela ne l'est-il pas le cas pour vous ? interrogea l'hybride.  
\- Euh... Non... répondit Shachi.  
\- Hum... certaines choses comme le poids et la taille se stoppent à différents âges de notre vie, même si cela dépend de notre espèce hybride.  
\- Miss, pour nous, ça ne marche qu'avec la taille et ça dépend des personnes. J'aimerais savoir quelles sont tes autres particularités, miss, demanda Law curieux.  
\- Hm...

Losq arriva dans la salle de séjour.

\- Capitaine, nous sommes enfin arrivés sur l'île, annonça Losq.  
\- Hm... On remettra ça à plus tard, miss Sakura. D'accord, Losq, dit-il en se levant, venez les gars.

Tout l'équipage alla sur le pont du submersible. Les voiles furent remontées et attachées.

\- Les gars, nous allons nous répartir en 4 groupes de 4 personnes. Premier groupe: Bepo, Ban, Losq et moi. Second groupe: Sakura, Penguin, Shachi et Kaze. Troisième groupe: Suzaku, Takashi, Natsuki et Wakame. Et enfin, quatrième groupe: Reiji, Akihisa, Yuji et Kajiro. Mon groupe va chercher ce qu'il faut pour réparer le sous-marin et un lieu pour le réparer. Le groupe de Sakura se chargera de rassembler des informations et un endroit où dormir pendant que le submersible sera en réparation. Celui de Suzaku achètera à manger et celui de Reiji va garder le submersible.  
\- Ok, capitaine ! s'exclamèrent l'équipage.

Sakura mit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête pour cacher ses oreilles de louve. Les trois premiers groupes descendirent donc du submersible. Un habitant vient de manière plutôt... étrange. C'était un homme et il venait en dansant et en chantonnant une mélodie. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de tout l'équipage: "Ce mec est taré". Enfin... tout l'équipage hormis Sakura qui pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Bienvenue~ sur l'île~ des Baaaaaarges~ ! s'exclama un habitant en chantant.  
\- Ce mec est complètement taré... dirent tout l'équipage hormis Sakura blasé en soupirant.  
\- Hein ? s'étonna Sakura.

L'homme "taré" reparti comme il était venu. Tout le monde, hormis Sakura qui ne comprenait toujours pas, était blasé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, les gars ? questionna Sakura.  
\- Ce mec est taré, répondit Shachi.  
\- Bah oui, et alors ?  
\- Bah...  
\- Ils sont tous comme ça les gens du monde entier, non ?  
\- BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! hurlèrent ces nakamas hormis Law.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Tu es vraiment incroyable, miss...  
\- Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Comment tu fais pour accepter aussi vite une situation comme celle-là ?  
\- ... Je ne comprend pas.

Law savait qu'elle mentait mais il n'insista pas pour en savoir davantage.

\- ... Je vois. Bien, nous allons nous séparer. Nous nous retrouverons devant le submersible avant l'heure du dîner, c'est-à-dire, à 20h30.  
\- Ok, capitaine ! s'exclamèrent tout l'équipage en cœur.

Les différents groupes qui étaient de recherche sur l'île se séparèrent dessus tandis que le groupe qui gardait le submersible, resta sur celui-ci.

_Second Groupe:_

Sakura, Penguin, Shachi et Kaze étaient en train de marcher dans les rues de la ville portuaire où ils venaient d'accoster quelques temps auparavant.

\- Il faut donc que nous cherchons un endroit où l'équipage pourra dormir cette nuit et des informations, c'est ça, Shachi ? demanda Kaze.  
\- Oui, c'est ça.  
\- Hm... Quel genre d'informations faut-il rechercher ? questionna Sakura.  
\- Ce qui est important, répondit Penguin.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Sur la Marine, par exemple.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ce sont des gugusses en costume bleu et blanc.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Et ils ont une casquette, avec écrit "Marine" dessus, en général.  
\- Ok !

Autour d'eux, les habitants ne cessaient de chantonner pendant que les quatre pirates parlaient entre eux, tout en recherchant diverses informations qui pourraient leur être utile.

_Premier groupe:_

\- Capitaine ? J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose à propos de Sakura... s'exprima Ban.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Je la trouve plutôt... étrange.  
\- Elle n'est pas étrange notre petite Sakura ! s'exclama Losq.  
\- C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache beaucoup de choses, continua le cuisinier.  
\- Bah, c'est normal ! Elle est dans l'équipage que depuis peu de temps, normal qu'on ne sache pas... rétorqua Losq.  
\- C'est différent.  
\- Vous avez raison, déclara Law, elle est certes dans l'équipage depuis peu, on dirait bien qu'elle nous cache de lourds secrets.  
\- Sa manière de parler est différente également, fit remarquer Ban.  
\- Ça doit être à cause de son espèce que... commença Losq.  
\- J'en doute, coupa Law, d'ailleurs, ton comportement est étrange, Losq. Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose que j'ignore à propos de la miss ?  
\- Non, capitaine. Je ne sais rien du tout...  
\- Tu la protèges alors qu'à la base tu ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle intègre l'équipage.  
\- ... Je sais. Mais, au fond, je la trouve gentille.  
\- Je vois... dit Law en esquissant un sourire.  
\- Vous voyez quoi, capitaine ? demanda Bepo, moi je vois rien du tout ! Désolé...  
\- Rien du tout, Bepo, répondit le capitaine des Heart en souriant toujours, continuons nos recherches.

_Second groupe:_

\- Au faite, Sakura, je voulais te demander... il y avait quoi d'écrit sur la lettre que t'avais donné le loup ? demanda Shachi.

Sakura sursauta et fut surprise par la question de son nakama.

\- ... Rien du tout, répondit Sakura.  
\- Pourtant... vu ta réaction... on dirait que...  
\- Cela n'a aucune importance.  
\- Sakura...

Sakura se retourna vers Shachi et lui fit un grand sourire. Cependant, ce sourire était forcé. Sakura le faisait pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis et pour qu'ils ne sachent rien. Que ça soit Shachi ou ces autres nakamas.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire forcé, cela... Cela n'a vraiment aucune importance, je te le promet !  
\- D-d'accord, Sakura... Si tu le dis, c'est... c'est forcement vrai... !

Sakura se remit dos à Shachi pour continuer à marcher normalement. Son sourire disparut.

_-_ Je suis désolée de vous cacher énormément de choses mais... c'est pour votre sécurité... et aussi, je ne veux pas que vous changiez d'opinion à mon sujet... pensa Sakura.

Penguin passa son bras droit autour du cou de Sakura, qui sursauta au geste que venait de faire son nakama envers elle. Penguin fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme.

\- On te forcera à dire quoi que ça soit si tu ne le veux pas, ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan ! s'exclama Penguin.

Sakura fit un petit sourire à son nakama en guise de réponse. Ils se remirent ensuite en route pour récolter maintes informations et un endroit où ils dormiront durant leur séjour sur cette île. Ils allèrent justement vers quelqu'un pour l'interroger pour savoir où ils pouvaient trouver une auberge.

\- Bonjour, pouvons-nous savoir où nous pourrions trouver une auberge pour y dormir ? demanda Penguin.  
\- Mais~ Bien entendu~ ! répondit l'habitant en chantonnant.  
\- Dodo, l'enfant do~, chanta un autre habitant.  
\- Où pouvons-nous trouver l'auberge dans ce cas ? questionna Shachi.  
\- L'enfant dormira bien vite~, continua le second habitant de chanter.  
\- Hé bien~, commença le premier.  
\- Dodo, l'enfant do~, continua le second.  
\- Alors ? s'impatienta Penguin.  
\- L'enfant dormira bientôt~, finit de chanter le second.  
\- Suivez-moi~ Je vais vous conduire à l'auberge~, demanda l'habitant.

L'habitant qui a été interrogé sur l'endroit où les pirates pouvait trouver une auberge où ils pourraient y dormir, les conduisit à cet endroit et les y laissa devant.  
Dans tout les groupes, hormis celui qui était resté au navire, les pirates avaient remarqué que tout les habitants de cette île se comportaient plutôt étrangement. En effet, ils chantonnaient tous à longueur de temps, même quand ils parlaient à d'autres habitants ou quand ils répondaient aux pirates du Heart. Tout le temps. D'ailleurs, ça avait le don d'énerver un peu tout le monde. Law était sans doute le plus énervé par tout ça. Et, au contraire, cela amusait Sakura qui avait l'air de prendre ça pour une sorte de jeu.  
Vers la fin de journée, vers 18h, les trois groupes qui étaient partis sur l'île revinrent sur le pont du submersible de l'équipage. Le groupe de Sakura avait récolté plusieurs informations et trouvé un endroit où dormir durant leur séjour sur l'île. Le groupe de Law, quant à lui, avait trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait réparer le submersible. Et enfin celui de Suzaku avait acheté quelques provisions.

\- Nous allons conduire le submersible jusqu'à l'endroit où il y a le réparateur, puis vous nous emmènerez où se trouve l'auberge où nous logerons le temps des réparations, déclara Law.  
\- Bien, capitaine.

Le submersible fut donc conduit à l'endroit où se trouvait le réparateur du submersible. Celui-ci fut mit à un endroit où il sera plus simple de faire les réparations et pour également le mettre en sécurité. Tout le monde était descendu du navire avec quelques affaires et le groupe Sakura-Penguin-Shachi-Kaze conduisit le reste de l'équipage à l'auberge où tout l'équipage allait héberger le temps des réparations. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à destination et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Law alla vers la réceptionniste pour prendre des chambres pour l'équipage entier.

\- Il reste deux chambres pour une personne, une chambre pour deux personnes, et quatre chambres pour trois personnes~ sourit la réceptionniste en chantonnant et en regardant Law.  
\- Nous allons toutes les prendre, dans ce cas, répondit le capitaine des Heart.  
\- Laquelle des chambres allez-vous prendre ?~  
\- Celle pour deux personnes. Avec la miss.  
\- C-comment ? demanda Sakura en étant surprise.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix, miss Sakura. On fait comme d'habitude même en dehors du submersible.  
\- D-d'accord, capitaine...  
\- T'as pas l'air d'aller bien, petite ! Ça va ? s'inquiéta Losq.  
\- O-oui ! Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Losq ! se força-t-elle à sourire.  
\- ... Bien~ les chambres se trouvent toutes au deuxième étages~. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous y conduire immédiatement~.

La réceptionniste de l'auberge conduisit les membres de l'équipage au deuxième étage de l'auberge et conduisit Law et Sakura dans la chambre pour deux personnes. Celle-ci possédait des murs entièrement blancs, un lustre accrochée au plafond au milieu de la pièce pour la lumière. Il y avait également quelques meubles de rangement dont une assez grande armoire et une commode avec 6 tiroirs de rangement.

\- Voici donc la chambre dans laquelle vous serez pendant votre séjour, annonça la réceptionniste sur un ton qui montrait assez sa colère contre elle, en fixant Sakura des yeux.

La réceptionniste partit de la chambre et retourna à le hall de réception. Law soupira et Sakura regarda son capitaine, celui-ci le remarqua tout de suite et leva un sourcil.

\- Qu'y a t-il, miss ? Pourquoi me fixes-tu de cette manière ?  
\- Cette humaine est pitoyable, annonça-t-elle d'un ton froid.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ? rigola-t-il  
\- Son attitude hostile envers moi.  
\- Ah, tu parles donc de ça, miss, sourit-il en riant toujours.

Law s'approcha de Sakura et prit le menton de la jeune femme entre deux de ces doigts pour l'obliger à ce qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il approcha son visage du sien, et était à présent à quelques centimètres de celui-ci.

\- La grande majorité des femmes sont comme ça avec moi, miss Sakura... murmura Law.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Elles sont jalouses quand une autre femme est avec moi.  
\- Vous voulez parler de moi dans le cas qui vient de se dérouler ?  
\- Exact.  
\- De toute manière, vous êtes simplement mon capitaine, c'est tout. Cela n'est pas comme si moi, qui suis une hybride-louve, je m'intéresserais à vous d'une quelconque manière que cela soit.

Law se mit de nouveau à rigoler.

\- Il est vrai que nous sommes issus de deux espèces différentes. Toi, tu es une hybride humaine-louve, et moi, je suis un humain.  
\- Exact, capitaine.  
\- Cependant, des relations entre humains et homme-poissons ou sirènes sont parfois établit.  
\- Et ?  
\- Rien du tout, miss, sourit le brun, je voulais simplement te signaler les rapports inter-espèces qui peuvent avoir lieu dans le monde entier.  
\- Il est vrai que ce genre de relation existe... mais quel genre de rapports ont-il entre eux au juste ?

Law fut vraiment très étonné de la question qu'elle venait de poser mais ne le montra pas extérieurement.

\- Tu parles de relation mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre un homme et une femme, miss ?  
\- Et bien... de l'amitié et de la sympathie, non ?  
\- Ahem... Non, pas vraiment, dans la plupart des cas, miss.  
\- Que se passe-t-il dans ce cas ?  
\- ... Je t'expliquerais probablement plus tard pour que tu comprennes.  
\- D'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Bon, met tes affaires quelque part, on va descendre manger juste après cela.

Sakura acquiesça puis posa ses affaires à un endroit de la chambre. Une fois cela fait, Law ouvrit la porte, fit sortir Sakura avec lui de la chambre puis ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Ils appelèrent tout les deux les autres membres de l'équipage qui firent la même chose qu'eux et, ensemble, ils descendirent à l'assez grande salle de séjour qui permettait aux personnes, qui louait des chambres dans l'auberge, de se restaurer.  
Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle puis allèrent s'asseoir à une table pour huit personnes comme il ne restait plus que ce genre de table. Law, Bepo, Sakura, Shachi, Penguin, Losq, Kaze et Ban se mirent sur la première table pour huit personnes. Les autres membres de l'équipage allèrent sur la seconde table pour huit. D'un côté et dans l'ordre il y avait Bepo, Law, Sakura puis Losq et de l'autre côté et dans l'ordre il y avait Kaze, Ban, Shachi puis Penguin. Sakura avait gardé sa cape noire avec sa capuche sur sa tête, ce que la réceptionniste lui fit justement remarquer.

\- Hey, gamine ! Pourquoi tu gardes encore ta fichue capuche sur ta tête ? C'est pour cacher ton visage et tes cheveux qui doivent être super laid ?! s'exclama la réceptionniste en s'approchant de Sakura.

Sakura ne répondit rien à la réceptionniste et ne comptait pas répondre à celle-ci car elle savait que la femme faisait exprès de la provoquer. Remarquant tout cela, Losq se leva et se mit face à la réceptionniste avec les poings fermés et un regard noir.

\- Cessez d'ennuyer notre nakama immédiatement sinon ça va vraiment mal finir pour vous, annonça Losq d'un ton menaçant.

Tout le monde regardait le jeune homme quand il prit la parole. Ses nakamas furent assez étonnés de sa soudaine agressivité mais comprenait pourquoi il ressentait cela car la femme les énervait également comme elle s'en était prise à leur nakama, Sakura.

\- Et tu te crois menaçant comme ça à protéger ta p'tite copine ?! brailla la réceptionniste.  
\- C'est ma nakama et je l'apprécie comme tout les membres de l'équipage ici alors tu devrais la fermer avant que quelque chose d'irréversible arrive, prévint Losq.

D'ailleurs, Sakura ne fit toujours rien envers la femme, elle prit simplement et doucement son verre d'eau et commença à boire tranquillement. Law surveillait ce qu'il se passait, et regardait surtout l'attitude qu'avait Sakura face à tout cela. Il fut assez surpris qu'elle ne s'énerve pas. La femme, encore plus énervée par l'attitude calme de Sakura, frappa la main de la jeune femme-louve qui tenait le verre. Surprise, Sakura lâcha le verre et celui-ci tomba par terre et se brisa en morceaux. Sakura se leva soudainement. La réceptionniste, prise de peur, recula d'un pas. La jeune femme-louve se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre par terre.

\- Miss Sakura ?

Sakura releva la tête vers Law, quand celui-ci l'appela.

\- Oui, capitaine ?  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de...  
\- Je sais cela.

Sakura continua de ramasser les bouts de verre par terre, et Shachi et Losq vinrent l'aider. Par moment, elle se coupa avec les morceaux de verres, qu'elle mit, avec Losq, dans les mains de Shachi. La réceptionniste se mit à rigoler ouvertement.

\- Sérieux, là ? T'es la bonne maintenant ?! C'est la meilleure celle-là ! continua de rire la réceptionniste.

Sakura ne répondit rien.

\- Et tes deux autres bonniches qui te servent de "nakamas" aussi ! Ils sont complètement pitoyables ces deux-là !

En un instant, Sakura mit violemment un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac de la femme. Celle-ci eut le souffle coupé et se tient le ventre.

\- Espèce de... ! fit la femme.

Sakura empoigna le cou de la femme et la plaqua violemment contre terre, en étant à califourchon penchée sur elle. Le visage de Sakura était à quelques centimètres de la femme, qui était terrorisée.

\- Que tu m'insultes passe encore... mais que tu insultes mes nakamas, je ne peux l'accepter ! hurla de rage Sakura.

La femme n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tellement la pression de la main de Sakura sur sa gorge était forte.

\- Si je le voulais, je pourrais te tuer en quelques secondes, et cela, sans aucune pitié de ma part, la prévint-elle dangereusement.

Sakura enleva légèrement la pression qu'elle exercer sur le cou de la femme, avec sa main. Sakura enleva ensuite sa main puis se releva et fit relever la réceptionniste avec elle. Cette dernière s'empressa de partir assez loin d'elle. Sakura l'interpella.

\- Encore une seule erreur de ta part et cette fois je te tuerais vraiment, la menaça Sakura.  
\- C-comp-p-pris... ! bégaya la réceptionniste en ayant des sueurs froides.

La réceptionniste s'enfuit en courant, loin de la jeune femme-louve. Sakura finit de ramasser les bout de verre qui étaient par terre avec Losq et Shachi. Ils mirent ensuite les bouts dans une poubelle puis revinrent à leur place respective puis commencèrent de manger leur repas. Celui-ci était composé d'un gros steak bien saignant avec pleins de frites.

\- Miss, donne moi tes mains.

Sakura s'exécuta. Law prit assez fermement les mains de la jeune femme et vit qu'elle possédait quelques coupures, à cause des morceaux de verre brisés et coupants qu'elle avait ramassé par terre tout à l'heure.

\- Tu t'es coupée à plusieurs reprises avec les morceaux de verre, miss.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment mal. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave que cela, ce ne sont que des petites coupures de rien du tout, capitaine.

Law lâcha les mains de la jeune femme, qui continua de manger. Le repas se termina. Chacun retourna dans la cabine, où il logeait le temps de la réparation du submersible et de la recharge du log pose, et, plus tard dans la nuit, tout le monde était à présent endormi dans son lit.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à envoyer une review^^**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici à présent le chapitre 7 !**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous, mes chers lecteurs !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°7:**_

_**Quelques révélations et une île de fous...**_

_\- Sincèrement... pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je ne devrais même pas encore être là... ceci est absurde... Je n'avais rien pu faire là-bas alors pourquoi... pourquoi je cherche à régler ça en y retournant ? Que puis-je faire là-bas alors que je n'y suis même plus la bienvenue ? Enfin... d'après la lettre ce n'est pas ça... mais alors pourquoi voulaient-ils me protéger en m'envoyant sur cette île ? Je ne comprend pas... Hum, que m'avait-il dit avant de mourir déjà ? Que je ne dois pas abandonner les choses que j'entreprenais de faire, ou encore, laisser tomber mes précieux amis, peu importe ce qu'il se passait... Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, c'est lui qui a changé de voie... alors pourquoi je veux faire en sorte qu'il reprenne ces esprits... ? Pourquoi je prend ça comme une affaire personnelle ? Pourquoi je..._

OoOoO

Sakura fut soudainement réveillée par une personne qui chantait à l'extérieur. Qui chantait mal en plus. Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux et se les frotta doucement. Elle se leva et ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre pour voir qui chantait et ce qu'il chantait.

\- Meunier tu dors~ ! Ton moulin va trop vite-euh~ ! Meunier tu dors~ ! Ton moulin va trop fort-euh~ !

Sakura ferma la fenêtre en entendant la personne chanter vraiment mal. À cet instant, l'habitant chanta encore plus fort pour que la jeune femme-louve l'entende.

\- Ton moulin, ton moulin va trop vite-euh~ ! Ton moulin, ton moulin va trop fort-euh~ !

Sakura remit sa cape avec sa capuche sur la tête. Elle prit deux pommes sur le comptoir de la salle puis alla à une table où il y avait Losq, Shachi, Penguin, Wakame, et Zero. D'ailleurs, c'était les seuls membres de l'équipage présent dans la salle.

\- Tu vas bien Sakura ? lui demanda Wakame.  
\- Bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en croquant dans sa première pomme.  
\- Tu t'es réveillée tard, il est déjà 14h !  
\- Où sont les autres ? Et où est le capitaine ?  
\- Le capitaine est parti voir le submersible avec Suzaku et Takashi, répondit Losq, et les autres sont éparpillés en petit groupe sur l'île comme on a quartier libre. Au faite, le log pose met cinq jours pour se recharger, et j'espère que les réparations du submersible ne prendront pas trop de temps...  
\- Pourquoi ? questionna Sakura.  
\- Les habitants sont énervants à toujours chanter et parler en chantant ! Ils sont complètement fous ces mecs ! grogna Shachi.  
\- En plus ils savent même pas chanter ! se plaignit Penguin.  
\- Comme toi sous la douche, Penguin ! s'exclama le roux en rigolant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! s'exclama Penguin énervé en se levant .  
\- Tu chantes sous la douche mais tu ne sais pas chanter, Penguin ! rigola son nakama encore plus fort en se levant à son tour.

Sakura finit de manger sa première pomme puis se mit à rire à cause de la dispute entre Shachi et Penguin. Les disputes entre ces deux-là sont pratiquement quotidienne. Tout le monde regarda la jeune femme-louve, en étant surpris.

\- S-Sakura... ! bégaya Shachi en rougissant légèrement  
\- Oui, Shachi ? répondit Sakura avec un grand sourire accroché sur le visage.  
\- T-ton rire... i-il est vraiment très mignon... rougit le roux un peu plus.  
\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté droit.  
\- O-oui ! répondit-il en rougissant encore davantage.  
\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle toujours souriante.

OoOoO

_Du côté de Law, Suzaku et Takashi:_

Law, Suzaku et Takashi sont arrivés à l'endroit où se trouvait le submersible et allèrent vers le réparateur, qui était un vieux monsieur dans la soixante-dizaine d'année avec gros bonnet blanc sur sa tête.

\- Bonjour, messieurs les pirates d'hier, salua le réparateur.  
\- Combien de temps pour réparer le sous-marin ? demanda Law.  
\- Environ trois jours je dirais.  
\- Aussi peu ? interrogea Suzaku sceptique.  
\- Je ne suis pas un réparateur naval ordinaire, messieurs. Je travaillais à Water Seven auparavant !  
\- Et combien cela coûtera-t-il, monsieur le réparateur ?  
\- 1850 Berrys. Le moteur coûte 2500 Berrys mais je vais vous faire une petite réduction de 25%.  
\- 650 Berrys n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait vraiment appeler une "petite" réduction... fit remarquer Takashi, mais nous vous remercions pour cette réduction.  
\- Pourquoi cette réduction ? questionna Law.

Le réparateur rigola légèrement.

\- Qui sait ? Je suis d'humeur aujourd'hui alors il faut en profiter. D'ailleurs, vous avez du remarquer le comportement des habitants natifs de cette île, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ceci est exact.  
\- Ils sont très agaçants, vous trouvez pas ?  
\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Suzaku.  
\- Hum... Je ne sais plus ! s'exclama l'homme en souriant.  
\- Les gars, on retourne à l'auberge. Merci pour le navire et à la prochaine fois, monsieur le réparateur.  
\- D'accord ! Ne vous en faites pas pour votre submersible, je vais bien m'en occuper !

Law, Suzaku et Takashi retournèrent donc à l'auberge où ils logeaient temporairement.

OoOoO

Suzaku et Takashi eurent eux aussi quartier libre, tandis que Law alla voir Sakura, qui mangeait sa seconde pomme, et s'assied devant elle.

\- Miss ?  
\- Les pommes de cette île sont délicieuses, vous devriez en manger une, capitaine ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
\- Hm... je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça, miss.  
\- Qu'y a t-il alors, capitaine ?  
\- Le réparateur. Tu as remarqué quelque chose de particulier à son sujet ?

Sakura leva un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?  
\- Il a l'air de te "ressembler" un peu, dans un sens, même si il n'a pas d'attributs animalier.  
\- Il n'a pas d'attribut animal, cela est vrai. Mais demandez-vous pourquoi il porte un bonnet alors que le climat de cette île n'est en aucun cas hivernal.  
\- Que veut-tu dire par là, miss ? Tu sous-entends que...  
\- Exact. Ces attributs animaliers ont été arraché.  
\- Qui aurait fais ça ?  
\- Des humains.  
\- Et pourq... ?  
\- Cela serait très long à vous expliquer, capitaine, et "compliqué" pour mon espèce de vous expliquer un tel massacre et une telle souffrance vis à vis des hybrides. De plus, raviver ce genre de souvenir est affreux...

Law regarda quelques instants Sakura, qui était très sérieuse à ce sujet.

_-_ Souvenirs ? se questionna-t-il, je vois. Je n'insisterais pas, dans ce cas. Mais je vois un peu mieux pourquoi cet événement avait eu lieu ce matin-là sur le navire.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Quand tu avais été manipulé.  
\- Ah oui, ça... c'est vrai...  
\- Les hybrides ont un passé effroyable, n'est-ce pas, miss ?  
\- C'est exact. De plus cela remonte à très longtemps donc ce serait extrêmement long pour tout vous expliquer en détail. En tout cas, il a senti et sait donc ma véritable espèce. Il est bien plus perspicace que ce que je pensais ! sourit-elle.

Losq arriva en courant avec Penguin et Shachi vers Law et Sakura.

\- Sakura !  
\- Oui, Shachi ?  
\- Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va s'amuser !  
\- Tu parles vraiment comme un gamin des fois... fit remarquer Penguin.  
\- Oh non... Ils recommencent leur dispute... soupira Losq.  
\- Je peux y aller, capitaine ? demanda Sakura.  
\- Tu as quartier libre toi aussi, miss, alors tu peux y aller.  
\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Sakura se leva et alla vers Losq. Elle partit devant avec le jeune homme alors que les deux autres, Shachi et Penguin, continuèrent leur dispute sur place. Sakura et Losq sortirent dehors, et de là, Sakura cria à ses deux nakamas de venir avant qu'elle parte avec Losq en les laissant seuls. Ils cessèrent leur dispute et coururent vers Sakura puis sortirent dehors, à leur tour. Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes pour ensuite arriver en bas d'une petite colline entièrement recouverte de verdure. Il y a environ 400m à parcourut pour la grimper et pour ainsi atteindre le sommet.

\- Cela vous dirait de faire une petite course de vitesse ? demanda Sakura, celui qui arrive en premier tout en haut gagne !  
\- Comme tu veux, Sakura, sourit Losq, vous êtes partants vous deux ?  
\- Ouais ! Allons-y ! s'exclamèrent Shachi et Penguin ensemble.  
\- Par contre, tu as interdiction de te transformer en louve, Sakura, ce serait de la triche.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas me transformer !

Les quatre nakamas se mirent en ligne et se mirent en position pour démarrer la course.

\- Bien. 3 ! commença Losq.  
\- 2 ! firent Penguin et Shachi.  
\- 1 ! continua Sakura.  
\- Partez ! s'exclamèrent les quatre nakamas.

Tout le monde commença à courir en même temps. Sakura et Losq prirent la tête alors que Shachi était derrière eux et Penguin encore un peu derrière. L'écart se fit de plus en plus. Sakura prit la tête avec Losq derrière elle. Shachi et Penguin courait côte à côte et essayaient de remonter le plus possible. Chacun des deux voulant dépasser l'autre. Sakura finit la course. Losq arriva à peine trois secondes après. Shachi et Penguin, épuisés, atteignirent le haut de la colline environ quinze secondes après Losq. Ces deux-là s'effondrèrent par terre, à bout de souffle. Quant à Sakura, elle était en pleine forme, et Losq était un peu essoufflé mais pas au même point que ces deux autres nakamas. Sakura sourit et leva le bras en signe de victoire. Sakura et Losq décidèrent de rester un peu ici pour que Shachi et Penguin reprennent des forces. Sakura alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin d'eux pour regarder la mer. Losq vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Au faite, Sakura, que voulait le capitaine tout à l'heure ? demanda Losq.  
\- Rien de spécial, il m'a juste posé une question par rapport au réparateur du navire.  
\- Hum...  
\- En réalité, le réparateur est un hybride tout comme moi mais des humains, il y a bien longtemps, lui ont arraché ses attributs animaliers que sont sa queue et ses oreilles.  
\- Pourquoi des humains lui ont fait cela ? Tu le sais ?  
\- La haine des humains envers nous est véritablement très forte, comme celle qu'ils possèdent envers les sirènes et les hommes-poissons. Mais c'est surtout et principalement la noblesse mondiale qui possèdent cette haine. Pour les humains, nous ne sommes que des animaux bons pour l'esclavage et les servir sans la moindre plainte et la possibilité de contredire ce qu'ils disent, c'est tout. Nous ne sommes pas des êtres à part entière pour eux. D'après eux, ces satanés nobles, et les humains, nous ne méritons pas d'être libre et nous ne méritons pas de vivre dans le même monde qu'eux. Nous ne leur avons jamais rien fait, mais ils ont décidé cela alors que... nous, hybrides, sommes nés bien avant que l'espèce humaine naisse, révéla la jeune femme en ayant la tête baissée, les poings fermés et un excès de rage contenue au plus profond d'elle-même.  
\- Et... tu lui a dis tout ça au capitaine ?  
\- Non, tu es le seul à qui j'ai dis cela. Et puis... ce n'est pas très utile de dire cela au capitaine.  
\- Vous seriez obligée de le faire au bout d'un moment, mademoiselle Sakura.

Losq et Sakura se levèrent et se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole. Ils virent que c'était le réparateur du navire.

\- Je sais cela... mais... je ne me sens pas prête à tout dire à ce sujet... pour le moment...  
\- Je comprend, mademoiselle, ne vous en faites pas, sourit tendrement le réparateur.  
\- Monsieur ? Est-ce vrai que...  
\- Si on m'a vraiment arracher mes membres animaliers ? Oui. J'en porte toujours des cicatrices. Vous voulez vérifier ?  
\- Je...

Le vieux monsieur s'approcha un peu de Sakura et Losq puis retira son bonnet. Ces deux derniers purent donc voir les cicatrices que cet événement avait provoqué sur le vieil hybride. Sakura mit sa main sur sa bouche et recula de quelques pas. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

\- Je... commença-t-elle au bord des larmes.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, cela n'est en aucun cas de votre faute, mademoiselle.  
\- Mais... je...  
\- Tout le monde n'a pas pu être protégé, c'est normal, mademoiselle. Je n'en veux à personne pour cela, et c'est la même chose pour les autres qui sont dans le même cas que moi.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Sakura se jeta contre le vieil homme et laissa quelques larmes couler.

\- Ne pleurez pas mademoiselle, cela n'est pas de votre faute... essaya-t-il de la rassurer en lui caressant les cheveux, Alors cessez de pleurer...  
\- Sakura... il a raison, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura s'éloigna du vieil homme, sécha ses larmes et reprit le contrôle de ses sentiments mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir responsable pour ce qui était arrivé à l'hybride et à bien d'autres avant et après lui.

\- Ne vous sentez pas responsable pour ce qui m'est arrivé à moi et à bien d'autres. Ce n'est en aucun cas de votre faute, mademoiselle. Et puis, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j'arrive à bien vivre avec !  
\- J-je vois... si vous le dites alors... j'essayerais de ne plus rejeter la faute sur moi...  
\- Je préfère largement ça ! Je n'aimais pas vous voir triste ! D'ailleurs, vos deux amis sont en train de roupiller depuis tout à l'heure !

Sakura et Losq se retournèrent vers Shachi et Penguin et les virent allongés, en train de dormir tranquillement. Losq se mit à soupirer et Sakura à rigoler.

\- Ces deux-là mérite des baffes... soupira Losq, je vais m'en occuper.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura continua de rire un peu. Sentant que le regard du réparateur sur elle, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui.

\- Vous êtes vraiment belle quand vous êtes heureuse... vous ressemblez à vos parents, et surtout à votre père.

Sakura fit une moue triste.

\- Ah oui... je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir rappelé de cet événement tragique qui a touché votre père...  
\- N-ne vous en faites pas pour cela... ! s'exclama Sakura en se forçant à sourire.

Losq mit des claques aux deux dormeurs pour les réveiller, ce qui fit effet au bout de quelques instants. Shachi et Penguin se réveillèrent en se levant d'un coup et supplièrent Losq d'arrêter de leur mettre des claques. Ce dernier soupira et s'apprêta à les frapper une nouvelle fois. Tandis que ses deux idiots de nakamas allèrent se réfugier derrière Sakura pour échapper à la colère de Losq.

\- Sakura-chan... j'ai peur du méchant Losq... gémit Shachi.  
\- Faut nous protéger... se plaignit Penguin.  
\- N'utilisez pas Sakura comme bouclier, espèces d'imbéciles ! les réprimanda Losq.  
\- Vous avez du cran d'utiliser cette jeune femme comme un bouclier ! s'exclama le réparateur en rigolant.  
\- Ils sont surtout idiots et immatures !

Losq amena les deux idiots vers lui.

\- Bien, je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer, je dois continuer les réparations de votre navire.  
\- Combien de temps dureront-elles ?  
\- Environ trois jours, je dirais.  
\- Aussi peu de temps ?!  
\- J'ai été charpentier à Water Seven il y a un moment, et j'ai appris pleins de choses là-bas, ce qui fait que je suis plus rapide que d'autres réparateurs qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'être là-bas !  
\- Vous avez voyagé ? questionna Sakura.  
\- Oui, mademoiselle, j'ai beaucoup voyagé entre temps !  
\- Je... Je pourrais revenir vous voir, demain ?  
\- Bien entendu ! J'accepte votre venue avec plaisir !  
\- Merci, monsieur... euh...  
\- Akitsuna. C'est ainsi que je me prénomme.  
\- D'accord ! Alors je vous reverrai demain, Akitsuna-san !  
\- Et je vous recevrais avec grand plaisir, mademoiselle ! À demain !  
\- À demain !

Akitsuna descendit tranquillement la colline et rentra chez lui pour aller continuer de réparer le submersible des Heart Pirates.

\- Au faite, les gars, il faut que vous améliorez votre endurance et votre vitesse.  
\- Pourquoi ça Sakura-chan ? demanda Shachi.  
\- Si vous rencontrez une personne de mon espèce qui vous veut du mal ou un animal sauvage, vous vous ferez tuer en moins de deux secondes, les prévint-elle sérieusement  
\- T-tu plaisantes, S-Sakura... n'est-ce pas... ? s'inquiéta Penguin.  
\- De plus, un hybride est vraiment très difficile à battre par de simples humains comme vous. Seul un hybride peut en battre un autre. Du moins, dans la très grande majorité des cas.  
\- T-tu.. tu n-nous protégeras h-hein... ? trembla Shachi.

Sakura se mit à sourire.

\- Je passe devant ! Essayez de me rattraper si vous le pouvez !  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une... commença Losq.

Sakura se mit à courir pour atteindre le bas de la pente le plus vite possible.

\- ... bonne idée de courir sur une pente qui descend... finit Losq.

Losq soupira une nouvelle fois et se mit à courir, lui aussi, pour rattraper Sakura. Suivit de près par Shachi et Penguin. Losq réussit à arriver à côté de Sakura.

\- Au fait Losq... ne dis rien au capitaine... par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qui s'est dit... s'il te plaît.  
\- T'en fais pas, je comptais rien dire de toute manière. Je ne dirais strictement rien à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance pour cela, Sakura.  
\- Merci...

Sakura et Losq arrivèrent en bas de la colline en même temps en contrôlant leur vitesse pour ralentir et pour se stopper dans leur précédente course. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Shachi et Penguin qui se prirent un arbre chacun en pleine face et tombèrent comme des mouches par terre, assommés par le coup.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable, les gars...

Sakura se mit à rigoler.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité !  
\- On devrait compter le nombre de fois où tu te moques de ces deux-là ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Losq s'approcha vers les deux garçons.

\- On a pas de temps à perdre ! Allez !  
\- Hum... Attend, on devrait les porter, non ? proposa Sakura.  
\- Je peux en porter qu'un moi, ça serait trop énervant d'en porter deux.  
\- Je peux en porter un !  
\- T'en es sûre ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Je vais porter Shachi !

Sakura mit donc Shachi sur son dos et Losq mit Penguin sur le sien. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la seule ville de l'île.

\- Ils sont emmerdants ces deux-là... de vrais boulets parfois...  
\- C'est méchant de dire pareilles choses.  
\- Je sais mais depuis que t'es arrivée, ils sont comme ça.  
\- Je... je vois...  
\- Non, Sakura ! Je ne voulais pas dire que ton arrivée a eu un effet négatif ! Au contraire !  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- C'était pas souvent joyeux sur le submersible avant que tu arrives. Il y avait surtout ces deux-là qui "déprimaient" en quelque sorte et depuis que tu es là, ils sont tout le temps heureux. Avant ils faisaient des gaffes mais là c'est légèrement pire. Je ne t'accuse pas, ne t'en fais pas ! On t'apprécie tous énormément dans l'équipage et moi aussi. Je te considère comme une petite sœur.  
\- Hm... Tu as l'air d'avoir un passé triste apparemment...  
\- Pas autant que le tien en tout cas. Tu as sans doute le pire de l'équipage...  
\- Et le capitaine ?  
\- On ne sait rien du sien donc je ne sais pas. Il n'a jamais voulu en parler. Mais peut être que...  
\- Que ?  
\- Rien, laisse tomber, ce n'est rien ! sourit Losq.  
\- Comme tu voudras, Losq, sourit Sakura à son tour.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le silence.

\- Sakura ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Nous serons toujours là pour toi et pour te protéger.  
\- Merci... Losq...

Penguin émit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Hey ! Losq ! Pourquoi tu m'portes ?

Losq lâcha Penguin d'un coup, qui tomba violemment sur ses fesses.

\- Rha ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention !  
\- Bah quoi ? Tu voulais que j'arrête de te porter, non ? Donc je t'ai lâché !

Penguin se releva et vit que Shachi était sur le dos de Sakura.

\- Pfff... La vaine qu'il a celui-là ! Je l'envie carrément ce mec !

Après quelques minutes de marche, Shachi se réveilla en rougissant en remarquant que Sakura le portait sur son dos. Sakura le posa doucement par terre. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la ville et constatèrent qu'ils s'étaient bien éloignés de la ville.

\- On devrait rentrer à l'auberge pour l'instant, annonça Losq, il va être l'heure de dîner dans quelques heures, mais il faut rentrer assez en avance.  
\- Ok ! s'exclama Sakura.  
\- Ils descendent de la montagne-euh à cheval-euh ! Ils descendent de la montagne-euh à cheval-euh ! Ils descendent de la montagne-euh ! Ils descendent de la mont... ! hurla un habitant en chantant complètement faux.

Losq, Shachi et Penguin le frappèrent en même temps pour arrêter ce massacre, doublé d'un viol, auditif. Quant à l'habitant qui chantait faux, et bien... il est assommé pour très longtemps. Normalement. Tout le monde l'espère en tout cas.

\- Elle est vraiment fatigante cette île... vivement qu'on parte d'ici... se plaignit encore Shachi.  
\- 1km à pied~ ça use, ça use~ 1km à pied~ ça use les souliers~

Les quatre nakamas essayèrent d'ignorer le second habitants qui chantait et se dirigèrent de nouveau vers l'auberge. Cependant, l'habitant les suivirent en continuant de chanter.

\- 2km à pied~ ça use, ça use~ 2km à pied~ ça use les souliers~

Losq s'approcha dangereusement du pauvre habitant qui chantait et le souleva par le col. Mais celui-ci continua de chanter, même en étant à moitié étranglé.

\- 3km... à pied... ça use... ça use... 3km à pied... ça use les s...

Losq, ne voulant pas le laisser finir sa phrase, le balança, violemment et de toutes ses forces, contre le mur d'une des habitations de la ville. Ainsi, ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à l'auberge et arrivèrent sans être, une nouvelle fois, dérangés par un viol auditif de l'un des habitants de cette île de fous. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et s'assirent à leur place respective, où il y avait également Law, Bepo, Ban et Kaze. D'ailleurs, tout le monde était là à présent, en train d'attendre qu'il soit l'heure de dîner. Shachi, Penguin et Losq se mirent à soupirer en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, les gars ? demanda Ban.  
\- Les habitants sont vraiment énervants ! commença Penguin.  
\- Ils ne savent pas du tout chanter ! continua Shachi.  
\- Donc, on a du avoir eu recours à la force pour les faire taire, finit Losq.  
\- Et à cause de ça j'ai faim moi ! s'exclama Sakura très sérieusement.  
\- Euh... même sans ça, tu as quand même toujours faim, Sakura, dirent tout l'équipage en cœur avec une goutte d'eau apparaissant sur leur tempe.  
\- Même pas vrai ! J'ai pas tout le temps faim !  
\- Et tu te comportes souvent en enfant, aussi, remarqua Law.  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir, capitaine !  
\- Je sais.

Losq se mit à observer Sakura, ce que Law remarqua directement.

\- Les raisons du comportement enfantin qu'elle possède parfois... doivent très probablement être reliés à son passé... pensa Losq.

Environ trois heures plus tard, vers 20h30, les serveurs de l'auberge mirent des couverts et une assiette, avec l'entrée du dîner dans l'assiette, devant chaque personne.

\- Hum ? C'est quoi Ban ? demanda Sakura.  
\- L'entrée du repas. C'est un feuilleté jambon–fromage–béchamel.  
\- D'accord !

Sakura commença à manger la première son entrée. Les autres membres de l'équipage firent vite de même et tout le monde commença donc à manger. Le plat vint vite dans les assiettes de chacun.

\- Et ça, Sakura, c'est un gros steak saignant, des frites avec un peu de salade verte avec de la sauce dessus et il y a un peu de sauce barbecue sur le côté dans un petit ramequin pour les frites et le steak.  
\- Je suis pas herbivore mais je vais quand même manger la salade. Pour ne pas gâcher cette précieuse nourriture.

Sakura commença de manger avec la salade, qu'elle finit rapidement. Elle entama donc les frites et le steak. Tout le monde fit encore de même. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, en prenant le temps de bien manger, tout le monde avait terminé son plat principal. Il restait le dessert à manger. Et, justement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les serveur amenèrent le dessert à chaque personne présente.

\- Et enfin, ça c'est une part de crumble aux pommes.

Tout le monde commença de manger leur dessert et le finirent tous très rapidement.

\- D'ailleurs Sakura, pourquoi tu t'es réveillée aussi tard aujourd'hui ? demanda Ban, et à cause de ça, tu as sauté le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner...  
\- Je sais pas ! J'avais besoin de dormir, je suppose !  
\- Tu avais dormi au moins la nuit, miss ?  
\- Je n'ai pas réellement besoin de dormir, hormis quand c'est vraiment nécessaire, capitaine, répondit-elle en souriant, mon organisme fonctionne de cette manière, je ne peux rien y changer. Mais, par contre, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dormi jusqu'à environ 14h.  
\- Ce n'est pas si grave après tout, ça peut arriver à tout le monde vous ne croyez pas, capitaine ? assura Losq.

Law regarda Losq, qui venait de prendre la parole, durant quelques instants puis se mit à soupirer.

\- Probablement, répondit simplement Law.  
\- Capitaine !  
\- Qu'y a t-il, miss ?  
\- Devons-nous rester ici demain, ou avons-nous encore une fois quartier libre ?  
\- Il y aura encore quartier libre demain. Pourquoi ?

Sakura fit un grand sourire à son capitaine.

\- Rien, rien, juste pour savoir ! s'exclama-t-elle heureuse.

La queue de louve de la jeune femme bougea un peu sous sa cape, dont le bas de celle-ci était bloquée sous ses fesses pour mieux cacher sa queue justement.

\- Miss, contrôle ta queue... fais-la arrêter de bouger dans tout les sens avant que quelqu'un le remarque et découvre ainsi ta véritable identité.  
\- D-désolée... !

Sakura rougit légèrement et remarqua que sa queue bougeait un peu dans tout les sens sous sa cape et la calma du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, la queue de louve de la jeune femme cessa de bouger dans tout les sens.

\- Tu dois faire attention, miss.  
\- Je sais cela mais je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué qu'elle bougeait.  
\- Fais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je ferais attention maintenant.

Pendant quelques heures, l'équipage resta quelques heures dans le salon à faire divers jeux ou paris... Plus tard dans la nuit, ils retournèrent tout dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribué à chacun d'entre eux pour y dormir.

* * *

**Au fait, merci pour vos reviews "BlackBakaSama" et "iku et kiba", ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que vous commentez et que vous aimez surtout !**

**Et vous autres lecteurs inconnus ou connus ! N'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews !**

**Cela me fait vraiment plaisir que vous vous donnez la peine d'en poster !**

**Sur ce, à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le huitième chapitre que tout le monde attendait !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°8****:**_

_**Balade gâchée et orage**_

La nuit fut assez difficile pour Sakura qui, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, commençait à faire des cauchemars relatant des souvenirs de massacres horribles. Sakura ne dormit presque pas de la nuit et fit donc une nuit blanche. Law se réveilla vers 7h00 du matin et vit que Sakura était éveillée mais toujours allongée dans le lit, qu'elle partageait d'ailleurs avec lui.

\- Tout va bien miss ?  
\- Bien sûr capitaine.  
\- Hm, tu sembles légèrement fatiguée, constata-t-il, tu as dormi au moins cette nuit ?  
\- Oui, mentit-elle.  
\- Bon, lèves toi, on va en bas.

Sakura se leva doucement, mit sa cape avec sa capuche sur la tête puis suivit son capitaine, qui alla dans la grande salle de l'auberge pour y prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les deux seuls membres de l'équipage qui étaient réveillés. Law prépara une tasse de café pour lui et à Sakura une tasse de chocolat chaud. Ainsi que des fruits et des biscuits. La jeune femme-louve prenait son petit déjeuner plutôt lentement par rapport à d'habitude. Law observait la jeune femme pendant ce temps tout en buvant son café.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, miss ?  
\- J'en suis sûre. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout va bien.

Law se mit à soupirer pendant que Sakura buvait son chocolat chaud. Elle regarda son capitaine dans les yeux et fit un petit sourire.

\- Il est vrai que je suis un peu fatiguée mais tout va bien. Ma faible fatigue n'est pas aussi inquiétante, surtout au point que vous devez vous inquiétez pour moi. De plus, je n'apprécie pas tellement le fait de dormir.

Le capitaine des Hearts était légèrement surpris du langage que Sakura venait d'employer, mais ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise extérieurement.

\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Hm, et bien, vous savez... Les loups vivent davantage durant la période nocturne et chassent plus souvent durant celle-ci. Et durant la phase diurne, en général, les loups dorment.  
\- Ce qui veut dire que tu devrais dormir le jour et non la nuit, rigola-t-il un peu amusé par les propos de sa jeune nakama.  
\- Sauf que les humains dorment la nuit et vivent le jour.  
\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais dormir une journée sur deux.  
\- Hum... Oui mais c'est pas vraiment possible !  
\- Alors quelle est donc la réalité ?  
\- Et bien, en général, nous dormons peu. Le plus souvent, nous ne dormons que quand le besoin de sommeil se fait sentir, ou alors, quand nous devons le faire.  
\- Alors ça voudrait dire que hier tu avais besoin de dormir jusqu'après midi ?  
\- Je suppose.  
\- Hm... mais la véritable question est: Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.

Law réfléchit quelques instants en observant la jeune femme-louve, qui commença à manger une pomme.

\- Ce qui est certain en tout cas, c'est que tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

Sakura ne répliqua pas à ce que venait de dire son capitaine et continua de manger. Une heure après le repas du midi, Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie tout comme d'autres membres de l'équipage avant elle.

\- Que fais-tu miss ?  
\- J'ai le droit de sortir, non ?  
\- Oui, mais je veux savoir ce que tu vas faire toute seule.  
\- Je vais juste me promener sur l'île toute l'après-midi. C'est tout.  
\- Rentre avant 20h, miss.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je reviendrais à l'heure, capitaine.

Sakura sortit donc de l'auberge et se dirigea vers l'endroit où habitait Akitsuna, le réparateur qui s'occupait de remettre en état le submersible de l'équipage des Heart Pirates. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs en train de faire quand elle arriva sur les lieux en courant.

\- Akitsuna-san ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant vers lui.  
\- Bien le bonjour, mademoiselle Sakura, se tourna-t-il vers elle en souriant.  
\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler tout seul ?  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude de travailler seul et je préfère que ça reste comme ça. Je vais bien mademoiselle, et vous ?  
\- Très bien !

Akitsuna alla se laver les mains, puis se les sécha. Il retourna ensuite vers Sakura.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?  
\- Je... C'est juste que... cela fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un de notre espèce...  
\- Je vois. Je comprend ce que vous pouvez ressentir d'une certaine manière. Être éloigné des siens pendant très longtemps...  
\- Mais, après tout... c'est de ma faute, si je ne suis plus sur l'île...  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, mademoiselle. Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé pour souffrir encore et encore.  
\- Vous avez raison... je ne dois plus y penser.

Sakura resta ainsi avec Akitsuna tout le restant de la journée. Ils parlèrent de beaucoup de choses différentes. Vers 16h30, ils sont allés se promener en forêt puis se sont arrêtés devant un lac, emmenant avec eux un panier de pique-nique avec tout ce qu'il fallait à l'intérieur pour un goûter complet. À un moment du goûter, Law, qui se promenait dans le coin, les vit et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? questionna Law.  
\- Nous sommes en train de pique-niquer, répondit simplement Akitsuna.  
\- Mais à cause de la miss avec vous, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous avancer beaucoup sur la réparation du navire et donc, vous allez mettre plus de temps que prévu.  
\- Comment ça "à cause" ?  
\- Tu le retardes.

Sakura commença à se vexer et se leva d'un coup.

\- Cela voudrait-il dire que je ne suis qu'un poids ?

Law ne répondit rien et la regardait simplement. La jeune femme prit cela comme un oui et s'en alla sans autre forme de procès. Elle partit seule, pour ensuite finir en pleine forêt. En fin de compte, Sakura se perdit et ne réussit pas à retrouver son chemin comme elle s'était trop éloignée des lieux balisés, alors qu'Akitsuna l'avait justement prévenue à ce sujet.  
La nuit tomba finalement alors qu'un orage venait d'éclater. Law, qui était rentré à l'auberge depuis un bon moment, remarqua que Sakura n'était toujours pas rentrée elle-aussi à l'auberge. Le jeune capitaine des Heart alla donc chez Akitsuna pour voir si la jeune femme y était mais cela n'était pas le cas. Par conséquent, Law partit en forêt avec une lampe à huile et commença à chercher Sakura sous une pluie féroce et un tonnerre grondant fortement. Law se mit à pester. Il avait du mal à la trouver. C'était à cause de la pluie et du fait qu'il faisait noir comme c'était la nuit. Il se mit à l'appeler plusieurs fois de suite pour voir si elle répondait. Rien du tout. Cependant, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Law la trouva assise contre un arbre, les bras autour de ses jambes et sa tête dans ces dernières. Elle était trempée jusqu'au os, couverte de boue, semblait avoir froid et tremblait énormément.

\- Miss, viens, lui ordonna-t-il.  
\- Laissez-moi, répondit-elle sèchement.  
\- Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes sous cet orage.  
\- Pas grave.  
\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas venir avec moi et on va retourner à l'auberge.

Law s'approcha de Sakura, la prit par le bras et la fit se mettre debout d'un coup sec. Sans un autre mot prononcé sur la route du retour, Law et Sakura retournèrent donc à l'auberge. Une fois arrivés, certains des membres de l'équipage s'empressèrent de questionner la jeune femme. Law les écarta en leur disant qu'elle devait d'abord aller se doucher et se changer, et ce ne serait qu'après qu'elle irait dîner. Law emmena Sakura dans leur chambre commune et dit à la louve d'enlever ses vêtements, d'aller se doucher, puis de se changer. Ce qu'elle fit non sans resister un peu. Encore une trentaine de minutes plus tard, tout cela fut fait et les deux compagnons de chambre retournèrent dans la salle de séjour de l'auberge pour aller dîner avec leurs autres nakamas. On leur apporta à tous le dîner mais Sakura refusa de manger, ce que tout le monde avait, bien entendu, remarqué.

\- Tu vas bien Sakura-chan ? s'inquiéta Shachi.

Sakura ne répondit pas à Shachi. Law, qui savait à peu près pourquoi, continue de manger sans rien dire en observant la scène.

\- S-Sakura... ? appela le roux.

Sakura se leva de son siège et commença à partir.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, déclara Sakura.

La réceptionniste s'interposa entre la sortie de la salle et Sakura pour empêcher cette dernière de partir sans manger quoi que cela soit.

\- Vos amis s'inquiètent pour vous, alors...  
\- Vous feriez mieux de partir de mon chemin.  
\- J-je refuse.

La jeune femme louve approcha sa bouche d'une oreille de la jeune réceptionniste.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous y force ? Vous savez... j'ai déjà tué auparavant alors... je n'hésiterais aucunement... lui murmura Sakura au creux de l'oreille.  
\- Q-quoi... ?!

Sakura éloigna son visage de l'oreille de la femme.

\- Je ne mens pas, c'est la vérité. Donc si vous ne voulez pas finir pareil, disparaissez de mon chemin.  
\- J-je... Je refuse de vous laisser passer ! s'obstina la réceptionniste.  
\- Bien, alors dans ce cas...  
\- Sakura, cesse de te comporter comme ça. On dirait une gamine de 4 ans qui fait un caprice, intervint Law à son tour.

Sakura se retourna vers son capitaine.

\- Une gamine de 4 ans ? Vous me comparez à un vulgaire enfant ?! s'énerva l'hybride.  
\- C'est ce que tu es en ce moment même. Te serais-tu vexée quand je t'ai dis que tu le retardais ?

Sakura pesta et ne répondit pas à son capitaine. Celui-ci rigola légèrement.

\- J'en étais sûr. Tu te vexes si facilement, miss.  
\- Cela n'est pas drôle ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Law se mit à soupirer.

\- Viens manger, maintenant.  
\- Je refuse !  
\- Miss, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.  
\- Votre subterfuge de menace ne me fera point m'abaisser à vous obéir.

Tout ces nakamas, Law y compris, et le personnel de l'auberge furent surpris du langage qu'employait la jeune Sakura. D'ailleurs, quand le langage soutenu est employé cela est majoritairement un signe que l'utilisateur fait parti d'une classe sociale supérieure. Et encore, cela dépend des famille, des cultures et des origines. Mais d'après ce que ces nakamas semblent savoir, Sakura n'en fait pas partie. Après tout, ils l'ont rencontré sur une île un peu isolé et la jeune femme vivait dans la forêt, donc pour eux, Sakura ne peut pas faire partie d'une classe sociale supérieure. Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Décidement, tu as un langage bien étrange pour une enfant. Mais tu vas quand même obéir et manger.  
\- Hors de question.  
\- Il y a de la viande miss...

Sakura était tentée mais résista à l'appel de la nourriture.

\- De plus... tu pourras avoir des pommes si tu manges ton repas.  
\- Cessez de m'appâter avec de la nourriture pour que je vienne !  
\- De belles pommes juteuses...  
\- Arrêtez...  
\- ... Fraiches...  
\- Cela suffit !  
\- ... Et qui ont été cueilli juste pour toi et ton amour des pommes.

Sakura, qui salivait depuis le début mais qui tentait de résister à la tentation, retourna en vitesse à sa place pour manger. Un sourire victorieux s'étira sur les lèvres de Law.

\- Je ne le fais en aucun cas pour vous. C'est simplement parce que je ne veux pas que de la nourriture soit gâchée inutilement.  
\- Bien entendu, ria-t-il de nouveau en souriant.

Sakura commença à manger son dîner, même si il commençait à devenir froid. Tandis que les autres reprirent le cours de leur repas respectif.

\- Je suis tout sauf une enfant, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Hm ? Tu as dis quelque chose, Sakura ? demanda Shachi.  
\- Non, rien du tout.  
\- Ah ? Je croyais...

Après avoir terminé le repas, Sakura retourna immédiatement dans la chambre. Alors que ses nakamas jouaient à des jeux de cartes dans la salle de séjour de l'auberge. Vers 23h, ils commencèrent peu à peu à remonter dans leur chambre respective. Law remonta le premier. Il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sakura. Il la trouva allongé sur le ventre, sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle semblait dormir.

\- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu es consignée dans cette chambre. Tu n'as plus le droit de sortir. Compris ?

Sakura ne bougea pas et ne dit rien.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, alors répond, ordonna Law.  
\- Vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que vous voulez. Je m'en fiche.

Agacé par son comportement, Law se dirigea vers elle et la retourna sur le dos. Il se mit à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. Sa main serrant le cou de la jeune femme. La jeune femme ne se débattit pas.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je pleure ? Que je crie ? Que je me débatte ?  
\- Cela suffit. Cesse de me parler sur ce ton. Je suis ton capitaine, ordonna-t-il froidement.  
\- Cela vous donnerait-il le droit de tout vous permettre ?  
\- Assez pour te punir un minimum. Peu importe le moyen utilisé.  
\- Allez-vous faire comme ces satanés humains sur Akitsuna-san ? Simplement parce que j'ai été un peu insolente, sur le coup de la colère, allez-vous me faire la même chose ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? demanda Law.

Law fronça les sourcils et lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur le cou de la jeune femme hybride-louve.

\- Vous n'allez rien me faire ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Ta punition se limite simplement à rester dans cette chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as cru que j'allais...

Sakura se mit à sourire, ce que Law trouva assez étrange au vu de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Il est temps de dormir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est vrai, miss.

Law se remit debout, puis enleva ses chaussures et son sweat. Il alla s'allonger sur l'autre côté du lit pour deux personnes. Sakura s'endormit vite, tandis que Law réfléchit à ce qui venait de se produire. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'il lui enlèverait ses attributs de louve ? C'était complètement absurde ! Enfin... pas pour la jeune femme apparemment. Après un certain temps de réflexion, Law soupira et finit par s'endormir à son tour, dans un léger sommeil comme à son habitude.  
Le lendemain matin, Sakura s'était réveillée en première, vers 6h du matin, alors que Law se réveilla une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il fut plutôt surpris que la jeune femme soit réveillée aussi tôt.

\- Tu es réveillée depuis combien de temps ? demanda Law.  
\- Plusieurs dizaines de minutes, je pense.  
\- Tu as dormi au moins ?  
\- Bien entendu.  
\- Pas malade ?  
\- Non.  
\- Je vais quand même t'examiner quand on rentrera sur le submersible.  
\- Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Tu étais plutôt étrange hier soir.

La jeune femme pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Hier soir ?  
\- Oui, quand tu avais peur que je coupe tes attributs animaliers.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle perdue, je ne comprend pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.  
\- ... Rien, laisse tomber, miss.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Normalement, le prochain chapitre devrait paraître la semaine prochaine (?) Mais pas sûr...**

**Donc, théoriquement, vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps que les fois dernières.**

**Vu que c'est les vacances, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps à m'y consacrer^^**

**Vous pouvez laisser une review, ne soyez pas timide !**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine^^**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous, voici le prochain chapitre comme promit cette semaine !**

**Mais avant de vous laisser le lire, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire^^ Ce ne sera pas long^^**

**En faite, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de vus, mais j'aimerais me rendre compte des gens qui aiment bien ma fic. Du coup j'aimerais que ces gens là s'expriment en postant des reviews (pas en inconnu pour ceux n'ayant pas de compte).**

**Vous savez, les reviews sont des sortes de rémunérations morales pour l'auteur (ça nous fait plaisir en gros xD). En les postant, on sait que vous appréciez ce qu'on écrit pour vous ! De plus, j'aimerais des conseils pour pouvoir m'améliorer^^**

**Et aussi, vous pouvez me posez des questions et je peux répondre à celles que vous me posez. Ce n'est pas du tout un problème ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir quand les gens s'intéressent de près à ce que je fais, surtout en commentant, puisque ce n'est que comme ça que l'on peut progresser.  
**

**En simple, j'ai besoin de vous ;) Ne soyez pas timide !**

**Je vous ai retenu assez longtemps. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°9:**_

_**Attaque et Rituel**_

C'était à présent le jour où l'équipage du Heart devait enfin partir de cette île remplie de fous. Le submersible se trouvait au port et les membres de l'équipage étaient à présent, tous à l'intérieur.  
C'est en milieu d'après-midi qu'il fut l'heure d'allumer les moteurs du navire. Wakame, qui se trouvait en salle des commandes, reçu l'ordre de démarrer et de partir de l'île des Barges. Cet ordre venait évidemment de son capitaine. Tandis que celui-ci justement se trouvait sur le pont avec Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Losq et quelques autres membres de l'équipage. Quant à Sakura, elle était toujours consignée dans sa cabine. Elle avait été punie pour manque d'obéissance à l'égard de Law, qui est pourtant son capitaine. Law avait donc donné l'ordre de partir, ce qui fut donc en train d'être le cas et s'éloignait ainsi peu à peu de l'île. Au même moment, les pirates qui était arrivés sur l'île dans la matinée mirent le feu, à piller et à attaquer l'île et ses habitants.

\- Capitaine, que... ? commença Bepo.  
\- Tant pis pour eux. Nous sommes des pirates, nous n'allons pas nous fatiguer inutilement pour rien, répondit Law calmement.

Du côté de Sakura...  
Sakura, qui se trouvait allongée sur son lit, se leva brusquement de celui-ci.

\- Akitsuna-san... danger... je dois vite aller le sortir de là...

La jeune femme avala quelques graines de sa bourse, qui se trouvait toujours autour de son cou, et pu ainsi se transformer en louve. Elle sortit en vitesse de la chambre, en courant à grande vitesse dans tout les couloir pour, finalement, arriver sur le pont supérieur du submersible jaune.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es consignée dans ta cabine alors retournes-y immédiatement, la réprimanda Law froidement.

Sakura tourna son regard vers son capitaine, d'un air qui exprima de l'indifférence. Elle se mit de nouveau à courir puis sauta par dessus la rambarde pour enfin atterrir sur le sol de l'île. Au moment de sauter, Sakura adressa des excuses à son capitaine dans un murmure presque inaudible mais que Law a su percevoir. La jeune femme-louve se dirigea maintenant en direction de l'endroit où habitait Akitsuna, le réparateur. Elle traversa la forêt de manière rapide pour enfin arriver chez le vieillard au bout de quelques minutes. Cependant, comme elle le pensait, Akitsuna se trouvait en très mauvaise posture. Il semblait être très gravement blessé, couvert de sang et à terre. Quant à sa maison et son bâtiment de réparation, ils étaient en feu. Les pirates qui lui avait fait ça étaient toujours présent sur les lieux et étaient en train de lui donner des coups dans les côtes, alors qu'Akitsuna était en train de cracher du sang en toussant bruyamment. Les pirates se moquaient de lui et du fait qu'il était trop faible pour continuer de vivre comme il ne pouvait même pas riposter.

\- Satanés pirates ! Ça vous amuse de vous en prendre à des êtres déjà à terre ?! rugit la louve.  
\- Une bestiole ? Pourquoi ce truc parle ?  
\- Ce machin doit rapporter gros ! Faut l'capturer et l'vendre aux enchères !

Pendant que les pirates parlaient entre eux, Sakura en profita pour mettre Akitsuna sur son dos pour pouvoir ensuite s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible des pirates qui l'avaient gravement blessé.

\- Oye ! Faut le faire maintenant ! La bête est en train de s'tirer !

Sakura se mit à courir avec le vieillard sur son dos, qui s'accrocha avec ces dernières forces. Les pirates essayèrent de la poursuivre en tirant des balles avec leur armes à feu. Certaines balles atteignèrent Sakura et pénètrent dans sa chair mais sans toucher d'organes vitaux. La jeune femme faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas s'écrouler et pour arriver au submersible du Heart. En quelques minutes, elle y arriva enfin et sauta sur le pont mais s'écroula en atterrissant, ce qui fit chuter Akitsuna du dos de la jeune femme. Le réparateur, qui était à moitié conscient, fini par atterrir sur le sol du pont plutôt violemment. Sakura se releva comme elle pu et se mit à genoux devant son capitaine et la tête penchée en avant.

\- Capitaine, je vous en prie, sauvez-le... ça m'est égal si vous m'infligez une punition pire que la précédente mais je vous en supplie... soignez-le... supplia Sakura.

Law regarda un instant la jeune femme puis prit une décision.

\- Emmenez-les tout les deux en salle d'opération, ordonna Law.  
\- Bien, capitaine ! s'exclama l'équipage.

Sakura et Akitsuna furent donc emmener tout les deux dans la salle d'opération du submersible, et chacun fut allongé sur un lit de la salle. Les balles qui s'étaient logées dans les corps des deux blessés ont été retiré et les plaies soignées et recousues. Au bout d'une heures, tout cela fut fait, et les soins intensifs sur Akitsuna ont enfin débutés. Environ deux heures plus tard, les soins sont enfin terminés.

\- Hum... C'est fini mais comme vous manquez cruellement de sang, je doute que vous surviviez sans transfusion sanguine, remarqua Law.  
\- Il n'y a personne du même groupe sanguin que lui ? demanda Bepo.  
\- Non.  
\- Moi je l'ai. J'ai le même groupe sanguin que lui alors... ! déclara Sakura.  
\- Je refuse ! Je refuse qu'elle me donne une seule goutte de son sang ! s'exclama Akitsuna.

Le vieillard, après avoir crier, se mit à tousser en crachant un peu de sang. Les personnes présentes dans la salle d'opérations furent choqués de la réaction du vieillard et de son refus net. Sakura fut très silencieuse à cause de la réponse de l'ancien hybride humain-loup, qui continua de parler:

\- Je ne veux pas qu'une personne comme mademoiselle Sakura me donne son sang. De plus, elle est blessée alors qu'elle le garde pour elle. Je refuse formellement qu'elle me donne la moindre goutte de son sang. Je ne le veux pas.  
\- Akitsuna-san... je... !  
\- Miss, il a pris sa décision. Ce choix est le sien et non le tien, alors respecte-le.

Sakura ne prononça plus aucun mot.

\- Les gars, sortez à présent. Laissez-les se reposer, ordonna Law, ce soir, Ban viendra vous donner de la nourriture, et ensuite je reviendrais pour changer les bandages.

Bepo les emmena dans la salle de repos. Tout le monde sortit ainsi de la salle d'opération.

\- Je me suis affaiblie...  
\- Sakura... ne dites pas cela...  
\- C'est la vérité ! Avant je... j'étais bien plus résistante que ça !  
\- Vous ne vous êtes pas affaiblie pour autant ! De plus, vous êtes devenue une magnifique jeune femme.  
\- Je ne veux pas l'être... j'étais plus forte avant...  
\- Il n'y a pas que ça qui compte.  
\- Sur l'île, la force compte énormément !  
\- Non, ce qui compte le plus ce n'est pas cela. Vous le savez très bien.

Sakura resta silencieuse et ne répliqua rien d'autre. Le temps passa plutôt lentement, et les deux blessés étaient à présent très silencieux dans la salle. À un moment, Losq entra dans celle-ci.

\- Losq ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Sakura.  
\- Je me disais que tu t'ennuyais, donc je suis venu te voir ! sourit Losq.

Losq prit une chaise et s'assied dessus près de Sakura.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? interrogea le jeune homme.  
\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tout vas bien.  
\- Je te rappelle que tu t'es prise plusieurs balles.  
\- Je sais. Mais je vais bien.

Pour ne pas laisser la jeune femme seule, Losq resta tout le restant de l'après-midi avec elle, jusqu'au moment du dîner, où il dut aller manger avec les autres dans la salle de séjour. Un peu plus tard, Ban apporta aux deux blessés leur part de nourriture et resta avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de manger. Cependant, Akitsuna refusa de manger et Ban laissa tout de même l'assiette vers lui. Pendant ce temps en mangeant, Sakura avait le bras qui tremblait un peu et elle avait un peu de mal à avaler son dîner.

\- Hm... Est-ce que ça va Sakura ? Tu veux que je t'aide ou que j'appelle le capitaine ? demanda Ban.  
\- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est rien ! répondit Sakura.  
\- ... Comme tu voudras.

Une fois le repas fini, Ban ramena les couverts et l'assiette de Sakura dans la cuisine pour les laver. Encore un peu plus tard, Law vint à son tour dans la salle de repos.

\- Ton bras va bien, miss ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pourtant, Ban m'a dis que ton bras tremble beaucoup quand tu le lèves.  
\- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Cela va très rapidement guérir.  
\- As-tu déjà été blessée par balle auparavant ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors comment peut-tu savoir ça ?  
\- Rappelez-vous que mes blessures...  
\- Je sais. Mais tu ne sais pas l'effet sur des blessures par balle. Donc pendant un certain temps, interdiction d'utiliser ton bras droit.  
\- Et comment vais-je faire pour pouvoir manger, me laver, me changer ou autre ?  
\- On verra ça plus tard. Je vais te changer tes bandages.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Law changea donc les bandages de Sakura. Quant à ceux d'Akitsuna, lui, n'en avait pas spécialement qu'il devait changer, le capitaine des Hearts les laissa. Sakura, pendant que son capitaine lui changeait ses bandages, s'était endormie alors qu'il venait de terminer de les remplacer.

\- Vous lui avait donné un somnifère dans la nourriture, supposa Akitsuna.  
\- Comme ça, elle dormira, déclara Law.  
\- J'espère... je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit mourir cette nuit.  
\- Si vous aviez accepté son sang, elle...  
\- Elle est plus forte que ce que vous pensez... mais pour son bien, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ça.  
\- ... Bien, je vais y aller maintenant.

Sans une autre parole, Law sortit de la salle d'opération et alla dans sa cabine. Vers deux heure du matin, tout le monde était à présent en train de dormir, hormis Akitsuna. L'état de celui-ci s'aggravait au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et son cœur battait de moins en moins vite. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura se réveilla.

\- Akitsuna-san... ? appela Sakura.  
\- Mademoiselle ?! Que faites-vous réveillée à cette heure-là ?

Remarquant l'état du vieillard, elle se leva de son lit et se précipita vers lui.

\- Ne faites rien, laissez-moi mourir.  
\- Mais, je... !  
\- Je dois mourir.

Sakura eut soudainement un mal de tête ce qui la fit s'effondrer à genoux. La jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tandis que le vieillard, lui caressa le dessus de sa tête, affectueusement, pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux. Ce geste lui rappela quelque chose qu'elle semblait avoir déjà vécu auparavant.

\- Ce geste...  
\- Oui. C'est celui qu'il a eu envers toi juste avant de mourir.  
\- C-comment... vous... ?  
\- Dans notre famille, quand quelqu'un va mal, nous avons toujours fais ce geste.  
\- Que... quoi... ?  
\- Je suis le père de ton père, autrement dit, je suis ton grand-père, mademoiselle Sakura. J'ai souvent produis ce mouvement sur toi quand tu étais jeune et quand tu allais mal.  
\- Grand... père... ?  
\- Mais bon... cela n'est pas si important que ça le fait que je sois ton grand-père...  
\- Bien sûr que si !

Akitsuna sourit tendrement à sa petite-fille, Sakura, et prit doucement sa main droite dans la sienne.

\- Avant de mourir... je veux te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi... Je veux que tu retrouve une jeune fille qui est une hybride-chat... Elle s'appelle Rika et a été capturé par la Marine, il y a environ deux semaines... car elle est une hybride et alors qu'elle était sous ma garde... Ils l'ont emmené dans la base de la Marine qui se trouve sur l'île suivante.. S'il te plaît... sauve-la... je n'ai pas pu la protéger assez bien... réussit-il à dire à bout de force, et s'il te plaît... fais le rituel pour les morts après que je sois décédé...  
\- D'accord, grand-père, je la sauverais, je te le promet ! Mais ne meurs pas, je t'en prie ! hurla Sakura.

Peu à peu, le vieillard ferma doucement les yeux et la prise, qu'il avait sur la main de Sakura, se desserra peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus aucune.

\- ... Grand père... ? ... Akitsuna-san !

Malgré la tristesse qui l'accablait, Sakura n'arriva pas à verser la moindre larme, même si elle le voulait. Elle lâcha la main d'Akitsuna, et resta sur le sol de la salle d'opération, assise en position fœtale. Elle mit sa tête dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève mais ne dormit pas durant le restant de la nuit. Quand Law alla dans la salle d'opération après s'être levé, il la retrouva dans cette position. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Miss ?

En entendant la voix de son capitaine, Sakura leva lentement sa tête et dirigea son regard vers Law. Ce dernier remarqua que ses yeux étaient dénués d'émotions. Il l'aida à se lever doucement et lui dit d'aller se reposer dans leur cabine. Elle refusa d'y aller en murmurant qu'elle préférait aller dans la salle de séjour. Law se mit à soupirer et accepta qu'elle y aille, du moment qu'elle reste avec lui pour qu'il la surveille.  
Ils allèrent donc dans la salle de séjour et s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Dans les membres présents dans la salle, il y avait Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Ban, Losq et quelques autres personnes. Law leur demanda de ne pas la "mitrailler" de questions vu son état actuel. Ban servit ensuite à Sakura de la nourriture et un verre de jus de fruits mais elle mangea et but à peine ce qu'il lui avait donné.

\- ... Capitaine ?  
\- Qu'y a t-il, miss ?  
\- Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt sur une île ?  
\- Hum, je ne pense pas, pour l'instant.

_Purupurupuru. Purupurupuru.  
_Law prit son den den mushi, qui était en train de sonner, et décrocha.

_\- Capitaine ! Il y a une île qui vient d'apparaître sous nos yeux ! On y va ? demanda Wakame.  
_\- ... Comment ça ? demanda law perplexe.  
_\- Bah... il y a quelques secondes elle était pas là et elle vient d'apparaître là !_

Law regarda Sakura étrangement, alors que celle-ci était en train de le fixer comme pour lui dire qu'elle devait aller sur cette île.

\- Faites remonter le submersible à la surface, on va aller sur cette île.  
_\- Bien, capitaine !_

Aussitôt dit, le submersible remonta vers la surface de la mer de Grand Line, et se dirigea vers l'île. Tout les membres de l'équipage présents dans la salle de séjour allèrent sur le pont du sous-marin. Une fois arrivée, Sakura sauta sur le sol de l'île la première pour empêcher la sécurité de l'île, qui était une technologie étrangère des humains, d'attaquer le navire.

\- N'attaquez pas ce navire. Ils sont avec moi, leur dit-elle.

Une sorte de monstre, qui ressemblait à un chien, bleu et blanc et aux yeux de couleur turquoise avec une chaîne qui pendait autour de son cou et une épée attachée dans son fourreau dans son dos, se dressa devant elle. Cet animal faisait trois quart de la taille humaine de Sakura.

\- Sakura, fais attention ! la prévint Penguin.

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'animal et gratta doucement le museau de l'animal entre ses deux yeux. Celui-ci, appréciant cela, se frotta contre Sakura.

\- N'ayez pas peur de lui, Haru est mon ami d'enfance.

Le reste de l'équipage descendit du navire prudemment, tandis que Law se dirigea vers Sakura.

\- Haru... ça faisait longtemps... tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu...  
\- Quelle est cette île, miss ?  
\- Cette île est l'une des îles de l'archipel aux morts des hybrides. Elle n'apparaît quand, nous, hybrides, avons besoin d'elle quand un autre hybride meurt. Et c'est le cas ici puisqu'Akitsuna-san est décédé tôt dans la matinée, répondit-elle à son capitaine.  
\- Akitsuna... est mort ? demanda Haru.  
\- Oui... Désolée, Haru, annonça-t-elle tristement en caressant tendrement la tête d'Haru.  
\- ... Amenez le corps.  
\- Losq, Ban, allez chercher le corps, ordonna Law.

Losq et Ban retournèrent dans le submersible pour aller chercher le corps sans vie d'Akitsuna pour l'amener jusqu'à Haru. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes environ, cela fut fait. Ban et Losq avait amené le corps du vieillard près du gardien, Haru.

\- Suivez-moi au lieu du rituel, en l'emmenant avec nous, ordonna Haru.

Haru et Sakura ouvrirent la marche pour conduire les autres jusqu'au lieu où avait lieu ce fameux rituel. Law, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo étaient un peu derrière, puis Losq et Ban fermèrent la marche en portant le corps sans vie du vieil Akitsuna.

\- Je me demande quel est ce rituel... réfléchit Shachi.  
\- Sakura a l'air tendu à propos de ça, justement, remarqua Penguin.  
\- Tendue ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Quand il a mentionné le mot "rituel", elle avait l'air triste.

Law, pendant ce temps, écoutait attentivement ce que racontait ses compagnons et observait Sakura, qui avait l'air tendu, comme l'avaient précédemment dit Shachi et Penguin.

\- Tu es la seule ici à pouvoir faire le rituel, Sakura... ça va aller ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi... je peux le faire...

Le groupe continua de marcher dans une certaine direction, où Haru et Sakura les emmenaient. Ils finirent par arriver dans un lieu plat en hauteur. Au centre de ce lieu en hauteur, il y avait une plate-forme basse en forme de cercle et en pierre avec quelques marches pour monter dessus, et devant cette plate-forme, se trouve un autel en pierre également. À droite, mais un peu à l'écart, de la plate-forme, il y avait une sorte de petite cabane en bois.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, non ?  
\- Oui, je sais, Haru. Je reviens vite.

Sakura alla justement dans la petit cabane en bois.

\- Placez le corps du défunt au milieu de la plate-forme, ordonna Haru.

Ban et Losq firent ce qu'Haru leur demanda, ou plutôt ordonna, puis descendirent de la plate-forme. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sakura sortit de la cabane, habillée d'un kimono noir long, avec une ceinture de couleur grise, avec des sandales grises et noires. La jeune femme, avec un grand bâton de prêtresse dans les mains, se dirigea vers Haru et ses nakamas.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda l'animal.  
\- ... Oui, Haru.  
\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire donc... vas-y.

Sakura monta les quelques marches pour monter sur la plate-forme, puis se dirigea et s'arrêta juste devant le corps du défunt Akitsuna. Elle se trouvait donc dos à ses nakamas et Haru. La jeune femme respira un grand coup et leva le bâton vers le ciel. La plateforme s'illumina.

\- Que le corps de ce défunt soit purifié. Qu'il aille là-bas, dans l'autre monde. Un monde lointain où les morts vivent librement. Que ce défunt soit heureux dans sa nouvelle vie.

Sakura s'agenouilla devant le corps sans vie d'Akitsuna. Elle brandit le bâton horizontalement, au-dessus de lui, avec ses deux mains.

\- Va donc... va donc dans ce monde... continua-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante, vas-y et vis une vie sans restriction. Laisse ton passé derrière toi, et ne t'en fais pas. Ce que tu as voulu protéger ou sauver... sera sous protection d'une autre personne. Tu peux partir sans crainte... Rejoins-le, à présent. Dans le monde des morts.

Le corps qui commençait peu à peu à disparaître depuis le début du rituel, n'était à présent plus du tout là sur la plate-forme où se trouvait Sakura.

\- Maintenant que tu as fait le rituel, changes-toi et pars immédiatement de cette île, ordonna froidement Haru à la jeune femme.  
\- C'est ce que je comptais faire, Haru. Alors tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi agressif.

Sakura alla donc se changer en vitesse dans la cabane. Une fois sortit de la petite maison en bois, elle rejoignit ses nakamas et son capitaine, la tête baissée vers l'avant. Ses cheveux, qui se trouvaient devant son visage, cachait l'expression faciale qu'elle avait en ce moment même.

\- ... Allons-y.

Ils retournèrent donc en direction du submersible jaune puis partirent immédiatement de l'île. À peine mit-elle un pied sur le navire que Sakura entra à l'intérieur. Elle retourna dans la cabine où elle logeait et s'allongea sur le ventre et de tout son long sur son lit. Ses nakamas s'inquiétaient pour elle. Après tout, l'animal avait été soudainement agressif envers elle. Sans aucune raison apparente. Law leur avait interdit à tous d'aller la voir puisque, selon lui, ça ne servirait à rien de lui demander quoi que cela soit à ce sujet. Elle ne répondrait pas. Losq se leva brutalement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de séjour.

\- Losq, ça ne servira à rien d'aller la voir.  
\- Je sais, mais elle a probablement besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle, capitaine ! s'exclama Losq inquiet pour sa nakama.  
\- Reste ici.  
\- Désolé mais je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire.  
\- Voudrais-tu défier mon autorité ?  
\- ... Non, capitaine.

Losq alla se rasseoir à sa place. Plus tard, Penguin proposa de jouer aux cartes pour s'occuper jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. L'idée fut adoptée. Il y avait Penguin, Shachi, Losq, Wakame, Ban, Suzaku et Takashi comme participants au jeu de cartes. Pendant ce temps, Bepo dormait et Law lisait un livre. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ban dut quitter le jeu pour commencer à faire à manger pour ses nakamas. Les deux frères jumeaux, Suzaku et Takashi, gagnaient souvent en coopérant ensemble. Pendant que Penguin, qui était tout le temps en train de perdre, leur hurla que c'était de la triche alors que ce n'est pas vraiment interdit de s'entraider.  
Après quelques parties de jeu de cartes, il fut à présent l'heure de manger. Ban fit sonner la cloche du repas et tout le monde rappliqua. Shachi fut chargé d'aller chercher Sakura et de la ramener dans la salle de séjour. Il toqua à la porte puis entra dans la cabine du capitaine et de la jeune femme-louve. Il la trouva allongé sur le ventre sur son lit.

\- Sakura, il est l'heure d'aller manger, la prévint Shachi.  
\- Je suis obligée de venir ? Je n'ai pas tellement faim...  
\- Le capitaine m'a ordonné de te ramener là-bas pour le dîner.  
\- D'accord...

Sakura se leva doucement et sortit de la chambre, accompagnée de Shachi. Ils traversèrent, en marchant, les différents couloirs qui les menaient jusqu'à la salle de séjour du submersible. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination puis entrèrent à l'intérieur. Tout le monde regardaient leurs deux nakamas entrer dans la salle de séjour, surtout Sakura. Cette dernière et Shachi allèrent s'asseoir à leur place respective. Quelques minutes après, Ban servit à tout le monde le dîner. Une fois cela fait, tout les membres de l'équipage présents commencèrent à manger les plats qui leur étaient servis. Cependant, l'ambiance était bizarrement calme cette fois-ci, alors que normalement c'est plus agité et animé que cela. Le dîner se termina plutôt rapidement.

\- Miss, je sais quelle punition je vais te donner, fit-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Et quelle est-elle ?  
\- Tu devras aider Ban en cuisine, faire le service avec lui, pendant deux semaines. Mais aussi, tu devras nettoyer et ranger entièrement toutes les pièces aux endroits du submersible que je t'indiquerais chaque matin, pendant toute une semaine entière. Tout cela commencera demain.  
\- Je suppose que je devrais me lever tôt aussi.  
\- Environ à 7h30. Mais tu auras toute la journée pour faire les tâches ménagères que je t'attribuerais.  
\- Comme vous le voudrez.  
\- Cependant, si tu ne finis pas quelque chose, ça sera reporter pour le lendemain. Donc n'accumule pas trop de retard. Je te rappelle que le sous-marin est vraiment très grand.  
\- Vous allez vraiment lui faire faire le ménage dans tout le navire ? En seulement une semaine ? demanda Ban étonné.  
\- Exact. Et elle commencera dès demain, habillée comme elle se doit de l'être.  
\- "Habillée comme elle se doit de l'être"... ?! s'exclama l'équipage à l'unisson.  
\- Reiji, Kaze, Suzaku, Takashi. Vous avez ce que je vous avez demandé ?  
\- Affirmatif, capitaine ! On a fini les tenues en fin d'après-midi, déclara Suzaku.  
\- Tenues... ? demanda Sakura.  
\- Pour la cuisine, une tenue complète spéciale et un tablier, et pour le ménage, un autre tablier ! Pour que cela soit plus simple pour toi, tu utiliseras la même tenue mais pas le même tablier ! s'exclama takashi avec un grand sourire.

Sakura se leva soudainement.

\- ... Sakura ? appela Kaze.  
\- Je vais aller prendre une douche et aller dormir dès maintenant.  
\- La douche de notre cabine n'est toujours pas réparée, comme il n'y avait pas les outils nécessaires sur l'île des Barges. Donc tu devras continuer à te laver dans les douches communes pendant encore un certain temps, miss.  
\- Pas de problème, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais y aller à présent. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Tout le monde souhaita, à Sakura, une bonne nuit. La jeune femme-louve arriva dans la salle des douches communes de l'équipage, qu'elle ferma derrière elle. Pas à clé, comme il n'y avait aucun verrou. Sakura ferma la porte normalement. Elle prit, comme à son habitude, une petite et une grande serviette, du shampoing, un gant de bain et du gel douche. La louve ouvrit le robinet pour pouvoir se doucher. Tout d'abord, elle mouilla ses cheveux, son corps puis sa queue de louve. Elle commença à laver ses cheveux et sa queue animale avec le shampoing, puis son corps avec le gel douche. Une fois tout de fait, elle passa la pomme de douche allumée sur tout son corps et prit soin de ne pas se mettre de l'eau à l'intérieur de ses oreilles animales. Sakura enleva donc toute la mousse qui se trouvait sur elle, puis éteignit l'eau et se sécha le corps et la queue avec la grande serviette, qu'elle garda autour d'elle. Ensuite, la jeune femme se sécha les cheveux avec la petite serviette, en faisant de même.

\- Hm ? C'est vrai que j'ai pris aucun autre vêtement avec moi... Tant pis, je vais devoir marcher jusqu'à la cabine de cette manière.

La jeune femme sortit donc de la salle, vêtue d'une simple serviette, avec ses vêtements et sous-vêtements sous son bras gauche. Elle avança dans les différents couloirs qui la menait jusqu'à la cabine. Sakura arriva dans un couloir et rencontra devant elle, l'un de ces nakamas.

\- S-Sakura ?! Q-Que fais-tu ici dans cette tenue ?!  
\- Shachi ? J'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements avec moi avant d'aller prendre ma douche. Du coup, je suis obligée de retourner dans la cabine comme ça, sourit-elle, mais... je crois que je me suis un peu perdue dans les couloirs du submersible.  
\- Un peu ? sourit-il en rigolant légèrement.  
\- Tu peux me raccompagner jusqu'à la cabine ?

Shachi acquiesça de la tête en souriant. En quelques minutes, la jeune femme arriva enfin à destination. Son nakama lui ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. Au moment où Sakura entra dans la cabine, celle-ci faillit s'écrouler par terre mais Shachi la rattrapa à temps. Il l'aida à se relever doucement.

\- Hey ! Sakura ! Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Alors... ne dis rien à personne.  
\- Mais, tu...  
\- S'il te plaît, Shachi. À personne.  
\- Je te le promet. Je ne dirais rien.  
\- Merci, lui sourit-elle.  
\- Je vais te laisser à présent. Bonne nuit, Sakura. À demain.  
\- Bonne nuit, à demain.

Shachi partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il retourna dans la cabine où il dormait. Pendant ce temps, la louve enleva les serviettes qu'elle portait, se sécha davantage les cheveux puis mit un pyjama rouge. Elle posa correctement les serviettes sur le radiateur puis s'allongea dans son lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura rejoignit le pays des songes.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre^^**

**Le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à paraître comme je suis encore en train de l'écrire... mais aussi parce que mon amie, ma correctrice, (Paperpellet) ne pourra pas être très présente ces temps-ci... Du coup, il faudra attendre^^**

**Une question pour vous, lecteurs: D'après vous, pourquoi Sakura agit-elle souvent ainsi ?**

**C'est sur cette question que je vais vous laisser !**

**Nous nous reverrons au prochain chapitre^^**

**J'espère que d'ici là vous vous manifesterez dans les reviews ;)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais remercier à la seule personne qui poste des reviews maintenant. Donc un très grand merci à BlackBakaSama ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent ^^ même si ils sont discrets, TROP discrets...  
**

**Le fait de recevoir une review, qui me fait voir que vous vous intéressez à cette fanfiction, me fait très plaisir et cela m'incite à continuer de la publier^^**

**Donc si vous ne voulez pas que j'arrête alors que vous appréciez ce que j'écris, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !**

**Même si c'est court comme review c'est pas grave !**

**Et aussi, vous pouvez parfaitement poser une question, répondre à celle(s) que je vous pose en fin de chapitre, me proposer quelque chose ou autres^^ j'accepterais avec joie de vous répondre, ça ne me pose aucun problème !**

**De plus, votre avis m'est précieux alors faites m'en part^^**

**Sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°10:**_

_**Punition**_

Une nouvelle journée au sein de l'équipage du Heart Pirates venait de commencer. Il était 7h15 du matin. Sakura était réveillée depuis quelques minutes et se trouvait dans la salle de séjour avec Law, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

\- Miss, le matin tu ne feras pas de service ou la cuisine, car tout le monde ne se réveille pas en même temps. Tu ne le feras donc que le midi et le soir.  
\- D'accord, capitaine.  
\- Ce matin, tu devras laver entièrement la bibliothèque. Et cette après-midi, tu devras bien ranger tout les livres de la bibliothèque à leur place. Et si il y en a qui sont abîmés tu devras les réparer au mieux.

Sakura se mit à soupirer. Law se leva et alla chercher le matériel de ménage pour Sakura. Il lui donna un plumeau, une pelle et une balayette, un balai, une serpillière, un balai-brosse et un seau remplit d'eau avec du produit pour laver le sol. Sakura alla se changer puis revient prendre le matériel pour ensuite se diriger vers la bibliothèque. La jeune hybride prit leplumeau entre ses mains puis dépoussiéra tout les meubles et les livres de la pièce. Après ça, elle prit balai puis commença à passer le balai sans très bien le faire puisqu'elle continuait d'avancer droit devant sans s'arrêter. Un peu plus tard, Takashi, qui passait par là, la vit faire cela et lui dit d'arrêter.

\- Il ne faut pas faire comme ça Sakura-chan. Si tu passes le balai comme ça, la moitié de la poussière ne sera pas ramassée. Attend, je vais te montrer, fit Takashi en prenant le balai que tenait Sakura.

Takashi lui montra la bonne manière de passer le balai pour un maximum d'efficacité. Le jeune homme redonna le balai à Sakura, qui fit comme lui.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu devras passer la serpillière, il faudra que tu frottes le sol avec. Et non passer tout simplement sur le sol avec sans te préoccuper de savoir si c'est bien lavé ou non.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Au faite Sakura-chan, ses vêtements te vont à la perfection !  
\- Merci, Takashi, remercia Sakura avec un petit sourire.

Takashi sortit de la pièce puis retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Quant à Sakura, elle continua donc de passer le balai dans toute la pièce. Cela faisait environ deux heures que la jeune femme avait débuté le ménage. Cette pièce, divisée en deux espaces, était plutôt grande après tout. Il devait y avoir au moins un millier de livres dans l'espace de rangement des livres. Et dans l'espace lecture, il y avait deux grands canapés, une table basse et quelques fauteuils. Avant aujourd'hui pour le ménage de sa punition, Sakura n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette salle. Durant l'heure et demi suivante, Sakura lava tout le sol de la bibliothèque dans les moindres recoins. La jeune femme sortit de la bibliothèque avec tout les instruments ménagers. Elle ramena, dans un premier aller-retour, tout sauf le seau rempli d'eau avec la serpillière qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Par la suite, Sakura prit le seau puis se dirigea vers les douches communes, où elle devait vider l'eau sale. Quand elle arriva dans les douches de l'équipage, la jeune femme entendit un bruit d'eau couler. Sakura entra dans la salle sans faire attention sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. En effet, quelqu'un était en train de prendre une douche. La personne qui était en train de se doucher se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et vit la jeune femme-louve.

\- Que fais-tu ici, miss ?  
\- Hm ? Bah... je suis venue vider l'eau sale comme j'ai terminé de laver la bibliothèque, capitaine, répondit simplement Sakura.  
\- Tu as fais ce que tu as à faire ici, non ? Alors tu devrais sortir d'ici à présent.  
\- Si vous voulez.

Le brun se mit à soupirer.

\- Il est 11h, Ban a besoin de toi pour commencer à préparer le déjeuner pour l'équipage.  
\- D'accord ! s'exclama la louve.

Sakura sortit donc de la salle des douches puis retourna dans la cabine pour changer de tablier. Elle alla par la suite dans la cuisine, où se trouvait Ban.

\- Que faut-il faire, Ban ?  
\- Hm, on va d'abord se laver les mains et les outils que nous allons utiliser pour la préparation de la nourriture pour le repas de ce midi.

Après ceci fait, ils commencèrent à faire à manger. C'était plutôt difficile au départ de manier un couteau pour la jeune femme, mais finalement elle finit par s'y faire. Sakura commença à plutôt bien couper ce que le cuisinier lui demandait de couper. Après voir terminé, Ban lui ordonna de mettre des pommes de terre dans la grande casserole d'eau à ébullition. Ce qu'elle exécuta donc. Après ça, ils commencèrent à préparer le dessert, qui était plutôt simple à faire. Des truffes au chocolat. Ensuite, Ban fit cuire toute la viande lui-même pour le plat principal. À peine eurent-ils finit de faire à manger que Ban appelait déjà l'équipage.

\- Une fois qu'il y aura tout le monde, on ira ensemble servir le repas, Sakura.  
\- D'accord, Ban !  
\- Tâche de ne pas faire tomber de plat.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout l'équipage était présent dans la salle de séjour. Ban et Sakura commençèrent donc à servir tout le monde. En voyant arriver Sakura dans la tenue de maid, ses nakamas commencèrent à fantasmer sur elle. La plupart avait les joues rouges en la voyant entrer dans la salle dans cette tenue. Quand à la jeune femme, elle se demandait pourquoi la majeure partie de l'équipage la regardait de cette manière. Mais elle n'en tenait pas compte et continua le service avec le cuisinier. Une fois fini, ils allèrent à leur place respective et tout le monde commença à manger. Tout le monde était satisfait du repas. Ils passèrent par la suite au dessert après le service de celui-ci. Le capitaine des Heart regarda Sakura plutôt étrangement.

\- Miss, il manque une truffe dans mon assiette, non ?  
\- Chest pas chrai ! Il en manche pas ! s'exclama la jeune femme en ayant la bouche pleine.  
\- Alors pourquoi as-tu la bouche pleine alors que tu n'as pas commencé à manger ton dessert ?  
\- Che vois pas de choi vous parler, chapitaine.

Le brun se mit à soupirer. Il était désespéré du comportement enfantin qu'avait sa jeune nakama. Voir même pire en faite. Mais pourquoi agissait-elle de cette manière ? Après tout, quand il l'avait rencontré, Sakura n'avait pas du tout ce genre de comportement. Elle était sérieuse. Mais alors... comment expliquer ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Law ne la comprenait pas. Pendant ce moment de réflexion, tout le monde avait commencé à manger son dessert, et cela allait de même pour Sakura. Le chirurgien débuta également.

\- Miss, je voudrais te poser une question.  
\- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
\- Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi ?

Un instant de silence s'imposa de lui-même. Mais, Sakura finit par répondre à la question:

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre.

Il savait qu'elle mentait. La jeune femme savait de quoi il parlait mais alors pourquoi feindre l'ignorance ? Elle avait réellement autant de choses à cacher ? Mais pour quelle raison, il ne le savait décidément pas. Malgré cela, Law n'allait pas abandonner pour tout savoir. Ce n'est pas son genre. Le brun soupira de nouveau. Le repas se termina et tout le monde retourna à son poste. Sakura et Ban allèrent ensuite faire la vaisselle. Par la suite, Sakura se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine mais le cuisinier l'interpella:

\- Sakura, tu devrais faire confiance au capitaine. Tu peux tout lui dire.  
\- Je l'ai déjà dis, non ? Je ne comprend pas le sens de la question. Je ne comprend pas ce que le capitaine avait voulu sous-entendre. Je ne vois pas de quoi il parlait en me demandant cela.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu es encore en train de mentir.  
\- Cela mis à part Ban, il ne s'agit pas réellement d'un manque de confiance.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu penses que tout iras mieux en gardant tout pour toi, c'est ça ?!  
\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela. Je suis... comme je suis. C'est tout.  
\- Sakura... ce n'est pas la bonne manière de penser. Tu devrais... !

Sakura sortit de la cuisine sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Cela l'insupportait quand elle se comportait de cette manière ! Mais, en même temps, il était assez triste pour elle. Le cuisinier ne pouvait pas l'obliger à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Quant à la jeune femme, elle se dirigea vers sa cabine pour changer de nouveau de tablier. Elle y trouva Law, à l'intérieur, à son bureau en train de lire un livre. C'est alors que le brun prit la parole alors qu'elle venait à peine de se changer:

\- Tiens-tu réellement à cet équipage ?  
\- C-comment ça ?  
\- Est-ce que tu t'y plais ?  
\- Bien entendu !  
\- Et tu veux y rester, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, capitaine.  
\- Et si on venait à aller sur ton île, que ferais-tu ? Resterais-tu là-bas ?

La louve fut surprise par la question de son capitaine. Pourquoi lui demandait-il une chose pareille ? Après cela, Sakura semblait abattue. Law se retourna vers elle, attendant sa réponse. Le brun se demandait pour quelle raison elle faisait cette tête.

\- Miss ?  
\- Je ne pense pas... et même si je le voulais... je ne pourrais pas de toute manière.  
\- Que sous-entends-tu ?  
\- R-rien... capitaine... J-je... je vais aller ranger la bibliothèque... !

Sakura sortit en courant de la cabine. La tête baissée et le visage cachée par ses cheveux, elle alla vers la bibliothèque du submersible. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra quelques membres de l'équipage qui lui demandait si elle allait bien. Mais elle ne répondit à fois arrivée, la louve entra à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle respira un grand coup puis commença à regarder ceux qui étaient abîmés. Sakura les mit en pile sur la table basse pour s'en occuper plus tard. Après avoir vérifié les livres qui était à sa portée, elle dû monter sur un escabeau pour examiner les livres en hauteur. La jeune femme monta donc dessus. Mais elle fut surprise quand un papillon s'envola juste devant ses yeux. La louve poussa un cri de surprise puis glissa en arrière et tomba violemment par terre sur ses fesses. En tombant, elle se cogna la nuque et le dos contre le meuble, qui servait au rangement des livres, et se fit mal au derrière. Quelques livres, qui était sur le meuble sur lequel elle s'est cognée, lui tombent sur la tête. Sakura poussa un autre cri de douleur. Shachi, qui passait devant la salle, fut alerté par le bruit et les deux cris de la louve. Après être entré, il se précipita vers elle.

\- Sakura-chan ! Est-ce que ça va ?! s'inquiéta Shachi.  
\- O-oui... ça va aller...  
\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie... tu saignes un peu.

Sakura posa sa main sur son front et la mit devant ses yeux. Il y avait un peu de sang sur le bout de ses doigts. Son nakama l'aida à se relever. Il la prit par le poignet pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais la louve se dégagea de son emprise, refusant d'y aller.

\- Sakura !  
\- Je vais bien Shachi, ne t'en fais pas. Tu devrais retourner à ton poste. Si le capitaine te vois ici, tu risque de te faire punir.  
\- Bon d'accord... mais fais attention la prochaine fois.

Shachi sortit donc de la salle, laissant Sakura seule. Elle essuya le peu de sang qui était sur son front puis continua à examiner les livres pour voir ceux qui étaient abîmés. Quand elle fini le tri, Sakura alla rafistoler les livres puis les rangea tous à leur place. Ainsi que ceux qui avait été rangé au mauvais endroit. Et c'est au bout de quelques heures qu'elle eut tout parfaitement fini. Malgré les douleurs après la chute, la jeune femme avait enfin réussi à finir le rangement. C'était épuisant comme genre de journée, qui avait tout à envier des journées de farniente, que la louve avait depuis qu'elle était dans l'équipage jusqu'à hier.  
Après tout ce travail, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était au moins faire une sieste. Une très longue sieste. Sakura se dirigea plutôt difficilement vers sa cabine. Après quelques minutes, elle y arriva enfin. La louve ouvrit doucement la porte et vit qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Ensuite, elle enleva son tablier et ses chaussures puis s'effondra de sommeil sur son lit.  
Environ trois heures et demi plus tard, une personne entra dans la cabine. Il regarda partout et vit Sakura endormit sur son lit, et s'approcha lentement d'elle pour ensuite la secouer doucement pour la réveiller. La louve émergea doucement et difficilement de sa sieste et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de la sortir de son profond sommeil. Elle remarqua que c'était l'ours polaire.

\- Bepo... ? Qu'y a-t-il... ? prononça la louve assez difficilement.  
\- Le capitaine m'a dis que tu devais aller en cuisine pour préparer le repas avec Ban.  
\- ... D'accord, merci, j'y vais. Il faut juste que je mette mon tablier avant.

La louve se leva doucement pour mettre son tablier et ses chaussures, puis se dirigea vers la porte en chancelant légèrement. À un moment, si Bepo ne l'avait pas rattrapé, Sakura se serait effondrée par terre.

\- S-Sakura... ç-ça va ? Désolé...

La jeune femme sourit.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Bepo... je suis juste un peu fatiguée, ça va aller.

L'ours l'aida à bien se redresser puis la lâcha. Sakura sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en compagnie de Bepo, qui ne voulait pas que sa nakama s'effondre encore une fois. Ils finirent par arriver devant la cuisine, où Ban attendait la jeune femme. Avant qu'il parte, Sakura demanda à l'ours de ne rien dire à personne sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cabine. Bepo lui promit qu'il ne dirait rien, puis retourna à ses occupations. Quant à la jeune femme, elle entra à l'intérieur de la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le dîner avec Ban.  
C'est au bout de deux heures qu'ils eurent fini. Les quelques fois où la jeune femme somnolait un peu, Ban lui ordonna de se reprendre et de se concentrer sur la cuisine. Tout le monde fut ensuite appelé pour aller manger. Les différents plats furent servis au fur et à mesure du repas, comme d'habitude. C'était plutôt dur pour la jeune femme de rester éveillée. Mais elle résista jusqu'à la fin puisqu'elle pourrait aller dormir juste après. Même si ce n'était pas très bon d'aller dormir juste après avoir manger. Sakura s'en fichait du moment qu'elle pouvait aller dormir. Cependant... juste après avoir manger son dessert, la jeune femme s'endormit la tête dans ses bras, qui étaient croisés sur la table.

\- Elle devait être réellement très épuisée, Sakura-chan, surtout pour s'endormir ici ! s'exclama Penguin.  
\- Ne crie pas sinon tu risques de la réveiller, idiot, le réprimanda Losq.  
\- Qui est-ce que tu... ?!

Penguin fut coupé dans sa phrase par Shachi, qui lui fit signe de se taire en lui montrant Sakura, qui était toujours en train de dormir. Son visage endormie était paisible et enfantin.

\- Bepo, ramène-là dans ma cabine, ordonna Law, si elle continue de dormir comme ça, demain elle aura mal au dos.  
\- Bien, capitaine ! obéit l'ours.

Bepo se leva et souleva doucement Sakura pour pouvoir la porter dans ses bras. Il sortit de la salle de séjour, puis se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine pour aller déposer Sakura dans son lit. Bepo retourna par la suite dans la salle, où était encore Law et d'autres membres de l'équipage. Plus tard dans la soirée, Law décida de retourner dans sa cabine, où Sakura dormait encore et toujours. Le brun soupira. Il entreprit par la suite de la mettre en pyjama, comme il ne serait pas raisonnable de la laisser dormir dans cette tenue. Ce qu'il fit donc en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Ensuite, le capitaine des Hearts mit la couverture sur elle puis, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se déshabiller. Et enfin, Law sortit puis s'installa dans son propre lit pour aller dormir à son tour. Le lendemain matin, Law se réveilla en premier et eut un peu de mal à faire lever la miss.

\- Miss Sakura, réveilles-toi.

Pour seule réponse, Sakura émit un grognement.

\- Miss !  
\- Nii-sama... j'ai encore sommeil, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu... murmura Sakura en dormant.  
\- "Nii-sama" ? Bon... ça suffit maintenant, réveilles-toi, miss Sakura ! lui ordonna Law.

Sakura se réveilla doucement.

\- Hm... ? Capitaine... ?  
\- Lèves-toi. Aujourd'hui aussi tu as du travail, miss.  
\- ... D'accord, capitaine.

En se levant, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle était en pyjama. Pourtant, Sakura ne se souvenait pas s'être changée avant de dormir. Remarquant l'air interrogateur de la miss, Law prit la parole:

\- Je t'ai changé pour te mettre en pyjama. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que tu dormes habillée toute la nuit. De plus, ça aurait froissé tes vêtements.  
\- Je vois... merci dans ce cas.  
\- La prochaine fois, changes-toi avant de t'endormir.  
\- J'y penserais !

Après que Sakura se soit habillée de la même manière qu'hier, ils allèrent dans la salle de séjour pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Cela se passa comme la veille, Law lui donna ensuite ses directives pour ce qu'elle devra faire pour la journée. Cet après-midi elle devra nettoyer entièrement la cuisine, la réserve et la salle de séjour.

\- Et pour ce matin ? questionna Sakura.  
\- Tu ne feras rien de particulier, lui répondit Law.  
\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir forcé à me réveiller ?  
\- J'avais quelques questions à te poser.  
\- Cela n'est pas... commença la louve.  
\- Shachi m'a dis qu'hier tu étais tombée en arrière de l'escabeau. Et que tu t'étais donc blessée à divers endroits en te cognant violemment contre le meuble qui était juste derrière. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, quand il t'a conseillé d'aller à l'infirmerie, tu as refusé.  
\- C-ce n'était pas si grave que cela... !  
\- Tu es vraiment têtue, miss. Grave ou non, les blessures peuvent s'aggraver dans tout les cas.  
\- Mais ça ne s'est pas aggravée ! Donc tout va bien !  
\- Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Tu as très certainement frôlé la mort, miss !  
\- Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ?!  
\- "Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ?!", tu dis ? Tu es sérieuse ?! Et tes nakamas, tu penses à nous ?! s'énerva le brun.

Un lourd silence venait de prendre place dans la salle de séjour, entre Sakura et Law. La jeune femme avait la tête baissée. Son visage était à présent caché par ses cheveux. Elle se leva brusquement et alla en direction de la sortie. C'était à ce moment là que Losq, Penguin et Shachi décidèrent d'entrer dans la salle.

\- Sakura-chan... ? appela Shachi.

Quand elle fut juste devant eux, Losq empêcha la louve de partir en la prenant fermement par les épaules.

\- Sakura. Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Losq.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas.

\- Viens avec moi, décida le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme la prit doucement par la main et l'emmena dans sa cabine, qu'il partageait avec Shachi et Penguin. Sakura le suivit sans rien dire. Losq la fit s'asseoir sur un lit et s'agenouilla par terre, devant elle.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi toi et le capitaine vous avez commencé à vous disputer ? lui demanda Losq doucement.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Losq vit Sakura éclater en pleurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état. D'ailleurs, il détestait quand la jeune femme était en larmes. Cependant, Sakura lui expliqua tout mais avec un peu de mal comme elle pleurait. Losq, qui s'inquiétait énormément pour la jeune femme, lui avait proposé un mouchoir qu'elle accepta. Elle essuya ainsi ces larmes avec, se moucha et essaya d'arrêter de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi as-tu réagi de cette manière ?  
\- Je... c'est personnel...  
\- Sakura... tu sais que si tu...  
\- Je sais cela... mais je... je ne veux rien dire. Pour le moment, en tout cas...  
\- Je comprend... tu n'y es pas obligé de toute manière, je ne t'y forcerais pas.  
\- Merci d'avoir voulu me remonter le moral, Losq, le remercia-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
\- Du moment que tu vas mieux, ça va. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, tu es ma nakama ! Et puis... je te considère comme une petite sœur.  
\- Une... petite sœur ?  
\- Oui ! Cela te déplaît ? demanda Losq en voyant l'air triste qu'affichait la jeune femme.  
\- N-non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je repensais... à ma famille, c'est tout...  
\- Tu as une petite sœur ?  
\- Oui, j'en ai une, sourit la louve.  
\- Je vois, et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
\- Céleste. Et elle est très attachée à moi, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.  
\- Elle te voit probablement comme la meilleure des grandes sœurs du monde ! s'exclama Losq en riant.  
\- J'en doute ! Je suis loin d'être la meilleure à mon avis ! rigola Sakura à son tour.

Losq ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme, en lui caressant le dessus de sa tête. Sakura adorait quand les gens lui faisait ça, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pourtant ça se voyait très bien sur son visage ! Le jeune homme la trouvait adorable, c'est en partie pour cela qu'il la considérait comme une petite sœur. Une petite sœur qu'il se devait de protéger. En un sens, il savait que sa nakama n'avait pas besoin de protection mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après tout, tout le monde se préoccupait d'elle sans que la jeune femme le veuille. Et d'après ce qu'il a vu jusque là, Sakura n'avait pas envie d'être la personne à protéger en permanence. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète toujours pour elle. Les deux nakamas se sourirent mutuellement.

\- Tu veux qu'on retourne dans la salle de séjour, Sakura ?

Sakura acquiesça en souriant. Ils retournèrent donc ensemble dans la salle de séjour, en discutant sur le chemin. La louve appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme. C'est un de ceux qu'elle connaissait le mieux avec Shachi, Penguin et Bepo. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre son capitaine ou encore Ban. Quant aux autres, elle ne leur avait pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout, parler. Elle se promit de le faire, et donc de leur parler, pour connaître tout ses nakamas au mieux. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ils virent qu'il n'y avait plus Law à l'intérieur, mais ils remarquèrent Shachi et Penguin avec Bepo, ainsi que d'autres de leurs nakamas. Ils allèrent s'asseoir avec Shachi, Penguin et Bepo. Ces deux premiers remarquèrent que Sakura allait mieux, et qu'à présent elle était souriante.

\- Dis moi... comment t'as fais Losq ? demanda Penguin suspicieux.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Pour que notre Sakura-chan ait de nouveau le sourire, pardi !  
\- C'est un secret !  
\- Il ne t'as pas fais ou fais faire de trucs bizarres, Sakura ? questionna Penguin.  
\- Quel genre de "trucs" ? interrogea Sakura.  
\- Bah tu sais... les "trucs" !

La jeune femme pencha sa tête sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait pas où son nakama voulait en venir. Losq se mit à rigoler puis donna un petit coup sur la tête de Penguin.

\- Hey ! se plaignit Penguin.  
\- Elle ne comprend sûrement pas, idiot ! rigola toujours Losq.  
\- Pourtant elle a 23 ans, non ?  
\- Vaut mieux qu'on préserve son innocence, surtout avec toi Penguin. Ça vaut mieux pour elle !  
\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles ! J'ai jamais rien fais moi !  
\- Justement, vaut mieux la tenir éloignée de tes hormones masculines, ria Losq encore plus fort.  
\- Jamais je ne lui ferais faire ça à Sakura ! J-je... c'est ma nakama ! rougit Penguin en essayant de trouver des excuses.

Pendant ce temps, Shachi semblait être en train de réfléchir. Il ne faisait pas attention à la petite bagarre entre Penguin et Losq. Sakura se demandait ce que son nakama avait, et lui posa donc la question:

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Shachi ?  
\- H-hein... ?! fit Shachi en étant surpris.

Le roux sortit de ses pensées et regarda Sakura, qui semblait inquiète pour lui. D'habitude, c'était plutôt lui qui s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme.

\- Tu vas bien ? redemanda l'hybride.  
\- O-oui... !  
\- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réellement le cas...  
\- N-ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Sakura-chan... ! J-je vais bien... !  
\- Si tu le dis... d'accord, céda la louve.  
\- Shachi ! C'est pas bien d'inquiéter Sakura ! Même si tu dis que tout vas bien ! le réprimanda Losq.  
\- D-désolé... s'excusa Shachi.  
\- Tu ressembles à Bepo maintenant ! blagua Losq.  
\- Désolé... s'excusa Bepo à son tour.  
\- Rha ! Ne t'excuses pas pour rien, Bepo ! râla Penguin.

Sakura se leva de sa chaise.

\- Sakura ? l'appela Losq.  
\- Comme je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment, je vais aller un peu dans ma cabine, expliqua Sakura.  
\- Tu es fatiguée ? s'inquiéta Penguin.  
\- Un peu mais ce n'est pas pour ça, le rassura Sakura, j'ai juste envie de m'allonger un peu.  
\- D'accord, Sakura. On te reverra que ce midi, supposa Losq.  
\- Très probablement ! À plus tard !  
\- À plus tard ! firent Penguin et Losq en cœur.

Sakura partit de la salle de séjour pour retourner dans sa cabine. Elle ouvrit la porte puis vit qu'il n'y avait personne. La louve ferma la porte derrière elle puis se dirigea vers son lit. Elle retira ses chaussures pour ensuite s'allonger sur son lit sur le dos. Sakura se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à finir par s'endormir. Le navire était plutôt calme. C'était agréable. En milieu de matinée, quelqu'un entra dans la cabine. Il vit que la jeune femme était en train de dormir mais ne la réveilla pas. Il préférait l'observer en réfléchissant. Encore plus tard, la personne décida de la réveiller. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et s'assied sur le bord de son lit, doucement, et vit que c'était son capitaine qui venait de la sortir de son sommeil.

\- Je me suis endormie ? demanda Sakura.  
\- Exact, miss, affirma Law.  
\- D-désolée ! Je ne voulais pas m'endormir !

Sur les lèvres du brun se dessina un petit sourire.

\- Ne t'excuses pas. Tu n'es pas habituée à faire ce genre de tâches ménagères ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais rien fais de tel auparavant. Donc, non.  
\- ... Miss, pour ce matin...  
\- J'aurais du faire attention et écouter Shachi.  
\- Et ?  
\- C'est tout.

Le jeune capitaine des Heart soupira.

\- Miss, il faut que tu ailles rejoindre Ban en cuisine.  
\- J'y vais, dans ce cas, fit la louve en se levant.

La jeune femme, après avoir remit ses chaussures et s'être vêtue de son tablier de cuisine, alla dans la cuisine du navire. Elle y trouva, comme prévu, Ban à l'intérieur. Une heure après le repas du midi, Sakura se mit au travail et lava donc la cuisine et la salle de séjour de fond en comble, ainsi que la réserve. Par la suite le dîner arriva finalement puis, vers minuit, tout le monde était finalement en train de dormir.

* * *

**Questions de fin de chapitre:**

**1) Trouvez-vous que la fanfiction est plus vivante qu'avant ?**

**2) Est-ce que vous voudriez qu'il y ait parfois des chapitre "H-S" pour, par exemple, en savoir plus sur certains personnages ?  
**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre en tout cas ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à commentez, me poser des questions, répondre aux miennes qui sont au-dessus ou autres ;) Ne soyez pas timides !**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fois pour le prochain chapitre !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tout les lecteurs !  
**

**Je vais tranquillement vous laisser ce chapitre, donc bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°11:**_

_**Sauvetage**_

Le lendemain après-midi, sur Grand Line, au sein du submersible du Heart...

Ce que Sakura devait faire cette après-midi, c'était de ranger entièrement la réserve. Pendant ce temps, juste à côté dans la salle de séjour, Law discutait avec Bepo ainsi que d'autres membres de l'équipage. Sakura qui était donc dans la réserve, avec son ouïe affinée, entendait tout ce qu'ils se disaient. À un moment, elle entendit qu'ils arriveraient bientôt sur une nouvelle île. Et que celle-ci avait une base de la Marine. C'était comme lui avait dis Akitsuna ! Sakura se devait d'aller là-bas ! Même si elle n'y était pas autorisée, la louve irait quand même. Elle voulait sauver la fillette qu'avait protégé son grand-père jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, quand les marines l'ont kidnappé à cause de son appartenance à l'espèce hybride.

C'est en milieu d'après-midi que l'équipage arriva, puis accosta, sur l'île avec une base de la Marine. Law ne prit que quelques personnes avec lui pour plus de discrétion. Furtivement, Sakura réussit à sortir du sous-marin sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle s'était changée. La louve portait un short blanc, une chemisette bleu et des chaussures légères. Entre temps, Shachi lui avait donné un fin bonnet blanc, pour cacher ses oreilles de louve sans paraître suspecte avec sa cape à capuche noir. Sakura avait donc mis ce bonnet sur sa tête et portait également sa cape noire fermée, pour cacher sa queue animal. C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit du navire.

Une fois sur l'île, elle alla en direction du plus gros bâtiment et entra à l'intérieur. Elle se balada dans les différents couloirs. À un moment, elle tomba sur quelqu'un habillé dans un uniforme principalement blanc et bleu. Quand il la vit, l'homme alla dans sa direction en l'interpellant.

\- Êtes-vous une nouvelle recrue ? lui demanda l'homme.  
\- Heu... eh bien... commença Sakura.  
\- Vous vous êtes perdue ?  
\- Ce n'est pas...  
\- Vous avez votre uniforme au moins ?  
\- Uniforme ?  
\- Vous ne l'avez donc pas reçu ? Venez avec moi, dans ce cas.

L'homme entraîna la louve dans divers couloirs jusque devant une petite salle. Il entra à l'intérieur et en sortit avec un uniforme dans les mains. Sakura ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Vous devez le mettre, ordonna l'homme.  
\- Heu... Maintenant ?  
\- Oui.  
\- D'accord, fit-elle en ne comprenant toujours pas la situation.

La jeune femme enleva sa cape puis commença à enlever un par un les boutons de sa chemise. L'homme, surpris, la regarda avec des grands yeux. Il était très surpris qu'elle se déshabille en plein milieu du couloir. Law et Shachi arrivèrent au moment où la louve était en train d'enlever sa chemise. Énervé, le capitaine des Heart lui ordonna de se rhabiller. Sakura obéit et remit donc sa chemise et sa cape.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu en train de te dessaper ?! la réprimanda Law.  
\- Bah, il m'a dis de mettre ses vêtements, répondit la louve simplement en montrant l'homme et l'uniforme.  
\- C'est un ennemi !

Le jeune homme soupira à cause du comportement naïf de sa nakama.

\- Un ennemi ? répéta Sakura.  
\- C'est un marine.

Sakura se reprit bien vite et assomma le marine alors que celui-ci était encore distrait. Elle l'enferma ensuite dans la pièce dans laquelle il était entré précédemment.

\- D'ailleurs miss... pourquoi es-tu ici ?! On m'a appelé pour dire que tu n'étais plus sur le navire ! Tu n'étais pas autorisée à le quitter !  
\- Je suis venue sur l'île pour sauver quelqu'un.  
\- Qui ? questionna Shachi.  
\- La fillette qu'a protégé Akitsuna-san, répondit Sakura, les marines l'ont kidnappé il y a environ deux semaines comme c'est une hybride.  
\- Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis à ce propos ? soupira Law.  
\- Je sais que j'aurais du... mais vous ne m'auriez jamais autorisé à aller la sauver.  
\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais tant qu'on est là, allons la sauver.  
\- Merci, capitaine ! sourit la louve.

Law, Sakura et Shachi se mirent à la recherche de la fillette. Ils se firent le plus discret possible, pour ne pas se faire repérer avant de l'avoir sauvé. Et c'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils entendirent des cris dans une pièce pas loin de leur position. Sakura, qui avait une ouïe plus fine que ses nakamas, les menèrent jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait les cris. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur en défonçant la porte de la pièce. Les pirates virent une fillette avec des vêtements presque entièrement déchirés. Elle était à moitié dénudée et ils virent également qu'elle avait des blessures sur tout le corps. Alors que la fillette pleurait et criait en se débattant, un marine la menaça alors qu'il était aussi à moitié nu.

\- Espèce de sale enfoiré ! hurla Sakura.

Énervée, Sakura lui mit un violent coup de poing en pleine tête pour assommer le marine, puis un coup de genou dans son ventre. La louve envoya valser le marine contre un mur. Le marine était complètement assommé et s'était évanoui. Quant à Shachi et Law, ils étaient surpris et choqués en même temps. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Sakura aussi enragée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à aller vers le marine pour l'achever, son capitaine l'en empêcha.

\- Calme-toi miss, nous devons emmener la gamine et partir, lui ordonna Law.

Sakura respira un grand coup et acquiesça. Elle s'approcha doucement de la fillette pour ne pas l'effrayer. Shachi avait tenté sa chance pour la rassurer mais il avait... lamentablement échoué. Elle refusait d'avoir à faire à un homme. Sakura essaya de rassurer la fillette.

\- Rika, ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. Nous sommes là pour te sauver, essaya de rassurer Sakura.

La fillette sauta sur Sakura, qui la prit dans ses bras. La louve enleva sa cape pour la mettre autour du corps de Rika avant de la porter dans ses bras. De cette manière, la fillette était couverte. En plus de cela, Sakura mit son chapeau sur la tête de la fillette pour cacher son appartenance à l'espèce hybride.

\- Miss, si tu n'as plus rien pour cacher tes attributs animaliers, tout le monde verra que tu n'es pas...  
\- Je sais cela. Mais je veux protéger cette fille. Elle passe bien avant moi, déclara la louve sérieusement.

Cela faisait un petit moment que Law ne l'avait pas vu aussi sérieuse que ça. Il respecta son choix et ne dit rien d'autres, hormis le fait qu'il devait partir d'ici à présent. Cependant, à peine sortit de la chambre, une alerte retentit dans toute la base de la Marine. L'alerte qui signalait que des pirates s'étaient infiltrés dans la base. C'est également à ce moment là que Losq, Bepo et Ban arrivèrent vers eux en courant. Ils étaient poursuivit par des marines. Tout les six ensemble, ils s'enfuirent de la base de la Marine avec Rika. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, après être sortie de la base et avoir traversé les rues de la ville en courant, les pirates étaient de nouveau sur leur navire. Et, comme le log pose avait fini d'être rechargé, l'équipage partit immédiatement de cette île. Pour échapper à ses poursuivants, le submersible s'enfonça dans les profondeurs marines.

Sur ordre de son capitaine, Sakura était allée à l'infirmerie avec Rika. Law l'attendait à l'intérieur. Le brun voulait la soigner mais la fillette refusa formellement qu'il la touche, ou même l'effleure. Rika restait collée à Sakura, la seule personne en qui elle semblait avoir confiance. Après tout, elles étaient hybrides toutes les deux, et Sakura était une femme. Le brun abandonna en soupirant.

\- Tu vas devoir la soigner toi même, miss.  
\- M-moi ? Mais je ne sais pas comment faire !  
\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Elle refuse qu'un homme s'approche d'elle. Tu es la seule en qui elle a confiance. On ne peut pas faire autrement pour le moment.  
\- Mais, je...  
\- Je vais te dire ce que tu dois faire.  
\- D-D'accord, capitaine...

En suivant ce que lui ordonnait son capitaine, Sakura réussit petit à petit à soigner Rika, qui accepta de se faire soigner par la jeune femme. Une fois les soins terminés, la louve soupira de soulagement tandis que la fillette s'était immédiatement endormie sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

\- Miss ?  
\- Hm, oui ?  
\- Tu penses qu'elle appartient à quelle espèce hybride ?  
\- Hybride-chat.  
\- Et tu sais pourquoi elle a été capturé par la Marine ?  
\- Je pense savoir, répondit Sakura d'un air grave.

Selon l'expression du visage de la jeune femme, Law voyait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. De ce fait, il ne demanda rien de plus à ce sujet car ce serait en vain. Sakura était trop têtue.

\- Je vois. Tu devras t'en occuper puisqu'elle n'accepte que toi.  
\- Bien, capitaine.  
\- Mais n'oublies pas que tu as toujours ta punition à accomplir, miss.  
\- Je sais cela.

Le capitaine des Heart sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant ainsi Sakura seule avec Rika.

\- Onee-sama... murmura Rika dans son sommeil.

Sakura avait la vague impression de connaître la jeune hybride-chatte. Mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Ainsi, cela resta simplement une impression et ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps là-dessus. Quelqu'un entra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. C'était Ban.

\- Sakura, tu dois continuer d'aller ranger la réserve, prévint Ban.  
\- Et pour Rika ? Je dois la surveiller.  
\- Elle est en train de dormir. Ça ne sert à rien. Et au pire, je peux la surveiller à ta place.  
\- Elle déteste les hommes. Donc je refuse.  
\- Tu as peur que je lui fasse du mal ou quoi, Sakura ?  
\- Là n'est pas la question, elle déteste les hommes. Elle sera effrayée si je ne suis pas avec elle.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour cette gamine que tu connais à peine ?  
\- "Cette gamine", comme tu dis, est la seconde de mon espèce que je rencontre depuis très longtemps, donc... je veux la protéger comme me l'a demandé Akitsuna-san.  
\- Lui aussi, tu le connaissais à peine.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Akitsuna-san était mon grand-père, n'est-ce pas une raison suffisante ?!  
\- Quel genre de grand-père abandonnerait sa famille pour vivre sur une île de tarés ? Et quel genre de grand-père refuserait le sang de sa petite-fille et de se laisser crever sous ses yeux la nuit qui suit ?

Ne pouvant supporter ce que venait de dire Ban, Sakura le gifla.

\- Tais-toi, cela suffit ! Tu ne le connaissais pas alors cesse de le critiquer ! hurla Sakura.

Ban se tut, légèrement sonné par la gifle. Rika, qui avait été réveillé à cause du bruit, pleura. En l'entendant pleurer, Sakura se précipita vers elle pour la consoler et lui dire que ce n'était rien. Qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter ou à pleurer. Peu de temps après, la louve réussit à calmer la jeune fille qui cessa donc de pleurer. Quand Sakura se retourna, elle ne vit plus personne. Ban était partit.

\- Onee-chan ! appela Rika.  
\- Hm ? fit Sakura en se retournant vers Rika.  
\- Onee-chan ! s'exclama Rika de nouveau.  
\- Tu sais Rika... je ne suis pas vraiment ta sœur...  
\- Je sais ! Mais tu es gentille comme mon onee-chan !

Sakura lui sourit gentiment et lui demanda:

\- Tu as faim ?  
\- Oui ! s'exclama Rika en faisant un grand sourire.

Pour confirmer la réponse de Rika, son ventre se mit à faire du bruit. Gênée, la jeune hybride rougit un peu.

\- Alors allons-y ! rigola Sakura.

Sakura porta la fillette dans ses bras. Quant à Rika, elle mit ses bras autour du coup de la louve, pour bien se maintenir contre elle. La jeune fille portait temporairement un haut qui appartenait à la louve qui était ample pour elle ainsi qu'un short. Évidemment, Sakura lui avait aussi prêté des sous-vêtements. Sur le chemin qui menait à la salle de séjour, Sakura posa quelques questions à Rika.

\- Tu dois avoir 9 ans, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sakura.  
\- Heu...  
\- Au vue de ton apparence, je dirais cet âge-là, sourit la louve en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- O-oui, j'ai 9 ans.

Elles arrivèrent devant la salle de séjour, puis entrèrent à l'intérieur. À peine entrer, Rika était effrayée. Il y avait pleins d'hommes à l'intérieur. C'était certes les compagnons de Sakura, mais ça restait des hommes. Sakura sentait que la jeune fille tremblait. Rika avait son visage enfoui dans le cou de la louve.

\- Je veux pas aller dans cette salle... lui murmura Rika à l'oreille.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Rika, je suis avec toi.  
\- Je...  
\- Rien ne t'arrivera, je te le promet.  
\- D-d'accord...

Sakura se dirigea vers une table esseulée, avec Rika dans ses bras. Elle la posa doucement sur une chaise puis alla à l'intérieur de la cuisine. La louve sortit avec quelques pommes et un couteau. La jeune hybride, plutôt gênée, baissa la tête et tint le bas du t-shirt que la louve lui avait prêté. Sakura coupa en quatre part égale la pomme, en enlevant le centre du fruit qui n'était pas mangeable, puis lui donna. Alors que Sakura mangeait tranquillement l'une des autres pommes, Rika dégustait timidement. Cependant, voulant partir d'ici le plus vite possible, la jeune fille mangea plus vite. Une fois toutes les pommes manger, Sakura lava le couteau, l'essuya et le remit à sa place. La louve revint ensuite vers Rika.

\- J-je veux partir de cette salle... s'il te plaît...  
\- Rika, tu ne cours aucun risque... surtout tant que tu es avec moi.  
\- M-mais... je...

Rika commença à pleurer de nouveau. Entendant la plus jeune des hybrides pleurer, les nakamas de la louve, présents dans la salle, se retournèrent vers les deux hybrides. Étant également dans la salle, Losq s'approcha doucement pour ne pas trop effrayer Rika.

\- Il se passe quoi, Sakura ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? questionna Losq.  
\- Elle a peur de rester ici.  
\- Tu devrais la faire sortir d'ici dans ce cas.

Sakura ne répondit rien.

\- Sakura ? l'appela Losq.  
\- ... D'accord, je vais l'emmener dans ma cabine, dit Sakura d'un air détaché.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'étais juste un peu distraite, sourit la louve.  
\- ... D'accord.

Le jeune homme ne la croyait pas réellement. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, cependant... Losq ne dit rien et se contenta simplement d'acquiescer. Sakura se leva et prit Rika dans ses bras puis sortit de la salle de séjour et alla dans sa cabine. Sakura déposa la fillette sur son lit pour ensuite s'allonger dessus, tandis que Rika l'imita en se collant contre elle.

À la fin de l'après-midi, Rika et Sakura étaient encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre, allongée sur le lit de cette dernière. Tandis que la première dormait, la louve réfléchissait. Quelqu'un entra. Cette personne vit les deux filles dans cette position.

\- Miss ?  
\- Hm... Oui, capitaine ?  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Ban a décidé de ranger la réserve lui-même, donc finalement tu n'auras pas à le faire.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Tu devras bientôt devoir aller préparer le dîner avec lui.  
\- Ensuite ?

Law se mit à soupirer. Sakura ne semblait pas être dans son état normal.

\- T'es-tu disputée avec Ban aujourd'hui ?  
\- ... Non.

Elle mentait encore ! C'est une vraie tête de mule qui ne voulait jamais avouer la vérité !

\- Dis la vérité, gronda Law.  
\- Si vous voulez la savoir, demandez à Ban. Puisque après tout, il vous raconte tout ce qu'il se passe.

Encore une fois, Law se mit à soupirer. Il ne faisait que ça avec elle.

\- Tu es vraiment têtue.

Entendant Sakura et Law parler, Rika se réveilla. Quand elle vit Law, la fillette se blottit contre Sakura en tremblant un peu.

\- J'ai... j'ai peur... murmura Rika.  
\- Rika, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
\- Onee-chan...  
\- Tout va bien, la rassura Sakura avec une voix douce.  
\- T-tu... tu en es sûre... ?  
\- Oui, continua la louve en lui souriant.

Plus il l'observait, plus la louve étonnait Law. Sakura réussit à calmer la fillette et de ne pas trop avoir peur de Law. Du moins, quand Sakura était tout près d'elle. Elles se levèrent toutes les deux du lit. Rika prit la main de la jeune femme.

\- Hm ? Tu ne veux pas que je te porte ?  
\- N-non... ça va aller... je peux marcher...  
\- Comme tu voudras, sourit Sakura de nouveau.

Sakura tenait bien la main de la jeune hybride. Avec Law, les deux filles allèrent de nouveau dans la salle de séjour. Ils s'assirent à la même table. Rika n'était pas très à l'aise. Pour la rassurer au mieux, Sakura avait fait asseoir la fillette sur ses cuisses. Une heure plus tard, Sakura du laisser Rika pour aller préparer à manger avec Ban. Réticente et effrayée, Rika ne voulait pas qu'elle l'abandonne. Sakura se leva et assied la jeune fille sur sa chaise.

\- Rika. Fais des efforts, j'en ai pour une heure environ.  
\- Mais... je...

Sakura s'accroupit devant Rika.

\- Tu ne crains rien, je te le promet, lui dit Sakura doucement en lui embrassant le front.  
\- R-reviens vite... onee-chan...  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

La louve caressa doucement les cheveux de sa cadette. Elle remit la chaise, avec Rika dessus, correctement en place puis alla dans la cuisine. Ban avait déjà commencé à faire à manger. Elle se mit à faire à manger elle aussi, sous les ordres du cuisinier.

\- T'es pas obligé, Sakura. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul.  
\- C'est ma punition. Le capitaine l'a décidé ainsi. Je dois obéir.  
\- Pour une fois que tu obéis ! rigola Ban.  
\- Qu'insinues-tu par là ?  
\- Réfléchis. Jusque là tu ne l'as presque jamais écouté. Et maintenant, tu obéis bien gentiment ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit.

\- Pourquoi essaies-tu de me provoquer ?  
\- Tu l'as remarqué ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu caches beaucoup trop de choses à mon avis.  
\- Je ne cache rien.  
\- Si tu le dis... mais ça ne change en rien le fait d'avoir menacé, à deux reprises, la réceptionniste de l'auberge de l'île des barges.  
\- C'était juste pour lui faire peur. Et pour qu'elle arrête d'insulter nos nakamas.  
\- C'était des menaces de mort. Ce n'était pas simplement pour lui faire peur !  
\- Pense ce que tu souhaites. Ça m'est égal. Si tu penses que je suis dangereuse... tu n'as qu'à me tuer, lui dit Sakura d'une voix détachée.  
\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote, Sakura ! Réveilles-toi un peu au lieu de dire des idioties ! hurla Ban en colère et en lui lançant de l'eau en plein visage.

Surprise, Sakura recula de quelques pas, trébucha, puis tomba par terre sur les fesses.

\- I-idiot ! Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé de l'eau ?!  
\- C'est bon ? Tu as retrouvé tes esprits maintenant ?  
\- Je suis trempée maintenant...  
\- N'exagère pas, c'était juste un peu d'eau.

Sakura soupira puis continua de cuisiner. Ban se demanda pourquoi elle reprit sa précédente tâche comme si rien ne s'était produit.

\- Ban, je resterais moi-même.

Le cuisinier fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait de quoi la louve parlait.

\- De quoi tu... ?

Sakura lui fait un petit sourire. Cette fille était si mystérieuse. Ban ne la comprenait pas, mais il se doutait qu'elle avait bien des raisons d'être comme cela. De plus, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle était à bord. Enfin si, mais ça faisait pas des années comme lui ou ses nakamas.

Environ une heure plus tard, Ban fit sonner la cloche du repas et tout le monde s'installa. Le cuisinier et la louve servirent le repas, puis allèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Par ailleurs, Rika se retrouva de nouveau sur les genoux de la louve. Les personnes, ayant entendu Ban et Sakura se disputer dans la cuisine alors qu'ils faisaient à manger, regardaient ceux-ci. Et tout le monde se demandapourquoi la louve était mouillée. Et ce fut Penguin qui lui posa cette question:

\- Heu... Sakura-chan ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tes cheveux et une partie de ta chemise sont mouillés ?  
\- J'ai simplement été un peu maladroite.  
\- Et pourquoi on vous a entendu vous disputez ?  
\- Juste à cause de ça.

Ban observait Sakura, qui racontait un tissu de mensonge sur ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de le protéger. La louve mentait pour le protéger lui de ce qu'il lui avait fais.

\- Sakura... commença Ban.

La louve tourna son regard vers lui, en souriant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il raconte la vérité. Ban céda et ne dit rien. Après le petit questionnement, tout le monde se mit à manger. Sakura donnait la becquée à Rika, en se nourrissant également elle-même. Après que tout le monde ait terminé de manger le plat principal, Ban dit à Sakura qu'il servirait le dessert, seul. Il lui dit également qu'elle devait rester auprès de la petite hybride, Rika. La louve accepta.

Après le dîner, Ban s'occupa de faire la vaisselle tandis que Sakura retourna donc dans sa cabine avec Rika. La jeune femme se mit en pyjama, alors que Rika garda les mêmes vêtements comme elle ne voulait pas les changer. Sakura se sécha un peu les cheveux puis s'allongea sur son lit avec la fillette.

\- Tu dois te reposer Rika, tu en a bien besoin.  
\- Tu as raison, onee-chan. Mais tu dois dormir aussi alors...  
\- D'accord. Endormons-nous ensemble, lui sourit Sakura.  
\- O-oui ! rougit légèrement Rika.

La louve caressa tendrement les cheveux de la fillette qui somnolait, et qui finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Sakura. C'est à ce moment là que Law entra dans la cabine.

\- Capitaine ? l'appela Sakura.  
\- Qu'y a t-il, miss ?  
\- Je suis désolée d'avoir désobéis... mais je devais sauver cette fille... s'excusa la louve.  
\- Je comprend. Tu es vraiment intéressante, miss Sakura.  
\- ... Comment ça ?  
\- Ce n'est pas important, sourit Law, comment vas-tu retrouver ses parents ? Tu ne sais même pas si ils sont encore en vie.  
\- Certes. Mais, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.  
\- On dirait vraiment que tu es une mère poule.  
\- Je veux juste la protéger, c'est tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir !  
\- Bien, tu devrais te reposer toi aussi, miss. Tu auras du travail demain.

Sakura acquiesça, ferma les yeux et entra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Avant de vous laisser partir, un grand merci à mes cinq reviewers qui sont: kitty, Les-Fictions-De-Niils, BlackBakaSama, Yuikina san et Yuki29140.**

**Et aussi merci de m'encourager à continuer ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

* * *

**Pour kitty:  
Tu devrais oser poster tes fics en ligne (perso, j'ai osé la preuve) et si tu veux je pourrais même t'aider si tu as une quelconque difficulté à un quelconque niveau^^ Enfin, après je vais pas te forcer la main évidemment^^**

**Pour ****Les-Fictions-De-Niils****:  
\- Pour répondre à ta première question, oui, le sac de "graines" de Sakura est inspiré par le manga Spice&amp;Wolf (que j'adore *-*) pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est un bon concept... et que de cette manière, Sakura ne pourra pas se transformer quand elle veut et où elle veut, ce serait trop simple sinon xD  
\- Et pour ta seconde question, une relation Law x Sakura ou autre ? Eh bien... je vais pas spoiler précisément la fic mais... peut-être bien qu'il y en aura une ;) c'est fort probable en tout cas. Mais, de toute manière, ce sera environ vers la moitié à mon avis que cela débutera (donc entre la première et seconde grande partie de l'histoire^^)**

**Pour Yuikina san et BlackBakaSama:**  
**Merci à toutes les deux de me soutenir depuis le départ et de continuer à me lire^^ et de rien aussi x)**

* * *

**Enfin, merci à tous et toutes pour ça ! Et également aux personnes qui me soutiennent, celles qui continuent à me lire et à celles qui m'envoient des reviews évidemment ! ^^**

**A la prochaine !**

* * *

**Une petite review ?^^**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

**Désolée du retard d'une semaine (qui n'était pas prévu à la base), mais à partir de maintenant je publierais en général entre deux et trois semaines, puisque les cours ont repris et comme je suis en Terminale Scientifique.. Bref !**

**Voici le douzième chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°12:**_

_**Entraînement et Mise à prix**_

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla vers neuf heures. C'était le quatrième jour de punition pour la louve. Rika se réveilla peu après la jeune femme qui était, à ce moment, en train de changer de vêtements. Elle était en train de mettre la tenue que lui avait fabriqué deux de ces nakamas, qui avaient été un peu aidé par deux autres personnes. Une fois fait, elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la salle de séjour. Il y avait Law et Bepo qui étaient présents dans la salle. Les deux filles prirent leur petit-déjeuner, à la même table que le brun et l'ours.

\- Miss Sakura, est-ce que tu as déjà utilisé des armes pour te battre ? demanda Law.  
\- Quelques unes mais c'était pour apprendre les bases. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Hm, cet après-midi, je te ferais faire un petit entraînement pour voir ce que tu vaux avec une arme dans les mains.  
\- ... Quel genre d'arme ? s'inquiéta Sakura, Vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin d'armes puisque j'ai ma forme animale...  
\- Justement si car tu ne dois pas te reposer là-dessus.  
\- Comme vous voudrez...  
\- Bien. Donc ce matin et avant l'entraînement, tu devras complètement laver et ranger la salle d'entraînement.

Sakura acquiesça puis, après avoir finit de petit-déjeuner, alla dans la salle d'entraînement puis commença de laver le sol et enlever les poussières. Rika l'avait suivi. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi la louve devait faire ça, et lui demanda:

\- Onee-chan, pourquoi dois-tu... ? commença Rika.  
\- C'est une punition, lui répondit la louve.  
\- Une punition ?  
\- Oui, j'ai désobéis à mon capitaine. Donc pendant une semaine, je dois nettoyer et ranger le navire.  
\- C'est ennuyeux et fatiguant...  
\- Je sais, Rika, mais je suis obligée ! s'exclama Sakura en riant.  
\- D'accord...

Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle ouvrit la porte de la petite salle avec des armes, pour des entraînements et le combat, de toutes sortes. Sakura appela Rika qui rappliqua auprès d'elle.

\- Oui, onee-chan ?  
\- Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de sortir au moins les armes blanches, Rika ?  
\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire ?  
\- Ne... me demandes rien à ce sujet s'il te plaît...

Rika regarda Sakura, qui semblait avoir un comportement étrange après avoir ouvert la salle d'arme. Malgré cela, la fillette s'exécuta et sortit toutes les armes blanches de la petite salle, alors que Sakura sortit le reste. Ainsi, Sakura pu la nettoyer complètement. Avant de commencer à remettre les armes à leur place, quelqu'un entra dans la salle. La louve, en l'entendant s'approcher, vit que c'était Bepo.

\- Sakura, tu dois aller aider Ban, la prévient Bepo, désolé...  
\- D'accord, merci Bepo. Tu viens, Rika ?  
\- Oui !

Bepo emmena donc Sakura et Rika jusqu'à la salle de séjour, après que la louve ait changé de tablier. L'ours retourna auprès de son capitaine, qui était en train de lire un livre à l'une des tables, en compagnie de Shachi, Penguin, Losq et Wakame qui jouaient aux cartes ensemble. Sakura demanda à Rika de rester à côté de son capitaine et de rester sage. Réticente, la jeune hybride refusa mais finit par accepter. Sakura était plutôt convaincante quand elle s'y mettait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Rika, je reviens très vite !  
\- D'accord... onee-chan...

Sakura lui caressa le dessus de la tête puis partit en cuisine. Après le déjeuner, Sakura retourna avec Rika dans la salle d'entraînement, mais elles étaient accompagnées par Law, et quelques membres de l'équipage qui voulait voir la louve en action. La louve et le capitaine se mirent face aux armes.

\- On va commencer avec un sabre.  
\- U-un sabre ? répéta la jeune femme.  
\- Quelque chose à contester ? questionna Law en levant un sourcil.  
\- J-je n'aime pas trop ce genre de...  
\- Serais-tu effrayée, miss ?  
\- ... Non, je vais le faire !  
\- Alors, prend un sabre d'entraînement.

Law et Sakura prirent un sabre d'entraînement chacun et se mirent face à face sur le tatami.

\- Si ce n'est qu'un sabre d'entraînement... ça va aller... pas besoin de s'inquiéter... pensa Sakura pour se rassurer.  
\- Prête ? lui demanda son capitaine.  
\- Oui !  
\- C'est parti.

Après un instant de silence, Sakura couru vers Law pour l'attaquer vers le haut. Mais le capitaine des Heart para son attaque. Law fit glisser son sabre sur celui de la louve, se déplaça vite sur le côté et mit un coup dans ses côtes. Elle tremblait un peu, Law le voyait très bien. Mais pourquoi ? Le combat continua et se termina sur la défaite de Sakura, qui fut mise à terre. Law aida à relever la jeune femme.

\- Passons à de vrais sabres.

Sakura semblait assez effrayée et nerveuse par l'idée de combattre avec un vrai sabre cette fois-ci. Tandis que les membres de l'équipage se demandaient ce que leur capitaine avait en tête. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi Law voulait la faire combattre avec une vraie arme, alors qu'elle semblait ne pas apprécier cette idée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas être blessée et finir à l'infirmerie, tâche d'esquiver.

Sakura ne répondit rien tandis que Law voyait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle était bizarre. Pour quelle raison ne voulait-elle pas se battre avec une arme réelle ? Il allait probablement regretter sa curiosité. La louve, de son côté, avait du mal à respirer rien qu'en tenant ce sabre. Elle se disait qu'il n'y avait pourtant aucun danger cependant... Sakura ne voulait pas la garder en main. Law annonça le début du combat, malgré tout, aucun des deux combattants ne bougea. Voyant que la jeune femme n'attaquerait pas en première, Law l'attaqua pour la tester. Elle esquiva vers la droite pour esquiver la lame du brun, puis contre-attaqua directement. De justesse, le capitaine des Heart arrêta l'attaque et la repoussa.

\- Je dois juste me défendre... je ne dois pas forcément attaquer... murmura Sakura plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. La louve n'était pas du tout dans son état normal. Law s'approcha de Sakura doucement. Elle se mit sur la défensive mais, il continua cependant d'avancer vers la jeune femme. La louve l'attaqua à plusieurs reprises mais le brun esquiva, hormis un coup qui fit simplement une petite coupure sur la joue gauche de Law. Un peu de sang s'écoula de la blessure du jeune homme, mais ce n'était en aucun cas une blessure grave.

\- Miss Sakura.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien.

\- Sakura ! Réveilles-toi ! lui ordonna Law fermement.

Sakura eut un sursaut et releva la tête vers le brun. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et sans vie. La louve commença de nouveau à trembler puis, lâcha le sabre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Law lâcha également son arme et prit la jeune femme par les épaules. Il la secoua pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme revinrent à la normale. Sakura, qui semblait à présent effrayée, se jeta contre le torse du brun, toujours tremblante. Tout le monde, Law le premier, était surpris de la réaction de leur jeune nakama. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire dans ce genre de cas, le capitaine des Heart ne fit rien de spécial à part essayer de calmer un tant soit peu la louve.

\- C-capitaine, j-je suis désolée... !  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Je ne vous ai rien fais ? s'inquiéta la louve.  
\- Rien, hormis ça, lui indiqua Law en montrant la coupure sur sa joue.

La louve regarda ce que son capitaine lui montrait et s'avança brusquement vers lui.

\- Miss ? Que fais-tu ?

Sakura se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds, approcha son visage de celui de Law, et lécha sa coupure de tout son long en fermant les yeux. Tout le monde était sous le choc ! Surtout Law qui ne s'attendait franchement pas à ça de la part de la jeune femme ! Les membres de l'équipage qui regardaient "l'entraînement" de Sakura... ils rougissaient. Certains étaient même plutôt jaloux de leur capitaine, mais attendaient comment aller réagir ce dernier par la suite. Quant à Sakura, elle était de nouveau face à son capitaine.

\- Donne une explication à cette action, lui ordonna le brun.  
\- Et bien, je vous ai blessé donc je devais soigner cela. C'est une compensation !  
\- Une... compensation ?  
\- Et c'est aussi pour m'excuser ! s'exclama Sakura avec un grand sourire.

Le brun se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Hm. L'entraînement est terminé, miss. N'oublie pas de ranger.

Après ça de dit, Law sortit de la salle. Suivit des membres de l'équipage venu assister au petit entraînement. Il ne restait de nouveau que Sakura et Rika.

\- Bah quoi ? Ça ne se soigne pas comme ça les petites blessures ? s'interrogea Sakura.  
\- Ils sont vraiment bizarres ces pirates.  
\- Oui, mais on s'amuse bien avec eux !

La jeune hybride sourit à la plus âgée. Après cela, elles se mirent à ranger le matériel. Comme précédemment, Sakura évita de toucher les sabres, d'entraînements ou non, et ce fut donc Rika qui les rangea.

\- Rika ?  
\- Oui, onee-chan ?  
\- Tu t'es améliorée sur ta peur des hommes et c'est bien je trouve. Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès en peu de temps.  
\- C-c'est juste parce que tu as dis que je n'avais pas à avoir peur d'eux... c'est tout... rougit légèrement Rika.  
\- Il est naturel d'avoir peur des hommes après avoir subit une expérience traumatisante comme la tienne. Cependant, tu dois surmonter cette épreuve et aller de l'avant. Tout les hommes ne sont pas pareils. Tu dois avancer. À présent, tu dois simplement te méfier des inconnus, ainsi que des personnes en qui tu penses réellement ne pas pouvoir faire confiance, et non en avoir peur. Si tu as peur et que celle-ci te paralyse... tu seras dans le pétrin et tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- O-oui... d-désolée...  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, sourit la jeune femme, après tout... tout le monde a peur de quelque chose...  
\- Toi aussi, onee-chan ?  
\- ... Oui, car tout le monde a ces propres faiblesses et ces peurs.  
\- Tu as...  
\- Allons à la salle de séjour, la coupa Sakura.  
\- D-d'accord...

Le restant de la journée était calme. Rien d'anormal ou de nouveau à l'horizon.  
Le lendemain matin, alors que quelques membres de l'équipage, dont Sakura et Rika, étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Penguin entra en trombe dans la salle de séjour. Il plaqua une feuille sur la table, juste devant son capitaine. Ce dernier la prit, la regarda et la lut.

\- Hm... une nouvelle mise à prix, et c'est la miss qui est concernée, annonça Law.  
\- Moi ? demanda Sakura, je n'ai rien fais pourtant.  
\- Ta mise à prix est de 83M de Berry, lui dit le brun.  
\- C'est plus que le capitaine ?! s'exclama Shachi étonné, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils... ?  
\- Ils la veulent juste en vie, le coupa Law dans sa phrase.  
\- Hein ? questionna Shachi.  
\- Au lieu de la mention habituelle "Dead or Alive", il y a juste écrit "Alive" sur la mise à prix de la miss, expliqua Law.  
\- Mais pourquoi ils la veulent en vie ? demanda Ban.  
\- Demandons à la principale concernée, lui répondit Law.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Sakura, qui continuait de manger tranquillement. Ils soupirèrent tous en cœur.

\- Miss Sakura, tu n'aurais pas une idée de pourquoi ils te voudraient en vie et non morte ?  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Je parle du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine.  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Réfléchis un peu, Sakura ! Tu es la seule personne qui est dotée de cette mention ! Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas que tu meurs ? s'exclama Ban.  
\- J'ai dis que je savais pas donc je sais pas, soupira Sakura.  
\- Et pour ton espèce ? questionna à son tour Penguin.  
\- De quoi, mon espèce ? demanda Sakura.  
\- Eh bien... ça pourrait être pour ça, non ? supposa Penguin.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils voudraient me maintenir en vie, au vue de l'opération qu'ils ont mis en place par le passé.  
\- L'opération ? répéta Bepo.  
\- Hm...

Rika tira légèrement le haut de Sakura. La louve se tourna vers la jeune hybride et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Au lieu de vous raconter cela... j'ai une question pour vous. Vous êtes-vous déjà demandés pourquoi je préférais cacher mon appartenance à l'espèce hybride ? leur demanda Sakura.  
\- Heu... réfléchit Shachi.  
\- Bah... tu veux pas que les autres sachent ? supposa Penguin.  
\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme cela mais... précisément, c'est simplement parce que les êtres-humains détestent ce qui est différent d'eux. Que ce soit les hybrides aquatiques comme les sirènes ou hommes-poissons ou les hybrides terrestres comme moi ou Rika, annonça Sakura en serrant ses poings aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, en simple, c'est de la discrimination inter-espèces.

Sakura semblait avoir du mal à prononcer ces mots. Elle était en colère contre la vérité et contre cette triste réalité... Quant à Rika, elle s'était blottie contre la louve, qui la serrait dans ses bras pour la rassurer. La plus jeune tremblait. Probablement de mauvais souvenirs qui revenait à la surface. C'était même sûre, pensa la louve. Elle-même luttait pour ne pas se remémorer de toutes ses souffrances. La jeune femme détestait parlait de ça mais elle savait qu'elle y était obligée. Heureusement qu'elle ne devait pas expliquer tout en détails. Du moins... pour le moment.

\- "La louve maudite"... souffla Law.  
\- Hein ? fit Ban.  
\- C'est le surnom qui lui a été donné.  
\- Quel manque cruel d'imagination.

Law se mit à soupirer, mais était plutôt d'accord avec la jeune femme d'une certaine manière. Mais pourquoi ce surnom plutôt qu'un autre ? Pourquoi la surnommait-elle de "maudite" ?

\- Si vous avez terminé de manger, retournez à vos occupations respectives.  
\- Bien, capitaine !

Sur ces mots, tout le monde hormis Law et les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle de séjour.

\- Quant à toi miss, je vais t'indiquer ce que tu devras faire aujourd'hui. Ce matin, dans la buanderie, tu devras faire la lessive de tout l'équipage puis ranger tout les produits de la salle des douches à la bonne place. Puis cet après-midi, tu devras nettoyer la salle des douches de fond en comble.  
\- Heu... elle n'est pas censée être propre vu qu'on se lave dedans ?  
\- Elle se salie quand même à force de l'utiliser.  
\- D'accord...  
\- En plus de nettoyer la salle, bien entendu, tu devras également laver les outils.  
\- Les outils ? demanda Sakura en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Les pommeaux de douche par exemple, ou encore les rasoirs. Même si on le fait nous même en général, il sera plus rapide que tu le fasses en même temps.  
\- Comme vous voudrez.

Sakura finit, tout comme Rika, son petit-déjeuner quelques instants plus tard. Tandis que Sakura alla en cuisine pour y laver les bols et verres utilisés pour manger, Rika était restée avec Law dans la salle de séjour. La fillette était continuellement en train de fixer le jeune homme. Celui-ci, l'ayant remarqué, soupira:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- J'ai l'impression que vous vous servez de Sakura-onee-chan.  
\- Elle est punie. Et sa punition est, en une semaine, de nettoyer entièrement le navire.  
\- Vous lui faites tout faire à votre place.  
\- C'est comme ça que fonctionnent la majorité des punitions.  
\- En disant cela, vous essayez simplement de vous trouver une excuse.  
\- Miss, je ne te permet pas, fit Law froidement.

L'expression faciale de la fillette à l'égard du brun devint froid. Dès le départ, ce brusque changement d'attitude dès le départ de Sakura éveilla des soupçons en Law. Et c'est justement à ce moment précis que la louve revint de la cuisine. Les yeux de Rika revinrent à la normale, et celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de Sakura qui la rattrapa. Pour quelle raison Rika agissait-elle ainsi ? Qui était-elle vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment ce qu'elle semble être ? Telles étaient les questions qui occupaient l'esprit de Law en cet instant. La louve se changea dans sa cabine puis, avec Rika, alla dans la buanderie du submersible. Cette salle se trouvait juste à côté de la salle des douches.

\- Hum... comment on fait pour laver la lessive ? Tu crois qu'on doit utiliser cette machine ?  
\- Peut-être bien...

En répondant, Rika avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. On dirait qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal des tâches ménagères que devait accomplir son aînée.

\- Pourquoi tu obéis aussi docilement à cet homme, onee-chan ?

Cette question fit tiquer la jeune femme. "Obéir docilement" ? Non, c'est une punition donc c'est naturel de faire ce que son capitaine lui disait de faire. ... Naturel ? Vraiment ? Est-ce vraiment ce que Sakura pensait ? ... Elle ne savait plus réellement quoi penser. La jeune femme était en train de douter mais se reprit vite.

\- C'est simplement parce que je suis punie, c'est tout.

Rika ne répondit rien. Elle observait la louve qui essayait de savoir si la machine, qui était juste devant elle, servait à laver le linge ou non. La fillette soupira et pensa que Sakura était plutôt... désespérante.

\- Cette machine sert belle et bien à laver le linge. Et ça s'appelle une machine à laver.  
\- Tu en es sûre ?  
\- Oui, onee-chan.  
\- D'accord ! s'exclama Sakura en souriant.

Rika se demandait comment Sakura pouvait être heureuse en faisant quelque chose comme ça. C'était plus une corvée fatigante qu'autre chose pourtant ! Alors pourquoi sourit-elle ? La fillette se demandait si Sakura était réellement heureuse. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le cas après tout ? Son sourire est probablement une façade qui permet de dissimuler sa souffrance. Ces humains ne perdent rien pour attendre, se mit à penser Rika.

\- Tu devrais te calmer, Rika, lui conseilla la louve.  
\- D-de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Ne fais pas l'ignorante.

Rika était réellement surprise. Comment la louve a-t-elle su qu'elle n'était pas sereine ? Quand l'a-t-elle compris ? La fillette se reprit et voulu changer de sujet.

\- Hum. Sakura-onee-chan ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu n'as jamais fait le ménage de ta vie ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- C'était juste une question.

Rika était en train de se poser plusieurs questions au sujet de Sakura. Si elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle souriait ? Enfin... ce n'est qu'une supposition. Pendant ce temps, Sakura mit les vêtements à laver dans la machine. Rika voulu l'arrêter puis se mit soudainement à sourire. Elle ne fit rien. Après avoir mit les vêtements dans la machine à laver, Sakura mit plusieurs produits, qui se trouvait juste à côté sur un meuble, dans les petits bacs fait pour cela. La louve ferma le tout et réussit à mettre la machine en route, enfin... après avoir toucher un peu à tout les boutons. Sakura se tourna vers Rika, étrangement très souriante. La louve pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Qu'y a t-il ?  
\- Rien du tout, onee-chan ! Au faite, il y a tes vêtements dedans ?  
\- Heu... non. Bepo a lavé mes vêtements et sous-vêtements hier matin.  
\- Hm, Bepo ?  
\- Oui, tu sais, l'ours blanc !  
\- Ah oui, lui... celui qui s'excuse souvent.  
\- Exact !

Sakura se mit à froncer les sourcils et huma l'air.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

La louve s'approcha peu à peu de Rika tout en continuant de renifler l'air.

\- Hum, ça vient bien de toi cette odeur.  
\- D-de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Tu sens pas très bon. Il faudra que tu prennes une douche ce soir.  
\- N-non ! En plus, toi aussi tu... !  
\- On la prendra ensemble.

La fillette se mit légèrement à rougir.

\- Je déteste l'eau !  
\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Sakura en penchant sa tête sur le côté.  
\- J-je n'aime pas ! C'est tout !  
\- De gré ou de force, je te laverais.

Rika se mit à grogner.

\- Et pas la peine de grogner. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, sourit Sakura.  
\- E-et sinon... tu dois faire quoi maintenant ?  
\- Hum, je dois ranger la salle des douches.  
\- Ce sera fait en deux secondes ça, il n'y a pas beaucoup de trucs.

Les deux hybrides sortirent donc de la buanderie pour aller dans la salle des douches. Sakura ramassa les serviettes, de toutes tailles, qui se trouvaient par terre et les mis juste à côté de l'entrée de la salle. Par la suite, la louve rangea tout les produits à leur place respective, dans les différents placards.

\- Tu crois qu'il faut les laver les serviettes ?  
\- Probable.  
\- Prends-en une partie, lui ordonna la louve.

Sakura prit les plus grandes serviettes, tandis que Rika prit les plus petites. Elles sortirent de la salle des douches pour aller dans la buanderie. Elles croisèrent Penguin qui passait par là.

\- Vous faites quoi avec les serviettes ? demanda Penguin.  
\- On va les laver dans la machine, répondit simplement Sakura.  
\- Les serviettes faut les mettre dans la bassine.  
\- Quelle bassine ?  
\- Celle dans la buanderie. Attend, je vais te montrer.

Penguin, Sakura et Rika allèrent dans la buanderie. Le jeune homme montra à Sakura la grande bassine qui se trouvait par terre, en-dessous d'un robinet. Penguin ouvrit celui-ci et mit plusieurs produits dedans. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut remplie à moitié. Il prit les serviettes que tenaient Sakura et Rika et les mis dans la grande bassine d'eau.

\- Dans environ trois heures, il faudra que tu sortes les serviettes de l'eau, que tu les essores et que tu les poses sur les radiateurs.  
\- D'accord, Penguin.

Penguin se mit à soupirer. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme et lui caressa doucement sa tête. Le brun lui avait un peu ébouriffé ses cheveux en faisant ça.

\- Certes, il te fallait une punition. Mais te faire faire toutes ses corvées, pour nettoyer le navire en entier, je trouve ça plutôt...  
\- Plutôt, quoi ? Continu Penguin.  
\- J-J'ai quelque chose à faire ! D-Désolé, Sakura-chan !

Penguin s'enfuit de la buanderie en courant. Law soupira à son tour:

\- Cet idiot...  
\- Qu'y a t-il, capitaine ? Un problème ?  
\- Tu as fini ce que tu devais faire ce matin, miss ?  
\- Oui.  
\- En attendant midi pour préparer le déjeuner avec Ban. Tu devrais donc te changer puis aller dans la salle de séjour, miss Sakura.  
\- C'est justement ce que je comptais faire, capitaine. Tu viens, Rika ?

La fillette acquiesça puis alla vers Sakura, qui lui prit la main. Les deux hybrides allèrent dans leur cabine. La louve changea donc de tablier. Elles allèrent ensuite dans la salle de séjour. Quant il fut l'heure, Sakura alla dans la cuisine avec Ban pour aller préparer le déjeuner. Après le repas, Sakura retourna dans la buanderie avec Rika pour aller sortir les serviettes de la bassine d'eau, les essorer et les tendre sur des radiateurs. Juste après que Sakura ait lavé le sol de la salle des douches, Losq vint les voir pour les prévenir qu'ils étaient arrivés sur une nouvelle île.

* * *

**Merci à Les-Fictions-De-Niils et à Kitty de m'encourager à continuer ^^  
**

* * *

**Questions:**

**\- Que pensez-vous de Rika après avoir lu ce chapitre ?**

**\- Et que pensez-vous qu'il puisse se passer à l'avenir ?**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou juste à envoyer une review ! J'ai jamais mangé personne :p**

**Cela me fera vraiment plaisir de vous répondre ou de voir que vous vous intéressez de près à ma fanfiction !**

**A la prochaine ! Review ?**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Ohayo tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ?**

**Au faite, que vous m'envoyez un message d'encouragement et/ou des réponses à mes questions (ou même que vous me posiez des questions), m'aide à voir qui s'intéresse vraiment à ce que je vous écris. ****Vous pouvez poster une review vous savez, faut pas être timide je vous mangerais pas xD**

**D'ailleurs... _Les-Fictions-De-Niils_ et _BlackBakaSama_, merci à tout les deux pour vos reviews ! Et merci aux autres de continuer à lire ma fanfiction ^^**

**Voici le prochain chapitre, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°13****:**_

_**Nouvelle île !**_

Sakura et Rika suivirent Losq sur le pont.  
La louve semblait connaître cette île sur laquelle ils venaient d'accoster mais... elle n'arrivait pas à, précisément et correctement, s'en souvenir. Sakura pencha sa tête sur le côté en croisant les bras.

\- Sakura ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Losq, qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Tu avais l'air pensive en regardant l'île.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste eu l'impression de connaître cette île.  
\- Si tu le dis... soupira Losq inquiet pour sa nakama.  
\- Je t'assure que je vais bien, lui sourit la louve.  
\- Miss Sakura. As-tu fini tes tâches du jour ? demanda Law.  
\- Pratiquement. Est-ce que je peux venir sur l'île ?

Law réfléchit un instant puis finit par accepter qu'elle vienne, à condition qu'elle change de vêtements avant. La jeune femme, toujours avec Rika, retourna dans sa cabine pour aller se changer. Aussitôt fait, Sakura revint sur le pont. Law, Bepo, Losq, Sakura et Rika descendirent du submersible. Les deux hybrides avaient mis des vêtements, qui cachaient leur appartenance à l'espèce hybride. Sakura était avec sa cape noir à capuche. Tandis que Rika portait un bonnet sur sa tête, et sa queue se trouvait dans son pantalon. Sakura prit Rika par la main, pour la maintenir toujours près d'elle.

\- Onee-chan... pas besoin de me tenir par la main... se plaignit Rika.  
\- C'est juste par mesure de sécurité.  
\- Mais, je... supplia la fillette.  
\- Pas de "mais" qui tienne, fit Sakura sévèrement.  
\- D'accord, onee-chan...

Sakura lui sourit puis, tout les cinq s'engouffrèrent dans, ce qui semblait être, la ville centrale de l'île. Un château, visible depuis le port, se trouvait au milieu. Au bout d'un certain temps, Law interrogea un passant, qui se trouvait être un vieil homme.

\- Sur quelle île sommes-nous ? Et en combien de temps se recharge le Log Pose ? questionna Law.  
\- Vous êtes sur l'Île Moyen-Âgeuse de Varone, et cette ville se nomme Aenos. De plus, cette île est dirigée par la famille royale des Moneko, lui dit le vieil homme.  
\- Moneko ? interrogea Sakura.  
\- Oui, mademoiselle.  
\- Hum...  
\- Tu connais, miss ?  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûre.  
\- Pour le Log Pose, il sera rechargé demain soir si vous venez d'arriver, continua le vieil homme.  
\- D'accord, et merci, fit Law juste avant de repartir.  
\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous aider ! Ah et, attendez ! Vous devez prévenir la famille royale de votre présence sur cette île !  
\- On y va tout de suite alors.

Le groupe se mit en route vers le château.

\- De cette manière, tu sauras si cette île est celle que tu penses, miss.

La louve ne répondit rien, pensive.

\- Onee-chan, est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
\- Hm ? Heu... oui ! Je vais bien ! s'exclama Sakura souriante.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château. Sakura enfonça sa tête encore plus dans la capuche.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire ici ? questionna le premier garde.  
\- Nous sommes venu ici car, il paraît qu'il faut prévenir la famille royal de notre présence, dès qu'on arrive sur cette île, répondit simplement Losq. Est-ce exact ?  
\- C'est exact, confirma le second garde. Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Des pirates, répondit Law à son tour.  
\- Des pirates ?! Vous... !  
\- Laissez-les entrer.

Une jeune femme, celle qui venait de prendre la parole, sortit du modeste château. Elle possède de longs cheveux bleus et des yeux de la couleur de l'ambre. Sur sa tête, il y avait un petit chapeau en tissus. La jeune femme portait une longue robe verte claire et blanche. Elle invita les pirates à entrer. La porte fut fermée derrière eux. Rika observait attentivement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, puis se mit à sourire assez étrangement.

\- Onee-chan ! s'exclama Rika en pointant l'inconnue du doigt.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la fillette.

\- Hm ? Moi ?  
\- Onee-chan ! répéta Rika.  
\- Calme-toi, lui ordonna Sakura.  
\- Mais...  
\- Cela suffit !

Rika ne prononça plus un mot.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de son impolitesse à votre égard, s'excusa Sakura.  
\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Elle est si jeune, ce n'est pas si grave.  
\- Comme vous voudrez.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Law.

Sakura le fusilla du regard, mais il l'ignora.

\- Ah oui ! Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Quelle impolitesse de ma part ! Je me nomme Moneko Aoki. Et je suis la princesse de l'Île Moyen-Âgeuse de Varone.  
\- Aoki... ? répéta Sakura en penchant sa tête sur le côté, j'ai l'impression de connaître...  
\- Ah ? fit Aoki, et comment vous appelez-vous ?  
\- Je me nomme Sakura. De l'île des Hybrides.  
\- Sakura-chan ?! C'est toi ?!  
\- Eh ?

La dénommée Aoki retira le chapeau qu'elle portait. Ainsi, elle fit découvrir aux yeux des pirates des oreilles blanches animales. Elle souleva légèrement sa robe et en fit sortir une queue blanche. Une queue de chat précisément. Sakura, quant à elle, enleva la capuche de dessus sa tête.

\- Alors c'était bien ce que je pensais... fit Sakura à elle-même.  
\- Sakura-chan, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !  
\- Il en est de même pour moi.  
\- Hum... et je vois que tu as beaucoup changé...  
\- Toi de même, Aoki-chan, lui sourit Sakura.

Law se racla bruyamment la gorge pour faire comprendre qu'ils étaient là, eux aussi.

\- Ah oui, désolée ! Et comment vous appelez-vous ? Vous êtes les amis de Sakura ? questionna Aoki.  
\- Nous sommes des pirates, et je suis le capitaine. Miss Sakura fait partie de mon équipage. Et quant à moi, je suis Trafalgar Law. L'ours, c'est Bepo. Et lui, c'est Losq.  
\- Enchanté de tous vous connaître alors ! Et la petite, c'est qui ?  
\- Elle s'appelle Rika. C'est une hybride-chat, tout comme toi, lui répondit Sakura.  
\- Rika... ? fit Aoki pensive, hm... C'est impossible, elle est morte.  
\- Morte ?  
\- Enfin, c'est ce qu'on a pense.  
\- Mais de qui parles-tu ?  
\- De ma petite sœur. Mais sauf que... je n'ai pas l'impression que cette enfant soit ma sœur.  
\- En es-tu sûre ? Tu fais peut-être une erreur...  
\- Hm... J'en suis presque sûre, mais elle lui ressemble tellement...  
\- Qui ressemble tellement à qui ?

Les pirates et la jeune princesse se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Ils virent un homme et une femme côte à côte, en haut des escaliers, qu'ils descendirent. La femme, vêtue d'une longue robe, possédait des cheveux bleus et portait un chapeau sur sa tête. Tandis que l'homme possédait des cheveux brun, et portait lui aussi un chapeau.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna l'homme.  
\- Père, ce sont Sakura et ses amis. Tu te rappelles de Sakura, non ?

L'homme, qui était donc le père d'Aoki, tourna sa tête vers Sakura et l'observa de haut en bas. Il regarda ensuite les deux hommes, l'ours et la fillette.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Vous êtes donc devenue une pirate, mademoiselle Sakura ?  
\- Dans un sens, je n'avais pas trop le choix...  
\- Ils vous ont donc forcé ?!  
\- Non ! Ne vous méprenez pas ! Je... je n'y ai pas été forcé, ne vous en faites pas... j'ai accepté.  
\- Alors pourquoi dites-vous que vous n'aviez pas eu le choix ?  
\- Ce serait assez long de tout vous expliquer.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Vous êtes le roi de cette île, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Law.  
\- C'est exact. Moneko Hirotoki. Et elle, c'est ma femme, Moneko Yuko. Et vous avez probablement fait la connaissance de notre fille, donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous la présenter à nouveau.

Avant que Law le fasse, Sakura prit la parole pour présenter ses nakamas:

\- Hum. Je vous présente donc mon capitaine, Trafalgar Law. Ensuite, il y a Bepo, l'ours polaire. Puis il y a également Losq et Rika.  
\- ... Rika ? fit Yuko.  
\- Et c'est de cela que nous parlions, Père, avant votre arrivée. Cette jeune hybride, ressemble à ma jeune soeur, Rika, que nous croyions morte depuis ce terrible événement. De plus, elles portent le même prénom.

Après quelques instants à bien observer Rika, de haut en bas, Yuko s'élança la première vers la fillette et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ma chère fille, Rika ! Tu étais donc en vie !  
\- Je suis en vie, oui. C'est monsieur Akitsuna qui m'a protégé pendant tout ce temps.  
\- Akitsuna ? Ce nom me dis quelque chose...

Le roi de Varone se demanda cela, ainsi que quelques autres questions, en regardant Sakura, qui sourit tristement. La louve avait la tête légèrement baissée. Grâce à cela, Hirotoki se souvient de qui était l'homme que venait de mentionner Rika.

\- Je vois. Et je suppose qu'il est mort, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Sakura ? lui demanda Hirotoki d'une voix douce pour ne pas la brusquer.  
\- ... C'est exact.  
\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mademoiselle, alors ne vous tenez pas responsable de son décès.  
\- J'essayerais...  
\- Vous savez, mademoiselle, tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

La louve serra, dans sa main droite, le tissu de son haut à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur.

\- Arrêtez... s'il vous plaît, ne parlez pas de cela... supplia Sakura.

Le roi se mit à soupirer.

\- Comme vous voudrez, mademoiselle.  
\- Je vous remercie de bien vouloir comprendre... souffla Sakura.  
\- Bien, et donc, vous étiez venu pour signaler votre présence au sein de cette île, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est exact, répondit Law.  
\- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester ici, dans notre château.  
\- Vous êtes sérieux ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Les amis de mademoiselle Sakura sont les nôtres !  
\- Je vois... alors nous accepterons cette proposition. Et à quel endroit pouvons-nous amarrer notre navire ?  
\- Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer l'endroit. C'est juste derrière le château. L'eau y est assez profonde pour que vous puissiez y mettre notre navire.

Law, avec Bepo, suivit le roi de l'île qui lui montra l'endroit où il pourra amarrer le submersible. Dans la pièce d'entrée du château, il ne restait plus que Yuko, Aoki, Rika, Sakura et Losq.

\- Mère, ne devrait-on pas aller au salon ? Nos invités seront confortablement installés de cette manière, vous ne pensez pas ?  
\- C'est exact, allons-y.

Yuko emmena tout le monde dans un salon assez luxueux moyennement grande. Les tapisseries et la moquette étaient de couleur rouge, ainsi que les canapés. Ils s'assirent sur les canapés et le silence revint presque immédiatement. Aoki s'était assise juste à côté de Sakura et lui tenait la main. Une quinzaine de minutes de minutes plus tard, Hirotoki, Law et Bepo arrivèrent dans la salle. Ils étaient accompagnés de quelques membres de l'équipage. Tout le monde n'était pas venu, comme certains ont dis ne se sentaient pas trop à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Ceux qui étaient venus étaient Ban, Wakame, Suzaku, Takashi et Kaze.

\- Wow c'est franchement grand ici ! s'exclama Suzaku.  
\- On dirait un gamin... tu m'exaspères des fois... soupira Takashi.  
\- Hey, attend il y a de jolies... !

Takashi, sachant ce que son frère allait dire, le fit taire. Son impolitesse allait leur causer des problèmes à tous si ça continuait comme ça.

\- Suzaku, tu attires trop l'attention, prévint Kaze.  
\- Tu vas vraiment nous attirez des problèmes à force, fit Ban à son tour.  
\- Bah quoi ? demanda Suzaku.  
\- Encore une fois, tu n'as pas écouté... soupira Kaze.  
\- Mais quoi sérieux ?!  
\- Nous sommes dans un domaine avec, en ces lieux, des hauts-placés de l'île. Et ceux qui ont gentiment accepté de nous accueillir sont de la royauté. Et si tu leur manques de respect, soit tu finiras en prison, soit tu te feras décapiter vivant sans anti-douleur, annonça Kaze de façon neutre.

Kaze était effrayant assez surprenant de dire ce genre de chose aussi calmement, tout en étant neutre. D'habitude, il était un jeune homme tout à fait gentil et assez timide cependant, dans ce genre de situation il peut changer pour devenir ainsi. Tous était plutôt surpris, ils n'arriveront jamais à s'habituer à ce genre de chose venant du jeune homme. Sakura ne le connaissait pas beaucoup puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu aller vers les autres. Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle n'était pas timide après tout. À certains moments, certains de ses nakamas étaient venus faire connaissances avec elle, mais la louve semblait assez distante parfois. Kaze était l'une des personnes de l'équipage se posant beaucoup de questions sur la jeune femme. Après tout... elle ne disait jamais rien sur elle. La plupart du temps, quand on la questionne soit elle répond pas, soit elle change de sujet ou soit elle prétexte devoir faire quelque chose...

\- Hum... Vous feriez vraiment cela ? demanda Sakura naïvement.  
\- Heu... eh bien... cela dépend... fit Aoki.  
\- Ce sont vos amis mademoiselle, non ? Donc je ne pense pas... Enfin, à part si le manque de respect est beaucoup trop grand, bien entendu, répondit Hirotoki de façon évidente.  
\- C'est tout à fait normal alors, sourit Sakura.  
\- Bien entendu. Il ne faut pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin !  
\- Après tout ce sera lui le responsable de ces actes, continu Law.  
\- Je confirme, affirma Ban.  
\- C'est certain, dit Takashi à son tour.  
\- Il l'aura cherché après tout, sourit Wakame.  
\- Désolé... s'excusa Bepo.  
\- Vous êtes tous contre moi, alors ?! s'exclama Suzaku choqué la bouche grande ouverte.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, se moquant de Suzaku. Tandis que ce dernier se mit à faire la moue. Même Law, qui gardait très souvent un air impassible avec ce genre de chose, était en train de sourire. Au bout d'un certain temps, les rires se calmèrent peu à peu. C'est à ce moment là que Sakura se leva.

\- Bien, je vais faire les présentations en bonne et due forme ! Je vous présente donc Aoki-chan, la princesse de cette île. Et ses parents, Hirotoki-san et Yuko-san ! Et il s'avère que Rika est en faite la petite sœur d'Aoki-chan !  
\- On a donc retrouvé la famille de cette petite ! s'exclama Wakame, c'était plus facile que ce que je pensais.  
\- Merci pour cela en tout cas, mademoiselle Sakura, remercia Yuko.  
\- Non, ne me remerciez pas pour cela, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir sauver Rika... C'est surtout grâce à mon capitaine !

Yuko se retourna vers Law et le remercia.  
Le restant de la journée se passa sans encombres particulières. Environ une à deux heures après le dîner, Sakura, Aoki et Rika décidèrent d'aller se laver dans les bains du château. Elles se déshabillèrent puis allèrent dans l'eau, qui se trouvait exactement à la bonne température.

\- Sakura-chan, est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec ces humains ? questionna Aoki.  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
\- Est-ce que... ce n'est pas bizarre ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien... tu sais... à cause de la catastrophe qu'il y a eu sur notre île...  
\- Aoki-chan, les humains ne sont pas tous comme ça.  
\- Je le sais bien mais... !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Hum...  
\- Comment peut-tu dire ça, Sakura-onee-chan ?! Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et pourtant tu la rejettes comme ça ?! intervint Rika.  
\- Je ne la rejette pas, fit Sakura froidement.  
\- Au fond, les humains sont tous identiques ! Des meurtriers ! Ils te rejettent à la moindre différence sans aucune pitié ! Ou alors d'autres font semblant de t'aimer, puis te poignarde dans le dos à la première occasion ! Ils ne sont que des... ! hurla Rika en colère.  
\- Rika, je t'ai déjà dis de te calmer, non ?  
\- Mais... !  
\- Cela m'importe peu au fond...  
\- Que veut-tu dire, Sakura-chan ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre.  
\- Ne dis pas ça...  
\- Satanés humains de pacotilles ! ragea Rika intérieurement.

Après s'être lavées, séchées puis habillées en vêtements de nuit, elles allèrent dans leur chambre respective. Aoki et Rika avait leur propre chambre, tandis que Sakura dormait avec Law, comme sur le submersible. La louve entra à l'intérieur de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son capitaine. Cependant, celle-ci était vide.

La chambre en elle-même était plutôt grande et ne possédait qu'un lit à deux places. Ils allaient donc devoir dormir ensemble cette nuit. Ça ne gênait pas Sakura, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait son capitaine. Mais bon, comme il avait accepté, ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le déranger. Comme la dernière fois sur l'île des Barges. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-elle être gênée d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi cela avait étonné les autres qu'elle accepte aussi vite cette proposition ? Sakura soupira puis s'allongea dans le lit. La louve ferma doucement les yeux, pour ensuite plonger peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

_"Femme: Elles ont raison à propos de la discrimination de notre espèce. Juste parce que nous sommes un peu différent physiquement et plus fort qu'eux, ils nous rejettent. Ce ne sont que des êtres abjectes sans aucune valeur morale. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre.  
__Fille 1: C'est faux ! Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça ! Alors ne les... !  
__Homme: Gamine, ne reste pas ici, c'est une discussion de grandes personnes.  
__Fille 1: Vous ne savez pas ce que vous racontez ! Vous êtes simplement aveuglés par votre rancœur et votre désir de vengeance ! C'est tout !  
__Homme: Tais-toi gamine ! Je ne te le répéterais pas ! (hurla-t-il en la giflant)  
__Fille 2: Calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver... je vais l'emmener avec moi. De cette manière elle ne vous ennuiera plus, c'est d'accord ?_

_L'homme ne répondit rien. Prenant ça comme un oui, la fillette qui venait de parler prit fermement le poignet de l'autre fille et l'emmena avec elle._

_Fille 2: Si je n'étais pas intervenue tu aurais pu recevoir pire qu'une simple gifle. Tu comprend ça ?  
__Fille 1: Je sais, mais... ! Les humains ne sont pas tous cruels ! Tu le sais !  
__Fille 2: Je sais cela._

_Une autre fille, qui écoutait tout depuis le départ, alla vers les deux autres._

_Fille 3: Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les filles ? Ils faut fuir d'ici.  
__Fille 2: Il n'y a rien à craindre, nous sommes dans l'enceinte du château.  
__Fille 3: Et si jamais le château cédait ?  
__Fille 2: Nous devrons les combattre et les repousser dans ce cas.  
__Fille 3: Haru-chan, qu'en penses... ?_

_La troisième fille regarda autour d'elle. Haru n'était plus là._

_Fille 2: Où est encore partie cette idiote ?  
__Fille 3: Je suis sûre qu'elle est sortie dehors...  
__Fille 2: Il faut la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !  
__Fille 3: Oui !_

_Les deux jeunes filles coururent en direction de la sortie du château mais les gardes, qui gardait la porte, les empêcha de sortir. La première prit son amie par le poignet et l'entraîna avec elle. Elle courut en direction d'une destination précise. Une fenêtre du premier étage. Ce n'était pas trop haut, elles pouvaient sauter sans trop se blesser. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elles firent sans hésitation. Elles essayèrent de repérer l'odeur de leur amie pour savoir où celle-ci était aller. Au bout de quelques instants, la première des filles la repéra et couru, en tenant toujours le poignet de l'autre fille. Cette dernière faisait confiance au flair de son amie, et la suivit sans aucune hésitation._

_En quelques minutes, les deux fillettes retrouvèrent leur amie, Haru, cependant... celle-ci venait d'être mise à terre par un humain. Son corps était complètement ensanglanté. Elle ne bougeait pas. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas. Elle ne respirait plus. Haru était morte. Tué par un humain. Un humain... Il venait de commettre un acte irréversible... Prendre la vie d'autrui. De quel droit se permettait-il de faire ça ? Pour quelle raison abjecte ? Haru-chan n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ! Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il venait de la tuer ?! Elle qui avait foi en l'homme ! L'une des très rares personnes qui était comme ça ! Pourquoi... ?! Cet acte irréparable... il allait le payer au prix fort. La fillette, qui avait été entraîné jusqu'ici par le poignet, marcha en direction de l'homme qui venait de mettre Haru à terre. Sur le chemin, elle prit le couteau qui se trouvait par terre._

_Fille 2: Stop ! Arrête ça ! Tu vas aussi te faire tuer si ça continu, idiote !  
__Fille 3: Et pour Haru-chan ?! Tu y penses à elle ?! Elle est morte à cause de... ! (hurla-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes)  
__Fille 2: ... Ne meurs pas à ton tour. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait, alors donne-moi ce couteau à présent. (dit-elle en s'approchant peu à peu de son amie)  
__Fille 3: ... D'accord._

_Elle lui prit le couteau puis, en un instant, se retrouva derrière la fillette et couru en direction de l'homme. Elle sauta puis, d'un geste vif, trancha un endroit particulier du cou de l'humain. Le sang gicla en grande quantité. La jeune fille venait de lui trancher la carotide avec une grande précision. N'ayant eu aucunement le temps d'agir, l'homme, vidé en un instant de son sang, s'écroula par terre. Venant de tué un être vivant, la jeune fille avait la tête baissée. Aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage d'enfant. En quelques secondes. Sans aucune hésitation. C'était inimaginable. Elle s'approcha de son amie._

_Fille 2: Prenons Haru avec nous et partons d'ici. (ordonna-t-elle froidement)  
__Fille 3: D-d'accord... ! (s'exclama-t-elle, effrayée et surprise en même temps)"_

* * *

**Questions diverses:**

**1) Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**2) Que pensez-vous du personnages de Sakura, et des membres de l'équipage (Law par exemple) ?  
Ceux qui proviennent de One Piece vous paraissent-ils OOC ou non ? (je fais mon maximum pour que ça ne soit pas le cas xD)**

**3) Qu'aimeriez-vous voir dans cet fic à un moment ou à un autre ? (Par exemple: des chapitres HS, plus de développement sur l'équipage, ou des événements divers, etc...) J'accepte toutes les propositions ;)**

* * *

**Comme je posterais un chapitre toutes les trois semaines dorénavant, ****à dans trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! ****J'espère que vous allez bien en ce jour d'Halloween !**

**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci aux reviewers et aussi à ceux qui lisent et suivent ma fanfiction^^**

**J'ai pris en compte vos commentaires par rapport à ma question sur ce que vous voulez voir dans ma fanfic (les HS inclus) et tout ça sera fait quand le moment sera venu^^**

**Voici le chapitre n°14 !**

**Bonne lecture~**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°14:**_

_**Cauchemar et Bataille**_

Law venait d'entrer à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il voyait que Sakura était endormie dans son lit, cependant elle semblait agitée. Un rêve ? Le brun aurait pu pensé à cela si il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer dans son sommeil. Mais pourquoi versait-elle des larmes ? Était-ce un simple cauchemar ou de sombres souvenirs qui revenaient à la surface ? Hum... De toute façon, la connaissant, la louve refusera d'en parler s'il lui posait la question. Ou alors, elle évitera le sujet comme à son habitude. Le capitaine des Heart soupira. Cette fille... Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment tout garder au fond d'elle, au risque de souffrir de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir ? Dans tout les cas... ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Law enleva son sweat et ses chaussures, puis alla dans le lit aux côtés de la jeune femme. Une fois proche d'elle, le brun entendit Sakura gémir quelques mots:

\- Haru... Hikari... les filles... non... pas vous...

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la louve. Une quinzaine de minutes après, alors que Law comptait s'endormir, un hurlement retentit dans l'enceinte du château. Sakura se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Capitaine ! Que se passe-t-il ?! demanda Sakura précipitamment les yeux encore humides.  
\- On devrait aller voir, miss.

Sakura et Law sortirent de la chambre et coururent en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre, qui avait la porte ouverte et la lumière toujours allumée. C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent Rika qui pointait une arme à feu sur Suzaku, et une autre sur ceux qui étaient entrés dans la chambre, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre. Personne n'osait bouger d'un iota.

\- Celui qui bouge je lui tire dessus ! prévint Rika.  
\- Mais... Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Rika-chan ? questionna sa mère.  
\- Les humains ne sont que des sauvages qui nous font souffrir ! Ils tuent les autres sans aucune pitié !

La louve se remémora des instants sombres de son cauchemar. Sakura posa sa main droite sur son visage, et chassa ce qui hantait son esprit en secouant sa tête. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. La jeune femme se fraya un passage entre les personnes présentes dans la chambre, pour arriver jusqu'à la fillette. Celle-ci pointa son arme sur Sakura. La louve avait la tête penchée légèrement en avant, et ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage. Ceux-ci cachaient son expression faciale.

\- Ne bouge pas, onee-chan ! Sinon je tire !  
\- Que crois-tu faire au juste ? En agissant d'une telle manière, tu es au même niveau que ces humains. Ceux qui ont tué des membres de notre espèce. Ceux qui nous ont fais souffrir. Tu crois tout savoir ? Avoir subit plus de choses que quiconque ? Mais c'est complètement faux. Te crois-tu supérieure aux autres ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! C'est pas toi qui a vu des humains tuer des hybrides comme nous !  
\- Détrompes-toi. Mais sache que...

Sakura releva la tête et posa ses yeux sombres et durs sur Rika qui, effrayée, recula de quelques pas.

\- Tu n'as pas vécu un dixième de ce que j'ai pu vivre durant toute ma vie, prononça froidement la louve.  
\- ... Tu dis juste ça pour me faire peur !  
\- Pas du tout. Je te dis simplement la stricte vérité.

La louve s'approcha de quelque pas de Rika qui recula de nouveau. Finissant par être acculée contre un mur, la fillette pointa ses deux armes à feu sur la jeune femme, qui continua d'avancer de quelques pas.

\- Ne t'approche pas plus !  
\- Vas-y. Tires, la provoqua Sakura.

Rika tremblait de plus en plus. Sa tête était penchée vers l'avant. Elle était effrayée.

\- Je te hais.  
\- Sakura-chan... fit Aoki.

Ces paroles choquèrent tout le monde. Pourquoi venait-elle de dire ça ? Quelle était le but de ces paroles ? Était-elle tout simplement idiote et suicidaire, ou avait-elle quelque chose en tête ? Rika, en colère à cause des paroles que venait de prononcer Sakura, tira un coup dans l'épaule gauche de celle-ci. Cette dernière avança sa main droite vers la fillette, mais tira dedans une fois pour ne pas qu'elle la touche. Sakura tremblait un peu à cause du sang qui s'écoulait des blessures par balle, mais elle tenait bon. Elle ne devait pas s'effondrer. Surtout pas maintenant.

\- Pourquoi... ?! Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ?! Pourquoi te laisse-tu te faire transpercer par les balles ?! Tu aurais pu les éviter ! hurla Rika.  
\- ... Cesse toute cette comédie immédiatement, lui ordonna froidement la louve.

Rika lâcha les deux armes à feu, s'effondra à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle venait de faire à la louve. Juste parce qu'elle protégeait des humains, elle l'avait blessé plusieurs fois par balle, et cela après avoir voler les armes de l'un des nakamas de la jeune femme. Sakura s'approcha d'elle, ramassa les deux armes à feu puis les rendit à Takashi. Ses armes étaient à lui. La louve s'excusa pour Rika, puis se retourna vers la plus jeune des hybrides.

\- Capitaine, on... commença Takashi.  
\- Je sais, le coupa Law. Miss, viens avec moi.

Sakura ne réagit pas à l'ordre de son capitaine.

\- Sakura-chan ? l'appela Shachi.  
\- Ce n'est que le début, fit Sakura.  
\- "Le début"... ? répéta Losq.

C'est sur ses mots que Sakura s'effondra. Losq et Kaze la rattrapèrent de justesse, pour ne pas que la jeune femme percute le sol. Law ordonna à Bepo de la prendre dans ses bras, et de le suivre dans leur chambre. Il ordonna qu'on lui apporte la trousse de soin. Ce qui fut fait en vitesse, Bepo avait déposé Sakura sur le grand lit de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Law. Le sang qui coulait des plaies de la jeune femme entachait de plus en plus ses vêtements. Il fallait vite la soigner ou sinon elle pourrait mourir d'une hémorragie. Étant un médecin, Law savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire. Au bout d'environ une heure et demi, le jeune capitaine des Heart su mettre hors de danger Sakura. Elle allait bien mieux, mais devait à présent beaucoup se reposer. Tout le monde fut grandement rassuré. Quant à Rika, elle avait été enfermé dans un cachot jusqu'au lendemain matin, pour tout ce qu'elle avait commis durant la nuit. Tout le monde, humains et hybrides, alla ensuite se coucher dans leur chambre respective.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Law vit que Sakura était déjà debout. Elle était en train de regarder les bandages qui entouraient son épaule gauche et sa main droite. Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas son habituel sourire affiché sur son visage. Elle semblait triste. À quoi pensait-elle ? Était-elle toujours réellement comme ça au fond d'elle-même ?

\- Fais attention avec tes bandages, miss.  
\- Hm ? Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, capitaine.

La louve afficha de nouveau son sourire. Une façade pour ne pas montrer sa souffrance, pensa Law. De plus, Sakura ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Est-ce que tes blessures te font mal, miss Sakura ?  
\- Non.  
\- Et ton cœur ?

Sakura, surprise par cette question, tourna son regard vers Law.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Je n'ai pas été blessé à ce niveau-là.  
\- En es-tu sûre, miss ?  
\- Bien entendu.

Law savait qu'elle mentait. Même si elle avait ses raisons, c'était son capitaine. Et Sakura n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir. Il n'allait pas lui faire de traitements de faveurs.

\- Avant l'incident avec Rika, tu pleurais dans ton sommeil.  
\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
\- Qui sont Hikari et Haru ?

Sakura ne répondit pas à la question de son capitaine.

\- Je te conseille de me répondre, miss Sakura, lui ordonna Law.  
\- Simplement des connaissances.  
\- Es-tu certaine que ce ne sont que de simples connaissances ?  
\- Des amies hybrides, que j'avais sur mon île.  
\- "Avait" ? répéta le brun comme pour demander plus de détails.  
\- Elles sont mortes, annonça-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait neutre.

Pensant que son capitaine n'avait plus rien à lui dire à cause de son silence, Sakura s'approcha de la sortie pour partir de la chambre. Law l'interpella juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte:

\- Miss, est-ce que ce sont des humains qui les ont tué ?  
\- Oui. Je peux y aller à présent ?  
\- Tu peux y aller.

Sakura sortit donc de la chambre, et alla dans la cuisine pour manger un peu. La louve se prépara un verre de jus de pomme, qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle mangea également quelques gâteaux, puis sortit de la cuisine. La jeune hybride se balada dans les différents couloirs du château. Inconsciemment, Sakura se dirigeait vers les sous-sols, et arriva dans les cachots. Des voix se firent entendre à l'intérieur. Elle reconnut tout d'abord Aoki, ainsi... que ses parents. Sakura se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici. La louve marcha dans les différents couloirs des cachots, et finit par se retrouver face à ses hôtes.

\- Hm... Sakura-chan ? Que fais-tu ici ? questionna Aoki.  
\- Je me promenais et comme je vous ai entendu, je suis venue jusqu'à vous, répondit Sakura nonchalamment.  
\- ... Vraiment ?  
\- Affirmatif ! Que faites-vous ici vous ?  
\- Eh bien...  
\- Nous devons la faire sortir des cachots ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une fillette ! s'exclama Yuko.  
\- Cette gamine est dangereuse ! Elle a failli tué mademoiselle Sakura ! cria Hirotoki.  
\- C'est de notre fille que nous parlons ! C'est Rika !  
\- Je ne la considère plus comme ma fille ! Elle est... !  
\- Relâchez-la, leur ordonna Sakura.

Hirotoki et Yuko se retournèrent vers Sakura, qui venait de parler. Ils venaient de remarquer sa présence en ces lieux.

\- Mais ! Elle a failli vous tuer ! contesta Hirotoki.  
\- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait.  
\- Elle allait le faire ! J'en suis sûr !  
\- Peu importe qui est votre descendance, vous vous devez de la respecter.  
\- Elle a raison ! confirma Yuko.  
\- Comme vous voudrez, mademoiselle Sakura... céda Hirotoki.

Hirotoki s'approcha de l'une des cellules. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. La pièce était sombre, on ne voyait rien de l'extérieur. Yuko s'apprêta à entrer à l'intérieur mais Sakura l'en empêcha.

\- Hum, il n'y a personne à l'intérieur, fit remarquer Sakura.

Des gardes arrivèrent en courant dans les cachots.

\- Un monstre terrorise la ville ! fit le premier des gardes.  
\- On arrive pas à le contrôler ! précisa le second.  
\- Allons-y, annonça calmement la louve.  
\- Vous êtes blessée, vous ne pouvez pas y aller, lui dit Hirotoki.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, on avisera quand on sera sur le champ de bataille.

Les quatre hybrides remontèrent les escaliers, puis sortirent du château.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils virent les membres de l'équipage des Heart, dont Law, et le "monstre" qui n'en était pas un. En réalité, c'était un gros chat de couleur bleu. Les quatre hybrides pensèrent directement à la même chose. Cette bête est Rika. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. Sa taille actuelle devait être d'environ de 3m. Yuko s'avança vers le chat immense.

\- Rika-chan... c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?... Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Retransformes-toi... la supplia Yuko.  
\- Yuko ! Ne va pas vers cette immonde bestiole ! Tu risques de... ! essaya de prévenir Hirotoki.

C'était trop tard. La bête venait d'attaquer la reine avec sa grosse patte. Yuko se serait prit de gros dégâts en s'écrasant contre un mur, si Sakura ne s'était pas postée derrière elle. Mais, même en faisant cela, elles furent projetées contre le mur en question. Mais ce fut la louve se prit la majorité des dégâts.

\- Ne soyez pas inconsciente... à vous élancer devant le danger... de cette manière...  
\- J-je... je suis désolée... mademoiselle...

Yuko se releva, puis aida Sakura à se mettre debout à son tour.

\- Restez en retrait, lui ordonna la louve d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas le refus.

La louve alla auprès de ses nakamas.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de combattre, miss.  
\- Certes, mais on a besoin de tout le monde pour l'arrêter, non ?  
\- C'est pas complètement faux... en plus on a jamais combattu ce genre de bestiole... intervint Losq.  
\- Et les monstres marins ? répondit Law.  
\- Eh bien... fit Losq.  
\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Les mammifères sont plus coriaces. De plus, c'est un chat donc la vitesse c'est son point fort., avertit Hirotoki.  
\- Vous êtes de la même espèce, non ? Alors pourquoi ne le combattez-vous pas ? questionna Law.  
\- Nous tenons à garder notre identité secrète, répondit le roi.  
\- Quitte à voir votre île réduite en poussière ? demanda Suzaku.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons...  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous... ?!  
\- Suzaku, ce n'est pas le moment pour discuter de ça, l'arrêta Losq.  
\- Bah quoi ? Ça m'énerve les gens comme ça ! Il pense à son identité avant tout, alors que le problème est grave ! Son île risque d'être réduite en poussière ! C'est complètement égoïste !  
\- Suzaku, ça suffit ! Arrête de... ! lui ordonna Takashi.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Sakura s'était approchée de Rika, qui se trouvait sous sa forme de chat de taille immense.

\- Rika, calme-toi. Et après nous pourrons parler tranquillement, d'accord ? proposa Sakura.  
\- Sakura ! Tu ne devrais pas... ! prévint Losq.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Nous ne t'enfermerons plus dans ces cachots, promit.  
\- Sakura-chan !

La louve n'écoutait pas Losq, qui l'interpellait et qui lui disait de faire attention.

\- Tu devrais dire la vérité. Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Tu n'es pas simplement en colère ou triste, n'est-ce pas Rika ?  
\- Je... Idiote ! Pourquoi ?! Je hais les humains !  
\- Cette rancœur te mènera à ta perte.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!  
\- Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dis cette nuit ?

Rika ne répondit rien.

\- "Tu n'as pas vécu un dixième de ce que j'ai pu vivre durant toute ma vie." C'est ce que j'avais dis, tu t'en rappelles ?  
\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?!  
\- Il y a longtemps pendant une guerre contre les humains, alors qu'on avait entre 4 et 5 ans, j'ai perdue deux de mes précieuses amies. Tuées par des humains.  
\- Tu devrais les haïr dans ce cas, idiote ! Au lieu de t'allier avec eux !  
\- C'est ce que j'ai ressenti dans un premier temps.  
\- Alors, pourquoi... ?!  
\- La première a être tué, Haru, souhaitait la paix entre hybrides et humains. Elle ne les haïssait pas. Même si ils avaient massacré toute sa famille, que nous n'avions pas pu sauver à temps.  
\- C'est juste une idiote alors !  
\- Mais la seconde, Hikari, qui avait vécu la même chose, les détestait de tout son être.  
\- Où veut-tu en venir ?  
\- Quand j'ai vu Haru se faire tuer sous mes yeux, j'ai ressenti de la haine profonde et... j'ai éliminé la personne qui lui avait ôté la vie, en empêchant Hikari de le faire elle-même. (annonça-t-elle, en baissant la tête)  
\- C'est justement... !  
\- Rika. Laisse-moi finir.

La fillette ne dit rien, laissant poursuivre Sakura.

\- Par la suite, en nous enfuyant avec le corps d'Haru, Hikari et moi nous nous sommes faites attaquées. Ils ont tué Hikari. L'un d'entre eux, sur l'ordre d'un supérieur, devait me battre à mort. Cependant, pendant qu'il le faisait, il ne cessait de murmurer des excuses en pleurant. C'est à ce moment-là que ma rancœur a disparu.  
\- C'était juste pour t'apitoyer !  
\- Ma rancœur à l'égard des humains était inutile. Elle aveugle la perception que tu as de pouvoir voir les choses, elle t'influence beaucoup trop. Cette rancœur n'est pas saine. Elle ne te permet pas de voir le juste du faux, et la réalité de la fiction.  
\- Sakura-chan... fit Aoki dans un murmure.

La louve se retourna vers Aoki, en souriant. La jeune hybride-chat s'avança aux côtés de Sakura et tendit sa main droite vers Rika, qui ne disait plus rien.

\- Rika, rentrons ensemble à la maison ! s'exclama Aoki.

La fillette s'apprêtait à parler mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle semblait paralysée.

\- Rika-chan ? l'appela sa sœur de sang.  
\- Désolée... onee-chan...

Juste après ses mots, Rika se retransforma en fillette mi-humaine mi-chat, mais s'écroula sur le sol. Aoki se précipita vers elle, mais elle remarqua que le corps de sa sœur était inerte. La fillette respirait encore, c'était bon signe, cela voulait dire que Rika s'était simplement évanouie. Cependant, Aoki semblait paniquée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Aoki, Rika s'est simplement évanouie, essaya de la rassurer Sakura.  
\- Il faut la ramener à l'intérieur... au plus vite...  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Elle est complètement gelée.  
\- Ramenons-la.

Sakura prit Rika dans ses bras et entra dans le château, accompagnée d'Aoki. Hirotoki, portant sa femme sur son dos, les suivit de près. Tandis que les Heart Pirates fermèrent la marche, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Une fois dans la chambre de Rika, Sakura déposa la fillette sur le lit. Cependant, elle la plaça de manière à ce qu'elle soit assise contre les oreillers.

La louve donna des instructions à Aoki, Yuko et Hirotoki pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire au fur et à mesure, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de soigner Rika elle-même. Néanmoins, certaines phases lui demandaient d'épuiser son énergie vitale, et c'est à cause de cela qu'elle semblait complètement épuisée. À plusieurs reprises, Aoki, inquiète, lui avait qu'elle pouvait le faire à sa place. Mais la jeune femme refusait.

Quelques heures durent s'écouler pour que Rika reprenne des couleurs, et pour qu'elle retrouve sa chaleur corporel à une température normal. Même si la jeune hybride se portait mieux, Sakura préférait surveiller son état mais, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, Law l'obligea à aller se reposer. Ce qu'elle finit par accepter. Une fois allongée sur le lit de la chambre où elle logeait, Sakura s'allongea et s'endormit directement. Elle tomba dans un long et profond sommeil.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^**

**Pour répondre à BlackBakaSama, le fait que Sakura soit comme ça... eh bien, c'est en grande partie pour ne pas montrer son "vraie elle" comme tu as dis x) mais bon, elle est aussi un peu comme ça de base aussi donc voilà... et puis au pire, tu verras tout en temps et en heure. Le pourquoi du comment, et tout ça^^**

**Bref, je vais faire de mon mieux, pour développer un peu tout les membres de l'équipage, et les relations entre eux~**

**Bref n°2, le prochain chapitre dans trois semaines, comme d'habitude !**

**Sur ce, portez vous bien et à bientôt !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tous, amis lecteurs !**

**Merci encore aux reviewers !**

**Voici le chapitre n°15, bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°15:**_

_**Mer mouvementée**_

Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans la chambre du château, mais dans sa cabine sur le submersible. La louve remarqua qu'une lettre, sur une assez grande boite en carton, était posée près d'elle. Elle la prit et commença à la lire:

_ "Très chère Sakura,_

_Je suis désolée que nous n'ayons pas pu se dire au revoir physiquement, comme tu régénérais ton énergie, mais... ce n'est pas très grave. Tu en avais bien besoin après tout cela. J'espère que tout ira bien durant la totalité de ton voyage. Même si je sais que la vie de pirates, et la vie en mer en général, possède son lot de dangers. Ton objectif est, je suppose, notre île natale non ? J'espère que tu réussiras ce que tu souhaites faire là aussi, je souhaite te remercier, et mes parents également, de nous avoir ramené ma petit sœur en vie. Et également de l'avoir raisonné. Tu nous a beaucoup aidé, merci... Nous t'en sommes infiniment reconnaissant, Sakura-chan ! Et aussi, j'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour ! À bientôt, alors !_

_Amicalement, Aoki_

_P.S.: J'espère que tu aimeras ce que je t'ai mis dans la boite"_

Pendant toute la lecture de la lettre, Sakura souriait. Elle replia la lettre, la déposa puis prit la boite dans ses mains. La jeune femme l'ouvrit doucement. À l'intérieur, Sakura vit... plusieurs autres boites... mais sur celles-ci se trouvait un petit album photo. Elle ouvrit celui-ci. Les photos la représentaient elle, petite, avec Aoki dans diverses situations. En regardant l'une d'entre elles, le sourire de la louve s'évanouit. Sakura ferma l'album, le remit dans la boite et referma celle-ci pour ensuite la mettre sous son lit. La louve se dit qu'elle regarderait le reste plus tard. Elle se rallongea sur le dos sur son lit et se mit à soupirer. Et c'est précisément à ce moment que le submersible fut secoué de toutes parts. Sakura se releva immédiatement pour sortir de sa cabine. Une alerte pour signaler que le sous-marin devait remonter à la surface, se fit entendre dans tout le navire. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle des commandes, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit son capitaine, mais également Bepo. Le capitaine donnait les directives pour se sortir du problème. Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua sa présence.

\- Que fais-tu ici, miss ?  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura.  
\- Nous sommes en plein orage, nous devons en sortir le plus vite possible. Sinon, le submersible subira de gros dégâts, lui répondit calmement Natsuki.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Il y aura forcément quelques dommages, annonça Reiji.

Les deux personnes qui venaient de parler, ainsi que Yuji, n'avaient rencontré que quelques fois Sakura: à son arrivée et quand l'équipage se trouvait sur une île. En dehors de ces moments-là, il était très rare de pouvoir les voir, hormis quand on allait dans la salle des commandes. Mais Sakura n'avait aucun intérêt particulier à y aller. C'était d'ailleurs la même chose pour ceux qui se trouvent, à plein temps, dans la salle des machines. C'est donc le cas pour Akihisa, Kajiro et Kaze. Mais encore, eux, n'était pas demandé à tout instant donc en général, ça allait. D'ailleurs, Shachi et Penguin était aussi à la salle des machines, mais leur boulot était plutôt de réparer les machines comme ils étaient mécaniciens, du coup, ils n'étaient pas trop sollicités. Concernant Wakame, lui, il était le canonnier, tandis que Losq était le charpentier. Ce dernier se faisait aider par Suzaku et Takashi dans ces tâches, comme ils s'y connaissaient assez dans ce domaine.

\- Je vois, mais... j'ai une question. Ne devrions-nous pas aller au fond de l'océan justement ? Après tout, l'orage se fait à la surface, non ? questionna Sakura.  
\- Affirmatif, mademoiselle. Cependant, il y a un gros problème, fit Yuji.  
\- Qui est ?  
\- Bizarrement, cette partie de l'océan n'est pas aussi profonde qu'elle devrait l'être, et le fond marin est tapis de corail. Donc si nous plongeons, nous serons encore plus dans la mouise, puisque si l'orage nous frappe et nous enchevêtre dans le corail, le submersible sera paralysé.  
\- Donc, il vaut mieux prendre l'orage de face, en essayant de minimiser les dommages, plutôt que de plonger et d'aggraver les dégâts, plus que probables, qui pourraient avoir lieu à cause du corail.  
\- Vous avez tout compris.  
\- Ah heu, vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez ! Et je m'appelle Sakura ! s'exclama Sakura en souriant.  
\- Alors, tutoie-moi également. Et je sais qui vous êtes, lui sourit Yuji en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.  
\- Comment sais-tu qu'il vaudrait mieux s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs, plutôt que de rester en surface, miss Sakura ? lui demanda Law.  
\- Je crois l'avoir étudié, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. À moins que quelqu'un me l'ai dit... ? réfléchit la louve.  
\- Tu viens de l'île des Hybrides, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Yuji.  
\- Hum... c'est exact, pourquoi ?  
\- Eh bien, avant d'être navigateur, je suis avant tout un scientifique ! Et également un passionné d'Histoire !  
\- J-je vois... frissonna Sakura en reculant d'un pas.  
\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais jamais te faire aucun mal. Je te le promet, la rassura doucement Yuji.

Law, observant attentivement Sakura, vit son changement d'attitude entre, quand Yuji lui a dit qu'il était un scientifique, puis quand il lui a promit qu'il lui ferait jamais aucun mal. La jeune femme semblait à présent rassurée après avoir été, pendant un court instant, effrayée.

\- Sakura, je sais que tu... commença Yuji.  
\- Au lieu de continuer de papoter comme si de rien n'était, tu devrais aider les autres, lui ordonna le capitaine des Heart d'un regard noir.  
\- Bien, capitaine.

Le jeune homme blond à lunettes, habillé d'une blouse blanche, retourna à son poste.

\- Miss, retournes te reposer, nous avons la situation en main.  
\- Je vais très bien, je ne suis pas fatiguée, capitaine.

Le brun soupira. Sakura est toujours aussi têtue. Ça se voyait qu'elle n'allait pas "très bien", et pourtant elle voulait faire croire et disait le contraire. Et justement, à ce sujet, Sakura semblait plutôt fébrile actuellement. Le jeune femme était en train de trembler. Légèrement, mais assez pour que Law puisse le remarquer.

\- Miss, c'est un ordre. Retourne dans ta cabine et attend que tout se calme.  
\- D'accord, capitaine, fit la louve en sortant de la salle.

Sur le chemin qui la menait à sa cabine, Sakura se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle voyait de plus en plus mal. Ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à supporter le poids de son corps. La jeune femme essaya de s'appuyer sur le mur pour s'aider mais, sans le vouloir, elle se transforma en louve. Elle s'écroula par terre, après s'être emmêler les jambes, en essayant de bien marcher sans succès. Et c'est ainsi que Sakura tomba dans l'inconscience.

Au moment où elle se réveilla, la jeune femme ressentit qu'elle était toujours sous sa forme animal. Elle réussit difficilement à ouvrir les yeux mais, au premier abord, tout ce qui l'entourait semblait flou. Sakura vit que la plupart des choses autour d'elle étaient de couleur blanche. De ce fait, elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. La louve voulait se lever mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Son corps lui paraissait lourd, et sa force avait disparu. La fatigue pesait énormément sur elle. Des personnes étaient en train de parler dans la pièce, mais Sakura n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que les voix disaient. Quelqu'un se plaça devant elle, et avait l'air de lui parler. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à décoder ce que la personne essayait de lui dire.

\- Elle ne réagit pas. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle entende, ou qu'elle comprenne, ce que je lui dis, remarqua Law.  
\- Vous pensez qu'elle a quoi, capitaine ? demanda Shachi très inquiet pour sa nakama.  
\- Elle a les symptômes de la grippe. Cependant, elle en a d'autres qui ne viennent pas de cette maladie. De plus, en s'évanouissant elle s'est transformée en louve, ce qui est assez étrange...

Un faible grognement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit, qui se trouvait être Sakura. Law retourna vers elle.

\- Miss, comprends-tu ce que je te dis ? lui demanda Law lentement.  
\- Tempête... fit la louve dans un murmure presque inaudible.

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas parler à la cadence habituelle et, pour le moment, elle ne réussissait pas à parler plus fort que cela. Et même si ses paroles était très dure à entendre, Law réussit tout de même à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- La tempête s'est calmée, miss. Tout va bien.  
\- Tout... monde... bien ?

En plus de l'impossibilité de parler à une cadence normale, les phrases de la louve était coupée. De ce fait, il n'était possible d'entendre que certains mots sur ce qu'elle prononçait. Law fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de déchiffrer ce que sa jeune nakama voulait lui dire.

\- Oui, tout le monde va bien, miss. Hormis toi qui a cruellement besoin de repos. Tu es malade.  
\- ... Malade ?  
\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas guérir. Vu ton état actuel, je pense que ça va durer au moins une semaine. Et je doute que ta capacité de régénération puisse réduire tout ça. Bien, il faut que tu dormes à présent.  
\- Et... la punition... ?

Le brun se mit à sourire. Elle pense à ça dans son état actuel ? Cette fille était décidément très étrange !

\- Ta punition est terminée. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, non plus. Bon, miss, ce soir je reviendrais pour te donner les médicaments que tu dois prendre. À présent, tu dois te reposer.  
\- D'accord... capitaine...  
\- Les gars, sortez de l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde sortit donc de l'infirmerie pour laisser la louve dormir. Elle s'est d'ailleurs très vite endormie. La fatigue pesait énormément sur son organisme. Sakura plongea donc dans un profond sommeil, et pendant celui-ci, elle finit par se retransformer dans sa forme habituelle.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la jeune femme fut réveillée par son capitaine, qui était venu pour lui faire avaler les médicaments. Sakura en conclut que c'était déjà le soir. Law fit prendre, à la louve, ses médicaments comme elle ne pouvait pas encore le faire elle-même. La jeune femme arrivait à parler un peu mieux que précédemment. Sakura réussissait à parler de nouveau à faire des phrases complètes, même si pour la cadence ce n'était toujours pas encore ça, et qu'elle devait toujours chuchoter pour pouvoir parler. En plus de ces médicaments, Law lui avait apporté un peu de nourriture mais la jeune femme l'avait refusé. Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de manger quoi que ça soit. Le brun repartit de l'infirmerie.

Les jours passèrent et Sakura allait de mieux en mieux. Cependant, Sakura se transformait toujours en louve sans le vouloir. Alors qu'en plus, elle ne mangeait pas l'une de ses graines pour se changer en animal. Une fois sa grippe guérit, la louve pouvait de nouveau retourner dormir dans sa cabine. Son appétit semblait revenir petit à petit également. Mais sa fatigue était, quant à elle, toujours constamment présente. D'ailleurs, elle venait de s'endormir alors que l'équipage était en train de déjeuner.

\- Sakura-chan s'est encore endormie... elle n'est pas narcoleptique pourtant, fit remarquer Shachi.  
\- C'est depuis qu'elle a soigné la gamine qu'elle est comme ça. Il y a peut-être un lien, vous ne croyez pas, capitaine ? questionna Penguin.  
\- C'est plus que probable. Ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence, affirma Law.

La jeune femme se réveilla et continua de manger, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Miss, comment as-tu guéri cette fille sur l'île ?  
\- Quelle fille ?  
\- Rika.  
\- Hum, c'est assez long à expliquer en faite.  
\- Essaie de faire simple.  
\- Eh bien, étant donner que les hybrides, non adultes, n'ont pas le droit de se transformer sous le coup d'une émotion puissante, la colère en général, une sorte de maladie leur sera donné si ils dérogent à cette règle. Le seul moyen rapide de guérison implique qu'une personne devra tout encaisser en lui à sa place, et la soignera en lui donnant son énergie vitale.  
\- Et si ce procédé n'est pas appliqué ?  
\- Cela dépend. Si l'hybride est dans la fin de son adolescence et est également de forte constitution, il a des chances de survie.  
\- Combien ? demanda le roux.  
\- Quatre-vingt pourcents de chances, en général, répondit Sakura.  
\- Et si il est jeune et/ou de faible constitution ? demanda Law à son tour.  
\- Il mourra, car un enfant ne peut survivre à cette maladie. Et c'est bien pour cela que nous encadrons les enfants, c'est pour ne pas être confronté à ce genre de situation, expliqua Sakura.  
\- Cela veut dire que Rika serait morte si tu n'avait pas réagi ? questionna Penguin.  
\- Affirmatif, confirma Sakura.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé ses parents ou l'autre fille s'en occuper ? fit Ban.  
\- Aoki... n'aurait pas survécu à cela, et ses parents, je pense que ça n'aurait pas été mieux, annonça Sakura.  
\- Pourtant, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de faible constitution.  
\- Aoki-chan l'est en tout cas. Mais, cela se voyait davantage quand elle était plus jeune.  
\- J'ai une question, intervint Shachi, pourquoi le Roi t'appelait "Mademoiselle Sakura" ? Et pourquoi te vouvoyait-il ? Aussi, il était très respectueux avec toi !  
\- Hey ! Du calme Shachi ! s'exclama Losq, il faut lui laisser le temps de...

Sakura venait de se rendormir. Devoir répondre à autant de choses, en plus de donner des explications sur certains sujets, l'épuisait assez.

\- Capitaine, ça va aller pour elle ? demanda timidement et inquiet l'ours.  
\- Hey, Bepo, elle est forte notre petite Sakura ! Ça ira, elle s'en remettra ! s'exclama Losq.  
\- T'en es vraiment sûr... ? fit Shachi aussi inquiet.

Losq regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde était inquiet. Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Les gars, pas besoin de vous en faire. Comme l'a dis Losq, elle s'en remettra. C'est pas une petite maladie qui va la tuer, les calma Law.  
\- Mais, capitaine... vous avez aussi entendu ce qu'elle a dis... cette maladie peut-être mortel et... commença Shachi.  
\- Elle est sortie de la phase la plus dangereuse. Il est impossible qu'elle rechute, surtout que la miss est constamment en train de se reposer.  
\- Vous en êtes sûr, capitaine ?  
\- Ne me le fais pas répéter. J'ai horreur de ça, fit le brun d'une voix glaciale.  
\- D-D'accord... !

Wakame tapa dans le dos du roux, et lui fit:

\- T'es rassuré ? Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, maintenant ! Je suis sûr qu'elle détesterait ça, notre petite louve !

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre dans la salle de séjour. Beaucoup eurent un sursaut en l'entendant.

\- Arrêtez de dire que je suis petite ! Je ne suis pas la plus jeune ! s'exclama la louve en colère.  
\- Tu as quel âge déjà ? lui demanda Wakame.  
\- J'ai 23 ans !  
\- Les plus jeunes dans l'équipage sont Losq et Shachi, puisqu'ils ont tout les deux 20 ans, les informa Ban.

La plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle de séjour semblaient choqués.

\- On ne dirait vraiment pas comme ça mais... c'est une adulte, sourit Losq.  
\- Tu es sûre d'avoir réellement cette âge, Sakura-san ? questionna Suzaku.  
\- Oui ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait étonnant ! fit la louve en se mettant à bouder.  
\- C'est sûr qu'avec ce genre d'attitude on ne peut penser qu'à une enfant ! s'exclama Penguin.

Soudainement distraite par quelque chose, Sakura pencha sa tête sur le côté en regardant son capitaine.

\- Qu'y a t-il miss ?  
\- Sommes-nous toujours à la surface ?  
\- Exact, lui répondit Yuji.  
\- Hm... d'accord.

Le blond caressa le dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, et la base de ses oreilles de louve. Celle-ci réagit immédiatement en poussant un petit gémissement. Les oreilles de Sakura étaient très sensibles et quand quelqu'un lui caressait ou lui grattait doucement, son corps réagissait immédiatement et elle ressentait de l'euphorie dans tout son organisme. Étonné par ce bruit, ses nakamas se retournèrent vers elle. Amusé par ce brusque changement de comportement, rien qu'en produisant ce geste, Yuji se mit à rigoler. Le blond arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, tandis que Sakura essayait de se reprendre. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Est-ce que la tempête s'est arrêtée ?  
\- Oui, sinon je serais encore dans la salle de commande, fit remarquer Yuji.

Sakura s'apprêtait à dire quand, des bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur du navire. Le den den mushi sonna l'alerte. Celle-ci prévint que le submersible se faisait attaquer par des le monde sortit sur le pont du sous-marin, dont Sakura.

\- Miss, retourne à l'intérieur. Tu n'es pas en état de te battre, lui ordonna son capitaine.  
\- Mais, capitaine... je vais bien, ne vous en...  
\- Je refuse que tu combattes. Et si tu t'endormais pendant un combat ?! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, idiote ! la réprimanda Law sévèrement.

Pendant cet instant d'inattention, les pirates qui se trouvaient sur le pont se firent encercler. Ils étaient pris au piège par les Marines, ils ne pouvaient pas fuir à l'intérieur du navire. Et si un combat avait lieu, beaucoup seraient blessés durant celui-ci.

\- Sakura, tu ne peux pas te transformer ? lui demanda Yuji dans un murmure.  
\- Impossible. Mon état n'est pas encore stable à ce niveau-là.  
\- Bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là aujourd'hui ? Le capitaine pirate Trafalgar Law et son équipage ? Très intéressant ! s'exclama l'un des Marines.

Le marine qui venait de parler jaugea tout les pirates du regard. À un moment, il en vint à Sakura. Il s'arrêta en la voyant. D'un sourire malsain, le marine s'approcha d'elle.

\- Oh... mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une gamine de cette sous-espèce de froussards ?

Sakura ne répondit pas à la provocation du marine. Cependant, la louve le fusilla du regard.

\- Oh, alors on a perdu le don de la parole ? À moins que vous ne l'ayez jamais eu, toi et ton espèce de primitifs abjectes.  
\- Pensez ce que vous souhaitez. Ça m'est complètement égal.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin qui ne connaît rien, à part les tissus de mensonges inventés par la Marine.  
\- J'ai 27 ans ! Je suis pas plus jeune que toi sale bestiole infecte ! hurla le Marine.

Le marine la gifla mais, la louve ne broncha pas. Ses nakamas voulaient intervenir, mais le calme apparent de la jeune femme les avaient dissuadé de faire quoi que ça soit.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin d'humain.  
\- Sale garce, je ne te perm-... !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la gifler de nouveau mais un autre marine, qui semblait d'un niveau bien supérieur à lui, intervint et bloqua son bras pour ne pas le laisser terminer son geste.

\- Cela suffit, gamin, ordonna le second Marine, te rappelles-tu pourquoi nous sommes ici ?  
\- Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé, vice-amiral Rakryon.  
\- Elle ne t'a rien fais de mal, alors ne l'agresse pas, continua le dénommé Rakryon.

Après s'être occupé du marine, le dénommé Rakryon se tourna vers la louve.

\- Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce que mon collègue vous a fait subir physiquement il y a quelques instants, mademoiselle. Et aussi pour le fait de vous avoir insulté vous, ainsi que votre espèce.  
\- Depuis quand les marines s'excusent auprès de pirates ? se moqua Law.

Le Vice-Amiral de la Marine ignora la remarque du capitaine pirate.

\- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je me vois obligé de vous emmener avec moi jusqu'au Quartier Général de la Marine.  
\- Et pour quelle raison ?  
\- Je ne vous dirais rien sur cela.  
\- Et si je refuse ?  
\- Je tuerais tout le monde.  
\- Et si je viens avec vous, vous ne ferez de mal à personne ?

Rakryon la regarda un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Je vois, alors... fit Sakura en baissant la tête.

La louve s'avança d'un pas vers le haut gradé de la Marine.

\- Je me livre à vous en l'échange de la liberté de cet équipage, annonça Sakura en tendant ces poignets vers le vice-amiral.  
\- C'est bien, vous coopérez donc, fit le vice-amiral en mettant des menottes aux poignets de la louve.  
\- Miss, je t'interdis de... !  
\- Sakura-chan... ne pars pas... supplia Shachi.  
\- ... Désolée, murmura tout doucement la louve.

Rakryon emmena Sakura sur le navire de la Marine. Il était suivit de près par ses subordonnés.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'emmener la bestiole dans les cachots, nous pouvons le faire à votre place, Vice-Amiral Rakryon.  
\- Non, je vais la garder avec moi dans ma cabine. Pour la surveiller de près, annonça froidement Rakryon.  
\- Mais... ça pourrait vous attaquer pendant la nuit ! Ça pourrait vous tuer !  
\- Douterais-tu de mes compétences ?  
\- N-non, v-vice-amiral !  
\- Alors, tais-toi, Nay.

Le dénommé Nay, le marine qui avait giflé Sakura, se tut. Par conséquence, il ne dit plus aucun autre mot. Sinon, il savait qu'il allait déclencher la fureur de son supérieur hiérarchique. Quant à ce dernier, il emmena Sakura avec lui à l'intérieur du navire de la Marine. Il se déplaça à travers les différents couloirs pour ensuite arriver devant une porte, et entra à l'intérieur. La pièce était en faite une chambre. Pas très luxueuse, mais pas non plus délabrée. Elle comportait un grand lit ainsi quelques meubles simples. Il y avait une autre porte, qui menait probablement à une salle de bain personnelle. Rakryon ferma sa porte de cabine derrière Sakura et lui.

\- Désolé mademoiselle, mais vous allez devoir supporter ces chaînes jusqu'à cette nuit.  
\- Êtes-vous... ?  
\- ... Vous saurez tout en détails cette nuit. Quand tout le monde dormira.  
\- Comme vous voudrez.

Rakryon avait laissé son fauteuil à la louve, qui s'assied dedans. Au fil du temps, Sakura se sentait de nouveau de plus en plus faible et mal-en-point. Elle avait chaud, transpirait énormément et tremblait tout autant.

\- Je devrais peut-être appeler les médecins pour qu'ils...  
\- Non... ça ira... je vais bien...  
\- Ne me mentez pas. Cela se voit grandement que vous n'allez pas bien.  
\- N'appelez personne... c'est juste une petite rechute... ça va passer... haleta Sakura en ayant du mal à parler correctement.  
\- ... Comme vous voudrez... se résigna le vice-amiral.

Comme prévention, Rakryon préféra que la jeune louve s'allonge dans son lit, sous les couvertures. Il lui dit qu'elle pouvait dormir sans problème et qu'il resterait ici pour veiller sur elle. Ce que Sakura fit donc en s'endormant peu de temps après les paroles du marine.

La nuit tomba assez rapidement. Entre temps, Sakura s'était réveillée. Rakryon lui avait dis de manger un peu. La louve avait tout d'abord refusé, mais le marine avait grandement insisté sur l'importance d'avaler au moins un peu de nourriture. L'homme prit un grand sac, qui semblait énormément rempli, et le mit sur son épaule. Rakryon aida Sakura à se lever, et lui murmura qu'il était temps de partir. La louve fronça les sourcils. Partir ? Où ça ? Il n'y a nul part où aller, comme ils se trouvent en pleine mer.

L'homme porta la jeune femme dans ses bras, et sortit de la cabine puis du navire. Sakura remarqua ainsi que le navire avait accosté sur une île. Discrètement, et avec Sakura encore dans ses bras, Rakryon descendit du navire de la Marine. Par la suite, il se dirigea vers la forêt de l'île.

* * *

**Bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me poser des questions ou à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en postant une review. Bien entendu j'y répondrais, comme d'habitude.**

* * *

**Réponse à Kitty:**

**Ohayo ! C'est pas grave si tu as pas pu m'encourager au dernier chapitre (je vais pas te manger '-') Pour répondre à ta question, non le prénom de Sakura ne vient pas de Naruto (et non, je ne suis pas fan de _Naruto_ et je n'ai jamais voulu le regarder d'ailleurs). ****Elle vient du fait que je trouve ce prénom magnifique oui *-* et il vient surtout de Sakura de _Card Captor Sakura_ et celle de _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_. (des mangas que j'adore 3)**

* * *

**Comme d'habitude le prochain chapitre sera posté dans trois semaines ! ****En attendant, portez vous bien !**

**A la prochaine ;)**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Ohayo ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Merci aux revieweurs comme d'hab' et à ceux qui me lisent, j'espère que vous aimez.**

**Sur ce, voici le chapitre 16, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°16:  
Retour**_

Une fois pratiquement à l'opposé de l'île, Rakryon déposa Sakura, assise, contre un arbre.

\- Allez-vous finalement m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sakura.  
\- Je veux vous éloigner le plus possible de ces humains, qu'ils soient pirates ou des marines, fit Rakryon.  
\- Alors, comme je pensais, vous...  
\- Affirmatif. Je suis un hybride tout comme vous.  
\- Quelle espèce ?  
\- De l'espèce des canidés, un chien.  
\- Et vos... vous...  
\- Affirmatif, je... j'ai été touché par cette attaque de plein fouet.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre mais... j'aimerais savoir quel a été votre parcours pour, au final, entrer dans la Marine.  
\- Eh bien, il y a de cela des années, j'ai été capturé par des humains. Pour s'amuser, ils m'ont arraché mes membres animaliers, ainsi qu'aux autres qui avaient été capturé par eux. Les années passèrent, on a été leur esclave, purement et simplement, et plus de la moitié ont péri à cause des travaux forcés qu'ils nous infligeaient. Et si on refusait, on se faisait abattre sur le champ. C'était la même chose quand on s'écroulait de fatigue. Nous avions à peine six heures de sommeil chaque nuit. On finissait le travail tard, et on le commençait tôt dans la journée. Par la suite, il y a eu une révolte avec des hybrides qui étaient venus nous secourir. On a réussi à les éliminé et à s'échapper. Nos sauveurs hybrides nous ont placé dans deux navires différents. Et cela, pour que nous rentrions tous à la maison. Cependant, à un certain moment, nous avons été attaqué par quelques navires pirate. La moitié des navires ennemis avaient été vaincu, mais on s'était vite épuisé. La Marine est ensuite arrivée, les ont battu et ils nous ont pris avec eux et nous ont enrôlé dans la Marine.

Au fur et à mesure que Rakryon lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé dans son passé, Sakura avait une mine qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre. La tête baissée, elle ne prononça rien quand il eut fini de parler. Voyant la rage contenue de Sakura, qui tremblait également, Rakryon posa doucement sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme, qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle, cela est le passé... essaya de la rassurer le canidé.  
\- Le passé, vous dites... ? Rien ne sera jamais le passé...  
\- Tout va bien pour moi, alors...  
\- Vous mentez.  
\- D-de quoi ? À quel propos ?  
\- Vous n'allez pas bien.  
\- Mademoiselle...  
\- Je suis désolée... pour tout ce que vous avez du endurer... fit-elle Sakura d'un air triste en relevant la tête.  
\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, alors ne vous en accusez pas.  
\- J'aurais pu faire quelque chose !  
\- Vous étiez beaucoup trop jeune...  
\- Je m'en fiche complètement ! Mon âge importe peu ! Je... !  
\- Vous avez vraiment un cœur pur, mademoiselle... Tout comme votre mère...

La jeune louve tiqua à cette phrase, et surtout à ce dernier mot. Sakura ne le croyait pas véritablement. Elle ? Avoir un cœur pur ? Et, qui plus est, elle est comme sa mère ? Ce que Rakryon venait de lui dire semblait totalement idiot et faux pour la jeune louve. Mais pour quelle réelle raison pensait-elle cela ?

\- Vous savez donc... murmura Sakura.  
\- Quand j'ai appris pour la prime, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous. C'est étonnant, non ? Mais je me demande pourquoi et comment vous êtes arrivée jusqu'ici... Mais bon, trêve de bavardages, nous devons partir le plus loin possible d'ici et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je vais veiller cette nuit, pour notre survie.  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Pour échapper aux marines et aux pirates.

Peu de temps après, Sakura se rendormit une nouvelle fois. Mais alors qu'elle plongeait dans un sommeil profond, elle sentit un doux liquide fruité parcourir sa gorge. Son mal s'évanouissait petit à petit, alors que Sakura tombait, une fois pour toute, dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, la louve se sentait mieux qu'avant. En voyant Rakryon dormir, la louve ne put s'empêcher de sourire cependant, celui-ci s'évanouit aussi tôt en entendant des voix masculines. Ils semblaient enragés. De plus, ils proféraient des insultes ainsi que des menaces de mort. La louve réveilla et prévint directement Rakryon. Celui-ci sortit rapidement de son sommeil. Il prit Sakura par le poignet et lui intima de le suivre. Ils essayèrent de s'éloigner le plus possible, en surveillant en permanence leurs arrières.

\- Ahem ! Après nous avoir enlever la miss, vous vous enfuyez tout seul avec, monsieur le Marine ?

Les deux hybrides se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix.

\- Trafalgar Law ?! s'exclama surpris Rakryon.  
\- Finis de jouer. Redonnes-nous la miss.  
\- Hors de question ! Elle n'est pas à vous !

Sakura voulut intervenir, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Les personnes qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt vinrent à leur rencontre. C'était les marines qui avaient enlevé Sakura, ceux sous les ordres de Rakryon.

\- Exact, cette garce n'appartient pas aux pirates, mais à la Marine et au Gouvernement Mondial, prétendit Nay.  
\- Nay ?! Qu'est-ce que... ?!  
\- Elle t'a enlevé, fallait bien faire quelque chose, fit-il calmement. T'es en sécurité maintenant, alors viens et emmène cette garce avec toi.  
\- ... Je ne donnerais cette fille à personne. Elle reste avec moi.  
\- Tu vas donc nous trahir ?  
\- Je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme des coéquipiers, des alliés, ou quoi que ça soit d'autre de ce genre-là. Donc ce n'est pas trahir pour ma part.  
\- Oh, et pourquoi ? Après tout... nous sommes tous dans la même équipe.  
\- J'ai mes propres raisons.  
\- Cette garce te manipule, c'est ça ?  
\- Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Alors laisse-la en dehors ! Et cesse de l'insulter !  
\- Rakryon... fit Sakura en s'approchant légèrement de lui.

Nay se mit à rigoler. À ce moment-là, il ressemblait à un fou.

\- Bon allez ! Arrêtes de jouer et reviens ! s'énerva brusquement Nay après avoir rit.

Rakryon sortit l'épée de son fourreau, et la pointa en direction des marines.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas... ?! Vous êtes tout seul contre... ! essaya de l'arrêter Sakura.  
\- Cela m'est égal du moment que vous allez bien.  
\- Ne parlez pas comme si vous alliez mourir ! Je... !  
\- Partez d'ici. Le plus loin possible. Et rentrez.

Dans un sursaut de colère non voulu, Sakura mordit Rakryon.

\- Mademoiselle... ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?!

Sakura réussit à enlever tout ses vêtements pour ne pas qu'ils soient déchirés et, dans le même temps, se transforma en louve.

\- Sakura ! l'appelèrent l'équipage du Heart en cœur.  
\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous sacrifier. Alors, je combattrais.  
\- Oh, comme c'est mignon... Une sous-humaine qui veut protéger ce sale traître. Vous allez crever tout les deux ici, de toute façon. Pas b'soin d'vous débattre ! Le sort qu'on vous réserve à la fin est le même !  
\- Vraiment ? C'est plutôt vous qui allez périr dans ce combat.

En ayant à peine fait un pas vers eux, les marines tremblèrent de tout leurs membres devant la louve. Nay leur ordonna de la tuer mais ses coéquipiers ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ils étaient tous paralysés par la peur. En même temps, si quelqu'un de normal se retrouvait face à face à un loup géant... la personne aurait forcément cette réaction, sinon cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'est pas normal ! Sakura ria de l'attitude de ses ennemis.

\- Alors ? Vous disiez ? Que nous allions mourir, c'est ça ? C'est plutôt vous qui êtes morts de peur !

Sakura prit un air sérieux.

\- Je vous conseille de partir tant que vous le pouvez encore. Sinon, vous allez le regretter amèrement et définitivement, les prévint la louve sérieusement.  
\- Ce changement d'attitude est plutôt étrange de la part de la miss... pensa Law en l'observant.  
\- Mademoiselle, calmez-vous... tenta Rakryon.  
\- Partez. Que je ne vous revois plus jamais, fit la louve d'une voix tranchante.

Tout les marines, hormis Nay, s'enfuirent.

\- Comme si j'allais écouter une sous-humaine comme toi. Tes minables menaces ne me font pas peur.  
\- Tu devrais pourtant. La dernière fois qu'un humain a voulu se frotter à un hybride, il serait mort si on ne l'avait pas stoppé.  
\- Tsh ! Sale sauvage. Aucun respect pour les humains, alors que vous êtes inférieurs à nous !

D'un coup de patte, Sakura envoya balader Nay qui s'écrasa violemment contre un arbre.

\- ... Pense ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal, fit la jeune femme en se retransformant en humaine.

Le calme de la louve était revenue, aussi soudainement que son air menaçant était apparu. Sakura se retourna vers Rakryon, ramassa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers lui. Elle prit l'ex-marine par le bras et alla en direction des Heart en l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Mademoiselle... ?  
\- Partons d'ici, Rakryon, ordonna-t-elle à l'ex-marine.

L'air grave de la louve se ressentait dans sa voix. Sa tête penchée vers l'avant fit tomber ses cheveux devant son visage. Pour couvrir son corps, Rakryon posa sa grande et longue veste de marine sur les épaules de Sakura. Ils allèrent vers les pirates du Heart.

\- Miss, ne pars plus jamais.  
\- Même pour ce genre de situation ?  
\- Oui. Je te rappelle que je suis le capitaine, donc c'est à moi de décider.  
\- Comme vous voudrez dans ce cas.

Law se mit à soupirer mais sourit en même temps. Le brun caressa le dessus de la tête de la louve. Les pirates et Rakryon partirent de la forêt en laissant Nay, évanouit. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils se trouvaient à présent juste devant le submersible.

\- Bon eh bien, je vais partir à présent moi... fit Rakryon.

L'homme s'apprêta à partir quand Sakura le retint en agrippant son bras.

\- Restez... supplia Sakura.  
\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous savez bien que...  
\- Cela n'a aucune importance ! Ces pirates ne sont pas... !  
\- Je le sais.  
\- Alors pourquoi... ?  
\- Je n'ai pas ma place. Que ce soit ici ou dans ce monde. Je...

Une lame traversa son torse, le coupant dans sa phrase. Le sang coula et tâcha les vêtements de l'ex-marine. Après que l'épée se soit retirée par son possesseur, Rakryon s'écroula sur le sol. Inerte et sans vie. Le sang de l'hybride se propageait sur le sol. Au moment où il s'était écroulé par terre, on pur voir qui était l'assassin. Celui-ci avait l'air d'un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus foncés. Son regard était froid et dur. Sur sa tête tronait deux oreilles animales blanches. Des oreilles de lapin pour être plus précis. Il était vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean de couleur noir.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça... ?!

Le meurtrier ne répondit rien.

\- Daichi !  
\- Arrête d'être bruyante. Ce n'était qu'un traître, répondit le dénommé Daichi avec froideur.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour le tuer !  
\- Justement, si.  
\- Espèce de... !  
\- Quand _il_ saura que tu t'es alliée à des pirates, _il_ va vite se mettre à l'action.

Le dénommé Daichi, en prononçant ses paroles, fit un sourire malsain.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, soupira la louve d'indifférence.  
\- Tsh ! Toujours aussi naïve...

Ces dernières paroles, Daichi les prononça dans un murmure. Suite à cela, il disparu.

\- Qui était-ce miss ?  
\- ... Juste un idiot de mon île.  
\- Un idiot ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ?

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, la louve s'écroula à genoux sur le sol. Sakura ferma son poing droit, prit de l'élan vers l'arrière et frappa le sol avec rage.

\- J'en ai assez... murmura Sakura en éclatant en sanglots.

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de la jeune femme, pour ensuite s'écraser sur le sol. Tout son corps tremblait. Une profonde amertume la tiraillait. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions.

Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si les personnes qu'elle rencontrait mourrait ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient encore en vie si elle ne les avait pas rencontré ? Est-ce qu'elle leur portait malheur ? Pourquoi tout cela arrivait ? Et surtout... pour quelle raison était-elle toujours en vie, alors que les autres mourrait devant elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien pour eux ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce tout simplement pour la faire souffrir ? Ou pour autre chose ?

Pendant qu'elle se posait maintes et maintes questions, son capitaine s'approcha d'elle. À peine posa-t-il le bout de ses doigts sur elle que Sakura sursauta, se releva, se retourna violement et giffla sa main. À cet instant, le capitaine des Heart put voir, dans les yeux de sa nakama, la profonde tristesse qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment. Durant quelques secondes, il cru ressentir tout les sentiments qui affluaient en elle. Tout ces sentiments effrayants et négatifs. Law détestait ça. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il détestait voir sa jeune nakama dans un tel état. Probablement parce que, de son point de vue, la louve n'était encore vraiment qu'une enfant assez naïve.

Le jeune homme la prit par le poignet et la tira contre lui. Sakura se retrouva ainsi dans les bras du brun. Au début, elle se débattit mais elle vit que cela ne servait à rien. Donc elle se résigna à être contre son capitaine.

\- Du calme, miss. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui murmura son capitaine pour ne pas l'effrayer, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Après quelques minutes, Sakura s'écarta légèrement de son capitaine, la tête penchée vers l'avant. Le brun lui caressa doucement la tête.

\- Montons sur le navire à présent, ordonna Law.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Les pirates montèrent donc à bord du submersible, puis entrèrent à l'intérieur. Tout le monde retourna à ces occupations habituelles. Law accompagna Sakura jusqu'à leur cabine. Sans tout d'abord se rhabiller, la louve s'allongea en position fœtale sur son lit.

\- Miss ?

Sakura ne réagit pas à l'appel de son capitaine. Elle avait probablement besoin de rester seule, et au calme, durant un certain temps. Le brun recouvrit à moitié la jeune femme de sa couverture puis sortit. Law retourna sur le pont. À ce moment là, près du cadavre de Rakryon, il vit la sorte de chien bleu et blanc, aux yeux de couleur turquoise, qu'ils avaient rencontré sur l'archipel aux morts des hybrides. L'animal, Haru, se tourna vers le capitaine des Heart.

\- Encore vous. Je suppose qu'elle est là, elle aussi.

L'observant tout simplement, Law ne répondit pas à la remarque de la créature.

\- Faites attention à elle. Dans tout les sens du termes.  
\- Et pourquoi cela ?  
\- Vous l'avez déjà vu à l'oeuvre, non ?  
\- Oui, et alors ?

L'animal soupira.

\- De toute manière... vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Espérant juste que ce soit le plus tard possible, et que ça n'arrive donc pas maintenant... fit Haru en disparaissant avec le cadavre de l'hybride.

Le brun resta un instant sur le pont, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'Haru venait de lui dire. Il décida ensuite de rentrer à l'intérieur de son navire. La journée passait plutôt lentement. Trop lentement. Quand il fut l'heure de déjeuner, Law était venu voir Sakura pour la prévenir. Cependant, la louve avait refusé d'aller manger avec ses nakamas. Et même quand il lui proposa de la nourriture après cela, Sakura avait refusé d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle ne voulait rien faire à part rester allonger dans son lit. La louve ne voulait pas non plus prononcer le moindre mot.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que Sakura se trouvait dans cet état. Sans bouger, sans parler et sans manger. L'équipage venait de partir de l'île sur laquelle ils avaient retrouvé la jeune femme, et où Rakryon avait été assassiné. Peu de temps après le départ, Shachi et Penguin allèrent réparer la salle de bain de la cabine de leur capitaine, accompagné de celui-ci. Ils avaient enfin tout les matériaux nécessaires. Après cela, ils retournèrent dans la cabine. Ils virent que Sakura n'avait toujours pas bougé. Encore une fois.

\- C-capitaine... ? balbutia Shachi.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, Shachi ?  
\- Est-ce que... ça va aller pour Sakura ?  
\- Honnêtement, si ça continu comme ça... elle risque d'y passer, annonça Law d'un air sombre.  
\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Shachi et Penguin en cœur.  
\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! On... ! s'emballa Penguin.  
\- Je sais, soupira le jeune capitaine des Heart. Mais, nous avons tenté beaucoup de choses. Et, j'ai l'impression qu'elle réagit de moins en moins.  
\- Sakura-chan...

Le roux s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté du lit de sa jeune nakama. Elle était allongée sur le côté, dos à lui.

\- Je t'en prie, reste avec nous... ne meurs pas... la supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Les oreilles de louve de la jeune femme bougèrent légèrement. Lentement, Sakura bougea dans son lit et se trouva allongée, face à Shachi. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Était-elle en train de dormir ?

\- Miss Sakura ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas.

\- Juste pour te prévenir, la salle de bain de la cabine a été réparé. Donc si tu le souhaites, tu pourras prendre un bain pour détendre ton corps.

Sakura ne réagit toujours pas. Mais Law était sûr qu'elle l'avait tout de même entendu. Le brun sortit de sa cabine, suivit de Shachi et Penguin.

Le soir même, Law retourna dans sa cabine. Il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Quand il entra, le jeune homme vit que Sakura n'était pas là. Elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. Law alla ensuit dans la salle de bain et vit Sakura qui se trouvait dans un bain. La jeune femme était en train de se baigner dedans, avec la mousse à la surface de l'eau de la baignoire. Le brun se mit à sourire. Ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Sakura le regardait.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux, miss ?  
\- Je crois... répondit Sakura d'une voix faible.  
\- Il est l'heure d'aller dîner, tu veux venir ?

La louve acquiesça de la tête puis se leva, doucement. Voyant qu'elle tremblait, Law alla l'aider à sortir du bain. Elle s'assied sur le tabouret et entreprit de se sécher le corps et les cheveux. Après ça, elle mit son pyjama, qui était posé sur le meuble blanc. Son haut était de couleur rouge, tandis que le bas était noir. Elle enfila des chaussettes blanches et des pantoufles noires à ses pieds.

Les cheveux et la fourrure de sa queue de louve encore un peu humide, Sakura sortit de la salle de bain aidée par son capitaine. La jeune femme lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais Law riposta en disant qu'il ne préférait pas courir le risque. Elle voulu protester mais elle y renonça vite. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la porte de la salle de séjour, et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Les discussions et le bruit avaient cessé à leur entrée. Ou plutôt, à celle de la louve. Tout le monde tourna son regard dans sa direction et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent tous rassemblés autour d'elle. Tout ces nakamas lui posèrent tous la même question: "Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?". Elle leur répondit par un sourire franc, en acquiesçant de la tête. Au bout d'un moment, Law intervint dans les réjouissances de tout l'équipage.

\- Laissez-la respirer les gars, elle n'est pas...

Le capitaine des Heart se coupa dans sa phrase, quand quelqu'un lui tira légèrement le bas de son sweat. Ce quelqu'un était la jeune femme. Elle était en train de lui sourire, signifiant probablement que tout ça ne la dérangeait pas. Law soupira et caressa le dessus de sa tête.

Encore un peu plus tard, quand tout le monde s'était finalement calmé, le dîner put enfin débuter. Tout le monde alla donc s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur ambiante, la nourriture plaisait grandement à Sakura. Ainsi qu'aux autres bien évidemment. Elle avait demandé à Ban de la resservir. Et à force, il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il restait en lui donnant carrément la marmite de nourriture. Au moins, la louve avait retrouvé son appétit et, pour le moment, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir faim. Après avoir terminé de déguster le plat principal puis le dessert, elle remercia Ban pour avoir cuisiner des mets aussi délicieux que ça.

Tandis que Ban faisait la vaisselle, tout le monde était en train de faire la fête. Law et Sakura étaient deux des rares personnes ne voulant pas se lever pour ça. Le premier était en train de boire un café, tandis que la seconde regardait tout le monde s'amuser en souriant.

\- Capitaine ?  
\- Hm... Oui, miss Sakura ?  
\- L'équipage... c'est est une sorte de grande famille, non ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.  
\- Et tout le monde est pareil. Nous ne sommes pas si différent que cela au fond. Humain ou non, homme ou femme, grand ou petit... c'est la même chose au final, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? demanda le brun en souriant.  
\- J'étais simplement en train d'y penser comme ça, répondit Sakura également souriante.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Hm... capitaine ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Par rapport à tout habitants d'un pays, quel qu'il soit... toutes les personnes de l'équipage, nous sommes tous égaux ?  
\- Bien entendu, miss. Personne n'est privilégié ou au-dessus des autres. Même si vous devez obéir quand je vous donne un ordre, comme je suis votre capitaine. D'ailleurs miss, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que tu portes l'emblème de l'équipage sur toi.  
\- Je dois avoir un tatouage de l'emblème ?  
\- Pas forcément. Tu peux l'avoir sous forme de bijou ou sur un vêtement.  
\- D'accord, capitaine !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les reviews (pour savoir si je dois améliorer quelque chose ou si ça vous convient comme c'est actuellement)**

* * *

**Questions:**

**\- Qui pensez-vous que Daichi est réellement ?**

**\- De qui Daichi peut parler en disant "il" ?**** (- "- Quand _il_ saura que tu t'es alliée à des pirates, _il_ va vite se mettre à l'action.")**

* * *

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fois !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour à tous, déjà merci pour les reviewers... et ensuite, je suis navrée de cette semaine d'attente en plus pour ce chapitre.**

**Je vais pas raconter ma vie ou autres mais, je dois juste vous prévenir que cela se reproduira très probablement pour le prochain étant donné que je n'ai plus du tout de chapitre d'avance. (ce qui explique aussi le retard de cette fois donc) Donc si vous voyez du retard... c'est 'normal'.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°17:**_

_**Retour à la normale ?**_

Pour s'occuper un tant soit peu, Sakura décida d'aller dans la salle de séjour. Peut-être qu'il y avait Shachi, Penguin ou quelques autres de ses nakamas. Il était environ 14h, et elle voulait s'occuper jusqu'au prochain repas. Comme elle le pensait, certains de ses nakamas étaient à cet endroit. Elle s'approcha d'eux, alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une table. Ils avaient l'air de regarder quelque chose sur celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda la louve.

Ses nakamas sursautèrent, et se retournèrent vers elle.

\- S-Sakura-chan... ?! sursauta Penguin  
\- Q-que fais-tu ici... ? fit Shachi à son tour  
\- Je m'ennuyais... donc je suis venue ici, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Curieuse, la louve essayait de regarder ce qu'il y avait sur la table, mais ses nakamas l'en empêchèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?  
\- Des trucs d'adultes, fit Takashi.  
\- Je suis aussi une adulte.  
\- C'est pour les hommes, Sakura, rajouta Suzaku.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Sakura partit de la salle de séjour. Croyant l'avoir vexé ou quoi que ça soit d'autres, ils essayèrent de l'appeler mais elle ne leur répondit pas. Quant à la louve, elle retourna dans sa cabine. Il y avait toujours Law qui travaillait à son bureau. Sakura soupira d'ennui, en s'allongeant sur le dos sur son lit.

\- Pourquoi soupires-tu, miss ? demanda le chirurgien sans se retourner.  
\- C'est quoi des trucs pour les hommes adultes ?

Choqué dans un premier temps, Law se retourna vers Sakura puis rigola.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? lui demanda Law.  
\- Bah... dans la salle de séjour, ils regardaient des trucs comme ça...  
\- Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- Pour préserver ton innocence, je préfère ne rien dire, lui sourit Law.  
\- Mais, capitaine... !  
\- Pas la peine d'insister, miss.  
\- D'accord... soupira l'hybride.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sakura retourna dans la salle de séjour accompagnée de Law. La jeune femme alla dans la cuisine où Ban y était.

\- Sakura, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je peux t'apporter ton... fit Ban.  
\- Non, ça ira. Merci quand même Ban, lui sourit Sakura en le coupant dans sa phrase.  
\- Comme tu voudras alors, fit le cuisinier en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle prit donc quelques gâteaux, une pomme et sa tasse de chocolat chaud, qu'elle emmena avec elle dans la salle de séjour où elle s'assied à sa place. Sakura se retrouva donc assise entre Shachi et Penguin, et devant Law. Les deux mécaniciens s'excusèrent, pour ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la salle de séjour, mais Sakura les ignora complètement. Le capitaine des Heart sourit.

\- Miss Sakura, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais les pardonner ?  
\- Pas envie.  
\- Vous avez vraiment l'air de l'avoir vexée avec ça, se moqua Law.  
\- Mais, Sakura-chan... supplia Shachi.  
\- On voulait pas que tu perdes ton innocence... rajouta Penguin.  
\- Surtout en regardant des trucs comme ça...  
\- Alors pourquoi, vous, vous en regardez ? demanda la louve en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Eh bien...  
\- Heu...  
\- C'est dans leur nature de pervers, sourit Law.  
\- Hein ?! Capitaine ! s'exclamèrent les deux mécaniciens en cœur.  
\- Pervers ? Ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Rien de spécial, c'est juste un mot d'homme.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la jeune femme se mit à bouder.

\- Miss ? Qu'y a-t-il encore ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Tu boudes maintenant ?

Ayant précédemment terminé de boire son chocolat chaud, Sakura prit le restant des gâteaux avec elle puis partit de la salle. Rodant dans les couloirs en mangeant, elle finit tomber sur Yuji qui sortait des douches.

\- Sakura ? Tu n'es pas dans la salle commune comme tout les autres ?  
\- Non, j'en suis partie, fit Sakura en répondant au tac au tac.  
\- Tu as l'air plutôt énervée... remarqua Yuji. Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Rien du tout.

Le blond soupira.

\- Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais discuter un peu avec toi, comme nous n'avons que très peu d'occasion pour cela.

Sakura acquiesça et suivit Yuji jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cabine. Il la fit s'asseoir sur l'un des lits, tandis que lui prit une chaise, et la posa devant elle. Le blond s'assied sur la chaise de manière à se trouver face à la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu discuter avec moi ?  
\- J'aimerais qu'on fasse plus amples connaissances.  
\- Pour quelle raison particulière ?  
\- J'aimerais juste te connaître, c'est tout, lui sourit le blond. Il n'y a pas de raison vraiment précise.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Hum... tu es donc une hybride-louve de 23 ans, qui vient de l'île des Hybrides. Et celle-ci est une île avec un hiver éternel. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est exact.  
\- Quelle sorte d'île est-ce plus précisément ?  
\- C'est plutôt compliqué à expliquer...  
\- Essaye, et si tu n'y arrives vraiment pas, ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Eh bien... il y a plusieurs familles royales. La plus puissante, celle qui dirige l'île dans son intégralité, est celle des Loups. Les autres familles royales sont sous son gouvernement. Chaque famille royale dirige des terres qui lui ont été attribués. Même si les espèces d'hybrides sont mélangées partout sur les différentes terres de l'île, cette règle est ancestrale et a été préservée même si elle n'est plus d'actualité.  
\- Quelles sont les différentes espèces hybrides ?  
\- Les espèces les plus communes sont les loups, les chiens, les chats et les lapins. Celles qui le sont plus ou moins sont les tigres, les lions, les renards, les sirènes et les oiseaux. Et celles qui sont quasiment inexistantes, à présent, sont les capricornes et les dragons.  
\- Du coup, ça fait onze familles royales...  
\- Dix, car les sirènes n'en possèdent pas sur cette île et si cela n'a pas changé entre temps.  
\- Est-ce que les familles royales traitaient bien les habitants de l'île ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! Personne n'aurait jamais laissé un hybride faire du mal à un autre ! Famille royale ou non ! s'exclama la louve en se levant.

Se rappelant soudainement de quelque chose après avoir prononcé ses paroles, Sakura se tut et se rassit la tête penchée vers l'avant. Yuji se demandait ce qu'elle avait soudainement. En l'observant de plus près, il était possible de la voir trembler légèrement. À peine le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, que celle-ci sursauta et commença à trembler davantage.

\- Si seulement... cela avait toujours été vrai...  
\- De quoi tu... ?

Après quelques instants où le silence régnait, Sakura releva son visage vers Yuji. Un triste sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Yuji, je... je dois y aller... !  
\- Sak... !

Sakura partit en courant de la chambre avant même que le jeune homme finisse de l'appeler. Elle courut à toute vitesse dans les différents couloirs du submersible. En traversant ceux-ci, la louve croisa le chemin de quelques uns de ces nakamas qui l'avaient interpellé. Mais elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée de courir. Plutôt essoufflée, Sakura s'arrêta finalement de courir. Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé. Pour une certaine raison, elle avait l'air d'être perturbée. Était-ce à cause de sa discussion avec Yuji ? Est-ce que celle-ci avait eu l'effet de déclencher quelque chose en elle ? Ou alors... tout cela n'avait aucun rapport avec son état actuel ? Elle entra dans une pièce sombre. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Sakura ferma la porte derrière elle, puis s'assied dos contre le mur, à côté de la porte.

Sakura: Cela suffit... souffla Sakura dans un murmure.

Elle entoura ses jambes avec ses bras, et plongea sa tête entre ceux-ci. Au bout d'un certain temps, ses tremblements se calmèrent peu à peu. La louve finit également par s'endormir. Quand la jeune femme finit par se réveiller, elle vit que pratiquement tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle était de couleur blanche. Sakura en déduit donc qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Remarquant qu'elle était réveillée Law, qui se trouvait également dans la pièce. En étant toujours allongée et en ayant le regard posé sur son capitaine, elle le vit se diriger vers elle. Il semblait vraiment très en colère.

\- Miss Sakura. Pour quelle raison tu t'es enfuie dans l'une des pièces, qui se trouvait dans l'étage le plus bas du submersible ? lui demanda Law durement.  
\- Je voulais être seule.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- ... Il n'y a pas de raison précise à cela. J'avais juste envie. C'est tout.  
\- Il ne te suffit pas d'avoir envie pour que tu puisses t'isoler comme ça, et inquiéter tout le monde sur le submersible.

Sakura ne répondit rien à ce que venait de lui dire son capitaine. Elle était en tord, elle le savait. Cependant, la louve avait eu une envie irrépressible de s'isoler. Toujours aussi silencieuse, la louve dirigea son regard vers le plafond.

\- Miss ?  
\- Pensez-vous que le paix entre toutes les espèces est possible ?  
\- Hum, je ne sais pas. Elle est probablement très difficile à atteindre au vu de toutes les discriminations qui régissent dans ce monde.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
\- Rien de spécial. Ce n'était qu'une simple question sans importance.

La louve se redressa et se mit en position assise sur le bord du lit, face à Law.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te lever pour le moment.  
\- Je vais bien, capitaine, alors ne vous en faites pas pour si peu.  
\- Fais tout de même attention à ta santé. Je sais que ce genre d'événement peut être difficile à vivre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser abattre. Nous...  
\- Je sais cela, capitaine, le coupa Sakura en souriant légèrement.  
\- Tant mieux, dans ce cas.

Un moment de silence pesa de nouveau dans la pièce. Mais celui-ci fut vite coupé par le capitaine des Heart:

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que tu dois faire en sorte de porter le Jolly Roger de l'équipage sur toi ?  
\- Hum...  
\- Au vu de ton silence, j'en déduis que c'est le cas. Prévoyant cela, j'ai demandé Kaze et Ryuji de te fabriquer l'emblème de l'équipage en pendentif, et de l'accrocher à un collier. Il est solide, donc tu n'auras pas à t'en faire pour ça, miss Sakura, fit Law en lui tendant le collier.  
\- M-merci...

La louve prit le collier entre ses mains. Elle essaya de l'accrocher à son cou mais n'y arrivait pas. Son capitaine finit par l'aider et lui mettre lui-même.

\- Au cas où tu voudrais le savoir miss, nous avons dîné il y a environ deux heures. Et il fait donc déjà nuit. Si tu as faim, viens avec moi.  
\- Je viens alors !

Ils se levèrent tout les deux, pour ensuite aller dans la salle de séjour. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir au bar. Hormis quelques personnes qui jouaient aux cartes, il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle de séjour. Law lui réchauffa les restes du dîner, et lui servit. La louve commença à manger, mais s'arrêta quand elle fut à la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

\- Tu ne finis pas ?  
\- Hum, au final, je crois que je n'ai pas très faim.

Le brun n'en revenait pas de ce que sa jeune nakama venait de lui annoncer. Elle ? Pas très faim ? C'était plus qu'étonnant puisque d'habitude elle ne voulait jamais rater un seul repas, et qu'elle mangeait plus que n'importe qui dans l'équipage. Serait-elle malade ? Remarquant l'étonnement de son capitaine, qu'il n'arrivait pas à masquer, Sakura pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

Law se reprit bien vite.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas faim. Tu n'es vraiment pas malade, miss ?  
\- Je vous l'ai dis et je vous le répète, je vais bien. Tout à fait comme d'habitude.  
\- En es-tu sûre et certaine ?  
\- Oui, capitaine.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sakura se leva et se dirigea en direction de la porte. Pour excuse, la louve annonça qu'elle avait sommeil et, de ce fait, qu'elle allait donc dormir. La jeune femme alla donc dans la cabine où elle logeait, puis s'allongea dans son lit.

\- Idiote... pesta Sakura à elle-même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il interviendrait maintenant ? À quoi ça lui servirait de toute manière... ? Alors pourquoi cet imbécile de Daichi a dis ça ?

La louve ferma les yeux, laissant à présent le silence peser dans la pièce. Plus aucun bruit. Sakura finit par s'endormir. Cependant, des cauchemars la hanta dans son sommeil. Ou plutôt, des souvenirs effrayants. Ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'équipage, qu'elle faisait ce genre de cauchemars. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Ce n'était pas comme la fois où elle s'était remémorée de la mort de ses deux amies: Hikari et Haru. C'était pire. Des cris, des pleurs, du sang... elle était pétrifiée sur place. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Sakura ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder ce massacre. À cette époque, la louve n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle n'était pas autorisée à se battre sur un champ de bataille. Alors pourquoi, la laissait-on observer ce spectacle macabre ? Une enfant ne devrait pas avoir à subir et/ou à voir cela.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Sakura finit par se réveiller en sueur. Tout ses membres tremblaient. Elle en avait assez de tout ses cauchemars. Elle en avait assez de toutes ses choses terrifiantes. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire à ce genre d'événements cependant... Sakura savait que c'était parfaitement impossible. La louve devait continuer à faire face à tout cela. Elle y était obligée. La fuite, pour elle, n'était pas une alternative. Sakura refusait de fuir toutes ses responsabilités, car elle pensait qu'en faisant cela elle pourrait empirer les choses. Ce qui était plus que probable car elle se sentait responsable de toutes sortes de choses, qui arrivaient à sa propre espèce. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'apporter la mort à son peuple, aux endroits où elle passait. En premier lieu, ses deux amies sur son île natale, ensuite Akitsuna sur l'île des fous et enfin Rakryon sur l'île que l'équipage avait quitté il y a peu de temps encore. Et bien d'autres encore...

Sakura se leva de son lit et, en silence, sortit de la cabine. Après s'être promené durant quelques temps ans les différents couloirs du submersible, la louve finit par aller dans la salle de séjour. À peine devant la porte de la pièce qu'elle vit de la lumière s'échapper de l'ouverture en bas de la porte, ce qui signifiait donc qu'il y avait très probablement quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Peu importe, Sakura entra à l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Sakura ? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de dormir à cet heure-ci ? lui demanda Kaze.  
\- ... Je n'arrivais plus à dormir... Kaze ? fit l'hybride en allant s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait Kaze.  
\- Je vois. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Hm... non, désolée, ce n'est rien...  
\- En êtes-vous sûre ?  
\- Oui, répondit Sakura avec un faible sourire.  
\- Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, remarqua-t-il.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais bien.  
\- Vous êtes donc vraiment ce genre de personne...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Rien, je réfléchissais juste, répondit-il en souriant.  
\- Hum, vous n'êtes pas en salle des machines normalement ?  
\- Si, c'est exact. Mais c'est à mon tour de prendre une pause. Donc, comme d'habitude, je suis venu ici.  
\- D'accord... je vois...

Kaze et Sakura continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que la pause de Kaze se termine. Juste avant de retourner travailler, Kaze conseilla à la louve de retourner dans sa cabine pour aller se reposer. Dans un premier temps, elle refusa mais finit par céder. Le jeune homme la raccompagna jusqu'à sa cabine, comme c'était sur le chemin, puis la laissa. Sakura entra donc à l'intérieur de la cabine, puis se recoucha dans son lit. Tant bien que mal, la jeune femme tentait de se rendormir mais... c'était vain. Elle n'y arrivait plus mais, les yeux fermés, resta tout de même dans son lit tout le restant de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin fut plutôt calme. Comme ils arriveraient probablement bientôt sur une nouvelle île, le submersible émergea. Certains membres de l'équipage, dont Sakura et Bepo, allèrent sur le pont. Durant l'après-midi, Shachi et Penguin décidèrent de pêcher.

\- Tu veux venir pêcher avec nous, Sakura-chan ? lui demanda le roux.  
\- Je n'ai jamais pêché... je ne serais pas très utile.  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème ça ! Nous t'apprendrons ! Ce n'est pas très difficile en plus.  
\- D'accord, dans ce cas.

Penguin donna donc une canne à pêche à Sakura puis lui expliqua, avec Shachi, les bases de la pêche. Après les explications, suite à la pratique cependant la louve somnolait par moment.

\- Tu vas bien, Sakura ? s'inquiéta Shachi.  
\- Bien sûr... pourquoi ? demanda Sakura d'un air fatigué.  
\- Tu es en train de somnoler depuis tout à l'heure... tu ne voudrais pas aller te reposer un peu ?  
\- Non. Je n'ai pas sommeil, refusa-t-elle catégoriquement.  
\- En es-tu sûre ?  
\- Oui.

La pêche continua. À un certain moment, Law était venu sur le pont et, comme il n'avait rien de spécial à faire pour le moment, était resté avec ses nakamas. En milieu d'après-midi, Ban vint leur apporter une part de gâteau à chacun. Celle de Sakura fut vite mangée par cette dernière et, celle-ci justement, se remit vite dans sa partie de pêche. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sakura se rendormit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte cette fois-ci, et ce, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner arrive finalement. À ce moment là Ban, qui avait donc remarqué que la louve dormait, la réveilla. Quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle tourna son regard vers celui qui venait de la réveiller. Et ressentit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux du cuisinier.

\- Hm ? Qu'y a t-il ?  
\- Il est l'heure d'aller dîner, Sakura...  
\- J'arrive.

La jeune femme se leva et suivit Ban qui rentra dans le submersible, pour aller dans la salle de séjour pour aller dîner. Une fois devant la porte, Sakura interpella Ban.

\- Oui ?  
\- Je... Ban, je n'ai pas très faim ce soir...  
\- Viens quand même, et mange un petit peu.  
\- Mais, Ban, je te dis que...  
\- Tu dois manger un minimum par jour, sinon tu vas finir par devenir un squelette.

La louve se mit à soupirer.

Sakura: Comme tu voudras...

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la salle de séjour. Sakura alla s'asseoir à sa place tandis que Ban finit de préparer à manger pour juste après le servir à tout le monde. Avec sa fourchette en main, Sakura "jouait" avec la nourriture plutôt que de l'avaler. La louve se mit à soupirer une énième fois.

\- Miss, au lieu de soupirer, manges.  
\- J'ai dis que je n'avais pas très faim.  
\- Quelque chose t'inquiètes ?  
\- Non, il n'y a rien...  
\- Ne me mens pas, miss Sakura.

Sakura planta brusquement sa fourchette dans sa viande, ce qui fit sursauter ses voisins de table.

\- Sakura... ? l'appela Shachi.  
\- Tout va très bien, et rien ne m'inquiètes.

La louve souleva sa fourchette, plantée dans la viande, et mordit dans celle-ci.

\- Tu peux la découper pour que ce soit plus simple, Sakura... lui fit remarquer Penguin.  
\- Je sais, mais je n'en ai pas spécialement envie.

Tout le monde continua de manger, dont Sakura et Law. Ce dernier continua de surveiller d'un œil ce que faisait Sakura. Pourquoi avait-elle brusquement changé d'avis pour se nourrir de nouveau ? Cette fille était décidément très étrange et pleines de surprises... Après le dessert, certains retournèrent à leur occupations. Quant à Sakura, elle aida Ban à laver la vaisselle. Cela se passa dans le calme, presque sans discuter entre eux. Environ une heure après, Sakura décida de retourner dans sa cabine, en prétextant avoir sommeil. Une fois dans la cabine, elle alla se changer puis s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

\- Pourquoi... ai-je repensé à ça à ce moment-là... ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. ****A présent, passons à vos questions:**

**Alors, _Kitty_...  
\- Pour ta première question, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée pour le moment. Je ne sais pas exactement quand j'en reparlerais mais normalement je le referais tôt ou tard, ne t'en fais pas  
\- Pour ta seconde question... Oui, tout ceux qui était présent à ce moment-là ont tout entendu sur ce qu'elle raconté à propos du meurtre de ces deux amies d'enfance  
\- Et enfin... pour ta dernière question, je ne vais pas répondre^^ Qui sait ? (Moi, oui je sais... mais bon faut pas tout dire non plus^^'****)  
Et on verra donc tout plus tard, oui, c'est exactement cela^^**

**Ensuite, _BlackBakaSama_...**  
**\- Le fait que les hybrides que Sakura rencontre et qu'ils soient très polis avec elle, tout en la vouvoyant également, est... secret ! Ce serait révéler quelque chose "d'important" dans l'histoire si je le faisais^^**  
**\- Même chose pour ta deuxième question, désolée ! Enfin après, il est dur d'avoir un cœur vraiment pur après tant d'année d'existence, non ? (Bon d'accord, ça dépend des personnes mais bon...^^)**  
**Et pour les réponses à mes questions du précédent chapitre, très probable, oui^^ Mais bon, vous serez bientôt fixés de toute manière ;)**

* * *

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fois et merci à tous^^**

**PS: Comme je l'ai dis, je ne pense pas que le prochain chapitre soit dans trois semaines... mais j'essayerais de faire le plus vite possible quand même...**


	19. Avertissement

_**Avertissement**_

**Et non, désolée, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...**

**En effet, je voulais vous prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront plus courts que les précédents, puisqu'à ****cause de certains "problèmes"... Je ne peut plus mettre autant de temps à l'écriture de mes chapitres, et s****i j'essaye de les faire trop long, ils seront "moins bien" que ce que je voulais faire à la base...**

**Je tenterais de garder le nombre de temps de publication entre deux chapitres, mais je ne peut rien promettre à ce sujet... car c****ela devient plus dur à gérer ces temps-ci pour moi e****ntre les révisions de Bac, et donc les cours, et tout le reste...**

**Voilà^^ Je vais pas tout vous raconter en détails non plus, puisque je ne pense pas que cela soit très intéressant.**

**Sur ce... Je m'excuse à nouveau, en espérant pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre avant la fin du mois.**

**A bientôt !**


	20. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis enfin de retour !**

**Je suis vraiment navrée par cette longue absence, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux ^^**

**Je fais mon maximum pour continuer cette fanfiction qui me tient à coeur !**

**Sur ce, je ne vais pas blablater trop longtemps donc... Bon chapitre !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°18****:**_

_**L'île électrique**_

Dans la matinée, le submersible avait accosté une nouvelle île. Certains membres de l'équipage, sur décision du capitaine des Heart, iront visiter l'île. L'après-midi même, Law fit rassembler les membres de l'équipage sur le pont.

\- Où est la miss ? demanda Law. C'est la seule qui ne soit pas là.  
\- Il me semble qu'elle a dit qu'elle était épuisée, et qu'elle irait dormir, répondit Ban.  
\- Tant pis alors. Bien, Comme à notre habitude, nous allons donc visiter l'île cette après-midi et nous renseigner sur diverses choses.

Law donna des ordres à chacun des membres de l'équipage. Certains vaquèrent à leur occupation sur le submersible, d'autres allèrent sur l'île pour obtenir les renseignements habituels, ainsi que pour faire d'autres choses. Tandis que Law, lui, se dirigea vers sa cabine. Il se demandait ce que la louve avait car, ces temps-ci, elle changeait très souvent de comportement. Le jeune homme entra à l'intérieur de sa chambre, qui était dans le noir. Law alluma la lumière puis se dirigea vers Sakura, qui semblait réellement en train de dormir.

\- Tu fais encore semblant, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne bougea pas et ne fit aucun bruit à la suite de cette question. Le brun, quant à lui, éjecta les draps qu'elle avait sur elle.

\- N'ai-je donc plus le droit de me reposer ?  
\- Quand je convoque l'équipage, toi aussi tu dois venir. Puisque tu en fais également partie.  
\- J'avais oublié.  
\- Arrêtes de mentir.  
\- Je ne mens pas.  
\- Tu le fais, miss. Maintenant, debout et viens avec moi.  
\- Pour faire quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de sortir.  
\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, alors lèves-toi.

La jeune louve émit un long soupir, puis se redressa doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, bailla puis se leva après avoir remit ses chaussures. Law lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que Sakura fit donc sans rien dire de plus. Ils sortirent du submersible puis allèrent sur l'île, après que la louve ait remit sa cape noire sur elle, ainsi que la capuche de celle-ci sur sa tête.

\- Pourquoi mets-tu encore cette cape ?

La louve resta silencieuse, ne répondant donc pas à la question de son capitaine.

\- Réponds, Sakura.  
\- Pourquoi devrais-je ne pas la mettre ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que le fait de vouloir cacher tes attributs animaliers soit la seule raison, miss. Ni le fait que ta tête a été mise à prix.  
\- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que quelqu'un me reconnaisse.  
\- Une personne en particulier ?  
\- Non.

La louve avait attendu un instant avant de répondre à la dernière question de son capitaine. À présent silencieuse, Law décida qu'il était temps qu'ils entrent dans la ville. Il la surveilla de près, tout en analysant les environs en cas d'une quelconque utilité. Pendant ce temps, la jeune louve réfléchissait sans cesse tout en suivant son capitaine dans les différentes rues de la petite ville portuaire. Quelques jours seraient nécessaires pour recharger le log pose, d'après l'un des habitants.

\- Quelques jours... murmura Sakura à elle-même  
\- Qu'as-tu dis, miss ?  
\- Rien de spécial... je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Law s'arrêta soudainement dans sa marche et se retourna vers Sakura, qui s'arrêta donc également. Il la regardait à présent d'un regard sévère et dur. Il s'avança vers elle de quelques pas.

\- Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin ? J'exige une réponse immédiate.  
\- Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien du tout, capitaine.  
\- Je sais parfaitement que tu es en train de mentir.

Alors que Sakura essaya de reculer, son capitaine l'attrapa fermement par le bras, prévoyant ce qu'elle allait essayer de faire.

\- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas. Réponds. Est-ce à cause de ce blondinet de la dernière fois ?

La louve baissa la tête et resta silencieuse.

\- J'ai donc raison... Qui est-ce exactement ?  
\- Simplement un ennemi.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre, en effet. Mais l'a-t-il toujours été ?  
\- ... Non.  
\- De qui parlait-il en disant qu'une certaine personne allait se mettre en action ?

Le capitaine se rappelait aussi de cela... Il avait vraiment une bonne mémoire...

\- De son chef...  
\- Un autre hybride, je suppose.  
\- De la même espèce que la mienne, oui...  
\- Son nom.

Sakura devint de nouveau silencieuse à cette question. Le brun lui relâcha doucement le bras, mais il la fixait toujours des yeux, observant la moindre de ses réactions.

\- J'en saurais bientôt davantage, de toute manière, non ?

La louve acquiesça de la tête. Le jeune homme se remit dos à elle et commença à partir, alors que Sakura le suivait toujours. Le silence était revenu entre eux.

\- Capitaine ?  
\- Qu'y a-t-il Miss ?  
\- Vous savez, j'ai longtemps détesté les humains moi aussi... Pas seulement un court instant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis ?  
\- Comme j'ai pu le dire, la haine mène à la perte. Cela ne sert à rien de haïr une espèce entière en faisant, en plus de cela, des généralités vis-à-vis de celle-ci. J'ai eu des doutes et des rancœurs envers les humains, pendant vraiment très longtemps, mais depuis que je suis atterris sur l'île où je vous ai rencontré... ma vision du monde a changé. Elle a évolué. Beaucoup ne sont pas comme ceux qui ont massacré ou enlevé des hybrides de mon île. C'est plutôt logique au final, non ?  
\- Quand nous y réfléchissons, ça peut l'être en effet. Mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde.  
\- Je sais que ce n'est que de l'idéalisme mais... j'espère qu'un jour tout le monde sera accepté tel qu'il est, et ce, peu importe son espèce.  
\- Peut être qu'un jour ce sera possible... mais je doute que ce soit le cas maintenant.  
\- En effet... puisque de grands événements vont bientôt changés le monde, mais de quelle manière ?  
\- Miss Sakura ressent ces prochains changements également ?  
\- Je suis à moitié un animal, je vous rappelle, surtout que je suis un canidé... je pressens bien mieux ce genre de chose que les autres espèces.

Law se retourna vers Sakura, son sourire habituel sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fais entrer dans l'équipage.  
\- En un sens, j'ai l'impression d'être utile que dans ce genre de chose...  
\- Pour quelle raison dis-tu cela ? Tu aides très souvent Ban en cuisine, ou d'autres personnes dans leur tâche. C'est déjà très bien que tu...  
\- Oui, mais... je ne suis pas capable de faire ça seule. C'est vraiment...  
\- C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça, d'ailleurs.

La louve ne répondit rien à la remarque que venait de faire son capitaine. Ils reprirent leur marche, à nouveau dans un silence. Mais celui-ci était loin d'être pesant, au contraire, ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heure. En milieu d'après-midi, il décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une taverne et s'installèrent à une table à l'écart. Sakura restait silencieuse, alors que Law prenait leur commande. Celle-ci était une choppe de saké pour lui et une boisson sans alcool pour elle, comme à leur habitude. Après un temps de réflexion, la louve se tournait vers son capitaine et le regardait donc.

\- Capitaine ?  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, miss Sakura ?  
\- Hum... eh bien... il y a certaines choses que je ne comprend pas...  
\- Qui sont donc ?  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais... Comment dire... Pourquoi par moment il y a des femmes qui sont accrochés au bras des hommes ?

Croyant avoir mal entendu et alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de son saké, Law s'étouffa presque avec la boisson en question. Il la regardait d'un air choqué. Il ne savait pas si il devait être choqué parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce genre de chose ou... s'il devait l'être parce qu'elle lui posait cette question maintenant.

\- Pardon... ? Tu peux répéter, miss ?  
\- E-eh bien... je... ce n'est rien ! Veuillez oublier cette question !

Le jeune capitaine des Heart Pirates retrouva son sourire habituel.

\- Pourquoi as-tu posé cette question ? Pourquoi maintenant et à moi ?  
\- C'est juste que... vous semblez savoir énormément de choses... alors c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré vous le demander à vous, capitaine...  
\- Ce genre de chose te préoccupe vraiment ?  
\- On voit beaucoup de gens faire ça... alors oui...  
\- N'as-tu donc aucune connaissance à ce sujet ?  
\- A quelle... sujet exactement ?  
\- De l'amour, miss.

La louve regardait à présent son capitaine d'un air interrogateur, la tête penchée sur le côté. Law soupira légèrement en la voyant ainsi.

\- C'était donc bien ce que je pensais... pensa Law.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... l'amour ? Je ne comprend pas...  
\- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies aucune connaissance à ce sujet ?

Elle détourna soudainement son regard de Law, et baissa la tête. Sakura resta silencieuse, ne répondant donc pas à la question qu'il venait de lui poser à l'instant.

\- Miss, je t'ai posé une question.  
\- Je... ne sais pas...  
\- Sakura, ne me caches rien.  
\- J-Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à ce genre de chose... j'étais plus préoccupée par le combat que... que par ce genre de sentiment ou je ne sais quoi...

Law ne répondait pas tout de suite, se contentant d'observer la jeune femme un instant. Elle semblait dire la vérité mais ne disait pas tout. C'était certain. Pour Law, il y avait forcément d'autres raisons qui ont fait que Sakura était devenue ainsi.

\- Je vois. À propos de l'amour, je pense que tu apprendras ça plus tard, seule.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas m'en parler... ?  
\- Le temps viendra faire son travail. Ne sois donc pas impatiente.

Sakura se mit à soupirer longuement, puis finit de boire son verre. Ils écoutaient les personnes de la taverne entre eux, récoltant ainsi diverses informations. Usant de son physique avantageux, Law interrogeait les serveuses tout en souriant. Sakura le regardait faire mais... ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle détestait cette manière de faire. Elle détournait le regard, faisant en sorte d'oublier ce qu'il se passait juste à côté d'elle. La louve se perdait dans ses pensées mais en fut vite sortie par Law, qui la secouait.

\- Miss, c'est bon ? Tu m'écoutes enfin ?

Sakura regarda un instant son capitaine, d'un air indifférent, puis détourna son regard de lui. Law haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas son comportement actuel.

\- Miss Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Rien du tout, capitaine. Nous pouvons y aller.

Alliant ses paroles à ses gestes, Sakura se leva et commença à partir de la taverne. Law soupira, paya la note puis suivit sa nakama à l'extérieur. Ils continuèrent à marcher à travers la ville, puis retournèrent au navire à la fin de la journée, comme prévue. Sakura était restée majoritairement silencieuse, ne parlant qu'en cas de vraie nécessité à son capitaine. Une fois sur le pont du submersible, Sakura rentrait la première et se dirigeait vers la salle de séjour, rejoignant les autres membres de l'équipage. Tout le monde était d'ailleurs revenu. Elle allait et commençait à parler avec Ban, à une petite table à part des autres.

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rester à l'écart des autres, hormis quand quelque chose ne va pas... que se passe-t-il Sakura ? Il y a un problème dont tu voudrais me parler ? questionna Ban.  
\- Non... je n'ai rien, je te l'assure, Ban. Tout va vraiment très bien !

Ban se mit à soupirer. Il ne la croyait pas. À chaque fois qu'elle agissait ainsi, il y avait toujours une raison et un problème derrière tout cela. Mais elle n'était décidément pas coopérative pour en parler.

\- Bien... puisque tu ne veux pas en parler, tant pis.  
\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a vraiment rien.  
\- Tête de mule... soupira Ban une nouvelle fois.

Après un certain temps, Ban retourna en cuisine pour la préparation du dîner. Après qu'il ait fini, Ban sonna la cloche du repas et tout le monde, ou presque, rappliqua pour manger. Suite à ce dîner, Sakura retourna la première dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

\- Je ne comprend pas... pensa la louve.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^**

**Je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochain mais... je ferais de mon mieux pour vous le poster le plus vite possible.**

**D'ailleurs, merci à vous de me soutenir !**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine fois ;) N'hésitez pas non plus à me dire ce que vous en penser !**


	21. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**

**De nouveau, je m'excuse pour ma longue absence mais j'ai du mal ! Qui plus est, c'est encore le bac donc raison de plus... mais après, je vous promet de m'y mettre au maximum ! Je ferais de mon mieux !**

**D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me soutiennent, qui me lisent et qui commentent ! Merci à tous !**

**Trêve de bavardage... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°19****:**_

_**Complot**_

Sakura se leva à l'aube, et sortit de la cabine sans aucun bruit pour ne pas déranger Law, qui semblait être en train de dormir. Elle marcha dans différents couloirs jusqu'à finir par sortir du submersible. La louve alla s'accouder à la rambarde, regardant en direction de l'océan. Sakura le regardait jusqu'à se perdre dans ses pensées, dont elle sortit que lorsqu'elle se sentit secouée par quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était Shachi.

\- Shachi ? Pourquoi... ? commença la louve.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ces temps-ci... Tu dis que tout va bien, mais ça n'en a vraiment pas l'air. Même Ban et le capitaine le disent !  
\- Ne t'en préoccupes pas, il ne se passe vraiment rien.  
\- Sakura ! Je t'en prie, cesse de mentir ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi... Nous sommes tes nakamas, rappelles t'en !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela change au final... Je ne comprend plus rien. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que certains sentiments veulent dire, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je pourrais justement ressentir. C'est amusant d'être avec vous, mais... que veut réellement dire le fait d'être des compagnons ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie véritablement ?

Shachi était étonné de tout ce qu'elle lui disait, et ne comprenait pas tout à fait tout ses questionnements. C'est vrai qu'il était très rare qu'elle se confie ainsi. Généralement, elle mentait ou cachait la vérité à quiconque.

\- Sakura, un équipage est comme une famille... être nakama est ainsi, tu as déjà du parler de cela avec l'un d'entre nous, non ? Nous sommes liés par des liens invisibles, qui nous rend encore plus fort à mesure que ces liens se solidifient et grandissent. Être nakama nous fait grandir à chaque instant que nous passons tous ensemble, à nous battre, voyager et parler ensemble. Nous sommes...

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, il fut interrompu par des coups de feu.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pirates ! hurla un homme.

Sakura et Shachi se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, sur la terre ferme, qui pointaient leurs armes à feu dans leur direction. Ils étaient assez nombreux, une trentaine environ.

\- H-Hein ?! C-Comment ça... ? Et pour quelle raison exactement... ? s'écria Shachi, étonné.  
\- Vous avez blessé gravement nos monstres marins, qui nous fournissaient notre électricité ! Vous devez payer pour cela ! Et payer nos nouvelles taxes à notre place ! continua l'homme.

Law et quelques uns des autres membres de l'équipage vinrent, alerté par les coups de feu, pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du submersible.

\- Pourquoi en déduisez-vous que c'est de notre faute ? questionna Sakura.  
\- Parce que... Parce que vous n'êtes que des maudits pirates !  
\- C'est loin d'être une raison suffis-... essaya Sakura.  
\- Et tu n'es qu'une sous-humaine ! Sale monstre ! la coupa l'homme.

La jeune louve tiqua à ces appellations et ferma ses poings en les regardant, d'un air froid. C'est vrai qu'elle était à découvert, comme elle avait oublié de mettre sa cape à capuche sur elle.

\- Stupide, fit Sakura.

Tout le monde se tournait vers elle, dont ses nakamas présents sur le pont du submersible, d'un air étonné qu'elle dise cela dans cette situation.

\- Et quel intérêt aurions-nous à blesser grièvement ces monstres marins ? Demanda Sakura. Juste parce que nous sommes des pirates ? Vous ne réfléchissez donc pas. La réalité est tout autre et nous pourrions facilement le prouver. Vos dirigeants ne sont que des êtres avides de richesse et de pouvoirs, ils sont prêts à tout pour s'enrichir. Vos taxes ? Ils ont tué les monstres marins pour mettre en place cela, et ont trouvé une fausse raison pour avoir encore plus d'argent: en vous mentant. Vous êtes vraiment trop crédules vous, les humains. Laissez-moi jusque ce soir et je vous prouverais que ce que je viens de vous dire est vrai.  
\- Sakura, tu... il ne faut pas que tu te mettes en danger juste pour prouver que tu as raison... s'inquiéta Shachi.

Law s'approcha de Sakura et Shachi, d'un pas nonchalant avec son nodachi sur l'épaule.

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec ma chère nakama, Sakura. Elle vous prouvera ce qu'elle vient de vous dire d'ici la fin de la journée, soyez-en certains. Cependant, miss, ne te mets pas en danger inutilement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son capitaine, mais détourna assez vite son regard de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire de toute manière... murmura Sakura, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.  
\- Tu as dis quelque chose, miss Sakura ?  
\- ... Rien du tout, capitaine.

Sans un mot de plus, Sakura sauta agilement du navire et passa à travers les différentes personnes, sans les regarder ou s'occuper d'eux spécialement. Elle allait faire ce qu'elle a dit et prouver qu'elle avait raison sur tout ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Les habitants restèrent, en partie, dans cette zone même si d'autres préféraient revenir à leurs occupations habituelles. C'est sûr que faire confiance à une louve qui venait de pratiquement les prendre de haut... n'inspirait aucunement confiance. Sakura s'était laissée emportée, elle devait l'admettre, mais menacer ses camarades avec des armes à feu, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter... Est-ce donc de cela dont Shachi lui parlait avant qu'ils se fassent couper par les habitants de l'île ? ... La louve préféra ne pas y penser trop longtemps, voulant se préoccuper dans un premier temps de son objectif principal.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au sein du submersible du Heart...

Shachi s'inquiétait assez par rapport à Sakura, tandis que Law était confiant envers elle. Il se redirigea nonchalamment vers l'entrée du submersible. Plutôt étonnant pour eux que leur capitaine accorde une telle confiance à la louve...

\- Capitaine... vous pensez vraiment qu'on devrait la laisser seule ? questionna Shachi.  
\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, Shachi ?  
\- B-Bien sûr que si, capitaine ! Mais je m'inquiète pour elle... Sakura avait l'air différente lorsqu'elle s'est adressée à eux ! C'était... étrange...

Le capitaine des Heart se mit à soupira, mais ne se retourna néanmoins pas vers lui.

\- Si tu es si inquiet que ça, tu peux la rejoindre. Mais si elle te voit, elle penserait que tu n'as pas confiance en elle, non ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle pense ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Shachi se mit brusquement, bien que légèrement, à rougir. Face aux mots de son capitaine, le roux ne sut quoi dire et, de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Trafalgar Law était encore plus perspicace que ce qu'on peut se l'imaginer, et souvent à nos dépends... Justement, celui-ci se mit à sourire pour finalement rentrer dans son sous-marin et retourner dans sa cabine, pour vaquer à ses occupations.

* * *

De retour du côté de Sakura...

La jeune louve se mit à réfléchir. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait agir pour démasquer les auteurs de toute cette stupide histoire. Au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, Sakura accéléra le pas et prépara tout pour mettre en place son plan, mais le fit minutieusement. Elle ne devait pas échouer. Pour ses nakamas. En fin de compte, après toutes ses préparations donc, Sakura s'infiltra dans le bâtiment qui renfermait les hauts-placés de l'île. Très mauvaise surveillance, pensa-t-elle. Sakura se retrouva vite cachée dans le placard d'une pièce qui ressemblait à une salle de réunion. Plus qu'à attendre... Mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire très longtemps pour pouvoir les démasquer.

En effet, Sakura n'eut qu'à attendre un peu plus d'une heure avant que les hauts dirigeants de l'île se réunissent dans la pièce, et s'assoient autour de la grande table, qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Par rapport à la pièce justement, celle-ci était plutôt vide et n'était pas très chaleureuse. Il n'y avait que quelques meubles pour combler les vides, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Mieux valait ne pas rester trop longtemps ici... le submersible était beaucoup plus agréable comparé à cette pièce, selon Sakura. Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle ne trouvait pas le submersible très chaleureux à la base.

Les dirigeants commencèrent à discuter de choses ennuyeuses et sans intérêts pour la louve. Et si ils n'en parlaient même pas ? Ce serait une grosse perte de temps... Ils avaient l'air de vouloir parler de ce genre de choses pendant un très long moment...

\- Trève de bavardages ennuyeux ! Parlons plutôt de la situation actuelle, chers amis... commença le premier dirigeant.  
\- Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant... pensa la louve en souriant.

La louve activa son den den mushi pour enregistrer la conversation des dirigeants.

\- De quoi pourrait-on parler ? Demanda un second dirigeant. Ses stupides habitants sont tous aussi crédules les uns que les autres ! Il faut bien en profiter, non ? Leurs chers monstres marins... quelle blague ! Ils croient vraiment tout ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper les autres !  
\- Calme-toi, il ne faudrait pas non plus le crier sur tout les toits. Personne ne doit savoir tout ça, prévint le premier.  
\- C'est vrai ça, j'ai entendu cette pirate louve qu'elle allait leur prouver que nous étions derrière tout ça... J'étais là quand les habitants leur ont rendu "visite", pour observer de près leur réaction, détailla un troisième homme.  
\- Alors elle pourrait être ici en train de nous écouter... supposa le second.  
\- Impossible ! s'exclama le premier. Nous l'aurions déjà repéré depuis longtemps ! Il y a beaucoup de den den mushi de surveillance, elle n'aurait pas pu y échapper. D'ailleurs... qui est-elle ?  
\- Tout ce que nous savons c'est que c'est une hybride louve, qui a récemment rejoint l'équipage du Heart Pirate, celui qui est donc faussement accusé d'avoir tué les monstres marins. Nous ne savons rien de plus sur elle, même le Gouvernement Mondiale et la Marine n'ont aucunes informations supplémentaires. C'est d'ailleurs très étrange... normalement on a au moins quelques informations, même dérisoires... expliqua le troisième homme.  
\- Enfin bon ! On se fiche de cette gamine ! Continuons comme ça et ramassons le plus de choses dans tout ce qu'ils possèdent ! s'exclama le premier.

Les autres dirigeants, ou du moins la majorité d'entre eux, acquiesçaient avant de tous partir de la salle. Hormis un qui semblait attendre patiemment durant un moment, avant de soupirer. C'était le troisième dirigeant qui avait pris la parole, lors de cette réunion, celui qui était aussi présent lorsque les habitants s'étaient amassés vers le submersible.

\- Tu peux sortir petite, il n'y a personne d'autre hormis nous deux, et je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je veux simplement discuter avec toi.

Il savait qu'elle était ici... mais comment avait-il fait pour le deviner ? Après un long moment d'hésitation, la jeune louve sortit de l'armoire, pour faire face à l'homme. Sakura restait silencieuse, ne sachant aucunement ce qu'il lui voulait. Et qui était-il exactement ? Elle avait l'impression de reconnaître ce visage impassible. L'homme chercha un instant dans ses poches avant de lui tendre une lettre, qu'elle prit en se méfiant.

\- Qui êtes-vous... ? questionna la louve.  
\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. De toute manière, nous nous reverrons bien plus tôt que tu le penses, Lightning Sakura.

La louve semblait très étonnée que cet homme sache son nom, mais ne dit rien. Il lui sourit avant d'ouvrir une fenêtre, puis de s'écarter de celle-ci.

\- Vous pouvez passer par là pour partir, ce sera plus prudent pour vous. Et comme ça, vous ne vous ferez pas repérer par les gardes ou les hauts placés.

Sakura rangea la lettre dans l'une des poches de son pantalon. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que le den den mushi enregistrait toujours, la louve le stoppa puis finit par sauter par la fenêtre, avant de courir en direction du sous-marin jaune des Heart.

\- Qui était cet homme... ? Et quelle était cette lettre... j'espère qu'il y a écrit de qui elle provient... murmura Sakura pour elle-même.

La louve soupira longuement et passa une main sur son visage. Elle ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose maintenant, elle devra attendre d'être seule pour pouvoir lire cette fichue lettre. Une fois arrivée à destination, Sakura sauta pour atterrir sur le pont du sous-marin, où Shachi et d'autres membres de l'équipage se trouvaient toujours. Certains l'attendant et d'autres voulant simplement profiter du temps pour jouer aux cartes à l'extérieur.

\- Sakura ! Tu es revenue ! s'écria Shachi en se précipitant vers la louve.

La louve lui adressa un sourire en le regardant.

\- Bien entendu, Shachi, tu en doutais ?  
\- B-Bien sûr que non... ! M-Mais j'étais tout de même inquiet pour toi... !

Elle était un peu surprise sur le coup, mais ne cessa pas de lui sourire mais cette fois, plus tendrement.

\- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi.. Shachi... Mais aussi pour ce que tu m'as dis plus tôt, avant qu'on se fasse couper par les habitants de cette île. Grâce à toi... j'ai pu comprendre certaines choses.  
\- Oh euh... ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier...

Le roux des Heart se remettait presque à rougir, en se grattant le derrière de la tête d'un air gêné. Sakura le regarda encore un instant, en souriant, avant de se retourner vers les habitants d'un air sérieux.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ai la preuve que nous ne sommes pas responsables du meurtre de vos deux monstres marins !

Les habitants semblaient tous très étonnés mais ne disaient rien face à cela, la laissant donc continuer. Voyant qu'ils restaient calmes, Sakura activa le den den mushi pour qu'ils puissent entendre la conversation que les hauts placés avaient eu durant leur réunion. À ce moment là, Law revenait sur le pont après que quelqu'un soit venu le prévenir que Sakura était revenue. Il restait silencieux et la regarder fixement. Tout le monde pu donc entendre la conversation enregistrée, qu'elle stoppa juste avant qu'ils parlent d'elle. Ce n'était pas... le sujet actuellement, non... ? Alors il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce que tout le monde entende cela... Law remarquait justement sa précipitation sur le fait de couper l'enregistrement avant la fin, mais ne dit rien pour le moment. Il lui parlerait plus tard, quand ils seront seuls.

\- Est-ce que vous nous croyez, à présent ? demanda Sakura aux habitants.

Durant un long moment, les habitants n'osaient rien dire et se regardaient entre eux. La grande majorité d'entre eux, énervés, se dirigeait vers le bâtiment des dirigeants. Certains restèrent pour s'excuser au nom de toute l'île, de s'être ainsi mépris à leur sujet.

\- Nous pouvons tous faire des erreurs mais... avant d'agir, vérifier bien vos sources et soyez sûrs que ce qu'on vous dit soit la vérité ou non... Ne blâmer pas ceux que vous pensez responsables pour telle ou telle raison, c'est... injuste dans ce cas là...

Ils acquiescèrent, compréhensifs aux mots de la jeune femme, mais énervés de s'être ainsi fait dupés par les hauts placés de leur propre île. Law se dirigea vers la louve et posa une main sur le dessus de sa tête. Sakura se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur, lorsqu'elle sentit son geste qu'elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas.

\- Bien joué, miss. Grâce à toi, on a pu éviter les problèmes de manière... pacifique, pour cette fois.  
\- C'est normal, capitaine. Je suis une membre de votre équipage alors... il est de mon devoir de faire en sorte de protéger mes camarades, non ?

Le capitaine des Heart lui sourit comme à son habitude.

\- En effet, miss. Par ailleurs, je pense que tu as mérité un bon goûter.  
\- Vraiment ?! Alors j'y vais tout de suite, capitaine !

Oubliant à présent tout le reste, Sakura se précipita à l'intérieur du submersible, en laissant le den den mushi par mégarde sur le pont. Law le ramassa justement en souriant, amusé par la réaction de sa nakama mais aussi car il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le brun retourna dans sa cabine sans pour autant se presser pour y aller.

* * *

Sakura arrivait donc dans la salle de séjour en courant et demanda à Ban s'il pouvait lui préparer un goûter, comme à chaque fois à cette heure là, ou presque à cette heure. On dirait vraiment une enfant dans ces moments-là, mais au moins... elle pouvait penser à autre chose et ne plus se triturer la tête avec tout ces différents événements. Après un long moment à manger et à discuter avec le cuisinier, Sakura décida de s'isoler après l'avoir remercié. La louve partait de la salle de séjour, pour aller dans une autre où elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres. À ce moment là, elle décida de prendre et de lire la lettre. Sa réaction fut immédiate... D'abord l'étonnement mais au final... la peur ?

* * *

Du côté de Law, lui, écouta l'enregistrement dans son intégralité et avec attention. Puis vint le moment où le troisième dirigeant parle de la louve, puis de la discussion entre ces deux derniers. Il était assez surpris lui aussi, même s'il ne le montrait pas réellement.

\- Qui est-elle... ? Qui est réellement Sakura ? murmura le brun en réfléchissant.

* * *

**D'ailleurs... Non, Kitty je ne vais pas arrêter cette fiction, j'ai pas spécialement envie que tu me tortures en fait x) aies pitié de moi, s'il te plait ! Et c'est super que tu aimes toujours autant^^ Ca me donne du courage pour continuer !**

**Pour répondre à la question d'un "Guest"... Est-ce que la fanfiction va tourner en romance entre Law et Sakura ? Hmm... Bonne question ! J'y ai déjà pensé à vrai dire, mais si j'en fais une, ça ne se passera pas pour le moment^^**

**Je ne l'avais pas notifié, mais... boadicee, je suis heureuse que tu adores ma fanfiction^^ Un grand merci de me le faire savoir dans les reviews !**

* * *

**Je n'ai pas spécialement de questions pour cette fois, mais vous pouvez m'en poser autant que vous voulez ! J'y répondrais comme à chaque fois en fin de chapitre ! Et faites moi savoir si vous aimez en review ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Merci de m'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !**


	22. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous !**

**Encore un grand merci à ceux qui suive ma fanfiction et à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ;)**

**Je ne vais pas m'éterniser donc... Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Ch**__**a**__**pitre n°20****:**_

_**L'homme étrange****:**_

Sakura resta un très long moment isolée après avoir lu cette lettre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état, surtout pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? C'est impossible... ça ne peut pas être vrai... ! Il faut que je retrouve cet homme à tout prix ! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche, en la chiffonnant. La louve partit de la salle, puis du submersible, en courant à toute vitesse. Sur son chemin, Sakura croisait certains membres de l'équipage, qui étaient plutôt étonnés que leur nakama soit aussi pressée. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas trop en réalité... à part pour les repas. Une fois à l'extérieur, Sakura cherchait un peu partout sur l'île pour retrouver l'homme qui lui avait donné cette lettre. Cependant... elle semblait ne plus le sentir sur l'île. Comment avait-il fait pour disparaître d'ici aussi vite ? La louve se mit à soupirer et commença à rentrer en direction du submersible, en traînant des pieds.

\- Je me demande vraiment qui c'était... se demanda-t-elle à voix basse. En plus de ça, j'ai l'impression de le connaître mais je ne vois pas d'où ça pourrait être le cas...

Alors qu'elle continuait de réfléchir, la louve finit par percuter une fillette, qui tombait en arrière mais elle semblait paniquer. Sakura l'aida à se relever.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, petite ?  
\- O-Oui ! Merci, madame ! remercia la fillette  
\- Tu en es sûre ? Tu as l'air paniqué...  
\- Eh bien... les hommes haut-placés que vous avez démasqué comme étant des méchantes personnes sont à votre navire...  
\- Je vois... merci, je vais m'occuper de ça au plus vite, mais ne restes pas trop longtemps dans les rues, c'est dangereux.

La fillette acquiesça en souriant, rentrant chez elle en courant. Sakura souriait également en voyant la jeune fille ainsi, s'assurant de loin que ça irait pour elle, avant de revenir au submersible où il y avait effectivement les hommes hauts-placés. Mais... il n'y avait pas celui qui l'avait aidé, malheureusement.

\- Oh ! Ça doit être elle la sous-humaine ! s'exclama le second dirigeant  
\- C'est vrai que les stupides humains en sont encore à là... soupira la louve à voix basse

Sur le pont du sous-marin, il y avait les habituels membres d'équipage disponibles, ainsi que Law. Le premier des dirigeants, celui qui avait présidé la réunion, s'approcha de la louve. Il l'attrapa et la souleva par le col, cependant, elle n'était nullement impressionnée par cet homme et ne se débattait donc pas face à lui. Le dirigeant était d'ailleurs assez étonné que Sakura ne se débatte pas, mais ne le montra pas extérieurement.

\- Sale sous-humaine... jura le premier dirigeant, tu vas vraiment me le payer... Tu n'aurais pas du fourrer ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te regardaient même pas.

L'homme la jeta violemment sur le sol, et elle se retrouva donc assise sans bouger et sans rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment user son énergie pour rien.

\- Tsh, je me demande vraiment si tu comprends ce que je dis ! Aucune éducation ! C'est pour ça que ta sale île a été attaqué à plusieurs reprises, et que ceux de ton espèces ont été déporté, puis mis en esclavage ! C'est pour éradiquer les indésirables !

Les yeux de Sakura s'illuminèrent d'un rouge plus vifs que d'habitude et l'homme, en un instant, se retrouva à terre alors que la louve, elle, était de nouveau debout. Le pied de la louve s'appuyant de plus en plus sur la cage thoracique du dirigeant. Sakura le regardait d'un air froid mais ne parlait toujours pas, alors qu'il commençait presque à rire, se moquant d'elle.

\- De vrais sauvages ces sous-humains !

La jeune femme appuyait encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe pratiquement alors qu'il riait, et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus trouver son souffle habituel.

\- Comment veux-tu mourir ? fit Sakura d'un ton glacial et sans émotion  
\- R-Relâche-le !

Même si il avait voulu intervenir, le second dirigeant avait une voix tremblante et peu assuré. Sakura l'ignorait totalement, continuant donc d'appuyer fortement sur son torse, en réclamant sa réponse.

\- Même si c'est plaisant de voir ce genre de personnes souffrir... ça suffit, miss. Relâche-le, intervint son capitaine d'une voix autoritaire et qui interdisait tout refus de sa part

Avant de remonter sur le submersible, Sakura se mit brutalement à appuyer très fortement sur ces côtes avant de retirer son pied. Elle rejoignait donc son capitaine sans un mot.

\- Je sais parfaitement que tu as tes raisons, mais gardes tes forces pour des choses plus importantes.

Le capitaine des Heart passait sa main entre les oreilles de louve de Sakura, qui se calmait assez vite à son geste affectueux. Law se remit à sourire à ça en la regardant, voyant que ça avait un effet direct sur elle. Il retira sa main et tournait à nouveau son regard vers les haut-placés, en ne souriant plus.

\- Quant à vous, je vous conseille de dégager d'ici le plus vite possible et de ne plus vous approcher d'aucun membres de mon équipage. Sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi et je ne serais pas aussi clément que cette jeune femme.

Son ton glacial dissuada les hommes de rester une seconde de plus. Ils déguerpissaient en emportant leur supérieur avec eux, en quelques instants.

\- Va te reposer, tu le mérites après aujourd'hui, miss.

Sakura tournait son regard vers son capitaine et acquiesça de la tête, avant de retourner à l'intérieur du submersible, puis dans sa cabine. Elle s'allongeait sur son lit, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. La jeune femme s'endormait finalement, assez épuisée par cette journée qui n'avait d'ailleurs même pas touché à sa fin. Sakura dormait donc plusieurs petites heures avant d'être réveillée par Bepo, qui était venu pour prévenir qu'il était l'heure du dîner, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas réagi à la cloche du repas. Elle se suivait donc en baillant, à travers les différents couloirs du submersible qui permettaient de se rendre à la salle de séjour.

\- Dis, Bepo...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je suis vraiment obligée de venir manger ?  
\- Il faut manger pour être en forme, tu ne devrais pas rater des repas, Sakura. Désolé...  
\- Je sais cela, mais... Non, ce n'est rien, je vais venir.  
\- D'accord ! Désolé...  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Bepo !

La louve souriait un peu, joyeusement, et déposa un baiser sur ce qui était la joue de Bepo. Ils arrivaient enfin à la salle et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, tandis que tout le monde avait déjà été servi et que quelques uns avaient d'ailleurs commencé de manger, trop impatients. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne mangeaient pas à leur faim, mais peut être étaient-ce des gouffres sans fond toujours affamés ? Vu l'assez grande quantité de nourriture que mangeait certaines personnes, ce ne serait pas étonnant au final. D'ailleurs, contrairement à son habitude, Sakura prenait bien son temps pour manger.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Sakura ? lui demanda Shachi  
\- Ah, euh... bien entendu, pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Tu manges plus lentement que d'habitude...  
\- J'ai juste décidé de manger plus lentement, c'est mieux pour la santé. Mais merci encore de t'inquiéter pour moi, Shachi.

La louve souriait tendrement à son nakama, qui rougissait un peu, avant de continuer à manger. Ce qu'elle a dit était en partie vrai, elle voulait manger plus lentement pour deux raisons: celle qu'elle venait d'énoncer, mais aussi pour pouvoir mieux réfléchir à différentes choses. Des choses qui la perturbaient assez, mais elle préférait ne rien dire à personne pour ne pas inquiéter ces nakamas. Le dîner était, comme toujours, plutôt animé mais Sakura préférait rester de côté, laissant finalement tomber ces réflexions pour l'instant, quant à ce qu'ils faisaient. Cependant, elle riait en les regardant et en les écoutant. Ces nakamas avaient véritablement le don pour la faire sourire et rire, même quand quelque chose la préoccupait. Le reste de la soirée se déroulait de la même manière, assez festif, même si c'était pourtant une soirée comme les précédentes. Enfin non, pas exactement, ils félicitaient Sakura pour avoir démasqué ces sales types. Grâce à elle, l'équipage pouvait rester et se balader tranquillement sur l'île. Et vint finalement l'heure d'aller dormir, Sakura partait dans les premiers bien qu'elle avait fait une sieste avant de devoir aller manger avec les autres.

\- Au final, être avec eux m'a permis de penser à autre chose... je suppose que c'est bien mieux ainsi.

La louve prit un nouveau pyjama et entra dans la salle de bain, voulant se doucher avant de vraiment aller dormir cette fois ci. Elle y resta un long moment avant de sortir, habillée de son pyjama rouge. À ce moment-là, elle remarqua son capitaine qui était assis au bureau de la cabine.

\- Miss Sakura ?  
\- O-Oui, capitaine ?  
\- On m'a dit que durant l'après-midi, tu avais l'air très pressé alors que tu étais en train de sortir du sous-marin, est-ce vrai ?

Sakura baissa un peu la tête et s'assied sur le bord de son lit, en finissant de sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette. Un assez lourd silence se posa au sein de la pièce, entre son capitaine et elle, qui se retourna vers elle en voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait toujours pas.

\- Alors ? J'attends ta réponse.  
\- C'est bien le cas...  
\- Et pour quelle raison étais-tu aussi pressée ?  
\- Je... j'avais besoin de sortir...  
\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, miss.

La jeune femme se tut de nouveau, alors que Law soupira. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, puis sortit de sa poche un escargophone. Mais pas n'importe lequel... c'est celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour enregistrer la conversation des dirigeants, et qu'elle n'avait pas couper lorsqu'elle avait parlé à l'un d'entre eux après la réunion de ceux-ci. En le voyant, Sakura relevait la tête et regardait son capitaine d'un air surpris.

\- Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec l'homme avec qui tu as discuté, miss.  
\- J-Je... je voulais simplement le questionner...  
\- Et sur quoi, miss ?  
\- Je voulais simplement savoir d'où il me connaissait !  
\- Tu as pensé aux affiches ?  
\- Oui mais... il n'y a d'écrit que mon prénom, avec un surnom, sur les affiches...  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit... Tu aurais fait quoi s'il n'était pas si gentil qu'il en avait peut être l'air ?  
\- J-Je me serais simplement enfuie !  
\- Et s'il n'avait pas été seul ?  
\- Eh bien, je...  
\- Ne sois pas imprudente, miss Sakura. Réfléchis avant d'agir, ce serait déjà un minimum, la coupa son capitaine d'un ton plus froid et dur

Sakura baissait à nouveau la tête, ne trouvant plus rien à dire. Elle ne préférait justement pas répondre à son capitaine après ça. Law retourna à son bureau et lui tourna le dos, tandis que la louve s'allongea sur son lit, également dos à lui. Elle s'était un peu recroquevillée sur elle-même, toujours aussi silencieuse, même si elle finissait par vite s'endormir en ne pensant plus à rien au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait.

* * *

**Réponse aux commentaires des lecteurs:**

**Tout d'abord, _Traff Lamy_ ! Merci à toi et c'est vrai qu'on dirait vraiment que Sakura à l'air d'une enfant de 8 ans... Elle est si innocente en même temps ! Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention jusque là^^ (et merci même si je l'ai pas eu T.T)**

**Ensuite, _Kitty_ ! Ne me tortures vraiment pas s'il te plait ! Je l'abandonnerais pas, promis ! Et merci encore^^ Je préfère garder un certain suspens mais je dois avouer que tu as une très bonne hypothèse ! (Tu lis dans les pensées, c'est ça ? Avoues tout !) Pour le nom de famille, j'ai fait au mieux et comme je le pensais^^**

**Et enfin, _BlackBakaSama_ ! En effet, on verra bien à propos de Sakura, et pour Shachi... oui, et d'ailleurs c'est assez évident vu qu'il ne s'en cache même pas ;)**

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, si vous avez la moindre question à poser, faites-le, j'ai jamais mangé personne !**

**Et c'est sur ces mots que je vous dis à la prochaine fois !**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ! (et désolé si celui-ci était plus court que les autres)**


	23. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour à tous pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°21****:**_

_**Remerciements et Monstres Marins****:**_

La louve se réveillait assez tôt le lendemain matin. Cependant, elle préférait rester allongée sur son lit, en réfléchissant à tout les événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille. Que ce soit sa très courte discussion avec cet inconnu, ou celle avec son capitaine durant la nuit. Ne plus être imprudente... elle essayait mais la louve était vraiment trop curieuse et oubliait de mesurer le danger avant d'agir. Pourtant, Sakura le savait très bien qu'elle devait réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit, mais c'était réellement plus fort qu'elle. Elle finit par doucement se lever et se faufiler en dehors de la cabine, pour enfin se retrouver sur le pont accoudée à la rambarde et observant l'océan.

\- J'ai bien fait de sortir, sinon j'allais vraiment étouffer... murmura la louve pour elle-même.

Le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé et le vent frais, de cette période de la journée, venait effleurer la peau douce et lisse de la jeune louve. Sakura ne semblait même pas avoir froid... En même temps, elle était habituée aux températures de ce type, voire même pire que ça. Elle soufflait doucement et fermait les yeux sans avoir la moindre pensée, voulant se détendre et ne plus se triturer l'esprit avec rien, surtout aussi tôt.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir aperçu une louve dans les couloirs...

Entendant quelqu'un prendre la parole, Sakura se redressa et se tourna vers celui-ci et reconnut Yuji, qui se rapprochait d'elle. Elle soupira faiblement et retourna à sa contemplation de l'océan.

\- Navré de t'interrompre, j'ai cru remarqué que tu n'allais pas exactement bien, c'est exact ? lui demanda le blond.  
\- Pourquoi croyez-vous tous cela ? Je... je n'ai rien du tout... essaya de cacher la louve.

Le blond l'observait attentivement, puis passa lentement sa main entre les oreilles de louve de Sakura, pour ensuite lui gratter doucement.

\- Hm... Pourquoi... ?  
\- Apparemment, tu as l'air d'apprécier et de te détendre davantage avec ça, tu en as bien besoin.  
\- Certainement, mais...  
\- Simple curiosité de ma part, je voulais savoir si tu y étais réellement sensible comme un chien normal.  
\- Je ne suis pas un chien, je suis une louve.  
\- Mais les chiens descendent des loups, non ?  
\- En effet...

Après un moment, Yuji se mit à rire lorsque Sakura fit une moue triste, au moment où il retira sa main de sa tête. Le blond lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux, alors que la louve gonfla ses joues et le regardait d'un air sévère, comme une enfant contrariée. Yuji se mit encore plus à rire en la voyant ainsi.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !  
\- Pour moi, si ! Allez, tu en auras d'autres si tu es sage !  
\- J-Je n'ai jamais voulu en avoir d'autres ! rougit légèrement la jeune femme.

Il lui sourit avant de commencer à repartir, mais il s'arrêta, une fois juste devant l'entrée du submersible.

\- Tu sais, Sakura, nous ne te jugerons jamais sur quoi que ce soit, alors tu peux tout nous dire. Nous sommes comme une grande famille, après tout.

Sans attendre sa répondre, Yuji retourna à l'intérieur pour retourner à ses occupations.

\- Je sais déjà cela... murmura la jeune femme, mais il est compliqué d'avouer certaines choses...

La louve inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, se redressant par la même occasion, puis souffla longuement en les rouvrant. Sakura rentra à son tour à l'intérieur du submersible jaune, pour ensuite aller dans la cuisine, étant donné qu'elle commençait un peu à avoir faim. À l'intérieur, elle y trouva Ban qui commença à préparer quelques petites choses pour l'équipage.

\- Bonjour, Ban. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sakura. Et non, pas vraiment, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?  
\- Non, ne t'en fais pas... je vais le faire moi même.  
\- Comme tu voudras, lui sourit Ban.

La louve se dirigea vers le placard et commença à se faire elle-même son petit déjeuner.

\- Je suis contente d'avoir enfin appris à faire ça moi même... c'est grâce à toi, Ban !  
\- Tu n'as jamais appris avant d'arriver sur l'île où on t'a trouvé ?  
\- Non... on le faisait à ma place, donc je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire...  
\- Tu avais dis que ça faisait 10 ans que tu étais dessus... mais comment es-tu arrivée dessus ?  
\- Hm... J'ai peu de souvenirs à ce sujet à vrai dire... je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment !  
\- Sakura... est-ce qu'on t'a abandonné dessus ?

Surprise par cette question, la louve baissait un peu la tête et s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle faisait. Tôt ou tard, ils le sauront tous donc... autant le dire elle-même maintenant, non ?

\- C'est... C'est le cas, en effet, on m'a abandonné sur cette île.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, alors qu'une boule dans la gorge s'était formée en repensant à ce moment, ainsi qu'en prononçant donc ces mots. S'attendant plutôt à une autre réponse, Ban se dirigea vers elle et la prit contre lui en s'excusant.

\- Désolée, Sakura... je ne pensais pas que... s'excusa le cuisinier d'une voix douce, pour ne pas la brusquer.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas... tu... ne savais pas... Ban...

Le cuisinier passa doucement ses mains dans les cheveux de la louve, comme pour l'apaiser et la faire se sentir mieux. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, même si Sakura préférait ne pas pleurer, elle voulait rester forte, elle ne voulait plus faiblir. Au moins, ça avait le don de la calmer peu à peu, et ça avait fait disparaître la boule dans sa gorge. Cette période était encore douloureuse pour son esprit, à cause de tout les événements reliés à cette période de sa vie... Tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Ban la relâcha doucement et l'éloigna petit à petit de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? lui demanda Ban toujours doucement.  
\- Oui, Ban... Je te remercie...  
\- Je n'ai rien fait, tu sais...  
\- Bien sûr que si, tu as réussi à me calmer et m'apaiser grâce à tes gestes.  
\- Oh, il est vrai que ce geste dans tes cheveux, entre tes oreilles, possède un effet positif sur ton organisme, non ?

Un peu gênée par cela, Sakura acquiesçait presque timidement à la question, que venait de lui poser Ban.

\- Je vois... au moins, ça a été bien utile pour toi, j'en suis heureux.  
\- C-c'est gênant que je sois ainsi sensible à cet endroit... vraiment très gênant...

Le cuisinier se mit doucement à rire en voyant sa réaction. Après s'être totalement calmée, Sakura continua de se préparer à manger, puis s'installa sur la table de la cuisine pour manger. Tandis que Ban, lui, reprenait ce qu'il avait commencé à faire plus tôt, avant que la louve n'arrive dans la cuisine. Après avoir fini, elle se leva et lava directement ce qu'elle avait utilisé, pour ne pas donner plus de travail à Ban, même s'il lui avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout de le faire, étant donné que c'était son travail au sein de l'équipage. Suite à cela, Sakura sortit de la cuisine et se baladait un peu dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autres. Elle soupira doucement puis revint dans sa cabine, dans laquelle se trouvait Law, qui était à présent réveillée et assis à son bureau. Même si il l'avait remarqué, le capitaine des Heart ne disait rien, continuant donc ce qu'il était en train de faire dans le plus grand des calmes. La louve fouilla un peu dans ses affaires pui sortit une sorte de petite bourse, comme celle qu'elle avait autour du cou, de la petite boite que Aoki lui avait offert, avec tout ce qu'elle contenait.

\- Hum... Capitaine ?  
\- Oui, miss ?  
\- Est-ce que... je peux aller sur l'île ?  
\- Qu'as-tu à y faire ?  
\- J-Juste quelque chose de rapide... je ne prendrais pas longtemps...

Law se mit à soupirer longuement et se retourna vers la louve, les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils froncés.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais y faire, et non le temps que tu vas y passer dessus.

Sakura devint silencieuse au moment même où il s'était retourné vers elle. Il souffla de nouveau, se leva puis se dirigea simplement vers elle.

\- Je vais y aller avec toi, miss, je vais te surveiller.

La louve préférait ne pas protester, acquiesçant simplement de la tête aux paroles de son capitaine. Ils sortirent donc de leur cabine, puis du submersible. Ils marchèrent dans les rues, dirigés par Sakura qui les emmenaient finalement jusqu'aux monstres marins de l'île. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas encore morts mais très mal-en-point. Si ça continuait ainsi... ils mourraient inévitablement. Les habitants essayaient de les nourrir, de les soigner mais... ils ne pouvaient rien faire, ils n'y connaissaient strictement rien quant à la manière de les guérir. Law se demandait pourquoi la louve les avait amené jusqu'ici et l'attrapa par le bras, lorsqu'elle voulu s'approcher des monstres marins. Elle lui sourit simplement en lui demandant de lui faire confiance pour cette fois. Après un long instant, le capitaine des Heart la relâcha et la laissa s'approcher des monstres marins. Elle sortit une sorte de petite fiole de la bourse, qu'elle tenait toujours en main, et fit couler quelques gouttes sur l'immense langue de chacun des deux monstres. Sakura rangea ensuite la fiole dans la bourse, puis la bourse en elle-même dans l'une de ses poches. La louve caressa doucement la tête des deux monstres, en souriant d'un air tendre.

\- Normalement... vous devriez vite aller mieux... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais ne gâchez pas votre seconde chance bêtement... murmura la louve simplement à l'intention des deux monstres marins.

Elle souffla doucement puis commença à s'éloigner, alors que les personnes présentes se questionnaient sur ce que la louve venait de faire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ils iront mieux d'ici ce soir alors... si vous tenez réellement à eux, occupez-vous d'eux du mieux que vous pourrez. Ne laissez plus des imbéciles, comme vos anciens dirigeants, leur faire le moindre mal, ils ne méritent pas ça vu la "gentillesse" de ses monstres marins ont à l'égard de votre île et de ses habitants, donc vous, surtout par rapport à d'autres monstres qui se seraient empressés de faire en sorte qu'elle n'existe plus. Enfin, soit... si vous voulez gâcher un geste généreux, eh bien... vous n'avez qu'à le faire au final, ça ne changera pas la mentalité de ce monde au final...

Après ces mots, elle revint donc vers son capitaine, et repartirent tout deux en direction du submersible. Law avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle avait énoncé sa dernière remarque, la louve était en grande partie triste. Le brun a donc pensé que ça devait être à cause de son passé, mais il préférait ne rien dire. Du moins, pour le moment. Après tout... il était vraiment curieux et savait qu'elle cachait encore énormément de choses, comme tout le monde après tout mais... elle l'intéressait d'une certaine façon... Ou peut être même d'une autre ? Enfin bon, certaines choses n'avaient que peu d'importance, non ?

Ils revinrent finalement au submersible, retournant à leurs occupations respectives, bien que Sakura n'en avait pas réellement au final. Elle aidait un peu tout le monde comme à son habitude et jouait avec Penguin, Shachi, Ban, et d'autres membres de l'équipage à différents petits jeux entre eux. Mais «bizarrement», quand leur capitaine était venu, après avoir terminé ce qu'il avait à faire, les garçons s'étaient mis à tout ranger en vitesse sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait rien du tout à la situation. Le capitaine des Heart lui a simplement demandé de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le dîner fut plutôt festif et donc joyeux, tout le monde s'amusait à sa manière: que ce soit en buvant, en dansant, ou encore en chantant, avant de repartir de l'île quelques jours plus tard, étant donné que le Log Pose s'était entièrement rechargé et que l'équipage s'était bien ravitaillé.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Vous pouvez me laisser une pitite review, ça me ferait un plaisir de voir ce que vous en pensez^^ Ou vous pouvez même poser une question si vous en avez^^**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**_Traffy-D-Lamy_**: Contente que tu demandes la suite^^ je vais essayer de faire tout les (même si avec la reprise des cours, j'aurais énormément de mal... surtout qu'on m'a forcé à refaire ma Terminale S...)

**_Kitty_**: Oh si tu es derrière moi, au moins j'ai de la compagnie x) et oui, tu me fais plutôt peur en effet, ahah^^ Et encore une fois, oui tu es douée pour deviner je l'admet x) (d'ailleurs, je crois voir ta tête de là où j'habite...) Contente que tu apprécies toujours autant ma fanfiction en tout cas^^

**_Mitsune-La-Renarde_**: Bienvenue à toi qui a commencé à lire ! Contente qu'une personne de plus apprécie^^ Et en effet, je me suis inspirée d'Holo pour faire le personnage de Sakura (je savais pas qu'autant de gens pouvait connaître ce manga d'ailleurs x) je l'aime tellement Spice &amp; Wolf) ^^ Bonne lecture^^

**_B_****_lackBakaSama_**: Merci pour ta review à toi aussi^^ je vais faire de mon mieux pour les chapitres suivants donc ne t'en fais pas^^

* * *

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et, pour certains, de m'avoir écrit !**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !**


	24. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !  
**

**Je m'excuse pour le graaaaand retard... eh oui, comme on dit, on change jamais ! Je suis vraiment navrée, je suis vraiment atteinte de la page blanche mais miracle ! Ce soir j'ai eu de l'inspiration lorsque j'ai voulu reprendre donc... vous avez de la chance ! Et aussi, entre autres, j'ai les cours donc bon... ça n'arrange rien évidemment ! Mais bon ! Je raconte un peu trop ma vie et je vais arrêter ça immédiatement tellement c'est... inintéressant...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre n°22****:**_

_**Chacun son tour...**_

Des jours tranquilles passèrent au sein du submersible des Heart Pirates, rien de spécial ne se déroulait, hormis les choses habituelles évidemment... mais ce n'était pas vraiment utile de les notifier. Sakura essayait d'aider un peu tout le monde comme elle pouvait, essayant de chercher où elle pourrait être la plus utile. Ce qu'elle semblait réussir le mieux, pour le moment, était de préparer les repas avec Ban. De ce fait, elle les fit avec lui, quand elle le pouvait pour lui réduire un peu le travail qu'il devait faire, étant donné que ces temps-ci il se fatiguait plus vite. D'ailleurs... Ban finit par tomber malade et Sakura prit donc la relève pour faire les repas, seule. C'était bien la première fois ce midi qu'elle devrait tout faire seule, et ce, pour l'équipage tout entier.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller toute seule ? Désolé...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Bepo ! Je vais tout gérer du mieux que je pourrais, Ban compte sur moi et je refuse de le décevoir ! Il faut qu'il se repose !  
\- Mais nous pouvons t'aider, tu sais... il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade à ton tour...  
\- Je ne suis que très rarement malade alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Penguin ! Tout va aller pour le mieux !

Comme elle devait tout faire toute seule pour ce midi, elle commençait à cuisiner en début de matinée. Elle préparait ce qui devait être préparer en tout premier. Surtout par rapport aux cuissons longues... La louve devait préparer le repas en grande quantité. Certaines personnes, dont Bepo et Penguin comme précédemment, proposaient leur aide mais Sakura refusait à chaque fois. Elle voulait pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule et montrer ce qu'elle valait à tout le monde. Elle ne voulait pas se tourner les pouces toute la journée sans jamais rien avoir à faire. Quelques petites heures passèrent et midi vint finalement, même si Sakura avait beaucoup de mal pour tout terminer à temps. D'ailleurs, elle avait même fait un plat spécial pour Ban, pour qu'il se rétablisse comme il se devait. Elle lui apporterait juste après le repas du reste de l'équipage. Même si elle ne le désirait pas, quelques personnes vinrent l'aider pour le service, ou sinon elle serait débordée à courir partout, voire même de faire des gaffes à cause de cela, pour respecter le temps qu'elle avait. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, elle prit un plat pour elle même et s'assied à sa place habituelle en soupirant longuement.

\- Bon appétit à tous ! s'exclama joyeusement la louve.

Elle souhaitait cela avec un grand sourire, alors que tout le monde lui retournait son "bon appétit" avec plaisir. Tout le monde commençait à manger avec appétit et, même si il y avait quelques imperfections dans le plat, ils s'étaient tous régaler du début à la fin du repas. Penguin et Shachi se sont portés volontaires pour faire la vaisselles, et ont forcé Sakura d'aller donner le plat, qu'elle avait préparé pour Ban, à ce dernier sans se préoccuper du reste. La louve se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et entra doucement à l'intérieur après avoir toqué quelques coups pour prévenir. Le cuisinier l'accueillait avec le sourire, adossée contre son oreiller, bien qu'il avait vraiment l'air mal-en-point sur ce coup.

\- Sakura... je te remercierais jamais assez... ça n'a pas été trop dur pour une première fois ?  
\- Mmh... un peu mais j'ai réussi à gérer toutes les cuissons toute seule ! Mais... c'était pas comme tu fais toi pour le résultat... y avait des trucs pas très bons...  
\- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça, ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde n'est pas parfait en cuisine. Personne ne l'est en fait, il faut s'entraîner pour réussir de plus en plus.  
\- Mais... ça doit être pareil pour ce que je t'ai préparé...  
\- Je vais le manger quoi qu'il en soit.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement, alors que la louve s'approchait de son nakama avec le plat qu'elle avait préparé, entre ses mains. Elle décida, en souriant un peu plus que précédemment, de lui servir elle-même à manger. En clair, Sakura voulait le nourrir comme on le ferait avec un enfant de bas âge qui ne pourrait pas le faire lui même. Ban avait d'abord protesté, prétendant qu'il pouvait se nourrir tout seul, mais il avait finalement cédé en voyant que cela faisait plaisir à la jeune femme de faire ce genre de chose. Elle voulait simplement l'aider alors... pourquoi la contrarier ? Sakura entreprit donc de lui donner elle même les bouchées en souriant, et lui donna tout son repas, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus faim, de cette manière.

\- C'était vraiment bon, tu t'es bien amélioré depuis que tu as commencé... Et heureusement, sinon tu serais probablement un cas désespéré en cuisine, fit le cuisinier en riant doucement.  
\- Tu trouves ?! C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu apprendre et m'améliorer en cuisine ! Avant je ne savais strictement rien à ce sujet !  
\- Tu n'as donc vraiment jamais essayé de cuisiner ?  
\- Non... je mangeais que ce que je trouvais dans la forêt... ou alors je mangeais les offrandes de nourriture que les habitants me donnaient.  
\- Et avant que tu atterrisses sur l'île où nous t'avons recruté ?  
\- On me faisait à manger... je n'ai jamais eu le droit de tester par moi-même.  
\- Tes parents ne voulaient pas que tu te blesses en cuisinant alors... c'est ça ?  
\- Hum...

Elle baissait un instant la tête, le visage triste, même si elle gardait un sourire; qu'elle voulait joyeux, sur ses lèvres. Le cuisinier se sentit assez mal par rapport à sa trop grande curiosité.

\- Oh, je m'excuse... ma curiosité me fait défaut, je n'aurais pas du.

La louve relevait directement la tête aux dires de Ban, et lui sourit un peu plus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela... Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je me blesse en effet !

Cela sonnait assez faux au final, mais le cuisinier ne le releva pas. Il préférait se taire sur ce coup au lieu de mettre encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Au bout d'un certain temps, le capitaine entrait dans l'infirmerie et fut un peu surpris de voir Sakura encore à l'intérieur, auprès de Ban.

\- Miss Sakura, tu devrais y aller, il faut qu'il se repose.  
\- Ah ! O-Oui, c'est vrai, capitaine !

Elle se levait d'un coup en entendant son capitaine parler, avant de prendre l'assiette presque vide entre ses mains, ainsi que les couverts.

\- Reposes-toi bien, Ban, et à plus tard !

La louve lui sourit encore une fois avant de sortir presque rapidement de l'infirmerie, pour aller dans la cuisine. Law, à cette réaction, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en s'approchant du cuisinier.

\- Elle ne t'a pas trop ennuyée au moins ?  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, capitaine, elle s'est bien occupée de moi et on a un peu parlé. Mais... il y a vraiment quelque chose qui me perturbe à son sujet...  
\- Et quoi donc ? C'est de miss Sakura que nous parlons après tout, il y a beaucoup de choses qui clochent par rapport à elle.  
\- Hum... ça doit simplement être mon imagination mais... je n'ai pas l'impression que, durant son enfance, elle ait eu le droit de faire énormément de choses. Du moins, en ce qui concerne les travaux ménagers.  
\- C'est vrai que la majorité du temps, adultes, on sait faire des choses comme faire le ménage ou cuisiner un minimum, comme nous l'apprenons étant plus jeune... Mais elle, elle ne savait rien faire de tout cela avant qu'on lui montre justement comment faire...

Le capitaine des Heart se mit un instant à réfléchir, avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Nous verrons bien si nous découvrons un jour ce que cache notre jeune louve... du moins, si nous en avons un jour l'occasion.

Ban acquiesçait simplement de la tête à tout ce que venait de dire son capitaine, avant que celui-ci l'examine pour voir son état actuel. Après avoir passé un bon moment dans l'infirmerie pour cette raison même, Law en sortit pour faire le tour du submersible.

De son côté, Sakura était donc retournée en cuisine et vit une pagaille à l'intérieur. En effet, il y avait des bulles de savons partout. Penguin et Shachi étaient en train de se chamailler comme des enfants au milieu de tout cela. La louve fronçait les sourcils et les prit chacun par le col.

\- Les garçons ! Je vous apprécie mais là, vous n'avez pas fait ce que vous avez promis de faire ! Donc soit vous arrangez tout cela, soit vous serez privés de repas ce soir !

Très étonnés que leur jeune nakama s'énerve contre eux pour la première fois, ils balbutièrent. Sakura n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, leurs paroles se mélangeant, ce qui l'agaçait encore davantage.

\- Il suffit ! Mettez vous au travail maintenant ! Vous avez causé cette pagaille, alors maintenant, assumez et nettoyez tout au lieu de vous accuser l'un l'autre !

Elle les relâchait dans un grognement et juste après, de peur que Sakura s'énerve encore plus, ils se mirent directement au travail sans un mot de plus. La louve eut un léger rire satisfait de l'effet produit par sa colère. Elle relevait ses manches, et se mit également au travail pour tout ranger avec eux malgré tout. Ils s'amusaient un peu en nettoyant tout tous ensemble, se répartissant les tâches et s'embêtant gentiment comme des enfants. Après tout, la louve n'arrivait pas à s'énerver sérieusement contre ses chers amis, et encore moins très longtemps...

Le soir-même, Sakura s'occupait encore toute seule de la préparation du repas même si, au service, quelques personnes l'aidait comme ce qui avait été fait durant le midi. Cependant, elle insista pour faire elle même la vaisselle elle-même pour cette fois, avant d'aller donner le repas de Ban.

Durant presque une semaine, le temps que Ban se rétablisse au maximum pour éviter toute rechute immédiate, Sakura continuait les repas toute seule, s'agitant presque dans tout les sens pour faire de son mieux. Elle courrait un peu partout et même un peu trop puisque, malgré ce qu'elle avait dit en tout début de semaine... La louve finit par tomber malade, malgré qu'elle ait donc dit qu'elle l'était très rarement. Son engouement en avait pris un sacré coup... Elle était condamnée à rester allonger dans le lit à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux et, même quand elle pourrait sortir, elle n'aurait pas le droit de s'agiter autant qu'avant pendant un moment. En effet, sa maladie était même plus sérieuse que celle qu'avait eu Ban. Probablement à cause de sa provenance hybride, supposa le capitaine. Du coup, quelqu'un lui apportait son repas à chaque fois, mais ce n'était pas toujours Ban, qui devait aussi se ménager un minimum. Cette fois-ci, c'est son capitaine qui venait lui apporter son dîner.

\- Franchement, miss, tu aurais du t'en douter que tu tomberais malade en ,e te ménageant pas. Tu courrais partout sans arrêt, tu te levais aux aurores... ton corps n'a pas pris l'habitude de cela vu que tu t'es forcé à le faire trop brusquement, la réprimanda son capitaine.

\- J-je sais, capitaine... je suis vraiment désolée... murmura la louve avec un air abattu.

Le capitaine des Heart riait doucement et grattait légèrement entre les oreilles de louve de la jeune femme, comme pour la réconforter. À ce geste, Sakura se mit à rougir sans le vouloir et à soupirer faiblement et, lorsqu'il arrêta ce geste, elle émit un grognement de frustration. Law riait encore plus à cela.

\- Allez, miss, ne sois pas aussi déçue, ce n'est qu'un petit geste. Tu pourras peut être en ravoir plus tard... si tu me le demandes, fit le jeune homme en souriant, les yeux plongés dans ceux de la louve.  
\- J-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en redemanderais... !  
\- Comme tu voudras, miss... continua Law avec le même sourire.

Le jeune homme lui servit lui même à manger, comme elle avait pu le faire avec Ban, étant donné qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à lever elle même son bras et à tenir correctement, et sans trembler, un couvert. La "miss" est vraiment fébrile, pensait Law. Pour lui, ça changeait de la voir comme ça, ça en était presque... adorable. Mais il balaya vite ce genre de pensées de son esprit, ne voyant pas l'importance que ça avait que Sakura puisse l'être. Quant à elle, Sakura, rougissait sans raison apparente, tout en jetant par moment un regard vers son capitaine, de temps à autres. Mais elle ne s'attardait pas sur lui, pour ne pas qu'il remarque ce qu'elle faisait. Même si, en vérité, il avait vu qu'elle le fixait à certains moment, même si il ne lui faisait pas remarquer. Chose assez rare de sa part...

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et, encore une fois, je suis terriblement désolée pour cet immense retard ! Je fais vraiment de mon mieux, promis ! Mais par contre, je ne promet plus rien pour les délais, hein... ça me stresse plus qu'autre chose et j'arrive plus du tout à les tenir, donc ça sert à rien qu'ils existent au final...**

* * *

**Réponses aux lecteurs:**

**_\- Kitty:_ Merci de suivre autant ma fiction, de la lire, la relire ! Cela me fait terriblement plaisir et c'est grâce ta deuxième review que j'ai pu faire ce chapitre ce soir et la publier juste après x) Ça m'a motivé et m'a, en quelques sortes, donné des idées... mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça marchera tout le temps, par contre. J'en doute fortement '-' M'enfin ! Tu l'as la suite que tu voulais temps et j'espère que cela t'a satisfait ;)**

**\- _Traffy-D-Lamy:_ Héhé, la romance, la romance... Quelle belle chose mais qui peut être terrible ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il peut y en avoir en tout cas... et j'essaye de faire mon mieux pour Sakura quand même, qu'elle soit un minimum attachante sinon bah... ce serait un peu idiot pour un perso principal qu'on la déteste, nah ? x) Bien que certains principes font que, certains auteurs font exprès de faire détester certains de leurs personnages par certains de leurs actes, mais bon... Merci, en tout cas !**

* * *

**N'hésitez jamais à laisser des pitits messages, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Merci aux reviewers d'ailleurs et à ceux qui lisent, évidemment !**

**A la prochaine fois !**


	25. Chapitre Hors-Série 1

**Bonjou, Bonsoir à tous ! Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre !**

**Je suis (encore) en retard je sais mais pour me faire pardonner... je vous offre un nouveau chapitre !  
**

**Bon d'accord c'est un chapitre à part de l'histoire mais ce sera "amusant", surtout pour certain passage ! Enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez...**

**Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre Hors-Série n°1:**_

_**L'île des Fruits et des Parfums:**_

C'était un bel après-midi ensoleillé, l'équipage du Heart avait accosté sur une nouvelle île, qui se nommait l'Île des Fruits et des Parfums.

\- Ça sent le parfum à plein nez, ça sent tellement fort que... remarqua immédiatement le capitaine des Hearts.

Law se tourna vers Bepo et, plus particulièrement, vers Sakura qui se sentait plutôt mal à vue d'oeil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous deux ? C'est cette odeur qui vous met dans cet état ?  
\- Pour ma part, oui, c'est... vraiment insupportable et horrible... je ne me sens pas... très bien... se plaignit la louve.  
\- Il fait trop chaud, c'est vrai que l'odeur du parfum me gêne un peu mais ça peut aller, répondit Bepo.  
\- Tu devrais retourner dans le submersible, miss, le temps de notre séjour sur cette île.  
\- N-non... c-c'est bon... ! J-je commence à aller mieux... !

Law se mit à soupirer à cause de l'attitude qu'avait sa nakama qui, malgré son envie de rendre son petit-déjeuner, voulait venir avec lui sur l'île dont l'odeur était en train de la rendre malade et vulnérable. Vulnérable ? Oui, car ces parfums, en plus de la mettre dans cet état, semblaient l'affaiblir puisque ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de lâcher à n'importe quel moment. La respiration de la jeune femme était plus rapide que d'habitude, et on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'évanouir à tout moment. Après avoir analysé l'état dans lequel était sa jeune nakama rien qu'en l'observant, Law soupira de nouveau.

\- Bon... J'accepte que tu viennes avec moi cependant, tu as intérêt à rester près de moi ou à directement retourner au navire si ton état s'aggrave. Et surtout, tu devras donc m'obéir, miss.  
\- O-oui... c-capitaine...

La voix de la jeune femme-louve tremblait, ce qui la fit également balbutier. L'accélération de sa respiration n'arrangeait donc vraiment en rien les choses. Law savait tout cela, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'accepter ce que sa jeune nakama voulait. Pour ne pas qu'elle faillisse déjà, Law aida Sakura à débarquer sur l'île, qui était en fait entourée par beaucoup de végétation. Végétation qui constituait une sorte de forêt. Law et Sakura s'enfoncèrent donc la forêt en question, à la recherche d'une quelconque civilisation.

Cela faisait à présent environ deux heures que Law et Sakura étaient entrés dans cette végétation plutôt dense et pourvue de bestioles en tout genre. Et cela faisait également deux heures que l'état de Sakura s'était aggravé progressivement à cause de cette foutue forte odeur de diverses parfums, qui semblaient être extrêmement concentrés. Ils arrivèrent finalement près d'une petite rivière.

\- Faisons une petite pause pour le moment.  
\- D-d'accord... capitaine... réussit à articuler la louve, encore plus essoufflée qu'avant de partir.

Law s'approcha vers sa nakama pour prendre un des bras de cette dernière, qu'il mit autour de son cou. Law maintient, en prenant la main de ce bras-ci et en entourant la taille de la jeune femme avec son bras et sa main libre. Law l'aida à marcher, comme il voyait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, puis à s'asseoir jusqu'à un gros rocher qui était juste à côté de la rivière.

\- Cette odeur... devient vraiment insupportable à force. Et la miss Sakura qui va de plus en plus mal... pensa Law. De plus, il y a quelque chose qui nous observe et qui nous suit depuis environ une heure... Je dois d'abord m'occuper d'elle en premier.

Law prit sa gourde et fit lentement boire la jeune louve, en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas. Il prit ensuite un bout de tissu qu'il imbiba d'eau puis entreprit de rafraîchir le visage de la jeune femme en lui passant dessus, doucement, sans trop appuyer pour ne pas lui faire mal.

\- D-désolée, capitaine...  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Pour tout cela... Le fait que vous deviez vous occuper de moi comme je suis têtue et comme j'ai "insister" pour venir avec vous sur cette île.

Sakura sourit faiblement, alors que Law posa sa main, qui était plutôt froide, sur le front de la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Il s'étonna que son front soit aussi brûlant. Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Miss... ?  
\- C'est frais... et agréable...  
\- Ton front est brûlant...

Sakura rouvrit les yeux au moment où Law enleva sa main de dessus son front. Il entreprit par la suite de lui mettre derrière ses oreilles, les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. À un moment, ils se regardèrent plutôt intensément, mais, c'est à ce moment-là que des petits êtres firent leur apparition.

\- Heu... excusez-moi de vous déranger mais... heu... fit une petite voix.

Law et Sakura se retournèrent vers la personne... ou plutôt, le fruit qui venait de parler. Oui, un fruit, qui a des jambes, des pieds, des bras, des mains, des yeux et une bouche qui lui sert pour parler comme les bipèdes humains, ou presque, qu'il avait devant lui. D'ailleurs... ce fruit parlant ressemblait à une pomme.

\- Ohhh ! Une pomme ! s'exclama la louve.  
\- Vivante et qui sait parler, précisa Law.  
\- Hum... Mais c'est tout de même une pomme, donc ça se mange !  
\- Arrêtes de ne penser qu'avec ton estomac...  
\- Me demande si... elle est comestible...  
\- Sakura, tu...  
\- Bien sûr que je suis comestible ! répondit la pomme comme si c'était une évidence  
\- Vraiment ? Alors...  
\- Vous pourrez plus tard si vous le souhaitez mais, avant, je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez... fit la pomme  
\- D'accord !

Law se mit une nouvelle fois à soupirer et pensa qu'il n'avait plus le choix et qu'il devait donc écouter le récit de la pomme parlante.

Law: Bon... allez-y.

Avant que la pomme vivante ne commence son récit, une poire et une framboise vinrent vers eux.

\- Bien. Ahem... En faite, des méchants hommes grands sont venus sur notre île et ont découvert notre secret... commença la pomme  
\- Qui est que si on transforme notre corps en parfum, celui-ci est bien plus concentré que la normale, ce qui fait qu'il est très rare... continua la poire  
\- Cependant, nous sommes censés être fait pour manger, n'est-ce pas, mademoiselle la louve ? questionna la framboise  
\- Bien entendu ! s'exclama Sakura. Les fruits sont faits pour être mangés et pas pour être transformés en parfums horriblement concentrés.

Sakura toussa légèrement du fait qu'elle avait parlé assez longtemps et qu'elle avait haussé le ton malgré son état.

\- Ne forces pas sur ta voix.  
\- D-désolée...  
\- Et donc... il y a une sorte de légende qui raconte qu'une personne de votre espèce, mademoiselle, qui viendrait un jour nous libérer de nos oppresseurs et les anéantir, reprit la poire  
\- Les tuer ? questionna la louve  
\- Entre autre, oui, répondit la framboise  
\- Je vois... fit-elle en réfléchissant.  
\- Miss ? Hum... vous voyez qu'elle n'est pas en état de combattre qui que ça soit et qu'elle est également malade donc vous...  
\- Nous savons cela, pirate humain, mais la légende dit que... commença la pomme  
\- J'en ai assez entendu. Légende ou non, c'est complètement absurde. Allez, viens, Sakura, on s'en va.

Law regarda l'endroit où aurait du se trouver Sakura, mais ne l'y vit pas. Il se leva soudainement.

\- Merde ! Où est partie cette idiote ? Elle n'est tout de même pas... ?!  
\- M-monsieur... ? appela la framboise  
\- Quoi ? demanda Law avec un regard meurtrier

Ce regard meurtrier signifiait "si tu me déranges pour rien je te bute direct sans aucune hésitation et sans aucune pitié de ma part".

\- V-votre a-amie est p-partie p-par là... balbutia la framboise en indiquant une direction

Law prit donc la direction qu'on venait de lui indiquer en courant à toute vitesse pour rattrapper la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Sakura se battait contre trois hommes entièrement habillés de noir. Mais, elle se fit vite maîtriser par ces derniers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'elle maintenant ? questionna le premier  
\- On pourrait la vendre ? Ou alors... meilleure idée... commença le deuxième avec un énorme sourire pervers  
\- On devrait pas. Il paraît que ces saletés de bestioles portent un virus, fit le troisième avec un regard haineux  
\- Un virus... hein... ? Saleté d'humains pitoyables... rétorqua faiblement Sakura  
\- Sale sous-humaine ! hurla le troisième en la frappant dans les côtes avec son pied

Sakura, sous le coup, commença à cracher du sang. Cependant, pour se moquer d'eux, la jeune femme se mit à sourire puis à rire.

\- C'est vous... qui devez mourir... réussit à prononcer la louve  
\- Espèce de sale chienne ! Crève ! cria le troisième.

Le troisième homme continua à la frapper dans les côtes, de nouveau, à plusieurs reprises, en lui donnant de violents coups de pieds.

\- CRÈVE ! hurla le troisième

Un coup de feu retentit, le troisième homme, son corps, s'effondra par terre. Sakura tourna son regard vers le premier homme et vit qu'il avait dans sa main droite une arme à feu, où de la fumée sortait du canon, ce qui signifiait que le coup venait de cette arme et donc que ce premier homme venait de tuer son propre camarade. Le second homme semblait aussi choqué que Sakura, sur le fait que le premier homme ait tué leur compagnon avec autant de calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?! paniqua le deuxième

Le premier homme dirigea son arme vers le second, avec un regard menaçant.

\- Tu veux finir comme lui ?  
\- N-n-non... ! N-ne me fait pas de mal ! J-je t'en supplie !  
\- Bien... Ne jamais blesser une gamine, même si elle fait partie de l'une de ces races de nuisibles bestioles, annonça le premier froidement au seul coéquipier qui lui restait

Le deuxième homme hocha la tête vivement pour donner raison à l'autre, qui souleva Sakura en empoignant son bras. Il la forçait à le suivre en la tirant. Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'à arriver vers un lac avec grand cascade d'eau. Au fur et à mesure de la marche, il n'était pas possible de dire que la jeune louve était au mieux de sa forme. C'était tout le contraire et ça s'empirait.

Law, de son côté, râlait contre l'inconscience de sa jeune nakama qui se jetait dans la gueule du loup... enfin, si il pouvait dire cela étant donné que... Enfin soit ! Cette fille est inconsciente ! Prudemment, il finit par arriver devant ce qui semblait être le repère des "méchants hommes", dont avaient parlé les fruits. C'était un grand bâtiment en bois, ouvert sur l'extérieur. Le capitaine des Heart fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il crut reconnaitre la personne qui était ligotée et agenouillée au milieu de la sorte de grande cabane. Une femme mal-en-point comme Sakura l'était tout à l'heure, avec des attributs de louve... il n'y avait nul doute à avoir sur ce point, c'était bien Sakura qui se trouvait ici. Cependant, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une menace pensait-il, il y avait également deux hommes armés avec elle.

\- Elle ne va jamais s'en sortir dans cet état... il faut l'éloigner au plus vite de cette ile sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau... pensa Law en l'observant de l'endroit où il était

Le capitaine des Heart soupira avant d'activer son pouvoir, sans prévenir, avant de découper en morceaux les deux hommes qui avaient capturés précédemment la louve. Il désactiva son pouvoir et fit retomber les parties du corps des hommes, sans ménagement, en lâchant un long soupir. Law s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers la jeune louve et défaisait ses liens, avant de faire en sorte de pouvoir la maintenir contre lui et de l'aider à marcher.

\- La prochaine fois que ce genre de choses arrive... préviens-moi et je t'attacherais moi-même pour ne pas que tu fasses l'imbécile inconsciente.  
\- Mais... capitaine... je...  
\- Tu n'as aucune excuse idiote ! Si nous ne partons pas rapidement d'ici, tu risques de mourir !

La louve se tut en le voyant autant en colère contre elle. Elle ressentit son inquiétude à son égard et, pour seule réponse, Sakura baissait la tête. Le capitaine des Hearts soupira une énième fois, en serrant un peu plus la louve contre lui.

\- Ne meurs pas, pas avant moi... c'est bien clair, Sakura ?

C'était si rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom qu'elle ne sut quoi dire au départ, après qu'il lui ait posé cette question, mais elle finit par acquiescer de la tête, après avoir relevé celle-ci pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Bien... rentrons au submersible à présent et partons loin d'ici, le log pose s'est rechargé complètement entre temps.

Doucement mais sûrement, Law ramena Sakura au sous-marin et dut la porter dans ses bras pour la faire monter sur le pont. Les quelques personnes présentes furent assez surpris de la scène qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux, hormis Bepo qui ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier d'autres. Sakura, elle, ne savait pas du tout si c'était à cause de l'odeur que ses joues restaient aussi rouges ou bien si c'était parce qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de son capitaine, collée contre son torse. D'ailleurs... Law ne semblait même pas vouloir la lâcher et son regard semblait presque perdu dans celui de Sakura, qui ne cessait d'avoir chaud.

\- C-Ca-Capitaine... ? V-Vous... pouvez... vous pouvez me lâcher... vous savez... ?  
\- Oh euh... en effet, je peux. (fit-il dans un sourire, après avoir repris ses esprits)

Même en disant cela, le capitaine des Heart ne la relâchait pas et continuait d'observer sa nakama rougir, avant de se mettre un peu à rire puis de finalement doucement la reposer sur le sol, sous le regard pleins d'incompréhension de Sakura. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps avant de la relâcher et pour quelle raison il s'était mis à rire juste avant de le faire. Elle posait ses mains sur ses joues brûlantes tandis qu'ils avaient commencé à s'éloigner de l'île, entre temps. La louve ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait toujours aussi chaud alors que son état s'était bien améliorée.

* * *

\- Mmmh... fruits... manger... gentil capitaine... murmura Sakura dans son sommeil  
\- Allez, ça suffit, réveilles-toi miss. Toujours en train de penser à de la nourriture, que ce soit éveillée ou endormie... soupira Law  
\- Elle dort vraiment profondément en plus ! Désolé... s'excusa Bepo  
\- Hmm... ? émergea doucement la louve

La louve ouvrit tout doucement les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait allongée, la tête sur les cuisses de Bepo qui, lui, était assis. Ils se trouvaient tout les deux sur le pont en compagnie d'autres membres de l'équipage, dont leur très cher capitaine, Trafalgar Law.

\- C-Capitaine... ?!

Law haussa un sourcil en voyant sa jeune nakama aussi surprise et... aussi rouge ?

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, miss, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
\- O-Oh euh... r-rien du tout...

Sakura détourna presque vivement son regard, dans une autre direction, le visage encore plus rouge. Law regardait ses autres coéquipiers, qui n'en savaient pas plus que lui sur le comportement actuelle de Sakura. Il se remémora un peu des paroles que la jeune femme à prononcer durant son sommeil, et se mit à sourire sur le coup.

\- "Gentil capitaine", hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire de si étrange pour que tu dises que je suis... "gentil", miss ? Je suis très curieux de le savoir.

La louve se leva précipitamment et essaya de s'enfuir de cette situation mais c'est sans compter sur son capitaine, qui l'attrapa par le bras, fermement, avant de la tirer contre lui. Après ce geste, elle se retrouvait aussi proche de Law que durant son rêve, bien que différemment. Il était certes plus grand qu'elle mais son visage était bien plus près du sien que d'habitude, tout comme son corps contre le sien... Sakura se mit à balbutier rapidement des mots qui en devenaient incompréhensibles, tandis que le capitaine des Heart se remit un peu à rire devant la gêne immense de sa jeune nakama. Sakura commençait presque à haleter tandis que son regard était plongé dans celui de Law, qui souriait avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Le visage de son capitaine s'approchait peu à peu du sien jusqu'à...

* * *

\- A-Ah... !

La louve se réveilla en sursaut, en poussant ce petit cri, tandis que ses joues étaient en feu. Elle les sentit brûlantes et finit par remarquer qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, dans le noir mais ce ne fut que durant un court moment. En effet, peu après son cri, un grognement se fit entendre dans la pièce avant que la lumière de la chambre s'allume.

\- Miss... qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout à crier à cette heure-là ?  
\- C-Ce n'est rien... ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Je... je ne ferais plus aucun bruit ! Promis !

Et c'est sur ses dernières paroles qu'elle se cacha sous ses couvertures, sous l'énième soupir de Law. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre cette fois-ci, et finit par éteindre la lumière en se recouchant dans son lit. La nuit se terminait donc ainsi, avec une Sakura complètement rouge de gêne, ou bien de honte, et un capitaine qui ne comprenait décidément pas sa nouvelle nakama...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre HS !**

**Comme d'habitude... merci pour les review de _Kitty_ et de _Traffy-D-Lamy_ ! Je vous adore ! Et je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise toujours autant malgré que certaines fois, dans l'histoire, ce soit plus ou moins calmes ! J'essaye de faire varier un minimum pour avoir un peu toutes sortes de journée.  
**

**J'espère que vous aussi avez apprécié ce petit chapitre hors-série ! Je suis désolée que ce ne soit pas la suite mais je fais de mon mieux et, pour faire patienter un peu plus, je vous ai sorti ce chapitre que j'ai enfin réussi à terminer !**

**Enfin soit, je ne vais pas m'éterniser là-dessus... je fais au plus vite ! Promis !**

**Donc à la prochaine fois et, cette fois-ci, pour la suite de l'histoire principale !**


End file.
